Merman
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Pour X raisons - et parce que c'était une très jolie image - j'ai fait en sorte que Tenth devienne un merman l'équivalent masculin de la sirène .
1. La plage

**Ça n'arriverait jamais dans les épisodes - tournage impossible et effets spéciaux hors de prix - et encore moins du fait que les choses entre Rose et Tenth sont poussées plus loin que la bonne tenue des choses le voudrait.**

**Mais que voulez-vous, l'image était irrésistible!**

**Alors voici une aventure du Docteur et comment il convertit temporairement ses Converses en une jolie queue de merman.**

**Comme d'habitude, le Docteur et le Tardis ne m'appartiennent pas et je fais cela pour le simple bonheur de le faire courir - nager - avec Rose.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La planète Shouaï avait ceci de particulier qu'elle était entièrement recouverte d'eau à l'exception d'une demi-douzaine d'îles moins grandes que l'Angleterre. Le sable était froid et étincelait dans des tons de roses et de bleus et le Docteur expliqua distraitement que le sable n'était pas - en fait - formé de sable, mais de poussière de coquillage, qui ne chauffait pas au soleil et qui produisait cette iridescence.

« Langage très technique pour un endroit aussi magnifique. » dit Rose en déposant son attirail de plage.

Le Docteur renifla devant les tongs, la serviette aux motifs Nemo et, surtout, devant le maillot de bain de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi… aussi peu vêtue et l'effet était étrangement déconcertant. Pour sa part, il avait simplement retiré ses chaussettes et ses Converses et roulé (légèrement) les bords de son pantalon.

« Vous ne voulez pas enlever votre veste? »

« Pour que j'attrape un coup de soleil? Non merci. »

« Vous avez une chemise en dessous. » fit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Peut-être plus tard. » répondit le Docteur en plantant le parasol avec un soin exagéré.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure le fit se retourner, mais Rose avait déjà plongé dans les vagues. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Pas trop. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle savait très bien nager et ils avaient passé des heures dans les récifs australiens. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils portaient alors des bouteilles d'air comprimé et l'attirail complet du plongeur (tuba, masque, etc.) qu'il n'avait pas été si nerveux.

Ou peut-être était-ce l'effet de la combinaison de plongée qui l'habillait un peu plus que ce maillot.

Il se laissa tomber à l'ombre du parasol et étira chacun de ses orteils, se demandant encore pourquoi il cédait à tous les caprices de la jeune femme. Il sourit aussitôt : il aimait céder à tous ses caprices. Il adorait son rire et l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il la mettait au défi et qu'elle renchérissait.

« Elle est extra, Docteur! Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas faire trempette? »

« Certain! »

La tête blonde redisparut sous une vague.

Et puis, de toute façon, c'était ridicule de dire que l'eau était « bonne ». Comment l'eau pouvait-elle être autrement que bonne? Dure? Amère? Triste? Coléreuse? L'océan était l'océan et il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Une goutte d'eau puis plusieurs autres tombèrent dans son col et il glapit de surprise, se levant d'un bond et faisant face à… une Rose qui se tordait de rire d'avoir pu le surprendre. Ses cœurs manquèrent un battement. Oui, c'était à cause du maillot, définitivement.

Et puis, son rire mourut et elle pointa le large. À une centaine de mètres, on voyait poindre une tête et des bras qui leur faisaient signe. Si loin de toute civilisation, ce n'était certainement pas un simple « hello ». Rose s'élança, mais le Docteur la dépassa, la laissant bouche bée devant la vision d'un caleçon aux motifs écossais (alors il n'était pas seulement adepte des rayures bleues finalement?). Elle retint un fou rire en voyant la cravate, toujours nouée.

Rose comprit rapidement que le Docteur nageait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et elle s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de l'eau jusqu'au menton, prête à lui donner un coup de main pour les derniers vingt mètres. Il avait presque atteint la personne et elle sautilla d'impatience.

Elle ressentit une piqûre sur son mollet et sa première pensée fut qu'un serpent l'avait piquée. L'eau était d'une transparence de cristal et elle n'apercevait rien, pas même un rocher ou des algues urticantes. Et puis soudain, la piqûre devint une brûlure, quelque chose la heurta par derrière et elle but la tasse. On la piqua plusieurs fois sur les bras et les jambes et elle se débattit, sans pourtant que l'assaut ne cesse. Elle prit son élan et creva la surface en criant. Elle fit face au large, criant de plus belle pour attirer l'attention du Docteur et le prévenir d'être prudent. Mais la mer était calme, les vagues avaient même cessé leur roulis.

Le Docteur avait disparu.

Une nausée la saisit et elle essaya de rejoindre la plage, toujours en bute aux piqûres de son ennemi invisible. Elle se traîna jusqu'au Tardis, pleurant de douleur, trébucha jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'évanouit dans le lit diagnostic.

Le Tardis mit quelques secondes à établir un traitement approprié. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un commandement précis pour prendre soin de Rose, il aurait agi de même avec n'importe quel compagnon du Docteur. Pourtant, les circuits véhiculant l'énergie particulière du vortex du temps vibraient avec une tendresse particulière, reflétant celle du pilote de la boîte bleue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le Docteur avait l'impression de flotter. La tête lui tournait. Sa gorge le démangeait, mais il était incapable de se gratter. Quelqu'un lui disait de rester calme, qu'il ne fallait pas déranger ses soigneurs. Il se sentait détaché de son corps, comme s'il était en apesanteur et à des kilomètres de son propre cerveau. Il aurait pu avoir peur (même si un Seigneur du temps souffre rarement de la peur), mais quelqu'un lui disait d'avoir confiance. Alors il avait confiance. C'était si simple.

Il se sentait léger et… dense, autant qu'une brique d'uranium enrichi. Ses deux cœurs battaient lentement, régulièrement, et il sentait toujours le grain de beauté sur son omoplate. Le reste… le reste se consumait. Il comprit que sans les soins qu'on lui prodiguait, cette chaleur aurait été une brûlure insoutenable.

Mais il y avait autre chose d'insoutenable… une absence… celle d'une jeune femme.

ROSE!

Quelqu'un poussa sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se calmer. Il fallait qu'il se remette et le calme l'aiderait.

Mais Rose l'aiderait. Rose le retrouverait.

Quelqu'un lui demanda qui était cette Rose, s'il s'agissait de la jeune femme qui se baignait non loin de l'île.

La simple image de la jeune femme effaça complètement la douleur durant quelques secondes. C'était une drogue de penser à elle. C'était perturbant de la savoir loin de lui.

Quelqu'un lui demanda s'il s'agissait d'une personne importante, s'il fallait la retrouver pour les réunir.

Il aurait pu répondre dans cinq milliards de langages, mais tout se résumait à un « oui ».

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rose trouvait son lit beaucoup trop étroit et n'arrivait pas à se tourner de côté. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de l'infirmerie, sa première réaction fut de chercher le Docteur. Puis ses idées s'éclaircirent. Le Docteur. Il devait être encore dans la mer. Le Tardis se plaignit quand elle se leva et courut dehors malgré sa faiblesse. Rose se retint au parasol, puis l'arracha et s'en servit comme d'une béquille pour arpenter la plage. Trois heures plus tard, elle tremblait de fatigue et n'avait trouvé aucune trace. Il ne restait de lui qu'une pile de vêtements dont il s'était débarrassé en trois secondes pour aller secourir… Rose étouffa un gémissement. Elle enfouit son nez dans les plis du costume rayé et de la chemise. Les odeurs lui donnaient des papillons dans l'estomac et elle réalisa qu'elle était seule. Toute seule. L'horizon était dégagé, la mer s'étirait à l'infini. Mais le paysage idyllique était devenu un désert plat parce qu'Il n'était plus là.

« Vous êtes Rose Tyler. Le Docteur vous réclame. »

« Quoi? »

« Je suis là. Dans l'eau. »

Rose stoppa net. La vision était déconcertante. Il s'agissait d'une femme plutôt séduisante, dans le milieu de la trentaine, aux cheveux si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Oh… et c'était une sirène, une vraie sirène avec une queue de poisson et des nageoires translucides. Une sirène.

La sirène portait un collier directement sur la gorge et appuya légèrement dessus pour parler.

« Je m'appelle… »

Et la créature mythique prononça une longue suite de syllabes fluides. Rose hocha la tête avec politesse.

« Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Adara. Le Docteur a pensé que ce serait plus facile à prononcer. »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevé? »

« Pour le protéger. Et le soigner. Il existe des prédateurs microscopiques dans l'eau et ils s'attaquent à la chair de créatures semblables à vous. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir attiré dans l'eau dans ce cas? Nous étions hors de danger. »

« Vous êtes naufragés ici. Tôt ou tard, vous auriez été attaqués. C'était une mesure de précaution. C'est vous qui auriez dû venir en premier, mais nous n'avons pas été alertés immédiatement de votre venue. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de n'avoir pas été blessée. »

« Non, pas de la chance. Il y avait un traitement dans le Tardis. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Tardis?... Oh, je comprends. Il ne l'avait pas mentionné. Il a surtout parlé de vous, Rose Tyler. »

« Dites seulement Rose. »

« Il vous appelle Rose Tyler. »

« C'est une manie à lui. »

« Il a beaucoup de manies. » fit Adara d'un ton sentencieux.

Rose éclata de rire, puis serra les dents : « Attendez une seconde. Vous lisez dans mes pensées! »

« Oui. Il a dit que ça vous poserait problème, mais je ne lis que dans votre esprit public. J'entends votre réponse au moment où vous la formulez dans votre tête. Rien de plus. Ce ne serait pas moral de faire autrement. »

« Merci. » répondit automatiquement Rose. « Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien ramener le Docteur, il y a un traitement dans le Tardis et nous pourrons… euh… nous occuper de nos affaires et vous laissez… euh… aux vôtres. »

« Oh, oui… j'y arrivais. Il n'a pas pu venir parce que le traitement n'est pas tout à fait complété et il s'inquiétait. Il avait peur que vous vous sentiez seule. Alors je dois vous guider vers lui. Et vous pourrez probablement bénéficier du traitement. »

« Merci, mais le Tardis y a pourvu. »

« Permettez que je vérifie? Tendez-moi votre bras. »

Adara palpa le poignet, effleura le creux du coude et tapota deux ou trois points stratégiques. Elle hocha la tête avec surprise : « Le traitement est très efficace. Je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas d'effets secondaires. »

Rose fronça les sourcils, pensant au Docteur : « Quels effets secondaires? »

« Oh, rien de grave. En fait, nous nous sommes adaptés à ces effets. On pourrait même dire que sans eux, nous ne serions pas ainsi. » Adara désigna le bas de son corps.

« Et est-ce que le Docteur… souffre… des mêmes effets secondaires? »

« Bien entendu. Mais il faut s'en féliciter. Nous avons eu beaucoup de difficulté à travailler avec son système cardiovasculaire double. »


	2. L'océan

**Suite de l'histoire sur la planète océan - Shouaï**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rose avait l'impression d'être tombée au milieu du film de Walt Disney. L'eau était si claire que même à une profondeur de plusieurs mètres, on y voyait parfaitement. Une sirène la tirait vers le seul être qui était capable à la fois de lui couper le souffle et de lui servir d'oxygène et elle s'apprêtait à voir un Docteur métamorphosé.

Une part d'elle s'inquiétait, mais le Docteur ne pouvait pas avoir changé en profondeur. Il avait déjà changé de visage et elle avait réussi à… s'adapter. Elle avait envie de rire, tout en sachant que c'était la nervosité. Le Docteur ne serait probablement pas dans son état normal et c'était dans ces moments qu'il était le plus fragile et le plus inabordable. Il pourrait la repousser, jouer les indifférents, les durs, les braves. L'autre part d'elle avait peur de le revoir… de le revoir sous une nouvelle apparence. Elle rêvait de lui et envisageait avec une certaine répulsion la transformation de ses rêves. Elle voulait le Docteur, son Docteur.

Et puis, soudain, Adara la poussa gentiment dans une « pièce », formée par un amalgame de « ciment ». Rose atterrit avec légèreté et… Le Docteur était là. Et Rose craqua complètement, une petite voix soupirait et hurlait « mondieumondieumondieu ».

Rose avait à peine entrevue le Docteur avant qu'il se jette dans la mer. Pour dire la vérité, son attention avait surtout été attirée par le caleçon écossais. À présent, débarrassé de tout le superflu, il était… il était tout simplement… Waow.

Il était mince, pour ça, il n'avait pas changé, mais Rose voyait enfin la musculature ciselée du Seigneur du temps. Oh, il n'avait rien d'un M. Univers, mais il était… oh, mon dieu, viril. Oui, terriblement viril. Gracieux comme un danseur et terriblement viril. Rose avait terriblement chaud et devait se retenir pour ne pas glousser comme une adolescente de quatorze ans.

Le Docteur eu un sourire timide. Il était indécis et il avait encore un peu de mal à digérer l'absence de jambes. En même temps, il y avait quelque chose d'enivrant à être quelqu'un d'autre. Il pouvait croire qu'il n'était plus le Docteur, qu'il était… Merman, une créature fantastique qui adorait les jeunes femmes blondes et qui ne réfléchissait pas à toutes les conséquences sur le Temps et l'Histoire avant d'agir. Pour une fois, il pouvait exister seulement dans le moment présent; pour une fois, il pouvait se perdre dans une paire d'yeux verts et envisager très sérieusement d'embrasser leur propriétaire.

Rose effleura la hanche du Docteur : « Ça fait mal? »

Elle se servait un peu maladroitement du « collier » que lui avait prêté Adara et qui permettait à ses cordes vocales d'émettre suffisamment de sons pour se faire comprendre malgré la présence du tuba. Les mots ne sortaient tout à fait normalement mais, dans le cas présent, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Non. Plus maintenant. »

« Il faudrait… retourner… au Tardis. »

« Oui, probablement. » dit-il sans plus de conviction qu'elle.

« Ou bien… »

« Nous pourrions nous balader. »

« Oui, tout à fait. » dit-il rapidement.

« Vous avez la permission de sortir? »

« Mais pas celle de trop m'éloigner. Au cas où je réagirais mal à leur traitement. »

« Est-ce que le Tardis va pouvoir vous guérir convenablement? »

« Convenablement? Je ne suis pas convenable? » fit-il avec une fausse indignation.

La cervelle de Rose faisait plus de bulles qu'une caisse entière de champagne et elle avait un peu de difficulté à trouver ses mots. Et à se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire… des choses très inconvenantes et auxquelles le Docteur ne s'attendait probablement pas. Et d'abord, elle commencerait par l'embrasser, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui ondulaient dans les courants marins, puis descendraient le long des côtes… Il donnait l'impression d'être recouvert de soie à cet endroit. Et peut-être… Peut-être que les longs doigts de cet être l'étreindraient et…

« Rose? »

« Oui? » fit-elle en détournant le regard du reste de ce corps… Le visage, rester concentré sur le visage, s'ordonna-t-elle, tout en considérant le fait que son visage était une tentation en soi.

« En temps normal, j'aurais eu envie de courir. Avec… vous. Euh… toi. »

C'était probablement un courant d'eau chaude qui faisait rosir ses joues, décida Rose.

« Mais je suis obligé de… comment est-ce qu'ils disent dans le coin… m'adapter? Alors… je pense que nous pourrions nager très, très vite. Je suis… plutôt bien équipé pour ça en ce moment. » fit-il avec un petit sourire.

La longue queue recouverte d'écailles bleues (pourquoi toujours bleues, songea Rose) fouetta l'eau avec conviction.

« J'ai les bouteilles d'air comprimé. » dit-elle simplement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rose ne pouvait pas nager aussi vite, même avec des palmes. Le Docteur ne fit ni une ni deux et la prit « sous sa nageoire », la blottissant dans le creux de son épaule. Elle était ravie d'avoir le tuba dans la bouche sinon le Docteur se serait aperçu qu'elle arborait un sourire idiot au contact de cette chair mi humaine mi… sirène. Quel serait le terme pour un homme? Il penchait la tête de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et tombait toujours sur un regard pétillant. Elle poussait sur son flanc pour lui signifier de continuer.

Le fond sablonneux s'éleva et le Docteur « posa » Rose sur une plage… où trônait une cabine de police londonienne. Il hésita, puis décida de ramper complètement hors de l'eau.

« Vous voulez rentrer dans le Tardis? Je crois que je serais capable de vous mettre dans le lit diagnostique. Il y a un moyen de l'abaisser quasiment au niveau du sol, non? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez un très… euh… lourd. »

Il l'observait et haussa un sourcil. Rose se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir, en plus du reste, ce sourcil.

« Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure de remettre le pantalon. » devina Rose.

Le Docteur hocha la tête et la tête de Rose lui donnait l'impression d'être une toupie.

« Il faut neutraliser ce parasite invisible avant de repartir. » dit-il gravement.

« Oh. Oui, évidemment. Euh… pourquoi? Je crois que les habitants de ce monde se sont très bien adaptés. »

« Oui, mais tous les nouveaux voyageurs vont être forcés de « s'adapter ». Je n'ai rien contre… mais j'aime bien mes Converses. Ce serait une grande perte de ne plus être en mesure de les porter, non? »

« Et j'ai bien aimé vos euh… mollets. » ajouta Rose avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable.

« Mais je dois dire… »

« Oui…? »

« Que je me demande de quoi vous auriez l'air sous cette forme… adaptée. ».

Et la toupie repartit pour un tour.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Adara, Rose et le Docteur travaillèrent durant près de trois jours pour créer un élément capable de perturber le système nerveux des organismes microscopiques. Le Docteur avait commencé par visiter le labo d'Adara, puis s'était réfugié dans le sien. Disons qu'il avait voulu s'y réfugier, mais comme les paillasses n'étaient plus conçues pour lui et qu'il refusait de faire changer le Tardis pour ce détail, Rose avait fini par lui installer un laboratoire de secours directement sur la plage. Il avait « les pieds » dans l'eau et le cerveau à l'ombre du parasol. Et une vue splendide, puisque Rose portait son maillot en tout temps (à force de patauger et de faire des allers-retours dans le Tardis, elle s'était résignée sans trop de mal à son costume de bain). Quant au Docteur, il devait régulièrement prendre une pause dans son travail pour s'hydrater et, comme par hasard, Rose n'était jamais bien loin. La balade n'était jamais bien longue, quelques minutes tout au plus, et ils n'en parlaient même pas mais, justement, ce silence voulait tout dire.

Ils n'étaient jamais bavards avec les choses qui les touchaient de trop près. Cette part du Docteur n'avait pas changé. Rose profitait sans trop de remords de ces moments, engrangeant du rêve pour les prochaines aventures, pour les fois où, toute seule dans sa chambre, elle rongerait son frein devant une réaction un peu rebutante du Docteur. Il était décontracté, beaucoup plus… romantique? tendre? humain?

Est-ce qu'on pouvait parler d'un Seigneur du temps plus « humain » à cause d'une transformation temporaire en « merman »? Ça pouvait paraître un peu confus, mais tant pis. Rose adorait cette confusion. C'était une récréation entre deux aventures : le soleil, la plage, le Docteur, les regards qu'il avait pour elle, leurs deux corps si proches, si proches que c'en devenait étourdissant, leur deux peaux se touchant alors qu'il l'entraînait dans les courants de la planète Shouaï. Si seulement ça n'avait pas de fin!

Quand il s'avéra que l'enzyme (pour diminuer la concentration des organismes microscopiques sur la planète) et le vaccin (le traitement mi-Tardis mi-Adara qui permettrait de soigner les gens sans les obliger à une adaptation radicale) étaient au point et sans danger pour les autres organismes, le Docteur, aidé par Rose, s'allongea sur le lit diagnostic et laissa le Tardis faire sa part. La manœuvre n'avait pas été très agréable pour le Docteur et Rose se contenta de la description toute technique du Docteur, retenant un frisson. Il l'avait empêché de rester dans l'infirmerie, mais elle l'avait entendu crier. Longtemps. Elle aurait pu s'éloigner, mais c'aurait été trop lui demander. Déjà, le laisser seul était une épreuve. Savoir qu'il avait mal était une tâche impossible à endurer. Mais elle l'endura, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes et guettant le moment où le Tardis lui redonnerait accès au Docteur.

Il ressortit comme si de rien n'était. Les cheveux soigneusement ébouriffés, la cravate nouée juste comme il faisait toujours. Rose fit un pas vers lui, inquiète, mais il haussa un sourcil intrigué et il eut ce sourire « tout-va-bien-allons-y ». Quelque chose n'avait pas eu lieu durant cette fraction de seconde et Rose sentit son cœur flancher. Il renifla et l'entraîna joyeusement vers le poste de pilotage. Il mit en marche les moteurs et lui débita un long monologue où il était question de son ami Hans qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et de contes de fées et de complication possible dues à ses deux cœurs et à une insolation : « Et il faudra acheter un parasol pour large. Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? »

« Pour… pour rien. » dit bravement Rose.

Aurait-elle trouvé le cran de dire que les petites pauses dans la mer de Shouaï lui manquait qu'il aurait probablement dit quelque chose comme « Oh non, on en vient à peine, on n'y retournera pas tout de suite! À la place, j'ai la planète Crocodilia où il y a de jolis reptiles mutants tout ce qu'il y a de sympathiques. Je le sais parce que, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé… ».

Rose afficha un sourire et hocha la tête à chaque nouveau détail concernant une nouvelle aventure. Enfin, comme s'il était à court de mots (une impossibilité), le Docteur se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, sursauta et gratta le bas de son dos. Une petite écaille bleue tomba et se coinça dans le grillage de plancher. Rose et le Docteur la regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que, finalement, les vibrations du Tardis la fassent tomber, quelque part dans les entrailles bourdonnantes de l'engin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Rose prit une longue inspiration, refusant de lui demander d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il était le Docteur. Un Docteur avec des chaussures.

Mais, d'une certaine façon, le Docteur qui n'en portait pas lui manquait. C'était ridicule et enfantin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait, de toute façon, avec elle qui avait subi un traitement du Tardis et qui ne pouvait pas… s'adapter à la planète et le Docteur qui batifolait dans les vagues aussi naturellement que s'il avait fait cela durant les 900 ans de sa vie. Son petit diable intérieur lui souffla qu'il lui restait toujours la plage et le parasol et que les bouteilles d'air comprimé pouvaient aisément être remplies.

« Ce sont de profondes pensées. » commenta le Docteur devant son silence.

Rose rougit, mais il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées aussi facilement. Heureusement.

Il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, n'est-ce pas?

Non, certainement pas.

Enfin…


	3. La fiancée de Hans

**Deuxième partie : Danemark**

**On****pense****que****tout****est****arrangé?****Que****notre****Tenth****en****a****fini****avec****les****sirènes****et****compagnie?**_**Come**____**on**_**!****C****'****est****seulement****le****chapitre****3,****ce****n****'****est****pas****fini!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Et allons-nous maintenant? »

Le Docteur prit le temps de corriger la trajectoire avant de répondre d'un ton surpris : « Je l'ai dit, nous allons voir M. Anderson. Autant rester dans l'ambiance. » ajouta-t-il distraitement.

« L'ambiance? »

« Il m'est venu à l'esprit, entre autres, parce que je suis passablement brillant - enfin passablement, disons que selon n'importe quel critère je suis plus que pas mal… »

« Docteur. »

« Oui, et donc je me disais que votre idée de sirène, à l'époque contemporaine du moins, était diablement proche de celle que s'en est faite M. Anderson. Je veux dire… »

Il tourna une roue sur le tableau de commande, hésita encore, puis donna un tour de plus.

« Il y a eu le mythe des sirènes depuis les Grecs, mais c'était des oiseaux. Pourquoi passer des êtres oiseaux aux êtres poissons? D'accord, d'accord, les deux sont supposés faire naufrager les pauvres malheureux avec leur chant, mais le saut est un peu gros entre les deux. Et l'idée de la Petite sirène, la description qu'en a faite Anderson est très proche de celle de nos amis, non? »

« Trop proche? »

« Oh yes! Alors nous allons vérifier. Si jamais il devait y avoir des problèmes… »

« Autant le savoir tout de suite et se mettre les pieds dans les plats en même temps? » le taquina Rose.

« Je ne cherche pas les problèmes, c'est plutôt eux qui me trouvent. Ils doivent m'aimer. »

« Oh, c'est… »

Rose se mordit la langue et garda pour elle-même une réflexion qui aurait mieux convenu à un Docteur sans pied. Il ne paru pas remarquer son hésitation. En fait, il ne la remarqua pas du tout pour la simple raison qu'il s'était déjà rué hors du Tardis. Rose soupira. C'était à son tour de s'adapter à la situation : elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir et il valait mieux rester dans la réalité.

Elle retint un fou rire. La réalité? Elle voyageait dans l'espace et le temps avec un type âgé de 900 ans qui venait de jouer les princes charmants à nageoire l'espace de quelques jours… La réalité, oui!

« Rose, enfin, qu'est-ce vous faites? » appela le Docteur.

« J'arrive! »

Mieux valait tout mettre derrière elle et faire comme le Docteur : comme si de rien n'était. Elle faillit heurter deux personnes qui discutaient avec vigueur.

« Enfin! Je vous présente Hans. Hans, voici Rose. Rose, il faut que vous fassiez la connaissance de sa petite amie! »

« Pardon? »

« Nous venons d'avoir une longue conversation et je sais qu'il a une petite amie qu'il doit rencontrer sous le pont tout à l'heure. Je me suis invité parce que je me doute du genre de petite amie qu'il doit rencontrer. » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Rose était stupéfaite : longue conversation? Elle avait attendu quarante secondes avant de le rejoindre! Une petite amie sous un pont? C'était Hans Christian Anderson, l'auteur de la Petite sirène?

« Comment avez-vous fait pour le retrouver si vite? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Le flair d'un Seigneur du temps.» répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ce qui voulait dire un pur coup de chance, se dit Rose qui reprenait du poil de la bête et qui reconnaissait tous les trucs du Docteur. Le trio s'avança vers le pont de type dos d'âne en dessous duquel attendait gentiment une jolie jeune fille, les mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux.

« Oh, Hans, je ne savais pas que vous viendriez avec… de la compagnie. Vous m'aviez promis de toujours venir seul. »

« Je sais que vous êtes timide, mais le… le Docteur voulait faire votre connaissance, chère Anna.»

« Hello, je suis le Docteur. Voici Rose. Enchanté. Complètement. Mais cette pierre n'a pas l'air très confortable. Et c'est plutôt humide par ici. Nous pourrions faire quelques pas… profiter de ce beau soleil. » suggéra perfidement le Seigneur du temps.

« Oh, non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je préfère rester discrète. »

« Fuir la foule, je comprends… Le soleil, vu votre teint de nacre, c'est sans doute préférable. Mais vous avez l'air de souffrir terriblement dans cette robe. Pourquoi ne pas l'enlever? »

Hans ne fit ni une ni deux et se plaça entre son amie et le Docteur : « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Faites preuve d'un minimum de pudeur, monsieur! »

« Docteur. » corrigea-t-il aussi. « Je lui offrais simplement la chance de se mettre à l'aise. » dit le Docteur de son air le plus innocent. « Regardez-la, on dirait qu'elle va étouffer dans cette robe. Arg… les corsets. »

Devant le regard choqué de Hans et celui, amusé, de Rose, il précisa qu'il n'en avait jamais porté, mais qu'il imaginait très bien l'effet.

« Docteur, ça ne peut pas être une… une sirène. » dit Rose qui voyait Hans et son amie pâlir à la mention de choses dont ne parlait pas la bonne société et la société tout court. À cette époque du moins.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi pâle et qu'elle blêmit encore plus à la pensée de devoir prendre un peu le soleil? Ou même de faire une balade? »

Il s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme, écartant gentiment Hans et Rose l'aida en poussant l'auteur de côté tout en lui expliquant du regard que l'espèce de cinglé en costume à rayures ne ferait pas de mal à sa fiancée.

« Ça ne doit pas être facile d'enfiler la robe et d'éviter de la froisser. Vous la conservez où? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur. Hans, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-leur de partir. Je… je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Alors il faut le Docteur. »

Le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique vers la jeune femme qui s'inquiéta : « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? »

Il la poussa aussitôt dans l'eau avant qu'Hans ou Rose puissent réagir. Hans bondit sur le Docteur, déterminé à lui filer son plus beau direct au visage, mais Rose le força à observer le lit de la rivière. Hans perdit aussitôt toute agressivité : « Anna! »

Les jupes d'Anna s'étaient relevées non pas sur un jupon, mais sur une queue écaillée aux reflets rougeâtres. Anna n'avait pas de pieds, mais bien des nageoires délicatement translucides. Le Docteur hocha la tête tout en rangeant son tournevis : « Vous étiez complètement déshydratée, mademoiselle Anna. Pour un peu, vous tombiez dans le coma. Il faut rester dans l'eau pour un petit moment. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? » rugit Hans.

« Il n'a rien fait. » dit Rose en se mettant entre lui et le Docteur, un vieux réflexe de protection. « Votre fiancée est… Enfin… Anna est… »

« C'est une sirène. » dit le Docteur d'un ton sentencieux et didactique.

« Pardon? » firent ensemble Anna la sirène et Hans l'auteur de la Petite sirène.

« Oh, oui, bon, d'accord, quelle est votre espèce? »

« Homo aquarius ».

« Hum… sirène, c'est plus joli. » dit le Docteur.

« Mais… mais… »

« Du calme, Hans, vous avez la chance d'être tombé dans l'œil d'une gentille petite Homo aquarius. »

« Mais… vos jambes! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos jambes? » s'exclama Hans, toujours abasourdi par ce qu'était Anna.

« Hans… allons, vous êtes plus brillant que ça… Elle n'a jamais eu de jambes. » dit le Docteur en grommelant.

« Mais… »

« Je sais ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez faire une balade avec elle, d'accord? Elle va vous charmer et peut-être même essayer de vous embrasser. Un conseil : laissez-vous faire. D'accord? » dit le Docteur d'une seule traite.

« Mais… »

« Non, non, non, non. Faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis. Anna risquait sa vie pour venir vous voir alors elle est décidément mordue… euh… attachée… euh… »

« Amoureuse. » dit platement Rose.

« C'est ça, c'est ce qu'elle est. Elle est amoureuse. »

« Mais... »

« Variez votre vocabulaire, mon vieux. Vous allez en avoir besoin pour écrire vos histoires. Allez, hop, sautez dans l'eau. »

« Non, Docteur, il ne doit pas. » dit Anna.

« Pourquoi? » demanda le Docteur en haussant un sourcil.

« À cause de mes sœurs. »

« Oh, c'est toute une famille qu'on a là. » dit-il avec entrain.

« Elles ne savent pas que je viens ici pour voir Hans. Elles… ne comprendraient pas. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que… »

« Non, Docteur. Elles ne doivent pas l'apprendre. Elles… n'ont pas bon caractère. Elles… skaïsssent les humains. »

« Les humains. » souffla l'auteur, toujours sous le choc.

« Oui, Hans, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Vous connaissez les humains, vous en êtes un. Surtout si vous fermez la bouche sinon vous ressemblez à un… euh… à un… Fermez la bouche, c'est tout. »

« D'où venez-vous? » demanda Rose.

« De plus loin que vous pourriez l'imaginer. »

« Eh bien… j'ai… beaucoup d'imagination. » rétorqua le Docteur avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? »

« Vous… semblez tout tourner à la plaisanterie. Et… vous me regardez… vous me regardez vraiment. C'est… troublant. Je ne croyais pas que les humains pouvaient regarder une autre espèce avec tant de… Vous êtes différent. »

« Avec tant de quoi? » fit le Docteur avec curiosité.

Rose songea qu'il devrait se rappeler plus souvent le vieux proverbe « la curiosité a tué le chat ».

« D'affection. Vous me connaissez depuis quelques minutes à peine et vous agissez comme si j'étais… de votre famille. »

Le Docteur toussota et Rose songea qu'elle avait rarement entendu parler avec autant de justesse du talent du Docteur à prendre en charge n'importe quelle situation, justement parce qu'il se sentait concerné par le bien de chaque être.

Il se contenta de sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à Hans qui retrouvait quelques couleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez à ce Hans s'il doit vous causer tant de problèmes? »

« La première que je l'ai vu, il jetait des feuilles de papier sur la jetée. Il les déchirait et on avait l'impression qu'il se déchirait le cœur avec chacune d'elle. J'ai lu ces papiers et… »

« Ça sait lire? » s'étonna Hans.

Anna se renfrogna et le Docteur reprocha silencieusement à Hans son attitude, mais ce dernier resta sans voix et mima des excuses maladroites.

« Anna n'est pas un « ça ». Anna est une personne. Et elle a aimé vos histoires. » fit Rose avec sévérité.

« Et l'histoire parlait de moi. » reprit Anna. « Enfin… du peuple vivant au fond de l'eau. J'ai vu cela comme un signe. Je l'ai revu, de temps en temps, alors qu'il se promenait sur le port. J'ai remonté la rivière en le suivant il y a quelques semaines et j'ai vite compris qu'il empruntait régulièrement ce pont. Je me suis préparée et j'ai fait en sorte de le rencontrer. Mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner très longtemps de l'eau. Juste… en sortir… est douloureux. »

« Et tu venais tout de même là tous les jours? Pour moi ? »

Anna hocha simplement la tête.

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Au début, c'était pour avoir la suite de l'histoire. Et peut-être un peu pour te voir de plus près. Et j'ai appris à te connaître. Et… »

« Love power. » dit doucement Rose.

« Hans, je suis désolée… je me disais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Les humains ne comprennent jamais rien. »

« C'est souvent vrai. » dit le Docteur entre ses dents.

Rose lui donna un coup de coude.

Au même instant, Anne cria de surprise et disparu. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lambeaux de sa robe flottèrent puis s'éloignèrent au fil de l'eau. Le Docteur sursauta et fit plusieurs pas dans la rivière, pointant son tournevis ça et là.

« Ce sont ses sœurs. » prévint-il Rose tout en faisant biper le tournevis.

Et puis, il glissa et se retrouva assis, de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Rose faillit éclater de rire, mais une sorte de tentacule noir effleura la surface et elle cria pour le prévenir.

Trop tard.

Le tentacule s'enroula autour des épaules du Docteur, l'attira de plus en plus loin du rivage et finit par l'entraîner sous l'eau. Rose se débarrassa de ses souliers et plongea pendant qu'Hans hésitait et faisait les cent pas en se rongeant un ongle.

La rivière n'avait rien à voir avec l'océan de Shouaï : la vision était limitée à quarante centimètres et des paquets d'algues se prenaient entre ses doigts. Rose remonta, rempli ses poumons le plus possible et replongea. Et puis, quelque chose tordit sa cheville et l'attira rapidement au loin. Elle ne se débattit pas, persuadée d'être emportée au même endroit où le Docteur se trouvait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retenir son souffle.

Elle heurta un rocher et si elle réussit à dévier le choc, sa tête reçut un coup suffisant pour la faire perdre connaissance.


	4. Soeurs

**Toujours au Danemark. Juste… sous le niveau de la mer.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rose reprit connaissance dans le plus merveilleux paradis du monde étant donné que les lèvres du Docteur étaient posées sur les siennes.

Mais elle le repoussa aussitôt pour tousser une certaine quantité de liquide. Ah. Du bouche à bouche. Et bien… au moins, il ne l'avait pas laissé étouffer.

Le Docteur l'aida à se mettre de côté, puis l'adossa à une paroi de pierres.

« Où sommes-nous? »

« Une caverne sous-marine. »

Elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte seule, à l'odeur, à l'humidité… et aux créatures étranges qui les fixaient avec impatience… comme si l'heure du dîner était arrivée.

La première était une chauve-souris géante à figure humaine. Ses « ailes » traînaient dans l'eau et Rose réalisa que la créature était plus faite pour nager que pour voler. Son museau se plissa et elle dévoila une paire de crocs en crachant. Elle ne sembla pas particulièrement aimer Rose.

Mais cela valait également pour l'espèce de crocodile à visage humain qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. La chose claqua des mâchoires et manqua arracher la jambe de Rose qui la retira juste à temps. Elle gronda avec amusement.

Le Docteur fit un mouvement pour protéger la jeune femme, mais il fut arrêté par un tentacule… appartenant à une gigantesque pieuvre, qui le retint par le cou. Non, une femme. Enfin… la partie humaine pour le haut du corps et le bas… était un entrelacs de tentacules caoutchouteux.

« Inutile, petit homme, de se battre. Nous avons plus urgent à faire. Anna, ne nous interrompt pas! Dragonne, je t'avais dit de la surveiller! » rappela la pieuvre avec colère.

Dragonne, une sirène, était assise (littéralement) sur Anna et l'empêchait de bouger. Elle saisit une poignée de boue et la fourra dans la bouche d'Anna.

« Et vous êtes? » demanda poliment le Docteur.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Stradi. Je vais parler pour mes sœurs. »

« Vos sœurs? » s'exclama Rose.

« Anna, que vous connaissez, Dragonne, Mosgo la grand gueule et Batcam aux jolies canines. »

« Bonjour! » fit Rose avec une fausse joie. « J'aurais préféré que nous ayons cette discussion ailleurs. À l'air libre par exemple. »

« C'est la faute d'Anna alors ne vous plaignez de rien. Cette petite idiote savait très bien ce qu'elle avait à faire et ne l'a pas fait. ».

« Hello Stradi, je suis le Docteur. Et elle, c'est Rose. »

« Non. »

« Pardon? »

« Vous êtes le plat principal. Et elle, l'entrée. Ou vice-versa. Nous verrons. »

« Oh, nous ne verrons rien du tout. »

« Exactement. Batcam, ici présente, raffole des yeux. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle gobera en premier. Jolis yeux bruns. Doivent être succulents, pas vrai? »

La chauve-souris plissa le museau et montra des crocs inquiétants. Rose frissonna, mais il en fallait plus pour émouvoir le Seigneur du temps, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et inspecta les lieux à sa manière bien spéciale. Il marchait de long en large, fourrant son nez partout, effleurant un rocher ici, une mousse là, soufflant sur une algue collée à son revers, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux avec une indifférence calculée.

Rose admirait le spectacle, car c'en était un, du grand Seigneur du temps accumulant suffisamment d'informations pour mettre K.O. ces monstres. Manger le Docteur? Et quoi encore? Elles pouvaient bien prétendre n'importe quoi, elles n'avaient jamais fait la connaissance de cet être.

« Ce n'est pas mon ami. » hurla Anna qui s'était débarrassé de son bâillon de boue. « Je l'ai rencontré il y a moins d'une heure! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soeurette. Nous avons vu comment il te regardait. Et l'autre navet était terrifié par toi. »

« Ce n'est pas un navet, il s'appelle Hans! »

« Je ne relâcherai pas ce docteur. Je suppose que tu croyais qu'il pourrait te guérir? Croyez-vous que vous pourriez la guérir, Docteur? Lui donner des jambes comme les bêtes immondes qui vont sur la terre? »

« Je n'ai jamais été traité de bête immonde auparavant. » dit le Docteur comme s'il avait réfléchi longuement.

« La ferme! » ordonna Dragonne, qui s'adressait autant au Docteur qu'à Anna. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle sauta légèrement sur place, ce qui enfonça sa sœur un peu plus profondément dans le cloaque où elle était prisonnière.

« Elle a des rêves. » se moqua celle avec une tête de crocodile.

« Elle rêve de marcher. » ajouta la chauve-souris en sifflant de mépris.

« N'importe qui a le droit à des rêves, mais les siens sont… dégoûtants. » dit la pieuvre géante en frappant le sol de ses tentacules. « Nous ne frayons pas avec les humains. »

Ce qui était certainement pour le mieux, vu leur niveau de sociabilité, songea Rose.

« Alors, vous nous invitez à… dîner… » dit Rose.

« Elles ne vont pas nous manger pour vrai, Rose. » la contredit le Docteur.

« Vous n'êtes dégoûtants que lorsque vous êtes vivants. Morts, vous êtes… délicieux. » dit le crocodile en faisant claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres du Docteur.

Il hocha la tête et se gratta l'oreille gauche. Rose sentait le moment venir, celui où il leur clouerait le bec… la gueule… la mâchoire… enfin, le truc.

« Le seul problème… c'est… eh bien, que je ne suis pas humain. » fit le Docteur avec légèreté. « Je suppose que je dois être savoureux, mais… Je préfère passer mon tour. Oh, et je crois que Rose va également passer son tour. »

Les créatures firent soudainement un boucan d'enfer et il fallut quelques secondes à Rose pour comprendre que… elles riaient.

« Je ne crois pas. Nous vous avons déjà assaisonnés. » dit Dragonne qui avait repris son sérieux la première.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura Anna. « C'est ma faute. »

« Assaisonnés? Avec quoi? Persil, basilic, piment fort? Je ne suis pas allergique à l'ail, mais… »

« Notre recette spéciale. Et nous savons que ça fonctionne. » gronda amicalement Musgo en agitant fébrilement ses courtes pattes et sa longue queue écailleuse.

« Sur lui, oui, mais elle... » objecta Batcam en agitant ses ailes.

Elle se laissa tomber directement sur Rose, qui poussa un petit cri et essaya de la repousser. La chauve-souris renifla profondément le cou de la jeune femme qui retint une réaction de dégoût à cause de la truffe glacée. Entre autres.

« Ça ne marche pas sur elle. Il faut lui en redonner. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? »fit la pieuvre géante. « Vous n'êtes pas humain, mais vous réagissez… normalement. Elle, par contre, est humaine et n'y réagit pas. C'est très étrange. »

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive au Docteur? » demanda Rose.

« Il devient meilleur. »

« Oh, c'est moi qui rend les gens meilleurs. » fit le Seigneur du temps avec un sourire de gamin déçu. « Je... je… »

Il fit les yeux ronds et vacilla.

« Docteur! »

« Je… me sens… bizarre. »

Il était tout pâle et perdit soudain l'équilibre. Rose le rattrapa et l'allongea. Elle dénoua la cravate et les deux premiers boutons de la chemise. En posant une main sur sa poitrine, elle constata que ses deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre.

« Cet assaisonnement, c'est quoi? Je vous préviens, je ne plaisante pas! »

« Nous non plus. Poussez-vous. Il est temps de dîner. »

« Rose, c'est… c'est… Shouaï… »

Les créatures reculèrent tout ensemble. Même Anna semblait perplexe.

« Il connaît notre planète. » souffla Dragonne.

« Il dit qu'il n'est pas humain… » s'étonna Musgo.

« Comment est-ce possible? » ragea Stradi en tordant ses tentacules.

« Il faut le manger tout de suite. » décida Batcam.

« Rose… » gémit le Docteur.

« Je suis là, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« C'est… Shouaï. C'est… le Tardis vous protège… mais pas moi. Il faut… gagner du temps. »

Une longue convulsion le saisit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Rose entendit qu'il fallait manger le Docteur immédiatement, mais c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle laisserait faire. Anna parvint finalement à attirer son attention et dirigea son regard vers une anfractuosité dans la grotte. La sortie?

Anna repoussa brutalement sa sœur Dragonne et Rose en profita pour rouler le Docteur dans l'eau. Elle le tira plus facilement jusqu'au creux de rochers, d'autant qu'Anna surgit et l'aida. Dès qu'elles eurent franchi l'arche, Anna donna un coup de poing sur le côté du mur et un panneau s'abaissa.

« Nous sommes venues dans cette navette. C'est notre moyen de quitter cette planète quand nous serons prêtes. »

« Vous avez eu de la chance de trouver cette caverne. »

« Pas vraiment. » dit Anna. « Nous avons créé cette caverne. »

« Oh. Maintenant, quel est ce truc que vous nous avez donné? »

« Il faut me pardonner. Je suis désolée. »

« Je vous pardonne. Maintenant, dites-moi que vous avez un antidote. »

« Ce n'est pas un poison. » dit Anna en tremblant. « Ce n'est pas même… dangereux. »

Rose flamba de colère : « C'est dangereux. Le Docteur ne serait pas dans cet état si… »

« C'est un concentré de notre propre ADN. » fit Anna en détournant le regard.

« QUOI? »

« Il va… simplement… devenir comme nous. » grommela Anna.

« Et vous alliez le manger? Vous alliez vraiment…? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Vous cannibalisez votre propre espèce! Vous transformez les gens en créatures comme vous pour les manger! C'est… c'est indécent ! »

« Je ne mange pas les gens, je ne suis pas comme elles. »

« Encore heureux étant donné que vous auriez un buffet juste pour vous dans votre navette de secours. » répliqua Rose.

Anna semblait au bord des larmes et Rose fit un effort de sang froid.

« Désolée. Je ne m'attendais pas à figurer au menu de la Petite sirène. Et quand il est en danger, j'ai tendance à être plutôt concernée. »

« Il va passer par un période d'adaptation pour… »

« Je sais. Nous venons de quitter Shouaï. »

« Vous… venez de quitter…? Mais il y a combien d'années? »

« Oh, à peu près deux heures, je dirais. »

« Impossible. »

« Juste improbable. » répliqua automatiquement Rose. « Je devrais lui enlever son pantalon. »

« Pardon? Je crois que ce n'est pas bien vu. »

« Vous avez drôlement bien étudié nos coutumes, n'est-ce pas? J'espère qu'il va rester du côté poisson. J'aurais de la difficulté avec une tête de crocodile. »

Comment embrasser une tête de crocodile après tout?

Elle hésita et finit par lui enlever le pantalon, remarquant que des écailles avaient déjà commencé à pousser le long de ses hanches et autour de son nombril. Les bas étaient déjà déchirés et ses souliers glissèrent sans effort, tant ses pieds étaient déjà déformés. Elle dissimula rapidement une certaine partie de son anatomie : ce n'était pas le temps d'avoir des idées.

« Oh. » fit Anna avec un petit rire.

« Quoi? »

« Finalement, vous avez un minimum de pudeur. »

Rose rougit.

« Et maintenant? Elles pourraient défoncer la porte? »

« Elles ne pourraient pas la réparer. La navette est plus importante que nous. Nous sommes en sécurité. »

Oui, mais comme pour toute forteresse, il y avait une faiblesse. Les montres ne pouvaient pas entrer, mais Rose, Anna et le Docteur ne pouvaient pas sortir.

« J'imagine que ça ne vous dis rien si je trouve que ça rappelle Downing Street et les Slitheens? »

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Les « vilaines » sont des copines à moi avec qui j'ai partagé des idées pour cette histoire. Dark Dragonne, T.A.R.D.I.S. et Batcam.**


	5. Le retour du Merman

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi on prend autant de plaisir à faire souffrir ce pauvre Docteur. Peut-être parce qu'il réussit toujours à s'en sortir et finit dans une forme éclatante? En tout cas… si une certaine forme vous manquait, elle refait son retour…**

**Bonne lecture!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le Docteur entra en convulsion à quelques reprises et Anna fut incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

« Elles ne laissent pas la transformation se poursuivre si longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, si c'est normal ou pas ou… Dès les premiers signes de changement, elles… enfin… elles… »

« Mangent. » compléta Rose avec un frisson.

Anne hocha la tête.

« Il a déjà été dans cet état. Et vous étiez sur Shouaï. C'est… presque irréel. Comment est-ce qu'il a reçu des jambes? »

« Il en a toujours eu. C'est une vermine sur votre planète qui obligeait les gens à s'adapter à la vie marine. Le Docteur y a eu droit. Mais lui et Adara ont mis au point un traitement pour éviter l'obligation que… que tout finisse en queue de poisson. »

« Alors il n'y a pas d'espoir pour moi. »

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Même pour lui. Mais je voudrais bien savoir quel est son plan. Ne faites pas ces yeux-là, Anna, il a toujours un plan. »

« Il est malade. »

« Non, il est en train de changer. De s'adapter. Il l'a déjà fait. Tout va bien aller. Il… il change. C'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi pas vous? Elles ont dû vous donner une dose aussi massive qu'à lui. »

Rose réfléchit : le Docteur lui avait dit que le Tardis la protégeait. Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin l'explication, car c'était le Tardis et uniquement le Tardis qui l'avait soignée. Le Docteur, Adara et les autres bénéficiaient d'un traitement mi Shouaï, mi Tardis. Il y avait peut-être des lacunes. Il y avait peut-être une fragilité, une faille dans leur traitement qui faisait en sorte que le Docteur soit atteint et pas elle.

En fin de compte, c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Ça ne servait à rien qu'ils tombent tous les deux dans un piège et soient en pleine transformation, quoique Rose puisse regretter de ne pas savoir ce que ça faisait de filer dans l'eau comme une fusée. Elle avait vu le film avait imaginé, comme toutes les petites filles sans doute, qu'elle était capable de devenir une sirène. Il y a avait une part de magie dans l'aventure.

Elle reporta son attention sur le Docteur, qui avait pratiquement retrouvé l'apparence qu'il avait eue sur Shouaï. C'était lui qui était magique. Avec une espèce de perversion, elle enleva la veste et la chemise, soupirant devant la peau qui semblait attendre une caresse. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Non, non, non, elle ne pouvait pas en profiter, ce serait abuser et s'il s'en rendait compte, elle mourrait de honte. Alors elle se contenta de regarder. Avec un nouveau soupir.

« Il est beau. » dit Anna.

Rose la foudroya du regard.

« C'est sur un plan purement esthétique. Je préfère Hans. Et si je me fie à lui, ce Docteur, c'est vous qu'il préfère. »

Rose eu un petit sourire navré. Oui, il l'aimait bien, mais il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle l'aimait et était parfois blessée de ses réactions envers elle. Elle pouvait tout pardonner, d'autant plus facilement qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même espèce, qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et qu'elle n'était, après tout, qu'une gamine née sur une planète arriérée. Elle pouvait pardonner à quelqu'un d'aussi… magique. On ne peut pas demander à un Seigneur du temps de s'abaisser au niveau des humains. Pas même pour une Rose.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas adaptée, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez pas nagé sur Shouaï comme les miens. »

« J'ai nagé avec lui. »

« Je veux dire, si jamais vous aviez adopté cette apparence, vous auriez su. Pratiquement tout de suite, je n'en doute pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez eu votre traitement alors ça ne se produira jamais. Mais vous l'auriez su. »

« Télépathe? »

« Oh, non, rien de tout ça. Ne vous en faites pas, il vous aime. »

Sous le prétexte de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre ou quelque chose du genre, Rose osa toucher la joue et le front du Docteur, un geste caressant appartenant bien plus à une amoureuse qu'à une infirmière. Elle sursauta lorsque les paupières frémirent et se pencha vers lui : « Docteur? »

« Rose? » parvint-il à chuchoter.

Le ton dénotait de la surprise. Quoi? Il avait pensé qu'elle l'abandonnerait? Qu'elle en profiterait pour s'enfuir? Est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on peut tout abandonner dans sa vie… sauf sa propre vie? Qu'il était, lui, cet espèce d'idiot à nageoires trop séduisant, ce qui comptait le plus et tant pis pour le reste de la galaxie?

« Tu n'es pas atteinte. » ajouta-t-il avec soulagement.

Il se redressa un peu trop vivement et Anne et elle durent le soutenir pour lui redonner un peu d'équilibre. Il considéra un bref moment la partie transformée de son corps, agitant doucement le bout d'une nageoire, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que toutes ces nouvelles pièces lui appartiennent. La surface de sa peau irisée de bleue lui était à la fois familière et étrangère et il ne la retrouvait pas sans un certain malaise. Il hocha la tête, acceptant l'inévitable. Pas question de remettre ses Converses dans l'immédiat.

Il fallait maintenant s'occuper des sœurs d'Anna et le Docteur utiliserait toutes les cartes de son jeu. Déjà, en ayant cette forme, il ne risquait pas d'être noyé. Juste mangé.

Rose frissonna et le Docteur soupira en lui faisant signe d'approche. Elle obéit, incertaine de la raison qui le poussait à… Il la fit asseoir directement sur lui et elle se raidit. Il l'enlaça et frictionna ses bras. Ah. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait froid.

Elle continua à trembler, mais pas nécessairement de froid. Le Docteur ne remarqua pas le changement et elle n'était pas prête à lui dire qu'elle avait soudainement beaucoup, beaucoup plus chaud, là, serrée contre lui. Ce n'était pas tricher de rester et de profiter de son contact, n'est-ce pas? Pas vraiment puisque c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Et il ne la touchait que pour mieux… la réchauffer.

Il réussissait très bien et pas seulement là où il la frictionnait.

« Vous avez de la fièvre finalement? »

« Je génère plus de chaleur que la plupart et la… transformation active encore plus l'échange cellulaire, le mouvement des cellules produisant l'énergie, rapidement transformée en chaleur. Rien que très normal. »

Rose suffoqua. Normal? Magique? Voyage dans le temps?

Oh, et puis après tout, il s'agissait du Docteur.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ils firent une sortie en force, précédés par la stridulation la plus désagréable que le tournevis sonique était capable de produire. Le Docteur se plaignit de ne pouvoir le ranger dans sa poche (il préférait définitivement nager sans vêtements) mais refusait de l'abandonner. Il le tenait donc entre ses dents.

Anna se chargea de Dragonne en la plaquant sur quelques rochers bien pointus tapissaient le fond du lac. Elles disparurent dans un nuage de boue en suspension, de bulles et de couinements suraigus

Le Docteur se jeta sur Musgo et pressa les mâchoires de crocodile de toutes ses forces. La créature ne fit ni une ni deux et adopta la stratégie classique : elle roula dans l'eau et essaya de se débarrasser du Merman. Ce dernier s'enroula autour du corps reptilien et tint bon, guettant le moment où elle se fatiguerait et où il pourrait obliger une narine à s'ouvrir. Pour ne pas mourir noyée, la femme crocodile serait obligée de refaire surface et le Docteur savait déjà ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Rose fut attaquée immédiatement par Stradi, qui avait définitivement une dent… enfin, un tentacule, contre elle, mais la jeune femme se défendit avec un minuscule laser chirurgical emprunté à la trousse de secours de la navette. Elle taillada les tentacules, faisant saigner la pieuvre en une douzaine d'endroits. Mais la douleur donna un surplus d'énergie à la créature qui projeta un de ses membres comme un fouet et fit tomber Rose dans l'eau.

« Rose! » cria le Docteur.

La jeune femme remonta en grimaçant de douleur et fit signe qu'elle allait bien. Mais le crocodile profita de son attention pour donner un coup de queue et se débarrassa de la prise du Docteur… qui bouscula Rose et ils coulèrent.

Le Docteur empoigna la taille de la jeune femme et lui donna un élan suffisant pour reprendre pied sur le bord du lac sous-terrain. Mais le crocodile ne l'entendait pas ainsi et il ouvrit une gueule énorme, suffisante pour couper Rose en deux. La jeune femme réagit instinctivement et braqua le laser. Le mouvement combiné de la femme crocodile pour éviter le laser et celui de Rose d'écarter sa main de la terrible morsure… arracha toutes les dents de la mâchoire du bas, cautérisant la gencive en même temps. Rose cilla, puis fit la même manœuvre pour la mâchoire du haut en profitant du fait que le crocodile était complètement désemparé par ce résultat inattendu.

Le Docteur éclata de rire… jusqu'à ce que la chauve-souris, faisant fi de la douleur auditive, lui plante ses griffes dans le cou comme un vampire et dévoile ses crocs… très capable de le décapiter. Il cria et plongea instinctivement.

Rose n'eu pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui, car Stradi voulait sa revanche et glissait rapidement vers elle, laissant des traces de sang sur son passage. Durant le premier round, c'était surtout la pieuvre qui était intervenue. À présent, c'était la partie humanoïde qui agissait. Rose fut giflée, cognée, griffée et mordue. Une poignée entière de cheveux fut arrachée de son crâne. Alors que la jeune femme chercha à reculer, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son souffle, les tentacules se saisirent d'elle et la soulevèrent, immobilisant à la fois ses bras et ses jambes.

« Vous! » cracha Stradi en tremblant de rage.

Et la pieuvre écarta ses tentacules, encore et encore et Rose comprit qu'elle serait écartelée à mort. Son épaule se déboîta et elle cria de douleur et de surprise. La prise de la pieuvre était incroyablement puissante.

Rose ferma les yeux, persuadée d'entendre sa chair se déchirer.

« Laisse-la tranquille! » ordonna Anna en sectionnant proprement le tentacule qui s'était enroulée autour de la cheville droite de Rose. La sirène avait ramassée le laser chirurgical et s'était placée de façon idéale pour porter un coup direct.

Rose tomba et se retrouva en tas, à moitié dans l'eau, pleurant de douleur à cause de son épaule. Le Docteur surgit à ses côtés en la faisant sursauter, pris en plein combat avec la chauve-souris. Il finit par mettre l'aile-nageoire de la créature dans sa gueule et la força à mordre.

« Batcam! » cria Stradi en retenant son moignon avec un autre tentacule.

Rose assista à la mort rapide (mais certainement pas assez rapide pour cette Batcam) par empoisonnement.

« Le truc du scorpion. » dit le Docteur en reprenant son souffle. « Son poison est mortel, y compris pour elle. »

Sa gorge et son torse portaient des marques de griffures et il perdit son air satisfait en voyant Rose pleurer silencieusement, tout en faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air brave.

Stardi se tourna vers lui, agitant furieusement tous ses membres et hurla… hurla…hurla. Le Docteur se boucha les oreilles et Rose cria de douleur en essayant de faire de même. Le cri de la pieuvre était grave, de plus en plus grave et prenait aux trippes. La caverne vibrait de plus en plus et… une partie du mur s'effondra.

Le Docteur attira Rose contre lui, essayant de la protéger. Quand l'éboulement cessa, Stardi était enfouie sous suffisamment de rocs pour interdire tout espoir de la sauver. Il hocha la tête en soupirant. Son léger mouvement pour libérer Rose la fit gémir. Il aperçu alors l'os sorti de son logement. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était capable de tenir le bord avec son autre main, il s'enfonça sous l'eau et revint, quelques secondes plus tard, avec sa chemise. Il l'entortilla autour de l'épaule blessée et, sans avertissement, tira sur les bords. Rose hurla et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Le Docteur la maintint à la surface, le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

« C'était nécessaire de la remettre en place le plus rapidement possible. » dit-il doucement en parlant de son épaule déboîtée.

« Je sais. » dit simplement Rose.

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal, elle avait froid, ses vêtements étaient trempée et l'alourdissaient. Et le Docteur était là, calme, ses bras l'enlaçant, sa peau aussi chaude que s'il était en plein soleil. Rose s'abandonna complètement contre lui, ses doigts effleurant les blessures sur le torse de l'homme poisson. Il embrassa son front et la blottit contre lui.

Anna fut à côté de lui et il fit un signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle hocha la tête et chuchota que Dragonne était emprisonnée sous une avalanche de cailloux au fond de l'eau.

« Il est impossible de la dégager à moins d'être deux. Je ne pouvais pas… la tuer. C'est mieux ainsi.»

Elle vit Batcam et Stradi et retint une larme.

« C'étaient mes sœurs. » dit-elle simplement. « J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elles soient… meilleures. »

Anna examina les lieux et demanda où était Musgo.

« Je l'ignore. Mais sans ses dents, elle risque de trouver la vie beaucoup moins drôle. »

Anne eu un sourire désolé.

« Et maintenant? Je devrais peut-être… Je devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison. Et j'amènerai Dragonne avec moi. Il y a assez longtemps que nous sommes parties. Les choses auront peut-être changé. Peut-être que je saurai… m'adapter comme vous avez pu le faire. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir. »

« Pardon? »

Rose ouvrit un œil et sourit en répétant : « Vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir. Le Tardis a un traitement pour vous. »

« Mais Dragonne… »

« Rien n'empêche Dragonne de retourner sur Shouaï. Je programmerai la navette et elle fera le voyage de retour en stase. Les autorités de votre planète agiront comme elles le jugeront. » dit le Docteur.

« Mais je ne peux pas rester… »

« Et pourquoi pas? Vous ne serez pas le premier alien à trouver son bonheur sur Terre. Et je connais un certain auteur de contes de fées qui aurait bien besoin d'une conseillère pour ses histoires. » dit le Docteur.


	6. Scaphandre

**Comment****écrire****un****chapitre****romantique****tout****en****permettant****au****Docteur****d****'****être****conservateur.****En****apparence.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un problème se posa rapidement quand Anna leur appris que la grotte se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous l'eau et à des kilomètres du premier rivage. Pas étonnant que Rose tremble de froid et qu'elle ait manqué être asphyxiée à l'arrivée!

« La grotte bénéficie d'un système de chauffage. » commença Anna.

« Et il est en panne? » grogna Rose qui rêvait à une petite île tropicale.

« Non, mais il consomme beaucoup d'énergie et comme nous sommes moins sensibles au froid que vous… »

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à Anna et au Docteur qui baignait dans une eau glacée et qui ne semblaient pas en être incommodés. Le Docteur essaya de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur, mais les lèvres de la jeune femme bleuissaient rapidement.

« Il n'y a pas que le problème de la température, n'est-ce pas? » dit Rose en claquant des dents. « Je ne peux pas remonter sans pallier de décompression. »

« La maladie des caissons. Vous connaissez ? »

« Maman est sorti avec un instructeur de plongée. Il n'arrêtait jamais de parler de toutes les précautions qu'il fallait prendre. » fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Il y a un moyen de lui faire faire une remontée graduelle, mais il faut absolument la maintenir au chaud. » expliqua le Docteur à Anna. « Il n'y a rien dans la trousse de secours? »

Anna lui rappela que rien n'avait été pensé pour des humains. Le Docteur se renfrogna tout en notant avec inquiétude que Rose commençait à cligner des paupières.

« Ne vous endormez pas, surtout! »

« Je sais. »

Mais le simple fait de l'avoir mentionné rendait le sommeil autrement désirable. Le danger était passé, les monstres s'étaient éloignés et le Docteur était là, faisait de son mieux pour la réchauffer et la tirer, une fois de plus, de ce guêpier… plein de sirènes. Quand le Docteur était là… elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

« Rose! »

Elle était fatiguée et l'effort de garder les yeux ouverts lui demandait toute sa volonté. Le Docteur prit son visage en coupe, soufflant sur ses joues, son front, son cou, le haut de son dos. Elle appuya son front contre son épaule, lasse, si lasse, heureuse de s'abandonner… ne serait-ce qu'un instant. C'était un massage fait par une plume.

La plume d'un « merman »… Une part d'elle-même ricana.

Son souffle était une caresse et Rose oublia la température de la caverne… et le reste. Il s'approcha le plus près possible et l'obligea à se coller à lui, comme s'il était une bouillotte géante. Elle ne résista pas une seule seconde, savourant le bonheur de pouvoir s'envelopper de lui, du moins essayer, en ayant bonne conscience. Il lui sauvait la vie, n'est-ce pas? Et qu'importe, alors, si les gestes étaient empreints d'une telle tendresse… il était chaud.

« Vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps ainsi. » chuchota Anna en voyant le Docteur devenir de plus en plus inconfortable puisqu'il était hors de l'eau.

Mais le Docteur fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et Anna en fut intriguée. Il souffrait visiblement, mais semblait en faire abstraction… comme s'il y était habitué. Bien sûr, il devait faire son possible pour réchauffer son amie, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Lorsqu'il effleura les cheveux blonds d'une main tremblante et qu'elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui, Anna comprit et sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient profondément et, par quelque hasard inexplicable, ils ne le disaient pas, murant l'émotion dans le secret. Ils n'avaient que ces quelques gestes sous le couvert d'un sauvetage ou d'une complicité toute fraternelle.

Et pour le voir endurer l'inconfort de sa position, et c'était là un euphémisme puisque son corps supportait très mal d'être tiré du milieu aquatique, et elle oublier ses propres blessures et l'hypothermie qui la guettait, Anna déduisait qu'ils étaient tout, l'un pour l'autre. Dans son langage, ils étaient nés pour la même vague.

Rose retrouvait des couleurs un peu plus saines et le Docteur était de plus en plus pâle. Il finit par se crisper à cause d'une crampe, et sa compagne devina aussitôt de quoi il était question. Elle se recula et lui pointa l'eau. Il hésita, mais Rose insista, toujours silencieusement, et il soupira en disparaissant dans l'eau. Devant l'air émerveillé d'Anna, qu'elle prit pour de la stupéfaction, Rose expliqua qu'il en faisait toujours trop et ne connaissait pas ses propres limites. La sirène hocha la tête, refusant de se mêler de leur vie privée.

N'empêche, si elle avait eu son mot à dire…

Le Docteur prit soin de refaire surface doucement, en ne projetant pas d'eau sur Rose. Elle avait toujours froid, mais elle était à nouveau capable de produire de la chaleur toute seule. Pas suffisamment longtemps cependant pour qu'ils puissent aller chercher du secours. Et puis, de toute façon, quel secours pouvaient-ils espérer en 1800 et des poussières? Non, comme d'habitude, ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à eux-mêmes… sauf…

« Je peux aller demander l'aide de Hans. » suggéra Anna. « Je nage très vite vers le pont - il y passe deux fois par jour - et… Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait emprunter une barque et venir nous attendre au-dessus d'ici. »

« S'il y avait un moyen qu'il entre dans le Tardis pour prendre les bouteilles et la combinaison de plongée. Tout est encore dans l'entrée, il me semble. » soupira Rose.

« Je ne lui confierai pas une clé du Tardis. » objecta aussitôt le Docteur.

« Et pourquoi pas? »

« Parce qu'il est Hans Christian Anderson. »

Devant l'incompréhension des deux « femmes », il expliqua que Hans était gentil, rêveur, adorable avec les enfants, formidable avec les sirènes et d'une maladresse désarmante.

« Je l'imagine déjà échapper une des bouteilles d'air comprimé devant la console de pilotage. L'explosion, dans le meilleur des cas, une bosse. Non, non, non, j'ai un moyen pour l'air. Ce qu'il faut, c'est juste une combinaison. »

« Quel truc pour l'air… » commença Rose.

« Juste la combinaison. » répéta fermement le Docteur sans répondre à sa question. « Il doit être possible d'en fabriquer une avec des morceaux de la navette. Une sorte de scaphandre. »

« Oui, mais si on démolit la navette, pas moyen de renvoyer Dragonne sur Shouaï. »

« Oh, je reviendrai réparer. Ou je déposerai cette Dragonne moi-même. Ce n'est qu'un détour. »

Rose s'esclaffa : depuis qu'elle connaissait le Docteur, sa vie entière n'était faite que de détours… suprêmement divertissants!

La navette pouvait être entièrement remplie d'eau, mais comme le Docteur avait besoin de donner des instructions à Rose et qu'il n'y avait pas de « collier-parole », ils durent se partager le travail. Anna leur montra comment remplir en partie d'eau la navette et activa le thermostat. L'eau n'était pas très chaude mais, au moins, elle n'était plus froide. Comme la navette allait, de toute façon être abandonnée ou incapable de voler, la quantité d'énergie n'entrait plus en ligne de compte. En plus, il ne fallait chauffer qu'une partie du contenu liquide de la navette, ce qui suffisait à Rose.

Sur les instructions du Docteur ou d'Anna, Rose s'occupa de prélever des pièces et des morceaux de la navette se trouvant en hauteur, pendant que les deux autres travaillaient avec les pièces se trouvant sous l'eau. Quand Rose tomba sur la partie « cantine » de la navette, elle suggéra d'aller porter quelques « barres nutritives de secours » à Dragonne, toujours prisonnière sous l'éboulis.

Anna se porta volontaire et revint, l'air chagriné. Sa sœur n'était pas blessée, seulement immobilisée, mais elle ne pardonnait pas à « sœur traîtresse » de venir la narguer. Elle avait tout de même pris les rations et les avait avalés aussitôt.

« Pourquoi sont-elles devenues cannibales ? » finit par demander Rose tout en pestant contre l'absence d'un vrai pied de biche. « Il y avait des rations disponibles. »

« Elles ont un goût atroce. Batcam s'est rendue compte la première que son venin améliorait le goût des poissons, alors elle s'occupait de toutes nos prises. Nous prenions la nourriture dans la mer, comme à la maison, mais c'était plus difficile parce qu'il fallait les lui amener vivants, pour que le poison imprègne tout l'organisme. Et puis, nous avons croisé un bateau de pêcheur et l'un d'eux est passé par-dessus bord. Je ne sais pas s'il a cru que nous étions des femmes à sauver ou s'il avait vu comment… nous sommes faites à la place de vos jambes. Batcam s'est jeté sur lui et il s'est défendu. »

Anna ralentit son débit.

« Il avait son harpon. Je crois que Mosgo a très mal pris la chose et elle lui a arraché une jambe. »

Rose fut surprise de l'absence de commentaire du Docteur.

« Et comme Batcam l'avait mordu et qu'il… qu'il… «

« Pouvait être comestible… » suggéra le Docteur d'un ton plat tout en continuant à faire bourdonner le tournevis devant un panneau électrique.

Anna rougit.

« Stradi a toujours été protectrice et je crois qu'elle s'est sentie responsable de la blessure de Batcam. Pendant un temps, nous avons continué à chasser le poisson, mais le gibier a appris à nous connaître et à nous redouter. Il fallait aller toujours plus loin et je crois qu'ils nous sentaient venir. C'est peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas de cet océan. »

Rose toussota : « Vous aviez un rôle à jouer, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. C'est que votre sœur a dit tout à l'heure. »

« Ah. Oui. Le rôle. Eh bien, puisque j'étais celle qui pouvait passer le plus facilement pour l'une des vôtres, je servais d'appât. » expliqua Anna d'une petite voix.

Rose essaya de se concentrer sur le bout de tuyau en caoutchouc (ou l'équivalent), mais c'était difficile d'ignorer cette version remaniée de la Petite sirène.

« Mais j'avais déjà rencontré Hans et je n'ai jamais été capable de… de me nourrir de cette façon. »

Rose fut soulagée de ne pas avoir inclus une cannibale parmi ses amies. Elle tordit le morceau de plastique souple et il se déchira juste au bon endroit. Elle le jeta dans la pile et le Docteur l'examina brièvement avant de déclarer qu'il lui en fallait un second, identique.

« Regardez dans cette console. C'est le système d'évacuation des eaux usées. »

Rose fit la grimace, mais le Docteur lui appris qu'il s'agissait simplement de rejeter les eaux qui n'étaient plus respirables. C'était déjà moins repoussant.

Trois heures durant, le Docteur colla et souda les éléments et, à l'étonnement (relatif) de Rose, directement sur elle.

« Il faut que tout soit étanche et on n'a pas le temps de faire un système d'ouverture. L'important est que vous soyez au sec et au chaud le plus possible. Votre visage sera déjà suffisamment découvert comme cela. »

Le scaphandre était absolument étanche et recouvrait tout son corps à l'exception de sa tête. Un bourrelet de plastique souple l'étranglait un peu et s'arrêtait juste sous son menton. Le costume était incroyablement lourd et elle pouvait à peine faire un pas seule. Pour ajouter au poids, le truc était rempli d'eau chauffée par un minuscule circuit.

« Dès que nous serons sur la plage, j'ouvrirai cette boîte de conserve et vous pourrez nous aider à rejoindre le Tardis. L'eau chaude vous fait ressembler à un sachet de thé en pleine infusion, mais c'est ce qu'il a de plus efficace. Il faut que vous puissiez tenir plusieurs minutes dans l'océan et il y aura une importante déperdition de chaleur par la tête. »

Il rangea le tournevis sonique dans une petite poche qu'il avait collé sur le scaphandre : « Ne le perdez pas sinon nous aurons d'autres sortes d'ennuis. Le scaphandre n'est pas sensé exister avant quelques décennies, et surtout pas dans un ce genre d'alliages. »

« Je ne comprends pas le quart de ce que vous dites. » s'impatienta Anna, un peu perdue devant les risques de paradoxes.

« Oh, il ne voyage pas seulement dans l'espace, mais dans le temps aussi. » expliqua Rose tout en vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle pouvait (un peu) bouger les espèces de monstrueuses mitaines de métal. « Il ne faut pas provoquer des incidents temporels sinon il va se faire taper sur les doigts. Docteur, je peux savoir comment je suis supposé respirer? »

Il le lui expliqua, d'un ton parfaitement scientifique.

Dans les moments où son imagination battait la campagne sur la plus lointaine planète que Rose puisse imagine, elle n'avait jamais, jamais pensé qu'il était prêt à faire… ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

« Mais… »

« Vous préférez que ce soit Anna? »

« Non! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Anna éclata de rire. Ces deux-là n'en finissaient plus de se tourner autour et toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour se fuir et se rapprocher. C'était… comme s'ils dansaient.

« Allez, sautez dans l'eau, il est temps de vérifier si ça flotte. Christian Dior pourrait être jaloux de mon style. » ajouta le Docteur avec un sourire torve devant le patchwork bizarroïde.

Rose n'avait plus le choix, perdit volontairement l'équilibre et tomba comme une pierre dans l'eau.

« Vous passez devant et je la tire. Quand nous serons sortis de la caverne, vous m'aiderez à la remonter. Lentement. Rose, prête? »

Il s'attachait déjà à elle.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle, pensant déjà son « moyen infaillible de lui fournir de l'oxygène » durant la remontée. Une corde ne lui semblait pas tellement justifiée. Il ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle, c'était une certitude.

Anne partageait sa confiance, tout en se disant que le plus puissant des courants sous-marins serait incapable de l'éloigner d'elle. La corde n'était là que pour faire joli. Elle se fit la réflexion que s'il n'en profitait pas pour… il était idiot.

Il se laissa couler avec elle et il fallut moins de quinze secondes pour qu'il colle ses lèvres aux siennes, lui insufflant un pourcentage presque parfait d'oxygène, d'azote et de carbone.

Rose gardait les yeux fermés, comme il le lui avait conseillé. Elle le sentait nager vigoureusement et par à coup. La remontée se fit plus en douceur quand Anna se plaça derrière elle pour la stabiliser. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour un premier pallier de décompression et le Docteur replaça bien inutilement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle aurait dû penser à les attacher.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une première fois à quinze mètres de la surface et patientèrent durant quelques minutes, puis continuèrent jusqu'à six mètres de la surface. Il fallait près de trois quarts d'heure avant de poursuivre jusqu'à trois mètres et comme le soleil était levé, « l'arrivée » les narguait.

Le Docteur avait été horriblement responsable durant toute la remontée et jamais il n'avait eu un geste déplacé, malgré les craintes et les espoirs de Rose. Il était impossible de ne pas faire QUELQUE CHOSE vu la situation. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'une telle initiative, mais encore plus de laisser passer cette chance. Elle l'aimait mais c'était là un terme tellement, tellement insignifiant comparativement à la profondeur de son attachement. Il comprenait toujours tout et pardonnait n'importe quoi, y compris aux plus méchants. Il pardonnerait certainement son initiative.

Ou y réagirait positivement.

Juste à l'imaginer, Rose sentit sa tête tourner et le Docteur se tendit, se rapprochant pour ne pas perdre le lien vital. Rose absorba une nouvelle goulée d'air, puis… se décida.

Elle détourna la tête, rompant le « contact buccal respiratoire », puis chercha à nouveau ses lèvres d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec un sauvetage ou une méthode de réanimation, rien à voir avec la raison ou la science. Le Docteur ne comprit pas, d'abord, ce quelle faisait, mais lorsque leur regard se croisèrent – car Rose ne voyait aucune raison de rester aveugle en un pareil moment – tout s'éclaira. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que… Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner et la priver d'air… Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que… « subir » son initiative.

Et il ne sembla pas en souffrir trop, bien qu'il soit pris au dépourvu et encore plus surpris par l'enthousiasme qu'elle mettait.

Ils émergèrent à quelques brasses de la rive et le Docteur se retrouva « libre »… à regret. Il hésita, puis chercha le tournevis sonique pour désassembler le scaphandre. Rose se laissa faire, sans un mot, sans une excuse, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Quand il enleva la pièce maîtresse et qu'elle pu se faufiler hors de sa carapace (même si elle y laissa une partie du dessus de son pied), elle ne fit pas attention à l'océan, pas plus qu'à la présence d'Anna qui affichait sa satisfaction et son soulagement.

Rose se sentait délicieusement libre et vivante, légère comme un nuage et avec encore moins de retenue. Elle nagea vers le Docteur – Merman – et se suspendit à son cou. Il essaya de protester qu'elle allait prendre mal… que l'océan était trop froid… que la grève était toute proche… Il se déplaça d'ailleurs vers le rivage pour la mettre en sécurité. Il la déposa dans un pied d'eau et la poussa loin de lui. Elle se mit debout et recula lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

C'est pourquoi elle seule aperçut la gueule cauchemardesque qui s'ouvrit juste derrière lui. La femme crocodile le happa à la taille et disparu en un clin d'œil. Rose chercha Anna et vit deux queues de poissons géantes en train de se tordre dans les vagues. Dragonne!

Moins d'une minute plus tard, tout avait retrouvé son calme.

Rose était seule.


	7. Rose à la rescousse

**Toujours au Danemark. Bonne lecture!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Elle courait dans la petite ville côtière, bousculant les passants et n'entendant pas leurs protestations. Une jeune femme en jeans boueux et déchirés, pieds nus, avec un chandail décidément moulant (mouillé lui aussi) et visiblement sans corset ou sous-vêtement décent dans un petit village de 1800 et des poussières au Danemark avait de quoi causer un émoi.

Rose s'en fichait. Elle reconnu le ponceau où ils avaient rencontrés Anna et obliqua vers le Tardis. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, abandonna un tournemain ses vêtements qui empestaient et qui ne pourraient jamais être autre chose que des chiffons désormais, enfila le costume de plongée qu'elle avait ramassé dans l'entrée, attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique et remonta le capuchon de caoutchouc sur sa tête d'un coup sec. Elle retourna à toute vitesse dans le poste de pilotage. Les palmes, le tuba, le masque, les gants, la bouteille d'air comprimé… Elle vérifia le niveau, hésita brièvement, puis relia les deux bouteilles, ce qui lui donnait le double de l'autonomie. Si elle ne trouvait pas la caverne immédiatement, il faudrait revenir et remplir les bouteilles.

Quelle idée stupide. Il fallait qu'elle trouve. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre!

Elle retint ses larmes et s'obligea à garder son sang froid. Ce n'était pas le temps d'être une simple Terrienne. Elle était Rose Tyler et avait sauvé le monde. Sauver le Docteur, elle en était parfaitement capable!

Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse et les passants s'écartèrent cette fois, inquiets devant ce déguisement et cette matière inconnue. Il y eu même quelqu'un pour murmurer un sort de protection datant d'avant les Lumières. Mais Rose n'en tint pas compte et continua à courir.

Si seulement le Docteur était là! Il adorait courir!

C'était curieux de penser que c'était vers lui qu'elle courait et non pas avec lui.

Elle se heurta à un passant, se glissa vers la gauche en s'excusant à nouveau, mais l'homme la retint. Elle leva le nez et reconnu…

« Hans! »

« Vous êtes mademoiselle Rose, c'est bien ça. Eh bien, curieux… costume. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Le Docteur et Anna sont en danger. Vous savez où je peux emprunter un bateau? »

« En danger? Comment ça, en danger? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer! Si vous n'avez pas de bateau, je vais nager! » s'impatienta Rose.

Pour le Docteur, elle aurait nagé jusqu'à la lune.

« J'ai bien ma petite barque… » céda l'auteur.

« À la bonne heure. Prenez ça et ne l'échapper pas. » ordonna-t-elle en lui mettant les bouteilles d'air comprimé dans les bras. « Ne demandez pas ce que c'est, suivez-moi. »

« Je vais… »

« Oh, oui, vous allez. Et tout de suite, mon petit vieux! » ajouta Rose en l'obligeant à courir pour rester à sa hauteur. « Ne vous occupez pas des gens qui nous regardent. Plus vite nous passerons, moins ils nous dévisageront. Allez, Hans, il est temps de sauver votre petite sirène! »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite sirène. » protesta-t-il.

« Non, non, non, ne vous arrêtez pas! »

L'écrivain avait ralenti pour essayer de lui parler.

« Mes oreilles fonctionnent en même temps que mes pieds et les vôtres aussi sans doute. Bien, je suppose qu'il faut aller à la marina? Au port? »

« Euh… »

« Et c'est par où? »

Dix minutes plus tard, Rose jetait son attirail dans la barque, fit asseoir Hans, arracha pratiquement l'amarre et lui mit une rame dans la main.

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de moteur… » soupira-t-elle en se mettant à ramer.

« Et où allons-nous? »

Et Rose réalisa qu'elle ignorait où se trouvait la grotte sous-marine. Comment localiser une grotte à partir de la surface alors qu'elle n'avait pu prendre le moindre repère? Et puis lui revint une phrase d'Anna.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où les pêcheurs avaient l'habitude de se rendre et qu'ils ont déserté? »

« Pardon? »

« Anna. Ses sœurs chassaient le poisson, mais elles ont dépeuplé toute la zone. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y avait une zone favorable à la pêche qui ne l'est plus. »

« Eh bien, il y a bien le bout de mer à la pointe de… »

« Et c'est par où? » coupa-t-elle.

Hans lui donna des instructions sommaires et Rose se remit à ramer, essayant d'épargner sans beaucoup de succès l'épaule que Stradi lui avait déboîtée. Le Docteur avait besoin d'elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans l'ancienne zone de pêche et Rose s'équipait.

« Comment allez-vous faire pour les retrouver? C'est grand, l'océan! » protesta Hans en voyant que Rose était tout à fait sérieuse dans sa décision de nager jusqu'à la grotte.

« Elles vont me retrouver. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Elles doivent bien se douter que je n'abandonnerai pas le Docteur. Sinon, dès qu'elles me verront, elles penseront à se venger. C'est à cause de moi que la… euh… leur moyen de transport a été cassé. »

« Est-ce que… qu'elles vont faire du mal à Anna? »

Rose s'interrompit. L'auteur danois semblait soudainement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était plus le cri instinctif qui le faisait protester envers tout cet équipement et les idées de Rose sur la plongée. C'était le souffle d'un homme inquiet, acceptant timidement l'idée qu'une créature qu'il avait toujours cru imaginaire puisse avoir un pouvoir sur lui. Et Rose se radoucit. D'accord, Hans avait fait son choix, ou presque, pour Anna. S'il s'inquiétait pour elle, son amour devait être suffisamment fort pour lui faire ignorer toutes les difficultés que la petite sirène lui poserait, le moindre étant son origine et sa culture totalement non humaine.

Rose tapota chaleureusement l'épaule de Hans.

« Je regrette que vous ne puissiez pas venir. »

« Pardon? Vous avez deux de ces bouteilles d'air et… »

« Je n'ai qu'une combinaison. Vous mourrez de froid avant d'avoir fait cinquante mètres. »

« Et comment êtes-vous descendue la première fois? »

« J'ai été enlevée par les sœurs d'Anna. »

« Alors il suffit de les attirer pour qu'elles nous emmènent en bas. »

« Je ne sais pas si… »

Soudainement, un monstre s'accrocha à son dos et le jeta à l'eau. Rose saisit la rame restante et faillit assommer Batcam, se rappelant à la dernière seconde qu'elle avait besoin d'être amenée dans la grotte. Elle visa délibérément mal en portant son coup et Batcam siffla de plaisir devant sa maladresse. Elle la mordit et Rose hurla. Hans essaya de remonter dans la barque, mais Mosgo bondit sur lui et le força à mettre sa tête sous l'eau. Elle n'était plus capable de capable de mordre, mais ses mâchoires étaient toujours aussi puissantes et Hans ne pouvait se libérer.

Rose bénit le ciel d'avoir déjà enfilé le harnais et les bouteilles d'oxygène et se débattit pour la forme pendant que Batcam l'entraînait dans les ténèbres. Vers le Docteur.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le Docteur était suspendu tête en bas, une position plus qu'inconfortable pour l'extrémité de sa queue de Merman. Sans doute que ses chevilles auraient mieux tenu le choc. Le moindre soubresaut déclenchait des éclairs de douleurs jusque son crâne mais il lui était impossible de rester complètement immobile puisqu'il était poussé comme un pendule bizarre et méthodiquement battu et mordu.

Ce qui le soulageait au plus haut point, c'était que Rose n'était pas là. D'accord, il s'inquiétait un peu (beaucoup) pour elle, mais elle était sur la terre et ces damnés femelles ne pourraient pas la retrouver facilement. Au pire, le Tardis la reconduirait à la maison. Restait que Rose n'était pas du genre à l'attendre patiemment non plus. Ses compagnons de route avaient rarement choisi de rester passif face à une situation, encore moins quand « leur » Docteur était impliqué, Rose moins que les autres. Il se disait qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle finisse par « débarquer », encore qu'il ne savait pas trop comment.

Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir été aussi négligent Stupide cerveau de poisson.

Les soeurs n'étaient pas mortes. Le Docteur se serait méfié. Merman était sans doute trop optimiste pour l'envisager. Mosgo était revenue après leur départ et avait pu libérer Dragonne. Quand à Batcam, elle se portait comme un charme. L'éboulis où Stradi avait « trouvé la mort » n'était plus le même et le corps de la femme-pieuvre avait disparu. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se trouver brillant après une conduite pareille. Son cerveau devait avoir pris l'eau, blagua-t-il silencieusement. Mieux valait en rire…

Il aurait dû savoir. Mosgo n'aurait pas pu abandonner ses sœurs ou même la navette. Bien entendu qu'elle était revenue! C'était une évidence! Et Dragonne savait par où ils étaient partis. Quand Rose s'était blessée suffisamment pour saigner, tout près du bord, l'une des sœurs avait dû le renifler. Leur instinct de chasseresses était suffisamment développé pour cela. Quant à Batcam, il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir oublié que son venin n'était PAS un poison, mais un moyen de transformer la chair vers une forme homo aquarienne. De toute évidence, la femme-chauve-souris aquatique possédait des talents d'actrice pour si bien feindre les convulsions et la mort. S'il n'était pas attaché, il se serait probablement giflé.

Anna n'était pas attachée avec lui, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle passe un mauvais quart d'heure. Les sœurs étaient folles de rage : non seulement leur dîner s'était fait la malle, mais « le dîner » avait également complètement démoli leur précieuse navette. Il fallait ajouter l'humiliation qu'elles avaient subie. Il n'était pas trop sûr du sort qu'elles lui réservaient… sauf que ça ne lui plairait pas. Pas du tout.

Mosgo gronda et imprima un nouveau mouvement de balancier qui lui arracha un cri de douleur pendant que Batcam déchiquetait lentement sa nageoire principale.

« Ça suffit, soeurette. » ordonna Stradi en déroulant une partie de ses tentacules hors de la navette. « Nous devons lui donner une chance de réparer ses erreurs. »

La femme pieuvre stoppa brutalement le mouvement de pendule et dénoua un des liens. Le Docteur se retrouva dans l'eau et retint un soupir de soulagement, qui fut interrompu quand la pieuvre tira sur la « laisse » et le rapprocha d'elle.

« Ne comptez pas vous évader. La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez encore votre tête, c'est que nous en avons besoin pour réparer notre navette. »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Vous pouvez l'être. » menaça Stradi avec un grondement. « Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de nous servir comme mécanicien, ce sera l'option du dîner. »

« Ooookay. »

Mosgo apporta un étui rempli d'outils et Batcam sautilla impatiemment sur place pendant que Stradi poussait l'étui vers le Docteur.

« Au travail. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Elle recula dans un coin, pressant ses tentacules blessés contre elle. Le Docteur fit un geste vers l'étui, espérant que Batcam saurait se contenir. Ses petits yeux brillaient de convoitise et il s'en écarta le plus rapidement possible. Il sentit au même instant un anneau de métal se refermer sur son cou et un verrou jouer. Dragonne dévoila son sourire triomphant : « Je commence à vous connaître. Vous pourriez fort bien sacrifier votre capacité à nager - ou à marcher - si ça pouvait vous permettre de vous évader. Je crois pourtant que vous ne pourrez pas vous passer de votre petite tête. Si vous vous éloignez de plus de cinq mètres de la navette, le collier explose. »

La sirène se laissa couler avec un petit sourire mutin, laissant le Docteur médusé et pas tout à fait certain d'être confortable avec la situation. Musgo ouvrit une gueule dépourvue de dents et grogna de façon menaçante. Sans la promesse qu'il puisse réparer la navette, elle l'aurait probablement dévoré tout cru. Dents ou pas.

« Je suis désolé pour vos dents. Je sais que ce n'est pas génial de changer de… euh… de dentier. »

« Au travail. » gronda-t-elle encore.

Dans leur hâte à fabrique le scaphandre pour Rose, Anna et lui avaient emprunté la plupart des pièces importantes et saccagé une bonne partie du reste. Il retrouva pourtant une grande partie des pièces, entassées dans un coin. Les sœurs devaient avoir récupéré les restes du scaphandre, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Pour être motivées à ce point, il fallait s'attendre à tout de leur part.

Qu'est-ce que la navette pouvait avoir de si important si les sœurs étaient décidées à rester sur Terre? Ce ne pouvait être seulement un lien vers leur planète. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans tout cela.

Il réinstalla tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il se retrouva bientôt à court… de hauteur. Il ne pouvait se tenir debout et même en se mettant « à genoux », il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps : ses muscles tremblaient et le soutenaient avec peine. Il n'était pas une créature capable de vivre hors de l'eau très longtemps. Dire qu'il faisait plus de six pieds dans son « format Docteur »! Il grinça et fit comprendre à sa gardienne, Dragonne, qu'il ne pouvait compléter les réparations sans aide.

« La navette a été conçue pour être remplie d'eau. Si vous pouviez… »

« Impossible. Vous avez endommagé l'arrivée d'eau. Idiot. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué? Il faudrait remplir manuellement l'engin et comme le champ de force capable de retenir l'eau à l'intérieur a été vandalisé, c'est tout simplement impossible puisque l'unique sas accessible est le sas principal. L'eau ne peut pas rester à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne pourrai pas réparer la navette sans aide. Ou sans des échasses. »

« Ça, nous allons vous trouver de l'aide. Nous sommes justement en train d'en chercher. » annonça-t-elle avec sarcasme. « Retournez à l'intérieur si vous ne voulez pas avec de problèmes. »

Des problèmes, il en avait déjà suffisamment, mais il craignait de comprendre ce que les sœurs avaient en tête en parlant de « trouver de l'aide ».

Rose. Rose ne devait pas être loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois personnes furent jetées dans la navette.

Rose, Hans et Anna.

Tous trois portaient le même genre de collier détonateur que le Docteur. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant Rose, tout en ignorant si c'était de soulagement ou de colère à l'idée qu'elle avait tout fait pour se remettre en danger.

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits la première et se jeta sur le Docteur pour l'enlacer férocement. Leurs colliers tintèrent en se touchant et Rose le tripota distraitement.

« Mieux vaut ne pas trop y toucher. » conseilla-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si elles sont si habiles que ça en mécanique et ces bijoux peuvent être délicats et… et exploser facilement. »

Rose blêmit en comprenant qu'ils étaient tous les quatre des détonateurs. Le Docteur lui expliqua qu'ils ne pourraient s'éloigner de la navette sans tout faire exploser.

« Et maintenant que tu es là et que j'ai deux paires de jambes à ma disposition, j'ai un plan. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas sortir de la navette, nous allons utiliser la tactique de l'escargot. »

Rose comprit la première et lui dédia un sourire éclatant et rusé. Tant pis pour les sœurs!

Ils allaient partir avec la navette. Et tant mieux s'ils se rapprochaient du Tardis. Le Docteur avait hâte de retrouver ses jambes. Et puis… ses hanches recouvertes d'écailles étaient plus larges que les siennes et l'impression était… bizarre. Il était habitué à être un grand tout maigre et son immense nageoire était plutôt musclée. C'était comme s'il perdait un peu plus ce qui faisait de lui le Docteur au profit du Merman. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela.


	8. Léger inconvénient

**J****'****ai****hésité****longuement****pour****cette****partie,****mais****je****me****suis****ensuite****que****ce****qui****valait****pour****un****valait****pour****l****'****autre. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Au bout de trois heures, Rose décida de prendre une pause. Elle était étourdie, elle avait mal au cœur et alternait entre des bouffées de chaleur et des tremblements de froid. Elle avait mit sur le compte de ses plongées successives ses malaises. Son épaule récemment déboîtée la brûlait et, comme de malchance, c'était justement celle que Batcam avait mordue.

Et elle mourait de faim.

Anna n'était pas en très grande forme non plus et Hans essayait de comprendre les instructions du Docteur pour reconstruire les mécanismes compliqués de la navette tout en jetant un œil sur elle. Anna avait été sévèrement battue, plus encore que le Docteur. De profondes plaies traçaient des lignes rouges sur son torse et ses bras et plusieurs écailles manquaient sur sa queue, là où ses sœurs l'avaient punie. Anne n'avait plus dit un mot et acceptait avec une certaine réticence la présence d'Hans.

Le Docteur, quand à lui… eh bien, il n'avait pas perdu son pouvoir de séduction sur Rose. Cette dernière ignorait si elle était attirée par Merman ou par le Docteur, mais les « deux » étaient présents. Le Docteur dirigeait les réparations et avait ce sourire satisfait dès qu'un nouvel appareil était remis en état et frappait l'eau de sa queue avec impatience quand il devait trouver un vocabulaire adapté pour Hans afin qu'il place tel tuyau à tel endroit.

Le Docteur. Merman.

L'homme qui voyait dans les étoiles et qui réparait une navette en se battant contre ses nageoires qui réclamaient de l'eau régulièrement pour ne pas le rendre malade, qui portait un collier détonateur à cause de monstres marins qui voulaient (ou ne voulaient pas, ce n'était pas clair) rentrer à la maison. La situation était typiquement celle convenant au Docteur. Mais ils avaient Merman pour s'en sortir. Rose se demandait si ce serait suffisant. Elle se haïssait pour ce doute.

« Rose? Vous allez bien? »

« Oui. » dit-elle si doucement qu'il n'avait probablement rien entendu. « Oui, je vais bien. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée. Et j'ai faim. »

« Inutile de leur rappeler qu'il est l'heure de manger, je crois. » dit le Docteur en plissant comiquement le nez.

« Probablement pas. Mais j'ai faim. » redit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Nous aussi. » intervint Stradi en regroupant ses tentacules pour passer le sas.

« Ah! C'est comme ça que vous avez fait! Votre corps est élastique et vous pouvez vous comprimez pour… »

Le Docteur s'interrompit sous les regards furieux de la femme pieuvre.

« Avez-vous terminé? » demanda Stradi.

« Presque. » dit Rose. « La plupart des pièces sont remises en place et le Docteur a bricolé des épissures. »

« Et je ne peux pas garantir qu'elles vont tenir très longtemps. »

« Raison de plus pour que je parte. »

« Quoi? »

« J'en ai assez de cette planète arriérée. Le poisson est infect. Les humains se reproduisent comme des _kavarekars_. Les océans sont noirs et il fait tellement froid qu'il faudrait installer un thermostat partout où il faut rester plus de cinq minutes. Je déteste cette planète. »

« Et donc vous retournez chez vous? » dit Rose.

« Oui. Et grâce à vous, la navette n'est pas en mesure de soutenir une stase pour plus d'une personne. Et j'ai décidé que ce serait moi qui en bénéficierais. Dehors. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Non, attendez, il faut nous enlever les colliers! » protesta Rose.

« Pourquoi faire? Pour que vous disiez ce que j'ai fait? Pour que mes sœurs m'en veuillent? Non. Je pense que le départ de ma navette va provoquer de magnifiques dégâts et mon départ sera dissimulé. Par contre, je n'ai pas du tout besoin de témoins. Donc, pouf! Nettoyage en règle. »

« Mais nous avons réparé cette chose pour vous! » s'exclama Hans.

« C'est inutile, Hans. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour qu'elle change d'avis. »

Rose foudroya Anna du regard : « Alors c'était pour ça que vous ne disiez plus rien. Vous saviez. Et ça ne vous dérange pas, même deux minutes, que Hans soit avec vous et partage votre sort? »

Elle hocha la tête sans pourtant lever les yeux.

« Nous, ça nous pose problème. » dit Dragonne en grinçant.

Derrière elle se tenaient Mosgo et Batcam, l'air tout aussi furieux. Stradi failli échapper le détonateur, mais Anna s'en empara vivement et recula près de Hans.

« Anna est peut-être une idiote et une imbécile de s'être attachée à un humain, mais toi, tu as trahi tes sœurs bien plus qu'elle n'a pu le faire! » dit Dragonne.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu étais plus que notre sœur, c'est toi qui nous a proposé de venir, c'est toi qui nous a trouvé de quoi manger quand les choses ont mal tourné! » dit Mosgo.

Batcam était trop vexée pour parler et se contenta de cracher.

« Il y a un moyen, pourtant, de retourner sur votre planète. Toutes les cinq. » précisa le Docteur. « Il faut simplement me ramener à mon vaisseau. Avec Rose et Hans. »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela? » s'étonna Dragonne.

« Parce qu'il se soucie de tous ceux qu'il rencontre. » répondit Anna. « C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu m'aider en premier lieu. Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait l'intention de revenir réparer la navette après avoir pris tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour sauver son amie. Il n'avait pas l'intention de nous faire du mal. »

« C'est plutôt raté. » grinça Stradi en agitant ses tentacules coupés.

« C'est vous qui avez commencé. » dit Anna. « Vous avez voulu le manger! Toi, Stradi, tu l'as enlevé et toi, Batcam, tu l'as transformé. Et Mosgo l'a encore enlevé alors qu'il n'y avait plus de raison… »

« Plus de raison? Et notre navette? »

« Si vous aviez pris le temps de DEMANDER, vous auriez su qu'il serait revenu! Je vous le dis! »

« Le Docteur est là pour offrir son l'aide. » confirma Rose.

« Ne les écoutez pas, ils disent n'importe quoi! » s'écria Stradi.

« Vraiment? En attendant, c'est toi, qui voulais partir en nous laissant ici! » siffla Batcam.

« La navette ne peut emmener qu'une de nous. C'est moi qui avais le plus de chance de trouver une autre navette et de revenir vous chercher. » répliqua Stradi.

« Ce qui est un argument un peu faible étant donné que tu voulais filer sans nous prévenir. À quoi pensais-tu? Nous ne tenons que grâce à toi! » s'exclama Anna.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça? »

« Oui, moi. Je n'ai pas approuvé tes plans concernant les humains, mais tu restes ma sœur quand même! »

Stradi sembla confuse et… honteuse. Elle fit signe qu'elle abandonnait toute prétention et Dragonne nagea vers eux pour les libérer des colliers.

« Tenez votre parole, humain. »

« Seigneur du temps. » corrigea-t-il automatiquement.

« Et homme-poisson. » ajouta moqueusement Rose.

« Et maintenant, j'ai besoin de retourner au Tardis - à mon vaisseau - pour guérir et je reviendrai vous chercher. Je ne peux pas piloter avec une nageoire. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué de le faire tout seul. » expliqua-t-il.

« Non. » dit Mosgo. « Vous allez en profiter pour vous enfuir. Votre amie doit rester ici pour garantir votre retour. »

« Non, non, non, non, non. »

Batcam bondit sur Rose et la plaqua au mur. Elle parvint à retenir un cri. La chauve-souris semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la mordre au même endroit. Elle se détendit malgré les crocs plantés dans son épaule et essaya de faire bonne figure.

« Je vais rester ici. Je peux attendre. Je vais bien. Vous savez que je ne réagis pas au venin de Batcam. C'est… seulement… douloureux. »

« Lâchez-la! »

« Nous la lâcherons quand vous serez revenu, Docteur. Amenez Hans si vous avez vraiment besoin d'une paire de jambes. »

« Les bouteilles sont à moitié pleines, Hans. Vous avez vu comment mettre le harnais? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Docteur va veillez sur vous. Et vous, veillez sur lui, d'accord? » dit Rose.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser ici avec elles! »

« Je vais veiller sur elle, Docteur. » promit Anna. « Elles savent que vous êtes leur seule chance de rentrer à la maison. Quand revenez-vous? »

« La dernière fois, il m'a fallut près de dix heures. »

« La dernière fois? Décidément, vous êtes un personnage. Je souhaiterais que nous puissions discuter de tous les détails à votre retour. » dit Anna. « Batcam, lâche-la. Elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir sans oxygène, sans combinaison de plongée et sans quelqu'un pour la guider. Docteur, je vais veiller sur elle. Et vous, prenez soin de Hans. »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le Docteur se sentait dans son élément, sans jeu de mots. Il avait passé les dernières heures à bricoler dans quelques pouces d'eau et il devait reconnaître qu'il faisait bon de pouvoir se sentir libre de ses mouvements dans un univers en trois dimensions. Il devait reconnaître que la mer du Nord avait moins de charme que les océans de Shouaï et qu'il y faisait, effectivement, plus sombre, mais il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. D'une certaine façon, il avait affronté des ténèbres et des températures bien plus extrêmes. Les sœurs n'avaient probablement jamais contemplé un trou noir et leur idée de ténèbres devait sans doute être réévaluée.

Hans gargouilla dans le tuba et le Docteur lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'auteur danois pouvait se compter chanceux que la combinaison ait été fabriquée dans un matériau élastique, car sa longue silhouette osseuse (qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du Docteur sur deux jambes) n'aurait pas pu entrer dans un vêtement fait aux mesures de Rose Tyler. Hans lui tendait le petit moniteur de plongée : il restait moins de trente minutes d'air et il leur faudrait encore quinze minutes de plus, au minimum, avant de pouvoir atteindre la surface. Le pauvre homme était certainement terrifié et respirait trop vite. Le Docteur soupira. Il ne pouvait risquer que Hans souffre. Il comptait sur lui pour le ramener au Tardis et le mettre dans le lit diagnostic. Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions différentes aussi posa-t-il les doigts sur les temps de l'homme. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur.

Et il entra dans l'esprit de l'humain pour l'hypnotiser afin de ralentir le débit de sa respiration. L'auteur se laissa bientôt porter comme une poupée géante. Comme il était à moitié endormi, le Docteur devait s'assurer que l'embout reste bien dans sa bouche, mais au moins, il respirait lentement.

Il émergea et prit le temps de déposer son fardeau sur une plage de galets avant de le réveiller. Hans cracha l'embout de plastique et gesticula maladroitement.

« Où sommes-nous? »

« J'ai essayé de nous rapprocher le plus possible du village. Il faudrait trouver une façon de me ramener au Tardis. Si vous pouviez trouver une charrette ou un carrosse… »

« Je croyais que vous ne supportiez pas de rester hors de l'eau. »

« Pas très longtemps, non. Mais si nous atteignons le Tardis, tout ira bien. Si vous ramenez une charrette, prenez une bâche, n'importe quoi pour me couvrir. Il ne faut pas faire panique les gens avec un homme-poisson. Dans le pire des cas, je crois que je pourrais rester assis quelques minutes, mais il faut absolument cacher… »

Il indiqua la queue de poisson bleue qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à une espèce terrestre.

« Je ne peux pas me promener en ville habillé comme ça! » protesta Hans. « C'est moi qu'ils vont prendre pour un poisson bizarre! »

Le Docteur désirait plus que tout retourner chercher Rose, déposer les sœurs sur Shouaï et remettre son costume rayé, mais il comprenait les inquiétudes de Hans. Ils attendirent la nuit, qui n'était, après tout, quand dans quelques heures.

Hans revint avec une carriole légère, une couverture et un pardessus pour le Docteur. Pour essayer de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, le Docteur mouilla le pardessus et la couverture et s'en recouvrit. Peut-être qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps que s'il restait entièrement au sec.

Hans parvint à le rouler et à le pousser dans la carriole, en dételant complètement et en inclinant la carriole - qui était plus une sorte de chariot à deux roues qu'un carrosse - jusqu'au sol. Une fois le Docteur installé, il mouilla à nouveau la couverture et le pardessus et ils s'éloignèrent de l'océan.

Le Tardis fut enfin en vue et le Docteur en fut soulagé, car il commençait à voir double.

« C'est ça, votre vaisseau? Mais c'est minuscule! Et… et bleu! Il y a un rapport avec la couleur de vos écailles? »

« Hans, s'il-vous-plaît, ouvrez la porter portez-moi à l'intérieur. »

« D'accord, oui, désolé. »

Il poussa la porte.

Il essaya de pousser la porte.

« Docteur, on dirait que c'est fermé. Vous avez la clé? »

« Oui, elle est… »

Il s'interrompit. La clé était dans la poche de son pantalon. Non, dans la poche de sa gabardine. Qui se trouvait dans le Tardis. Oh, non! Mais il restait un moyen : Rose. Rose avait également une clé. Il devrait néanmoins retourner à la grotte. Il l'annonça d'une voix un peu piteuse à Hans qui s'empourpra : « Vous n'auriez pas pu y penser avant? »

« J'ai toujours eu des poches à mes pantalons pour n'avoir pas besoin d'y penser. Là, je suis un peu pris… au dépourvu. Vous n'avez pas besoin de revenir avec moi et je serai très rapide. Reconduisez-moi à la plage, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le Docteur émergeait dans la grotte et la trouva déserte. Il pénétra dans la navette pour y trouver les sœurs rassemblées autour de… Rose.

« Je suis désolée, Docteur, mais il y a eu un… problème. »

« Quel problème? Rose…? »

Il les écarta et se pencha sur Rose.

Qui n'était plus tout à fait comme il l'avait laissée.

« Finalement, je crois que le Tardis ne m'a pas protégée complètement. » dit Rose d'une petite voix.

Rose était devenue une sirène. Des rangées et des rangées d'écailles dorées avec un curieux reflet bleuté avaient remplacé ses jambes.

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, le Tardis va également vous guérir. J'ai juste besoin de votre clé pour ouvrir la porte. »

Rose pâlit et lui annonça l'impossible : « Docteur, j'ai laissé ma clé dans la poche de mon jeans, dans ma chambre. Je… je n'ai pas pensé que vous n'auriez pas la vôtre. »

D'accord, là, ils avaient un problème.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mosgo partit prévenir Hans des derniers événements pendant que le Docteur construisait un nouvel appareil à partir des composants de la navette. Anna empêcha ses sœurs de mal réagir, leur rappelant que le Docteur avait besoin de son vaisseau pour les ramener sur Shouaï. Rose passa un certain temps allongée dans l'eau, le temps que les dernières « adaptations » soient complètes.

Finalement, le Docteur annonça qu'il avait retrouvé une clé aux États-Unis et, comble de chance, dans les parages de Elis Island, ce qui laissait présager une aventure relativement facile… comparativement à ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Au moins, elle n'est pas au Texas ou dans les Rocheuses. » commenta Rose. Et je vais pouvoir vous accompagner jusque là-bas. »

« Euh… quoi? »

« Nager jusque là-bas. Vous ne comptez pas prendre un bateau… ou l'avion, non? Il va falloir nager. Et je suis… plutôt bien équipée pour ça en ce moment. » fit-elle en reprenant les paroles du Docteur et en agitant sa queue de la même manière.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. » répliqua Anna. « Nous avons besoin que vous ayez votre vaisseau. Partez chercher votre clé. Nous attendrons. »

« Tu ne vas pas les croire! »

« Suffit, Batcam! Tu as mordu cette femme si souvent qu'elle a fini par devenir l'une des nôtres. En conséquence, le Docteur et elle appartiennent à notre espèce. En bonne partie en tout cas. Ils ont promis qu'ils nous aideraient. Alors nous leur feront confiance. »

« Et c'est toi qui décide? »

La sirène se tourna vers sa sœur et lui demanda muettement si elle l'approuvait. Dragonne hocha la tête.

« Mosgo? »

« Je n'aime pas ça. Mais je crois qu'ils vont nous aider. Il faut leur laisser du temps, c'est tout. »

« Stradi? »

« J'ai encore droit à la parole? »

Anna la fixa jusqu'à ce que la femme pieuvre s'incline.

« Et toi, Batcam? »

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. Et ils semblent être les seuls à pouvoir nous fournir un transport. Je suis comme Mosgo, je n'aime pas trop ça… Mais j'attendrai leur retour. »


	9. L'Atlantique à la nage

**Troisième partie : Le Nouveau monde**

**Le monde n'est probablement pas assez grand pour eux.**

**Comme d'habitude, Tenth et Rose ne m'appartiennent pas et sont utilisés dans un but purement littéraire et non monétaire.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rose et le Docteur fendaient l'eau à toute vitesse, filant aussi droit qu'il était possible de le faire sous l'océan, visant la côte est des États-Unis. Le Docteur s'était dit qu'ils pourraient utiliser le Gulf Stream pour remonter vers le nord plutôt que de se battre pour passer au travers. Plusieurs animaux marins faisaient de même et ça semblait plus logique ainsi. À Rome, faire comme les Romains, en ayant une nageoire, faire comme un poisson.

Ils ne pouvaient pas parler tout en nageant. Leurs cordes vocales ne pouvaient vibrer à cause de l'eau et ils n'avaient pas de collier-parole, ce que Rose trouvait légèrement agaçant. Elle aurait été étonnée d'apprendre que le Docteur désespérait de ne pouvoir monologuer tout son saoul sur la situation. Il nageait très vite, plus vite qu'il était capable de courir mais, au final, il avait plus besoin de parler que d'aller vite. Cette forme était sans doute très belle (Rose ne l'avait pas taquiné une seule fois et elle avait tendance à le regarder du coin de l'œil à tout bout de champs alors il n'était sans doute pas trop mal) et pratique (vu les circonstances), mais elle ne servait pas complètement ses buts. Si encore il avait pu choisir le moment où il avait des nageoires et celui où il avait des pieds! Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Il essayait d'ignorer le traitement que le Tardis effectuerait sur lui – dès qu'il aurait une clé – et qui serait atrocement douloureux. Il préféra ne pas penser à ce que Rose vivrait. Ou plutôt à ce que lui vivrait pendant que Rose perdrait ses écailles dorées. Parfois, le pire qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un… était d'assister à ce qui arrivait à un autre.

Il essaya de renifler (impossible sous l'eau) et songea qu'elle était décidément magnifique sous sa forme aquatique. La courbe de sa nageoire était pleine de grâce et le léger éclat bleuté de son corps l'électrisait d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il se demandait également pourquoi elle arborait cette couleur. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait le choix, c'était sa biologie, mais Adara sur Shouaï et Hans avaient soulevé la question concernant ses propres écailles. L'auteur danois aurait sans doute compris plus vite en le voyant dans son costume à rayures. Bleu. Le Docteur vibrait en bleu; ce qui était fondamentalement lui était bleu. Rose... à la quantité de vêtements roses dans son garde-robe, à cause de son nom, de sa féminité… aurait due être… rose! Mais elle était dorée. Avec un éclat bleu.

Le Docteur se renfrogna à la pensée qu'elle avait « hérité » du bleu à cause de lui.

Ridicule. On ne choisit pas la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux pour faire plaisir à ses parents et toute la volonté du monde ne pouvait rien y changer. Sauf peut-être une teinture. Il retint un rire à la pensée qu'il aurait pu se retrouver avec une queue « à rayures ». Rose aurait certainement fait un commentaire!

_Évidemment._

_Quoi?_

Ils s'immobilisèrent en même temps, puis remontèrent d'un commun accord.

« O.K. Je sais au moins que je n'entendais pas des voix à cause de la faim. » dit Rose. « Je comprends ce que voulait dire Adara. »

« Quoi? »

« Adara. Sur Shouaï. Elle était capable d'entendre mes paroles avant que je les prononce. »

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé à me le dire! »

« On communiquait très bien sans que vous ayez une corde de plus à votre arc! »

Le Docteur cilla et Rose rougit. Elle avait vendu la mèche en l'embrassant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie qu'il sache TOUT ce qui lui passait par la tête. Certaine pensées étaient… eh bien, certaines pensées étaient… disons que certaines pensées devaient rester privées.

« Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que la moindre de mes idées rebondissent dans votre tête. » dit le Docteur en déchiffrant son sourire un peu crispé. « Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'ai d'idées! » plaisanta-t-il.

Sans compter celles qu'il était définitivement préférable qu'elle ne sache pas. Pas pour le moment. Pas tout de suite. Peut-être même jamais, devait-il s'avouer avec un pincement aux cœurs.

« Adara disait qu'elle n'entendait que les paroles que j'allais prononcer. »

« Et j'ai seulement entendu votre « évidemment ». Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup pensé depuis que nous sommes partis? Alors c'est qu'il faut projeter volontairement les mots que l'on veut faire entendre… Euh… communiquer. »

Et c'était aussi bien comme ça, se dit-il.

_« Ça devait être leur façon naturelle de s'exprimer avant qu'ils inventent le collier-parole. »_

_« On__aurait__dû__penser__à__en__emporter__avec__nous. »_renvoya Rose.

« Pourquoi faire? On se débrouille très bien. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un moyen de prévoir la situation. » fit le Docteur en haussant un sourcil.

D'un autre côté, ils ne prévoyaient pratiquement jamais rien et c'était tout aussi bien, étant donné le nombre de complications qu'ils semblaient générer à chaque fois. Bon… complications… disons des « détours » intéressants.

Rose s'éloigna à reculons avec un clin d'œil et un « _Tu__adores__les__imprévus,__je__l__'__ai__toujours__su! »_ silencieux. Le Docteur plongea et sa queue fouetta la surface, lui envoyant une vague sur le nez. Rose se laissa couler, tira malicieusement sur une de ses nageoires et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Ils se poursuivirent durant quelques instants, roulant et s'effleurant d'un doigt ou d'une nageoire. Chaque contact avait le même effet qu'un feu d'artifice et ils cessèrent bientôt de jouer pour simplement nager, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans penser. Ils s'effleuraient de temps en temps, comme par hasard, mais aucun d'eux semblaient y faire attention. Le silence déguisait parfaitement leur mensonge.

Quelle étrange situation se disait Rose. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel à voir le Docteur entre deux eaux, un Merman bleu avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Il semblait heureux et libre et dégagé de toute responsabilité. Et il la regardait comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Et, en vérité, dans cet immense océan, qui d'autre y avait-il qui comptait? Tout au fond d'elle-même, Rose commençait à se dire que s'ils ne retrouvaient jamais de clé pour le Tardis, la vie ne serait pas si… désagréable. Ils pouvaient difficilement être plus loin de cette « vie domestique » qui semblait déplaire au Docteur. Ils avaient eu l'espace et le temps, ils auraient désormais…tous les océans…

Quelle étrange situation se disait le Docteur. Il pouvait à peine croire que Rose était cette créature fuselée et gracieuse, la même jeune femme qui portait un jeans et des baskets et qui se trouvait autant à l'aise enfermée dans cette forme… fascinante. Sa nageoire principale était presque transparente, le soleil qui pénétrait faiblement à cette profondeur faisait scintiller les écailles comme autant de minuscules pièces d'or. Un trésor. Son trésor. Il pouvait prétendre la garder tout à lui, comme un pirate égoïste et cruel, et il savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas, qu'elle se tendrait vers lui et qu'ils pourraient avoir… tous les océans…

_« Tous les océans… »_

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_« Non. »_ dit simplement le Docteur.

Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait envie, mais il fallait bien que ses 900 ans puissent démontrer un minimum de sagesse et de réalisme. Il était supposé donner l'exemple! Rose nagea avec un rien plus de raideur et n'essaya plus de le toucher. Il la laissa prendre un peu d'avance, regrettant de lui briser le cœur une fois de plus. C'était pourtant mieux ainsi. Toute cette histoire n'était pas faite pour finir… en queue de poisson.

Le Tardis lui manquait. Il restait d'abord un Seigneur du temps même s'il avait un peu de difficulté à survivre hors de l'eau en ce moment. Et Jackie manquerait fatalement à Rose à un moment donné. En l'absence de téléphone, elle ne pouvait même pas la prévenir! Non, ce n'était qu'une aventure de plus, une jolie histoire à mettre dans leur mémoire. Le Docteur savait déjà qu'il se souviendrait de ces moments avec une joie mélangée de mélancolie. Pendant quelques instants, il s'était pris à croire que rien d'autre n'existait, seulement l'océan, Rose et lui. Certains vivent toute une vie sans avoir un rêve aussi magnifique. Lui avait goûté au rêve, ce qui n'était pas si mal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Il leur fallu quatre journées pour arriver à bon port (littéralement!). Le Docteur avait prévu trois jours sans tenir compte qu'ils devraient bien dormir à un moment. Ils s'étaient relayés, l'un nageant pour celui qui dormait et ils avaient essayé de ne pas tenir compte de l'impact spectaculaire que chaque contact provoquait. Après plusieurs secondes, l'effet s'atténuait et ils étaient capables de « faire avec ». Un peu.

Ils avaient aussi dû se nourrir et Rose s'était étonnée en dévorant les résultats de leur « chasse ». Après la première bouchée, c'était passé tout seul. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un sushi très, très frais au fond?

Ils avaient commencé à croiser (et à dépasser) des frégates de plus en plus régulièrement en s'approchant des côtes américaines.

_« Comment__avez-vous__fait__pour__nager__en__ligne__droite?__En__tenant__même__compte__de__ce__courant__chaud? »_

_« L'instinct. »_

_« Ne__me__dites__pas__que__vous__avez__déjà__nagé__tout__l__'__Atlantique. »_ protesta Rose.

_« J__'__ai__piloté__dans__l__'__espace__et__le__temps__et__j__'__ai__traversé__je__ne__sais__plus__combien__de__dimensions.__L__'__Atlantique,__c__'__est__beaucoup__plus__petit.__Facile. »_ crâna-t-il.

Sa nageoire supérieure gauche remuait machinalement et Rose devina que c'était son tic de remplacement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse placer un reniflement au bon moment.

_« J'ai hâte de voir la statue de la Liberté. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à des images. »_

_« Eh bien, c'est dommage. Elle n'est pas encore montée. Nous sommes un peu en avance pour l'inauguration. Il est même possible que nous ayons croisé la frégate qui amène les pièces! C'est ce qui s'appelle voyager avec une grande dame! »_

Il agita sa queue en souriant à la plaisanterie.

_« Et que dit votre super détecteur? J'espère qu'il n'a pris l'eau… »_

_« Nah… impossible. Il est enfermé dans un boîtier à fermeture magnétique. Complètement étanche. »_

_« Et où devons-nous aller au juste? New York, c'est grand. Et il n'y a pas nécessairement de l'eau dans toutes les rues. Vous auriez peut-être pu égarer une clé à Venise. C'aurait été moins compliqué à gérer. »_

_« Et penser à la garder sur soi aurait été encore moins compliqué. »_

_« Je suis désolée. »_

_« Je suis tout aussi coupable. »_

_« Ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé de vous embarrer à l'extérieur du Tardis? »_

_« Ben… euh… non. »_

_« Jamais? J'ai dû oublier mes clés une douzaine de fois. Au moins. »_

_« Et vous n'avez pas plus de 20 ans, ce qui n'est pas une excellente moyenne, ma foi. »_

_« Oui, mais je pouvais toujours entrer par le vasistas de la salle de bain. Ou demander à la voisine le double qu'on lui avait laissé. »_

_« Le Tardis n'a pas de vasistas. Et pour ce qui est des voisins, je ne crois pas que leur laisser un double de la clé est très judicieux. »_

_« Exact. »_reconnu Rose en pendant à toutes les espèces qui se seraient fait une joie de mettre l'univers et le temps en désordre.

_« Mais comment avez-vous pu égarer une clé? »_

_« On ne se plaint pas, d'accord? Je ne comprends pas non plus, je ne me souviens pas d'être passé à New York récemment… Je veux dire l'original. Enfin, le NEW York original. »_

_« J__'__avais__compris. »_ dit Rose en retenant un rire.

Le Docteur régla son détecteur sur la vibration émise par les pièces du Tardis et annonça joyeusement que la clé se trouvait sur Liberty Island.

_« Je devrais dire Bedloe's Island. Ils ne changeront pas le nom avant près d'un demi-siècle. »_

_« C'est l'île de la statue? Toute une coïncidence! »_

Le Docteur évita de lui rappeler que les coïncidences n'étaient jamais totalement le fruit du hasard dans leur vie. Rose dû le réaliser, car elle se mordit les lèvres et nagea avec plus de détermination.

_« Et une fois rendus à l'île? On fait comment pour trouver la clé? On peut fouiller la plage, mais je me vois difficilement ramper partout sans tomber dans les pommes et alerter les autorités par l'apparition de la petite sirène. »_

_« Qui n'a pas encore été publiée. Ils vous nommeraient plus probablement femme poisson. Hans n'a pas encore eu le temps d'écrire ce conte, vous savez… »_

Une ombre les surplomba soudainement et un bruit d'éclaboussure leur fit relever la tête. Un filet tomba sur Rose et se referma sur elle. Le Docteur se débattit et faillit perdre le détecteur. Rose le rattrapa, mais le filet fut brutalement remonté.

_« Docteur! »_

Celui qui venait de pêcher Rose ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de butin, pensa le Docteur. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention? Si au moins il avait eu un couteau, un laser, n'importe quoi pour couper le filet! Le tournevis sonique aurait suffi!

Rose donna des coups de queue, ne réussissant qu'à se prendre un peu plus dans le filet et à coincer le détecteur contre elle.

_« Essayez au moins de reprendre le détecteur, espèce d'idiot! Si vous ne parvenez pas à retrouver la clé, tout est perdu! »_

Le Docteur essayait d'arracher les cordes sans se soucier du détecteur. Est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas que ce n'était pas cette stupide machine qui comptait? Que s'il la perdait, il perdait tout… avec ou sans clé?

Rose fut tirée hors de l'eau et le Docteur n'avait, pour le moment, pas moyen d'agir. Il se contraignit à la patience… mais sa queue battait l'eau avec nervosité. Et s'il ne pouvait pas la retrouver? Il fallait guetter sa chance. Peut-être que les pêcheurs la jetteraient à l'eau… la peur et les superstitions font faire de ces choses!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Rose était tellement bien ligotée dans le filet que les pêcheurs crurent d'abord avoir une pauvre noyée sur les bras. Ils la délièrent et la créature qui tomba sur eux les firent jurer. L'un d'eux s'approcha et toucha d'un doigt hésitant les écailles dorées. Rose répliqua par une tape vigoureuse et un froncement de sourcils.

« Ça, c'est pas un cabillaud. »

Son ami le gifla avec sa casquette : « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? »

La demi-douzaine d'hommes se rassembla et observa Rose, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa peur. Et s'ils la prenaient pour une nouvelle sorte de poisson et essayaient de se découper une tranche pour y goûter?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, patron? »

« On retourne à la maison. Ramenez les autres filets. »

« Oui, mais je voulais pour elle? »

« C'est juste un poisson bizarre d'accord? »

« Ouais, ben, en partie seulement, OK? La partie du haut est tout à fait regardable… »

Rose devint écarlate.

« Et en plus, ça nous comprend. Est-ce que tu ne parlerais pas, des fois? » demanda l'homme en essayant de lui faire une risette au menton.

« Des fois. » rétorqua Rose en écartant la main.

L'homme sursauta.

« J'ai vu un type, une fois, dans une fête foraine. Il était tout déformé et aussi laid que le fils du Diable. Il fallait payer pour le voir. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir prendre un petit congé de la pêche… »

Rose jeta un coup d'œil au bastingage : en poussant très fort avec ses bras et en se donna un élan le mieux possible avec sa queue, en s'en servant comme d'un ressort, elle arriverait sans doute à retourner dans l'eau. Ce côté du bateau était bas, justement pour faciliter la remontée des filets. Mais celui qui portait une casquette et qui semblait servir de capitaine jeta à nouveau le filet sur elle, comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions.

« Pas de ça, ma jolie. Je connais le réflexe des petits poissons. »

Un autre homme tenait le détecteur et demanda ce qu'il fallait en faire au capitaine.

« Ce n'est pas à moi. Jetez-le à l'eau. C'est juste un déchet. » dit Rose avec assurance.

« Bien essayé, mademoiselle sardine, mais tu avais ce truc avec toi. Et si tu veux qu'on le jette à l'eau… je pense qu'on va faire exactement le contraire. En attendant, tu vas rester bien sagement sur le pont. »

« Je ne peux pas. » dû reconnaître Rose. « J'ai besoin… d'être dans l'eau pour survivre. »

« D'accord. La cale est encore presque vide. On va te mettre là. Et pas de mauvais tour. Je peux aussi bien présenter une attraction empaillée que vivante. »

Ils refermèrent la trappe et Rose se retrouva dans l'eau croupie et pleine de déchets de poissons morts. L'odeur était terrible. Bravo pour les sushis…

_« Vous__n__'__êtes__pas__seule. »_dit le Docteur. _« Vous__entendez? »_

_« Alors__ce__truc__fonctionne__même__quand__je__ne__suis__pas__dans__l__'__eau. »_ soupira Rose avec soulagement. _« J__'__espère__que__vous__avez__un__plan__parce__qu__'__ils__vont__me__faire__jouer__les__vedettes__de__foire. »_

_« C'était bien essayé avec le détecteur. »_

_« C'aurait été mieux si ça avait réussi. »_


	10. Les retrouvailles de Rose

**Les événements historiques et les noms d'îles (Belam, Liberty, etc.) sont exacts. J'ai seulement pris une liberté (pas la statut svp) en tressant les événements du Whonivers et de notre réalité. Mais c'est peut-être le même, qui sait?**

**Bonne lecture**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Coney Island, l'endroit à la mode pour s'amuser. On était loin de la simple fête foraine! La foule était nombreuse, mais réussissait à ne pas trop se bousculer. Les chapeaux à plumes côtoyaient les pieds nus sans plainte. Les baraques s'alignaient et présentaient tous les numéros et les spectacles possibles. Grande roue, carrousels, jeux d'adresses, jongleurs et animaux savants, chacun pouvait y trouver son bonheur, les enfants autant que les plus grands.

Il était rare de croiser des yeux tristes sur Coney Island : si on n'y trouve pas le bonheur sur l'île des plaisirs, c'est que quelque chose de terrible arrivait ou bien… qu'on n'était pas tout à fait du coin. Ce qui correspondait tout à fait au capitaine Jack Harkness. Il errait de kiosque en kiosque, sans se laisser déconcentrer par les pétards qui éclataient à ses pieds, par les déchets qui roulaient sous ses bottes ou par les appels des bonimenteurs.

Trois semaines qu'il était arrivé dans la mauvaise époque et il rongeait son frein. Pas moyen de réparer son manipulateur de vortex, pas moyen de donner un petit coup de fil au Docteur et pas moyen de scanner toute la planète pour trouver une technologie capable de l'aider. C'était enrageant.

Jack Harkness gardait pourtant son calme. Au moins, il était sur Terre, ce qui était déjà assez bien. Le Docteur avait tendance à revenir régulièrement sur cette planète et l'environnement était plutôt sympa. Il n'y avait pas de nuages de méthane, de plantes carnivores géantes et aucune invasion alien n'était prévue avant un certain nombre d'années.

Deux jeunes femmes passèrent près de Jack et lui firent les yeux doux. Il leur répondit, un pur automatisme, par un sourire et elles gloussèrent tout en continuant à marcher.

Yep. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire planète. Au moins, son physique était attirant et il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver de la compagnie. Mais encore là, la seule compagnie qui lui aurait plu portait un manteau de cuir et des bottines ou bien un chandail rose et un jeans. Et ça n'allait pas être inventé tout de suite.

Jack se répéta qu'il était au moins sur la bonne planète. Le Docteur reviendrait. Le Docteur le chercherait.

N'est-ce pas?

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par un bip-bip assourdissant en provenance du kiosque, un son qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'époque et le lieu et qui lui réchauffa le cœur. De l'électronique à Coney Island… Eh bien, c'était certainement un précédent, vu le siècle!

Le vendeur secouait un boîtier métallisé et Jack le lui enleva promptement. L'engin émit une pulsation encore plus aiguë et rapide et Jack l'éteignit d'une chiquenaude. Le vendeur avait un air ahuri sincère et Jack entreprit de savoir où il avait obtenu l'appareil.

« Il n'a jamais fait ce bruit-là avant, je vous jure! C'est quand vous êtes passé devant… Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à voir là-dedans des fois? »

« Je suis un simple acheteur. » dit Jack avec beaucoup de calme et de charme.

L'homme bafouilla et finit par concéder qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de l'objet et qu'il ne l'avait acheté que parce que…

« C'est un truc qu'il a trouvé dans la mer l'autre jour. Le vieux Dan ne savait pas quoi en faire… Et moi non plus, mais ce n'était pas cher et je pensais le revendre à un collectionneur… On dirait une boîte à musique, mais je n'ai jamais entendu de musique de ce genre… Et ça ne veut pas s'ouvrir…»

Pour le faire taire, Jack lui acheta le détecteur, ajouta un pourboire et s'en fut à l'autre bout de l'île, avec l'intention bien arrêtée de discuter avec le vieux Dan. On ne trouve pas un détecteur par hasard et encore moins un détecteur s'affolant au passage d'un visiteur du 51e siècle!

Cette section de l'île était réservée aux curiosités et aux gadgets. Quand il demanda où se trouvait le vieux Dan, on lui indiqua immédiatement la tente de la femme-poisson. Jack soupira : il s'agissait peut-être d'un simple costume ou bien… un visiteur d'une galaxie très, très lointaine qui trouvait probablement la Terre moins sympathique maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait. Qu'elle s'y trouvait. Une « femme » poisson.

Jack dû payer pour entrer sous la tente malgré ses dénégations qu'il voulait simplement poser une question au vieux Dan.

« Le vieux Dan, il quitte pas d'un poil sa jolie petite sardine. Si vous voulez lui parlez, faut entrer et vous rentrez pas sans un billet. C'est vingt cents. »

Jack jeta les pièces, trouvant le prix exorbitant pour l'époque. Le costume avait intérêt à être de qualité… ou la fille suffisamment jolie!

L'intérieur de la tente était éclairé par de multiples lampes à pétrole, ce qui le surprit. Ces endroits étaient généralement gardé dans l'ombre pour pouvoir dissimuler un peu mieux les défauts du maquillage ou du costume. Mais dans ce cas-ci, on semblait vouloir prouver que ce n'était pas un « truc ».

Un bassin carré en bois d'environ deux mètres de côté était placé au centre de la tente. Un rideau passé sur un fil de fer entourait le bassin et le recouvrait. Un léger bruit d'éclaboussures lui prouva qu'il y avait quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – dans le bassin. Un visiteur lui conseilla de passer derrière les estrades, de simples banquettes de trois étages (mais encore une fois, ici?), et de se choisir une place quelque part au fond.

Finalement, un homme dont le physique (et l'odeur) criait « pêcheur » annonça en crachant un jet de salive brunâtre et en chiquant en même temps qu'il présentait la créature exotique qui vivait au fond des mers. Il raconta sa petite histoire de trésors et de prise merveilleuse, puis dévoila le bassin.

La moitié des gens se levèrent d'un bond et Jack fut bousculé sans pouvoir apercevoir la femme-poisson. Enfin, la cohue diminua, car le spectacle avait de quoi stupéfier, et Jack sentit son ventre se tordre.

Ce n'était pas un costume.

Et ce n'était pas un alien.

C'était RoseTyler.

Jack chercha frénétiquement un homme aux grands oreilles et au manteau de cuir parmi la foule, mais Rose avait l'air si tendue que Jack su que le Docteur n'était pas parmi l'assistance, avant même d'avoir obligé à se retourner le dernier spectateur.

Les gens se pressaient autour du bassin et tendait le doigt. Le pêcheur donnait des coups de baguette aux impatients et défendaient qu'on toucha son trésor.

« Ce n'est qu'un costume! » cria un gringalet en pointant la femme-poisson.

« Il en fallait bien un pour douter! Approche-toi et tu vas toucher si c'est un costume! »

La foule lui fit une place et le gringalet fut poussé contre le bassin. Le pêcheur saisit le poignet de l'incrédule et le plongea dans l'eau en criant qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de décoller le costume d'écailles de la femme-poisson! Après quelques essais, le gringalet rougit et retira son bras en rougissant. Rose n'avait pas réagi. Jack attendit que le numéro soit terminée et prit enfin le vieux Dan à part. Il n'était cependant plus question de lui poser de question sur le détecteur.

Il essaya de capter l'attention de Rose, mais le rideau avait été rapidement replacé autour et sur le bassin.

« Je la vendrai pas. Et je la loue pas non plus. De toute façon, elle a pas ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire un homme. » dit aussitôt le vieux pêcheur avant que Jack n'ouvre la bouche. « C'est mon trésor à moi. T'as qu'à t'en trouver une à toi. Et pis, si tu veux une fille, y'en a plein autour de toi et j'crois pas que tu sois le genre à leur faire peur. »

« Je veux juste rester avec elle trois minutes. Je n'entrerai pas dans le bassin. Vous pouvez rester dans l'entrée. Et je peux payer. »

L'autre hésita, mais devant les billets que Jack sortit de sa poche, il hésita et mâchouilla sa chique en réfléchissant. Il tendit la main, mais Jack mit l'argent hors de portée.

« Je suis prêt à doubler mon offre si vous me dites où vous l'avez trouvée. »

« Je l'ai pêchée tout près de Bedloe's Island. » répondit-il en empochant la cagnotte.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle? Un homme? »

« Un autre comme elle? Certainement pas! Votre trois minutes s'écoule, mon gars. Et je ne sais pas combien va vous coûter le prochain rendez-vous… »

Il s'éloigna et Jack se dépêcha de découvrir le bassin.

« Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir reconnu votre voix! Jack! » s'écria-elle en se pendant à son cou.

« Rose! Je vais vous sortir de là. Où est le Docteur? »

« Pas très loin. Mais il ne peut pas beaucoup m'aider en ce moment. »

_« Je fais tout ce que je peux! »_

_« Je sais, mais Jack a des pieds, lui. »_

_« Des pi… Jack? »_

« Et… qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Ce n'est pas seulement un bon déguisement holographique, n'est-ce pas? »

Quand elle s'était jetée à son cou, il avait senti les muscles et la chaleur sous les écailles. Un déguisement, même très sophistiqué, ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à un toucher si réel. Jack n'avait ressenti aucun picotement, n'avait entendu aucun bourdonnement, rien n'indiquait l'usage d'une technologie quelconque… et Rose n'aurait certainement pas joué les sirènes devant un tel public. Enfin… pas sans raison. Et pas sans le Docteur.

« Nous sommes à l'extrémité de l'île. Il n'y a pas de plancher, seulement la passerelle de bois de la jetée. Est-ce que vous avez encore votre machin pour zapper les murs? »

« Ça fait longtemps que j'ai dû le jeter! Vous ne vous rappelez pas? IL a échangé l'usine produisant les chargeurs contre une bananeraie! »

« Dommage. Mais c'est le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. Il y a bien trop de monde dehors et vous ne parviendriez pas à faire trois pas avec moi… Oui, je suis un peu plus lourde qu'avant. »

« Mais comment…? »

« On n'a pas le temps, Jack. Revenez avec une hache pour démolir le plancher et je pourrai me glisser dans l'eau. Après ça, tout ira bien. »

_« La clé est probablement celle de Jack! »_

« Et pendant que j'y pense, il me faudrait la clé du Tardis. »

« Pardon? »

« La clé. Nous… nous sommes enfermés à l'extérieur du Tardis. »

Jack éclata de rire et le vieux Dan revint, stupéfait de voir sa créature souriante et si ouverte. Rose le foudroya du regard en murmurant à Jack de garder précieusement la clé : « C'est le seul moyen pour nous de redevenir... »

Jack nota le « nous » et manqua s'étouffer. Le Docteur avait le même… euh… problème?

« Ça suffit. Sortez! » ordonna le pêcheur.

« Il n'y a pas un homme-poisson comme attraction par hasard? » demanda-il avec autant de charme que possible.

Le vieux pêcheur fut incapable de résister à l'allure, au sourire et… aux phéromones du 51e siècle qui se dégageaient de Jack. Il cassa son humeur de chien et répondit fièrement qu'il avait l'exclusivité de ce genre d'attraction.

Jack prit congé et ce bon vieux Dan commença à se poser des questions sur cet étrange visiteur plusieurs minutes après son départ, bien trop tard pour le harceler et découvrir la vérité à son sujet. Il découvrit le bassin et demanda à la créature marine des renseignements sur le beau capitaine.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous répondre? »

« Tu le connais, la Sardine. »

« Et alors? »

« Alors, juste au cas où tu aurais un plan pour t'échapper et ce gugusse prêt à t'aider, je pense qu'on va te mettre en sécurité. »

Il arracha complètement le léger rideau et alla chercher plusieurs lourdes planches au fond de la tente. Quand il entreprit de les clouer et de sceller le bassin, Rose n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer sous l'eau. L'espace entre le couvercle et la surface de l'eau n'aurait pas permis à un chat de respirer plus d'une minute.

Le couvercle ne recouvrait pas entièrement le « bocal à poisson » et il lui restait la lumière des lampes à pétrole, mais Rose savait que le vieux pêcheur les éteindrait en partant. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être enfermée. Avoir un « toit » au-dessus de la tête ne la perturbait pas, de toute façon, son univers faisait deux mètres cubes. Elle pouvait difficilement être plus prisonnière qu'elle l'était! Mais le manque de lumière l'inquiétait un peu plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et se raccrocha à la présence, toute proche, qui était capable de la rassurer.

_« Je__suis__là. »_ dit simplement le Docteur.

_« Je sais. » _

Le temps passa comme il le faisait toujours durant la nuit : à la fois trop lentement et trop vite.

Lentement parce que les heures n'en finissaient plus de s'étirer et Rose rêvait, justement, de pouvoir s'étirer! Être confinée dans son bocal à poisson après avoir traversé l'Atlantique était désagréablement ironique.

D'autre part, le temps se contractait comme par magie à cause du Docteur. Il ne dormait jamais et il était capable de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme… pour reprendre dès qu'elle se réveillait. Le plus souvent, elle passait directement de la dernière phrase du Docteur à un rêve, qui le mettait généralement en scène. Rose se demandait s'il continuait à parler même quand elle n'écoutait plus.

Il ne disait rien de trop personnel. Il lui décrivait les mondes qu'il voulait visiter avec elle, lui racontait des blagues et des histoires concernant ses aventures passées. Ils s'amusèrent en récitant toutes leurs répliques préférées des Simpsons. Ils débattirent de la poutine en essayant de découvrir comment un assemblage aussi monstrueux de sauce brune, de frites et de fromage pouvait être aussi savoureux et comment les ingrédients avaient été mis ensemble la première fois. Une nuit, alors que Rose était à demi-endormie, elle cru l'entendre fredonner… quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'air de la Petite sirène de Disney.

Rose guettait le moment où Jack reviendrait. Comme ses oreilles étaient dans l'eau, elle n'entendit pas les frôlements contre la toile de la tente. Elle sentit les chocs provoqués par un instrument alors que le couvercle de bois était décloué. Il faisait toujours aussi noir et quand Rose pu se redresser, elle mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'il y avait bien trop de monde autour d'elle.

_« Ce__n__'__est__pas__Jack! »_ projeta-t-elle vers le Docteur.

_« Qui est-ce? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont une douzaine. »_

Elle hésita, mais quand ils déployèrent un brancard de tissu et installèrent un système de cordes et de poulies, elle ravala sa salive : _« Je__crois__… __qu__'__ils__sont__là__pour__m__'__enlever. »_

_« Quoi? »_


	11. Même quand Jack est désarmé

**Pour****rappel,****Jack****Harkness****a****voulu****suivre****Tenth****et****Rose****jusqu****'****en****2005-2006,****mais****il****s****'****est****trompé****d****'****un****siècle****(lui****ou****son****manipulateur****de****vortex)****et****a****abouti****sur****Elis****Island.****C****'****est****au****cours****d****'****une****bagarre****qu****'****il****a****découvert****qu****'****il****ne****restait****pas****mort.****Cher****Jack.****J****'****ai****essayé****de****respecter****les****pistes****laissées****par****la****série.**

**Tenth, Rose et Jack sont des personnages appartenant à la BBC.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Il était deux heures du matin quand Jack se faufila sous la tente. Il retenait un fou rire, mais la situation était moins hilarante que prévue. Retrouver Rose – et donc le Docteur – faisait partie du plan, mais pas de les voir transformés en attraction touristique. Il trébucha contre une épaisse planche qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et jura entre ses dents, aux aguets. On pouvait l'avoir entendu. Comme rien ne brisait le silence, il relâcha son souffle et alluma une mini lampe de poche capable de cause un paradoxe temporel. Il coinça le tube de métal entre ses dents et leva bien haut la hache qu'il avait amenée. Il aurait bien voulu époustoufler Rose avec un gadget électronique, mais il n'avait pu fait ses bagages avant d'activer le manipulateur temporel, c'est pourquoi il n'avait que son arme de secours (pratiquement déchargée) et deux ou trucs objets de première nécessité (la lampe de poche entre autres).

Il remarqua deux autres planches dans le faisceau de lumière. Les extrémités portaient des clous tordus. Il s'avança et appela doucement. Pas de réponse. Il fit un pas supplémentaire et marcha dans une flaque d'eau. Il pointa la lampe vers le bas. La flaque était étroite et large… et semblait se diriger vers l'extérieur. Et le bassin était à moitié vide.

Jack faillit laisser tomber la hache. Il examina alors avec plus d'attention les planches. Le vieux Dan n'avait sans doute pas monté le kiosque tout seul, mais il le tenait rangé et propre et ces planches qui traînaient n'étaient pas son style. Jack se doutait que le pêcheur ferait tout pour protéger son trésor et clouer un couvert sur le bassin lui ressemblait. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait pour enlever les planches et déplacer Rose quelques heures plus tard? Il aurait pu tout aussi bien déplacer Rose immédiatement, non? Ou alors il n'avait qu'à rester sur place sans courir le risque d'être volé. Non, la personne qui avait déplacé Rose n'était probablement pas ce vieux pêcheur.

Jack inspecta le sol et découvrit deux traces de pas. L'eau avait séché, mais des marques boueuses restaient. Deux empreintes différentes. Semelles presque neuves, ce qui excluait Dan. Ce dernier venait juste de faire fortune : il avait ou bien des semelles usées à la corde ou bien des semelles très neuves, qu'il aurait achetées grâce à sa nouvelle attraction. Ces semelles presque neuves renvoyaient définitivement à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jack ressortit, tout aussi silencieusement, dissimulant la hache dans le long manteau qu'il avait emprunté. Il était presque au bout de la « jetée » de bois. À la place des kidnappeurs, il serait parti en bateau de ce quai. Un bout de corde traînait à la rambarde : l'extrémité avait été coupé peu de temps auparavant vu le niveau d'effilochage.

Il jeta la corde et soupira. L'eau était noire et il voyait les lumières de la ville s'y refléter. Puis un bouillonnement attira son attention et un homme jaillit de l'eau en l'éclaboussant.

La première chose que le cerveau de Jack enregistra fut que le type était nu.

La deuxième chose fut que le type semblait plutôt content pour quelqu'un qui pataugeait dans une eau glacée.

La troisième chose fut le type lui était inconnu… mais qu'il le regardait… comme… comme…

« Jack… qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? »

Le Docteur aurait pu dire quelque chose du genre.

« On se connaît? »

« Trop à mon goût, pas assez au vôtre. Et cessez de baver comme si vous alliez me sauter dessus. Je n'ai jamais dit oui quand on pouvait effectivement « faire quelque chose » et ce n'est pas dans l'état où je suis que je pourrais… Oh, oubliez ça. Je suppose que vous vous êtes servi de votre manipulateur de vortex? Et quand vouliez-vous aller avant d'aboutir en 1890? »

« Quoi? »

« Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Vous avez toujours la clé du Tardis j'espère? Parfait. Rose a été enlevée il y a environ trois heures. Je les ai suivis, mais comme ils l'ont enfermée et que j'ai un peu de difficulté à les suivre, j'aurais besoin de vos pieds. »

« Mes pieds? Mais qui êtes-vous? »

« Je suis un type qui parle de Tardis, de voyage dans le temps, de Rose Tyler et qui vous demande un coup de main. Réfléchissez! »

« Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur. »

« Je SUIS le Docteur. Ah, c'est vrai, la régénération. Ça s'est passé après les Daleks. Nouveau visage. »

« Nouveau visage? Et le reste? Il y a un truc qui a mal tourné? » demanda Jack en zyeutant les écailles qui ornait le bassin du Seigneur du temps.

« Quoi? Mais pas du tout. Ah, oui, les jambes… »

« Vous les avez oubliées quelque part? Ou vous les avez finalement usées jusqu'à l'os? »

« Ne soyez pas stupide. J'ai fait la rencontre d'une chauve-souris aquatique mutante qui a… euh… forcé mon adaptation. »

L'explication qui était si simple ressemblait tout à coup à un film de série Z. Jack cilla devant la queue de poisson qui se recourba souplement. La nageoire principale claqua avant de redisparaître.

« C'est temporaire. » se défendit le Docteur.

« Pour Rose aussi? »

« Oui. C'est juré. » murmura-t-il.

« Vous jurez trop facilement quand elle est concernée. Bon, d'accord, vous êtes un… un… »

« Merman. »

« C'est votre nouveau nom? » blagua Jack.

« On pourrait s'occuper de Rose Tyler s'il-vous-plaît? » s'impatienta le Docteur.

« Je parie qu'elle n'est pas loin. »

Le Docteur eut un sourire en coin. Jack n'était certainement pas là par hasard. Le capitaine lui expliqua alors qu'une recrudescence d'attractions touristiques, « les phénomènes », avait attiré son attention. La petite sirène n'était que la dernière en date.

« Il y a des gens qui déambulent d'un pas un peu trop raide et qui n'achètent rien à Coney Island. Ils ont un goût vestimentaire atroce, mais ils portent tous les mêmes chaussures : de jolies bottines vernies qu'ils prennent soin de dissimuler sous une couche de poussière et de saletés. J'en ai même surpris un à amorcer un salut militaire après le commentaire de son voisin. Ils ont un autre point commun : ils ne manquent pas un seul spectacle ni une seule attraction des phénomènes. »

« Je n'aime pas les militaires. » grommela le Docteur.

« Mais vous m'aimez bien, moi. »

« Militaire réformé. » répliqua-t-il ce qui rendit Jack naïvement fier.

« Grimpez dans ce bateau, je vais vous ramener à New York. »

Jack eut des papillons dans l'estomac à la pensée que le Docteur… Il n'était plus vraiment du style cuir et grandes oreilles, mais il débordait tout autant d'énergie qu'avant. Et il ne portait aucun vêtement, ce qui avait tendance à donner des idées à Jack. Il était plus mince - un tout maigre! - mais il n'avait rien de faible ou de doux. Il se demanda comment Rose avait géré le changement. Le Docteur paraissait plus jeune, plus proche de l'âge de la jolie blonde. Est-ce qu'elle avait pu l'influencer? Quoi qu'il en soit, Jack ne trouvait pas ce nouveau visage - et le reste - déplaisant.

« Ce machin va couler dans les cinq minutes. » lui fit remarque Jack.

« Je pourrais vous amener à la nage dans le pire des cas, mais l'est est froide. Montez, je vous dis. Après tout, ce n'est pas la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez jamais faites. Je pilote aussi bien une barque que mon Tardis. »

Jack se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui rappeler les chaos et les secousses qu'il avait endurés. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas failli passer par-dessus la rambarde à une occasion? Le Docteur avait dit qu'il pilotait avec audace. Jack aurait parié toute la bananeraie préférée du Seigneur du temps qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu la licence pour le Tardis… mais qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

D'un autre côté, c'était vrai qu'il avait fait des choses plus stupides.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu sur le Satellite V? » demanda Jack après dix minutes de silence bercé par les clapotis que produisait le Docteur.

« Oh… eh bien, je vous croyais mort. »

« Et vous ne vous en êtes pas assuré? »

« J'aurais tendance à faire confiance aux Daleks sur ce point. Et je devais m'occuper de Rose. » dit-il brièvement.

« Elle a été blessée? »

« Elle… elle m'a sauvé la vie, oui, elle m'a sauvé la vie. » répéta-t-il doucement.

Comment expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait fait? Comment le raconter alors que c'était un événement qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux? Elle ne rappelait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait, songea-t-il avec regret. Il avait tout effacé… pour lui sauver la vie à son tour. Pourtant, durant un bref instant, elle avait vu l'univers de la même façon que lui : ce qui était, ce qui est et ce qui pouvait être un jour. Toutes les possibilités dans un seul souffle.

Pendant qu'il poussait sur la barque et que les muscles de sa queue semblaient le faire avec une facilité déconcertante, il réalisa qu'il devenait de plus en plus attaché à sa nouvelle forme mais qu'il perdait également quelque chose de sa part gallifreyenne. Il n'y avait pas porté attention jusque-là à cause de la proximité de Rose, de son enlèvement et d'un tas de détails… Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Ses sens du temps étaient comme brouillés, flous. Il ressentait encore les flux, mais avec moins de précision, comme s'il était ivre.

Par contre, il commençait à être un vrai champion dans la détection et le suivi du moindre courant sous-marin, si ça pouvait être d'une quelconque consolation.

« Quelqu'un vient. » avertit Jack. « Droit devant nous. Ça fait deux fois que les reflets des lumières sont masqués par quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas une baleine même si c'est aussi gros. »

« Ce n'est pas interdit de circuler. »

« Non, mais tout le monde a une lanterne à son embarcation pour signaler sa présence. Eux n'en ont pas. »

« Nous non plus. » rétorqua le Docteur.

« Vous vouliez que tout le monde voit le moteur à énergie renouvelable qui propulse ce canot? » railla Jack.

« Non. Non, sans doute pas. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil. »

Et le Docteur disparu avant d'entendre les protestations de Jack. Cinq coups de nageoires plus tard, il était sous l'espèce de barge qui faisait près de six mètres de long. Vu le niveau de flottaison, la cargaison était lourde, à la limite de l'imprudence pour naviguer. Une vague un peu plus forte pourrait tout faire chavirer. Il nota qu'un bout de chaîne sciée pendait sur le côté : on avait enlevé l'ancre pour gagner un surplus de poids.

Il posa son oreille contre la coque : quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'une cargaison vivante même s'il ne percevait aucun son. Par réflexe, il appela Rose. Au lieu de recevoir un « vide », un écho rebondit sur lui et il sursauta. Elle était sur cette barge, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il projeta plus fort, sans pour autant recevoir autre chose que le même écho.

Il retourna vers Jack qui écopait de son mieux.

« Oui, il y avait un trou dans ce fichu bateau! »

« J'ai retrouvé Rose. Elle est à bord. Tenez-vous bien, je vais pousser plus fort. Il faut que vous montiez à bord vous aussi. »

Jack se hissa sur la barge et le Docteur laissa couler la barque. Jack grimaça : ses bottes faisaient un bruit d'éclaboussure qui allait attirer l'attention. Il les enleva et les cacha au milieu d'un rouleau de cordes.

« Elle est dans la cale! » souffla le Docteur avec impatience.

Jack prit son temps : s'il se faisait surprendre, tout était fini. Deux sentinelles à la posture trop raide pour être de simples marins s'écroulèrent sans un bruit. Ce n'était peut-être pas la prise du sommeil de M. Spock, mais elle était tout aussi efficace. Jack descendit l'échelle comme une ombre et il se força à respirer par la bouche.

Il faillit heurter un homme qui, au lieu de l'attaquer ou d'être étonné, resta planté avec un sourire ironique : « Je savais qu'elle avait un complice. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous transformez également? »

« Non. »

« Alors il y a au moins une autre personne. Combien êtes-vous? »

« Je ne parle qu'avec ceux dont je connais le nom. » dit Jack.

« Lieutenant Theodore Hudson. » se présenta-t-il en faisant un salut militaire impeccable. « Il ne faut pas vous étonner, nous vous suivons depuis des semaines. Vous détonniez sur Coney Island. »

« Tout comme vos hommes. Les bottines trop bien nettoyées avant d'être recouvertes de poussière. »

« Trahie par la fierté de l'armée américaine. » fit Hudson en riant doucement. « Je noterai pour la prochaine fois. »

« Je peux savoir de quelle façon vous êtes impliqués avec les… disons les phénomènes? »

« Pas seulement séduisant mais poli en plus? Personnellement, je les appelle les anormaux. Certains sont plus jolis que d'autres cependant. » ajouta-t-il en faisant une référence pas très subtile à Rose.

« C'est une amie. »

« Une petite amie? »

« Non. »

« Même pas une future petite amie? »

« Non. »

« Hum… Réponse rapide, ton catégorique, vous ne clignez pas des paupières et vous restez planté avec assurance. Elle a déjà un petit ami, c'est ça? Il est comme elle? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Oh, la voix a monté d'un demi-octave et vous avez cillé. Là, c'est un mensonge. »

Jack perdait pied devant tant de talent pour la déduction. Il adopta la bonne vieille tactique à la Harkness : détendu, charmant, un sourcil légèrement relevé, une fossette sur la joue droite à cause de son petit sourire, prendre appui sur la hanche gauche, pencher la tête de côté et… inspirer confiance.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le lieutenant commença à s'interroger sur le capitaine. Pourquoi lui souriait-il? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait tout à coup terriblement… terriblement intéressant? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne pouvait détacher son attention de lui? Le pauvre Theodore avait vécu des combats et était intervenu sous le feu ennemi. Il se mit pourtant à transpirer nerveusement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson. Jack roula discrètement des épaules et le militaire avala convulsivement. C'est fou comment un peu d'affection et de séduction pouvait faire fondre ces grandes bringues en uniforme!

« Je… je… »

« …peux vous conduire à votre amie. » compléta Jack avec patience.

« Oui. Oui. Oui oui. » bafouilla le lieutenant.

« Ted, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. »

« Oui. Eh bien… euh… je veux dire… Venez avec moi. »

La barge était divisée en plusieurs petits compartiments et Jack supposa qu'il s'agissait de cellules.

« Nous avons installé votre amie ici. »

« Et je vais l'en faire sortir. »

« Pourquoi faire? Nous allons la renvoyer nous-mêmes chez elle avec ses compagnons d'infortune. C'est la moindre des choses. »

« Quels compagnons d'infortune? Vous parlez des autres êtres pas tout à fait ordinaires qui traînent dans le coin? »

« Oui. Nos rapports indiquent qu'une créature aquatique de près de deux mètres patrouille autour de nos quais depuis des heures. Nous n'avons pas essayé de l'attraper immédiatement, mais s'il nous fait confiance, nous sommes tout à fait prêts à l'aider à rentrer chez lui. »

« Ce qui pourrait être diablement plus compliqué que vous le penser. » grommela Jack en songeant à la planète perdue du Seigneur du temps. « Mais pour l'instant, je dois vous aviser que mon amie n'est pas du tout comme les autres. »

« Oh, ça, nous le savons. Pour apprendre notre langue aussi rapidement, il faut qu'elle soit très intelligente. Malheureusement, elle refuse d'établir le moindre dialogue. Notre informateur nous a pourtant affirmé qu'elle parlait. Depuis son arrivée, elle s'est murée dans le silence mais nous savons, à certaines réactions de sa part, qu'elle nous comprend parfaitement. »

Il ouvrit la porte et Jack fut tenté de croire en sa bonne foi : une prison aurait été fermée, non? Mais aussitôt, la pensée que Rose n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir s'imposa. C'était peut-être simplement une sorte de manipulation pour celui qui viendrait tenter de la secourir.

Ou peut-être est-ce que ce cher Ted et ses amis n'avaient pas vu l'utilité de mettre un verrou sur un endroit dont, de toute façon, leur prisonnière ne pourrait s'échapper. Parfois, ça ne servait à rien de chercher les solutions les plus compliquées.

Rose se tenait dans une baignoire en zinc, trop petite pour la longue queue qu'elle devait tordre pour la garder dans l'eau. Elle leva la tête devant l'entrée un peu brutale, puis soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Jack.

« Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici. » promit-il.

« Il va bien? »

« Oui, Rose. »

« Rose? Elle s'appelle Rose? » s'exclama le lieutenant.

« Ted, vous pourriez faire semblant que c'est une conversation privée, s'il-vous-plaît? »

« Ted vole la technologie des aliens avant de les renvoyer chez eux. Arrêtez X44. »

« Ted, vous pourriez me faire une faveur? Dites-moi ce qu'est le X44. »

Le militaire recula, la fascination que Jack avait exercée jusque-là cessa d'un coup. Jack laissa tomber toute prétention et agrippa les revers avant de le plaquer contre la porte. Il nota avec une mauvaise satisfaction que la poignée lui entrait probablement dans les reins. Il détacha soigneusement chaque mot : « Dites-moi ce qu'est le X44 et comment l'arrêter. Tout de suite. »

« C'est à nous. » aboya Theodore en relevant le menton de façon arrogante.

Rose donna un coup de nageoire agressif, les jointures blanches sur les bords de la baignoire en zinc.

« Rose n'est pas d'accord. » fit remarquer Jack.

Il lâcha les revers de Theodor qui se détendit légèrement, puis Jack enfonça deux doigts dans l'angle du cou et un autre sous l'aisselle gauche, bloquant un nerf qui fit hurler le lieutenant. Après six secondes, il le débloqua et souffla dans son oreille que les meilleurs ne dépassaient 24 secondes.

« Vous êtes malade! »

« J'ai connu un type qui a résisté vingt secondes, mais quand il a retrouvé l'usage de ses muscles, il a sauté sur un fusil et s'est fait sauter la tête. Quand on examiné son corps pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, on a découvert que le nerf s'était bloqué dans cette position. Vous voulez savoir combien de temps vous pouvez tenir? »

Jack raidit ses doigts et effleura le cou de Theodore qui sursauta et cria : « Dans le poste de pilotage! »

Jack tapota familièrement l'épaule du lieutenant, puis l'endormit pour le compte avant de se tourner vers Rose.

« Tu peux attendre que je revienne? »

Elle fit signe que oui et l'encouragea de son sourire le plus brave.

Jack se dépêcha de remonter, vérifia que ceux qu'il avait assommé un peu plus tôt étaient toujours inconscients, puis courut jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et tomba face à face avec…

« Bonjour, Jack. Ça faisait longtemps. »


	12. X44

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, je suppose, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un saut temporel aussi mal réalisé. Dire que tu possédais les meilleures recommandations à une époque! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, naturellement. »

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« Oh, Jack, si je te le disais, ça ne changerait rien parce que tu ne souviens pas de moi. Pourquoi perdre du temps avec les noms? Je suis avec ton ancienne équipe. » dit-il simplement. « Quoi? Tu pensais qu'on t'avait oublié? En te laissant un manipulateur de vortex? Nous sommes plus doués que ça. »

« L'Agence du temps. » gronda Jack.

« Exactement, Jacky Boy. Tu sais que tu as fait un grand trou dans la trame du temps avec tes folies? Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, mais j'aurais pu m'en douter. Il n'y avait que toi pour essayer de créer un vortex aussi mal fichu et de l'utiliser malgré toutes les précautions. Étonnant que tu ne te sois pas suicidé dans le processus. Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour t'en débarrasser avec ton vaisseau quasiment hors service? Tu sais, celui à bord duquel tu as pris cette jolie bombinette à Londres en plein Blitz. »

« J'ai fait du stop. »

« Certainement pas avec un autre agent. Nous avons monitoré soigneusement tous nos bracelets, mais nous avons également relevé ta présence en plusieurs endroits et points temporels, notamment au Japon et sur ce satellite… Satellite V, c'est ça. Dis, Jacky, qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire au Japon? Séduire une geisha? »

Jack avait effectivement rencontré une geisha et plusieurs de ses amies qui étaient sous la coupe d'un colonel sadique qui les sacrifiait à un dieu-démon, un exilé de la planète Reptilosaurus (le Docteur avait mentionné le véritable nom, mais Rose l'avait aussitôt rebaptisée). Il avait embrassé la jolie musicienne, mais le Docteur l'avait ramené par le col jusqu'au Tardis et les choses n'étaient pas allées plus loin. Et après, ils avaient fini sur le Satellite V… où les choses s'étaient envenimés.

« Je suis là pour réparer ton gâchis, Jacky. Ça fait trois semaines que je me démène pour rassembler tout ce qui tombe du trou temporel afin de les renvoyer chez eux et je commence à en avoir marre. Donne-moi ton bracelet, je vais pouvoir au moins jurer que ça ne se reproduira pas. » ordonna-t-il en présentant sa paume ouverte.

« Pas question que je donne ça un inconnu. »

« J'ai été gentil avec toi. Jusqu'à présent. » menaça l'inconnu.

« Ah oui? En faisant quoi? »

« En ne touchant que deux des vingt années qu'ils voulaient que j'efface de ta mémoire. Eh oui, c'est moi qu'on avait envoyé. C'est un peu dommage que j'aie fait partie des deux années oubliées, mais il le fallait. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? » dit Jack en plissant les paupières.

« Oh, Jack, tu sais comment ça fonctionne. Si je te donnais un début de piste, tu serais capable de tout retrouver. Je me suis fait réprimander par l'Agence, et le simple fait que je sois devant toi pourrait débloquer ta mémoire. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux pas. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu amènes les aliens vers Liberty Island? »

« Quoi, tu n'as pas encore compris? Non, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas un aperçu historique développé. Ton talon d'Achille, Jacky. Eh bien, comme nous savons que l'île doit bientôt recevoir une nouvelle locataire française, nous allons inclure dans la superstructure d'acier des éléments technologiques tout à fait intéressants afin de fermer, puis de garder fermer ce maudit trou que tu as créé. En attendant, il faut renvoyer tous les monstres, les phénomènes, toute la compagnie à la maison. Si je te disais que je suis même tombé sur… non, je ne peux pas le mentionner, ça te rappellerait cette fois où… Bon, tant pis. »

« Le X44. » dit Jack.

« Oh, c'était simplement mon nom de code. Je suis M. X numéro 44 pour cette mission. Je crois que ce bon vieux Ted est plutôt occupé à examiner mes petits gadgets. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il négociait la technologie contre le billet de retour de nos visiteurs. Il va falloir que je fasse un ménage assez solide quand tout sera terminé. »

« Rose n'est pas venue par la faille temporelle. Laisse-la partir. »

« Je serais plutôt intéressé à savoir comment cette jolie petite Anglaise a pu finir comme ça. » fit M. X.

Jack cilla.

« Oooh, Jack, j'avais donné un enregistreur miniature à l'un des hommes de ce cher Teddy avant de l'envoyer visiter la femme-poisson. J'ai reconnu cet accent. » fit-il d'un ton vexé.

« La pauvre chérie est entièrement dépendante de sa biologie dans un tel cas. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part la garder sous surveillance. Elle n'a rien à échanger au lieutenant pour obtenir son visa de sortie et elle était plutôt en danger d'échanger son bocal à poisson contre un bocal de formol. Je trouvais ça dommage. Et quand j'ai entendu votre petite conversation, j'ai su qu'elle était spéciale. Je l'ai prise… sous mon aile, on pourrait dire. »

Son regard fixa un point derrière l'épaule de Jack, qui se tourna malgré lui. Sentant le danger et le piège, Jack pivota à nouveau vers M. X, celui-ci pointait vers lui une arme.

« Tu comprends que je n'ai pas le choix. » dit-il avec un soupir de déception.

Et il tira.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le Docteur nota le plouf et donna un coup de queue vers ce qui venait de heurter l'eau. C'était Jack. Il saisit sa ceinture et le tira vers le haut. Il vérifia rapidement son pouls et Jack suffoqua au même moment, entourant instinctivement le seul objet flottant à sa portée.

« Désolé. » fit-il en relâchant un peu sa prise.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez glissé! » grommela le Docteur.

« Un type m'a tiré dessus avec un paralyseur et on m'a jeté par-dessus bord. J'ai vu Rose. Ils vont vers Liberty Island. On peut les attendre là-bas. »

Le Docteur le prévint de s'accrocher et Jack eut à peine le temps d'aspirer une goulée d'air avant d'être entraîné à toute vitesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était poussé, un peu rudement, sur les galets de la petite île. Jack reprit son souffle et cracha un peu d'eau sous l'œil impatient du Docteur.

« Je vous dirais bien de vous changer, mais il n'y a pas d'autres vêtements dans le coin. Ce qui ne vous a jamais vraiment arrêté depuis que je vous connais. »

Jack ricana et abandonna le manteau trempé.

« Et merde! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il m'a pris mon bracelet! »

« Et vos chaussures aussi? Vous êtes impossible! Cet endroit est un chantier de construction! Comment pensez-vous pouvoir marcher sur les éclats de béton, les échardes d'acier et dieu sait quoi encore? Vous allez-vous faire pousser des ailes? »

« Vous pouvez bien parler! Où avez-vous laissé VOS chaussures quand vous vous êtes fait pousser cette jolie queue bleue? »

« Elles sont en train de flotter dans une grotte sous-marine au large du Danemark. » admit le Docteur avec regret. « Mais ce n'est pas le point important. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils amènent Rose ici? »

« Rose n'est pas la seule à être amenée. Ils veulent renvoyer tous les aliens chez eux. J'aurais euh… eh bien, vous allez trouver ça tordant… »

« Quelque chose me dit que non. » murmura le Docteur en se hissant un peu plus haut sur les galets.

« Eh bien, il est possible que mon arrivée ici se soit un peu… mal passée. J'auraispeut-. »

« Quoi? »

« J'aurais peut-être causé des dégâts euh… spatiotemporels à cause de mon manipulateur de vortex… endommagé. »

« QUOI? »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention! » se défendit Jack.

« Espèce de… »

« Il y a quelqu'un de l'Agence qui a été chargé de réparer tout ça. »

Le Docteur avait les poings tellement serrés que Jack craignit qu'il se fêle les jointures.

« Je suis désolé, Docteur, vraiment. »

Après une bonne trentaine de secondes, le Docteur répliqua tout bas qu'il avait intérêt à l'être et que s'il avait eu des pieds, il en aurait mis un sur une certaine partie anatomique de Jack.

« Donc l'Agence est ici. » finit-il par ajouter. « Leurs méthodes sont expéditives, mais plus gentilles que je l'aurais cru. Vous êtes en vie après tout. Bon, alors, ce type, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? »

« Il y a pas mal de… d'invités à cause de la faille et il a été mandaté pour les… remettre à leur place. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que l'Agence a une mission humanitaire? Il n'est pas ici seulement pour réparer vos gaffes! »

« Il doit faire le ménage après que les visiteurs soient repartis. À ce qu'il semble, l'armée américaine a échangé leur retour à la maison contre des fragments de technologies, des connaissances scientifiques, les trucs qu'ils avaient sur eux au moment où ils sont tombés ici, etc. L'agent a dit qu'il supervisait l'installation de quelque chose pour refermer et protéger la faille. »

« L'installation de quelque chose? Jack, vous pourriez être juste un peu moins précis peut-être? »

« Ils vont l'installer dans la statue. »

« Dans la statue? »

« Dans la structure de la statue de la Liberté. » dit Jack.

Le Docteur entra en mode analyse, agacé par ses neurones qui ne répondaient pas aussi facilement que d'habitude. Il s'obstina et chercha parmi toutes les possibilités futures mais dû abandonner quand le flux devint immédiatement si lourd et brouillé qu'il sentit la migraine pointer. Il ne ressentait même pas les ondes propres à une faille spatiotemporelles alors qu'il était couché dessus! Dire qu'il lui suffisait de renifler une seule fois l'atmosphère d'une planète pour détecter ce genre de trucs. Avant.

Jack utilisa un petit couteau pour découper sa veste et se fit des pantoufles grossières. Il gelait toujours autant, mais au moins il pourrait marcher, voire courir… sans doute moins élégamment que d'habitude, mais bon… Il se donna de grandes claques et piétina aussi fort qu'il le put pour activer la circulation du sang et rapidement le froid ne le dérangea plus autant.

« Le bateau arrive. » dit le Docteur.

Le quai était à moins de dix mètres et seul le léger clapotis de l'eau contre les piliers indiquait sa présence. Autrement, il était pratiquement invisible. Pourtant, peut-être parce que le Docteur et Jack étaient dans le noir depuis longtemps, leur vue s'était suffisamment affinée pour leur permettre de distinguer une petite silhouette sautant de la barge et atterrissant maladroitement sur le quai. Plusieurs autres, plus massives, plus rapides et plus empressés la suivirent et le Docteur réagit comme si la foudre venait de lui tomber dessus.

« C'est Rose. » déclara-t-il.

« Quoi? Mais non, cette créature a des jambes. »

« Je sais ce que je dis. Jack, occupez-vous de ceux qui la poursuivent. Je vais faire le tour et la guetter. S'il y a un problème, dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre et je vous conduirai ailleurs. »

Jack ne doutait pas que le Docteur tirerait un cargo spatial de classe 9 pour sauver Rose et il s'enfonça dans l'île. Il assomma les deux premiers matelots (leur deuxième fois de la soirée) et s'occupa d'un troisième pendant que Rose entraînait les deux autres un peu plus loin. Un bruit d'éclaboussures et des cris de surprise indiquèrent à Jack que le Docteur profitait pleinement de la surprise pour leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Rose! » appela Jack.

« Non, ne venez pas tout de suite! » dit Rose immédiatement. « Euh… lancez-moi des vêtements avant, d'accord? »

Jack lança sur la plage un pantalon, une chemise et une veste et prit les autres pour lui-même, ravi d'être au sec. Au moins les vêtements se contentaient de ressembler à ceux de pêcheur et n'en portaient pas l'odeur.

Rose avait roulé les manches de la chemise et réclama la seconde paire de bottes. Jack eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat doré et l'interrogea muettement.

« Ne me demander pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Mais ça ne pouvait pas tomber à un meilleur moment. Il me reste quelques souvenirs cependant. Ça va être horrible pour mettre des bas de nylon. Je parie que le Docteur a une explication. »

« C'est le Tardis. C'est une hypothèse, mais si le Tardis a vu l'avenir, elle a pris les moyens pour mettre de votre côté toutes les chances. Alors elle vous a vacciné contre les organismes de Shouaï, mais si c'était dans votre intérêt de devenir la petite sirène, votre corps gardait la capacité de s'adapter. Et le fait encore en vous redonnant de la mobilité. Heureusement pour vous. »

Jack suggéra de s'occuper de toutes les créatures restées à bord. Elles avaient certainement hâte de retourner à la maison. Le Docteur soupira et annonça qu'il resterait là, puis se rappela : « Au fait, si tu étais toujours une sirène, pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'entendais pas? ».

« Entendre? » s'étonna Jack qui ne comprenait pas.

Rose fit un geste vague qui ne répondait pas à sa question implicite et haussa les épaules à l'adresse du Docteur. En explorant le bateau, ils découvriraient peut-être pourquoi.

« Je vais patrouiller pendant que vous explorez. Je cognerai sur la coque s'il y a un problème. Si je cogne sans arrêt, lâchez ce que vous faites et sautez à l'eau. »

« Vous prévoyez le pire? »

« C'est le saint patron des Scouts. » répliqua Rose en se dirigeant vers la barge. « Toujours prêt. »

Les multiples petites cabines révélèrent de nombreuses surprises, dont une sorte d'éléphant miniature rose qui générait une bulle électromagnétique de grande envergure. Rose suspecta rapidement qu'il était la cause du silence entre le Docteur et elle, mais Jack interrompit ses réflexions avec un commentaire sur le fait de boire et de voir des éléphants roses et la jeune femme dû garder son sérieux devant l'air coincé de l'être pachydermique.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, nous allons vous ramener chez vous » assura Rose en essayant de le réconforter.

Elle distribua son petit discours à l'ensemble des passagers et Jack les guida vers le pont, puis vers l'île. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, elle fut tirée vers l'arrière par un bras musclé, étouffant sa protestation. La voix basse de M. X chuchota à son oreille : « Le truc est très intéressant. Comment t'as fait pour marcher, toi? Tu n'as pas de gadget et je n'ai jamais rencontré une créature comme toi. De quelle planète tu viens? »

« La Terre. »

Il la secoua comme un prunier, incrédule.

« La Terre! Grande-Bretagne! Londres! »

« Quelle année? »

« Quoi? »

« Quelle année, j'ai dit! »

M. X cria de douleur et la lâcha en portant une main à son crâne. Il venait de recevoir une grosse pierre et dû se retenir à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Jack déboula l'échelle et le poussa dans un coin avant de l'attacher solidement.

« J…Jack? Mais… »

« Je ne me noie pas si facilement que ça. La prochaine fois, n'utilise pas un paralyseur si tu n'es pas capable de finir un boulot « conseilla-t-il froidement. « Si c'est ce que l'Agence est devenue, j'ai bien fait de partir. »

M. X restait bouche bée. Il lui avait tiré dessus, une bonne vieille balle! À bout portant! Directement entre les yeux! Et il était là, tout bonnement en train de protester sur la qualité de son exécution… Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand Jack lui fourra un vieux bas mouillé dans le fond de la gorge.

« J'espère que tu aimes. C'est le mien. Il a trempé dans l'eau pendant une bonne demi-heure et il doit être infesté de tous les microbes du coin. Après, j'ai marché un peu partout sur cette île alors il y certainement des crottes d'oiseaux, du sable, de la poussière de rouille… tu vas voir, l'effet est presque aussi chouette que le champignon magique des années 70. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, il le mit knock-out.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**X44 est une pure invention de ma part, mais je me dis que Jack aurait bien aimé lui faire la peau pour lui avoir volé deux années de mémoire et l'avoir abandonné ainsi. **

**X-44 a bel et bien tué Jack avant de le jeter à l'eau, mais ce cher Jack ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte…**


	13. La Grande évasion

Les multiples petites cellules contenaient un assortiment de créatures dont la plus grande faisait penser à un éléphant miniature de 1,50 m à la démarche humaine. Quand Rose l'aida à escalader l'échelle pour sortir des profondeurs de la barge, elle reçu une brève mais douloureuse décharge électrique. L'éléphant nain s'excusa et expliqua que la nervosité lui faisait émettre un champ électromagnétique d'un niveau un peu trop élevé. C'était sans doute l'explication au fait que Rose et le Docteur n'avaient pas été en mesure de communiquer.

« Nous allons vraiment rentrer à la maison? » demanda l'éléphant avec hésitation.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous étiez enfermée dans ce bateau, vous aussi, et pourtant vous semblez gentille. Est-ce que ça veut dire… est-ce que je pourrais ravoir mon Shlimboum? »

« Pardon? »

« Mon Shlimboum. C'est ma maman qui me l'a offert et elle va être très en colère si je lui dis que je l'ai perdu. »

« C'est quoi, un Shlimboum. »

« C'est le plus super jeu du monde! » trompeta-t-il. « On contrôle un personnage avec une manette et il doit trouver plein de trésors dans la Grand Jungle des Mondes Infernaux. Mais quand je suis arrivé ici, ils m'ont pris mon jeu. Je sais que j'aurais dû faire attention où je marchais et que c'est ma faute si je suis tombé ici, mais ils ont dit que je n'avais pas le droit de garder mon Shlimboum. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Comment tu t'appelles? »

« Flinch Fortimus Cadamarana. »

« Et moi, c'est Rose. Ne t'en fais pas, Flinch, je crois que ta maman sera beaucoup plus contente de te retrouver toi plutôt que ton jeu. Les mamans sont comme ça. »

« Vous croyez? »

« J'en suis sûre. »

Le petit éléphant remua une oreille fuchsia et escalada rapidement l'échelle. Jack déboucha de la dernière cellule et lui confirma que tout le monde avait été évacué. Ils s'interrogèrent sur la façon de procéder avec l'agent du temps, toujours inconscient, et Jack finit par décider de l'abandonner là. Quelqu'un finirait bien par venir visiter la barge et si l'agent était le moindrement compétent, il saurait tirer son épingle du jeu. L'important était de ramener tout le monde sur la bonne planète et à la bonne époque.

« Si seulement on avait le Tardis… » murmura Rose.

Elle imaginait la tête du Docteur essayant de piloter au milieu d'une bonne trentaine d'espèces différentes, chacune pillant sa destination et son époque. Jack leva un sourcil devant son rire étranglé, mais elle fit signe que ce n'était pas important.

« Et une fois que chacun sera chez soi, est-ce que je vais pouvoir… revenir? » demanda Jack.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi le chauffeur, alors je ne peux rien dire… »

« Rose, vous pouvez faire faire n'importe quoi à cet homme. Glissez au moins un bon mot pour moi, d'accord? »

Elle rougit, mais il la surestimait. Personne n'avait un tel pouvoir sur lui. Elle voulu lui expliquer qu'il fallait d'abord retourner au Tardis et passer « sous le bistouri » du Tardis avant de revenir le chercher, mais le Docteur les appela et elle se pencha sur le bastingage.

« On va avoir des problèmes. Il y a cinq bateaux de l'armée américaine qui approchent. J'ai fait une petite vérification et ils semblent louches. »

« Tous les militaires vous semblent louches. » rétorqua Jack tout en incitant les visiteurs d'outre monde à rejoindre le bâtiment au milieu de l'île.

« Oui, mais ceux-là possèdent un peu trop de technologie pour l'époque. Un sonar pour commencer. Et si vous me demander comment je le sais, c'est d'abord parce que j'ai ressenti les échos émis par leur radar et ensuite parce qu'ils m'ont tirés dessus alors qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de me voir. »

Il eu un sourire un peu crispé et Rose plissa les yeux. Dans le noir, impossible de savoir s'il était blessé, mais il faisait semblant que tout allait bien tout en serrant un peu trop les dents. Jack non plus n'était pas dupe et il murmura qu'il avait vu une trousse de premiers soins en bas. Rose hocha la tête et rejoignit le Docteur qui s'échoua sur les cailloux.

« Ça va, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » protesta-t-il quand la jeune femme l'obligea à retirer la main qu'il gardait pressée sur son flanc. « La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer. Je saigne un peu, c'est tout. »

D'accord, il ne saignait qu'un peu, mais Rose avait le vertige à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu se produire si la balle était passée quarante centimètres plus haut. Jack lui jeta la boîte métallique et elle déroula une longueur de bandelette blanche et son patient eut le bon sens de ne pas lui expliquer que l'eau tremperait rapidement son pansement de fortune et que, de toute façon, il sentait déjà sa peau se cicatriser à une vitesse éclair. C'était sans doute un aspect de l'adaptation à Shouaï pour protéger le corps des particules microscopiques mortelles : l'intégrité de la peau était une nécessité dans ce milieu. La plaie elle-même guérirait probablement plus lentement à l'intérieur toutefois.

Rose attacha le pansement et se redressa en entendant le grondement des moteurs au charbon.

« Ils arrivent. » dit sombrement Jack.

Les barges se séparèrent et encerclèrent l'île en un mouvement très bien coordonné. Profitant de la marée haute, les bateaux se rapprochèrent considérablement, bien plus que nécessaire, et les soldats qui bondirent à l'eau avaient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille seulement. Ils déroulèrent rapidement de longs filets visant à empêcher quiconque de s'échapper à la nage tandis que des tourelles basculaient et que les canons étaient chargés. Le déploiement des troupes fut si rapide que le Docteur se retrouva piégé sur la plage de galets.

« Et maintenant? » demanda Rose. « Pensez-vous être capable de sauter par-dessus les filets? »

« Pas par-dessus les balles malheureusement. Et puis, il faut s'occuper d'activer le passage vers les différentes planètes. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que vous me portiez jusqu'au bâtiment. De toute façon, vous ne savez pas comment tout programmer et je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. »

Jack ramassa une bâche et la plia en deux avant de l'étaler au sol : « Mettez-vous dessus, nous allons vous traîner jusqu'au bâtiment. »

Pendant que le Docteur se roulait tant bien que mal sur le travois improvisé, Rose prit une seconde bâche et la mouilla rapidement avant de la poser sur le Docteur qui lui fit une grimace de reconnaissance. Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour tirer le travois. Jack se demanda comment un grand tout maigre pouvait devenir un aussi gros poisson, mais devant l'air inquiet de Rose, il préféra s'abstenir du commentaire.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment en bois et en tôles, la trentaine de créatures attendaient avec une patience remarquable. En voyant entrer le trio, le petit éléphant se précipita vers Rose et enlaça sa cuisse : « Ils arrivent! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami va ouvrir le passage pour te renvoyer vers ta maman. Là, tu vois, c'est le Docteur. »

Flinch pencha la tête puis éclata de rire, dévoilant des dents blanches qui auraient facilement pu passer dans une pub de dentifrice.

« D'accord, où se trouve la console, le poste de contrôle, le truc informatique, la technologie, quoi. Si je peux la voir, il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour… »

Il apparut rapidement que le bâtiment ne contenait aucun élément technologique et que rien n'avait été prévu pour renvoyer sur différentes planètes les visiteurs aliens. La tension grimpa d'un cran. Jack pianota sur son bracelet malgré les avertissements du Docteur et confirma que l'île était déserte. Les blocs de pierre, rassemblés en tas et prêts à être montés en socle pour la statue, n'étaient que de la pierre parfaitement banale.

Ce fut Jack qui trouva l'explication et il eut bien du mal à l'admettre étant donné l'image que cela donnait de l'Agence et de l'humanité en général.

« Il n'y a pas de passage de retour. La faille est à sens unique. Il n'y a aucun moyen de renvoyer tout le monde chez eux. » dit-il d'un ton amer.

« Pourquoi les avoir amenés ici alors! » s'exclama Rose.

Mais le Docteur avait déjà compris et il soupira avec lassitude. Oui, les habitants de la planète bleue étaient bien capables d'avoir échafaudé un tel plan : « Pour qu'ils restent sur l'île. » dit-il simplement.

Il la fixa silencieusement pendant qu'elle déduisait que les fondations du magnifique symbole de liberté devaient servir de tombeau. Rose en eut l'estomac retourné et jeta un regard furieux à Jack : « Votre Agence est décidément monstrueuse! Pourquoi leur avoir promis un billet de retour pour… »

Il lui fit signe de baisser le ton en indiquant discrètement que leur conversation était suivie avec attention. Inutile de les faire paniquer.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen! Il le faut! » dit la jeune femme.

Elle fixait le Docteur de cet air plein de confiance, comme s'il était capable, une fois de plus, de réaliser l'impossible. Mais le Docteur n'était pas dans son état normal et se maudissait pour être tombé dans ce piège si grossier. Stupide cerveau de poisson, pensa-t-il à nouveau. Il laissa son regard errer sur la trentaine d'individus qui avaient conservé leur calme au-delà de toute espérance. Un éléphant rose miniature, un Flonx reconnu-t-il, se colla à Rose avec confiance et elle caressa doucement la petite tête chauve. Il s'ordonna de RÉFLÉCHIR et, finalement, son cerveau parvint à produire une étincelle, bien minuscule étincelle comparativement à son génie habituel, mais il avait désormais un plan.

« Jack, il va me falloir votre manipulateur de vortex. Rose, essayez de convaincre votre ami de lâcher votre cuisse et de me donner un coup de main. »

Rose lui décerna un de ses sourires qui le faisait réagir comme un gamin de 200 ans. Il déglutit et se rendit compte qu'il commençait à se sentir mal. Maudit corps de poisson.

« Essayez aussi de faire quelque chose pour ça. » ajouta-t-il en agitant sa nageoire.

Le Flonx s'approcha timidement et le Docteur sourit gentiment. Il lui expliqua ce dont il avait besoin et le petit être hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Jack, vous n'auriez pas un tournevis? »

« Il n'est pas sonique. » dit-il en lui lançant un étui de la grandeur de la main et contenant certains outils de première nécessité.

« Au moins, vous ne vous trimbalez pas avec l'équivalent du laser de l'Étoile de la Mort. » grommela-t-il en commençant à démonter le manipulateur de vortex.

Rose lui enleva brusquement le bracelet des doigts et, avant que le Docteur puisse protester, il reçu une brève douche froide. La bâche se colla à lui et il pu inspirer un grand coup. Il remercia distraitement Jack, reprit le bracelet et termina son bricolage.

« Je ne sais pas où nous allons aboutir. Je suis presque sûr que nous resterons sur Terre, mais il faut courir le risque. Je… je ne lis pas les flux comme d'habitude dans ce corps. Et… euh… Jack, est-ce que… il y en a d'autre? »

Le ton s'était fait légèrement suppliant et le capitaine l'assura qu'il y avait un réservoir à demi plein d'eau, probablement pour fabriquer le mortier. Il doucha à nouveau le Docteur qui soupira de soulagement et se concentra un peu mieux sur sa tâche. Il referma le clapet et le passa au poignet du petit Flonx. Ce dernier admira son nouvel accessoire et quêta un commentaire de la part de Rose.

« Il te va très bien. » lui dit-elle avec un câlin.

Le Docteur fit un effort pour ne pas se renfrogner : il aurait bien aimé avoir un câlin, lui aussi. Mais il n'était plus temps de faire l'imbécile : « Si seulement… »

« Si seulement quoi? »

« Votre appareil est complètement déréglé et je n'arrive pas à l'ajuster. Je ne sais pas trop où nous allons atterrir. L'idéal… Seigneur que je suis bête! Jack, allez me chercher l'autre manipulateur de vortex! Tout de suite! »

Rose s'écria que les soldats avaient probablement déjà atteint la barge et l'agent du temps inconscient, mais le capitaine était déjà parti à toute allure. Des coups de feu se firent entendre, des ordres furent lancés, puis ce fut le silence. Rose frissonna, espérant que Jack allait bien.

« Ce n'est pas du tout comme dans mon jeu. » dit le petit Flonx en se blottissant entre le Docteur et Rose.

Se retrouver au milieu du chaos n'était jamais une partie de plaisir… à moins d'être avec le Docteur.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va s'arranger. »

Les coups de feu reprirent et tous s'écrasèrent au sol étant donné que la tôle n'était pas particulièrement un bon pare-balles. Flich et Rose se retrouvèrent sur le Docteur qui les fit rouler de côté pour tenter de les protéger. Rose se raidit et fit plutôt un bouclier de son corps : « Espèce d'idiot! Si vous êtes blessé, vous ne pourrez pas nous ramener à la maison. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez eu de la chance jusqu'ici que ça va continuer! »

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche et Rose grogna de colère. Et puis, les aliens les plus proches rampèrent et se glissèrent autour du Docteur, lui faisant un rempart improvisé. Le Docteur, mal à l'aise, se vit forcé au silence quand le Flonx l'entoura joyeusement de ses bras. Rose hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa reddition.

Quelque chose de lourd s'écrasa sur la paroi extérieure, suivie par plusieurs détonations et Jack entra comme une flèche dans le bâtiment. En voyant l'empilage de corps, il eut une pensée un peu coquine, mais le bras du Docteur dépassait de la masse et il déposa le second manipulateur de vortex dans sa paume.

Le Docteur ouvrit le clapet du second bracelet, tira un mince fil, le connecta à celui que Flinch portait, puis rugit : « Attention! Que chacun s'accroche à son voisin! Nous allons bouger et si quelqu'un n'est pas en contact avec les bracelets, il va rester ici! Compris! Accrochez-vous! Dans dix secondes! »

Il compta à haute voix pendant que les soldats se rapprochaient et que chacun saisissait une main, un pied, un tentacule ou une nageoire. Quand le Docteur arriva à deux, il ordonna à Flinch d'agir. Le Flonx se concentra et produisit une forte décharge magnétique qui fit hululer les deux bracelets. Et dans un craquement assourdissant, ils disparurent.

Les soldats pénétrèrent en force et furent déboussolés devant le bâtiment désert. Leur chef, ce bon vieux Ted, entra à son tour, d'une démarche élastique et contempla le gâchis. Eh bien. Au moins, il leur restait les intéressantes petites merveilles étrangères. Les ingénieurs et les mathématiciens de l'Oncle Sam étaient déjà en train de les analyser.

« Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour X34? »

« Il est vivant? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Je crois qu'il a sa place parmi nos découvertes. Il va certainement pouvoir nous en apprendre beaucoup. Je me chargerai de l'interrogatoire. »


	14. Ce qui se passe aux Bermudes

**Partie IV : Le Triangle des Bermudes**

**Les sirènes évoluent rarement dans un monde froid et glacé. On les voit plus souvent dans les mers chaudes. Alors…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rose était écrasée par un poids énorme et quelque chose lui tirait les cheveux. En tâtonnant, elle libéra ses mèches et Flonx trompeta joyeusement en répétant qu'il avait réussi. Rose lui sourit et, peu à peu, comme les autres récupéraient, elle pu se libérer de l'amalgame de corps. Sous la pile se trouvait le Docteur qui se plaignait tout bas qu'il détestait voyager par le biais d'un manipulateur.

Jack reprit son bracelet à Flinch qui sembla désolé de ne pouvoir le garder.

« Où sommes-nous? » demanda Rose en observant avec amusement l'éléphant nain gambader un peu partout.

Le ciel était un peu plus clair, l'aube approchait. Il faisait plus chaud et un parfum sucré remplissait l'air. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on examinait brièvement les alentours : des palmiers, des fleurs, des criaillements d'oiseaux de mer dérangés par leur soudaine apparition. Ils étaient au bord de l'océan, probablement un océan terrien devina Rose. Une autre île. Une autre plage.

Le Docteur était un peu pâle et Jack et Rose se hâtèrent de le mettre dans l'eau. Il s'éloigna rapidement et Rose, tout en sachant qu'il reviendrait et que ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour avoir de telles pensées, regretta de ne pas l'accompagner dans sa balade.

Ils n'étaient plus sur les côtes américaines, c'était évident. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'eau aussi turquoise et de sable aussi fin et aussi blanc. Pour un peu, Rose aurait pu se croire revenue sur Shouaï, mais une mouette passa au-dessus d'elle, lançant son cri strident.

« Nous sommes sur Terre, non? »

« Bien entendu. » fit Jack. « Il n'y avait pas moyen de déplacer dans le flux temporel autant de personnes avec seulement un bracelet et demi. C'est une simple téléportation. »

« Alors, on ne retourne pas à la maison tout de suite? Tant mieux. Je m'amuse bien plus avec vous. » dit légèrement Flinch.

Jack pianota sur les touches de son bracelet et éclata de rire. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'air intrigué.

« Je me demande s'il a choisi cette destination exprès ou bien s'il a une chance du diable. Non, je ne suis pas fou, je sais tout simplement où nous sommes. Et je pense que c'est à peu près le seul endroit où il était possible d'envisager le retour de tout le monde chez eux. Quand je pense que c'était là depuis toujours! »

« Jack Harkness, si vous ne dites pas tout de suite… »

« Nous sommes sur un petit îlot perdu dans la région communément appelée le Triangle des Bermudes. »

« Est-ce que les Bermudes sont très méchants? Est-ce qu'ils… qu'ils mangent les Flonx? Et ce triangle… c'est… c'est leur arme? » demanda Flinch en mettant discrètement moins de distance entre Rose et lui.

La jeune femme lui expliqua les détails et Flonx s'enthousiasma à nouveau avant de l'abandonner pour explorer les environs.

Rose aperçut le Docteur qui revenait et ne put s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice devant le tour qu'il avait joué aux soldats en disparaissant inexplicablement et quand Rose trébucha légèrement entre deux vagues, il éclata de rire. Elle se laissa tomber sur lui, feignant la maladresse et il l'entraîna sous l'eau dans une roulade pendant qu'elle riait et essayait en même temps d'éviter de se noyer.

Depuis leur traversée de l'Atlantique, il ne l'avait pas approchée et était resté prudent dans ses contacts. L'impact de chaleur et de tendresse les prit par surprise et le Docteur faillit s'enfuir, mais leur poids et l'élan de Rose combinés au courant les éloignèrent du rivage et les aspirèrent au milieu de remous. Le Docteur ne pouvait plus lâcher Rose et cette dernière ne songea même pas qu'elle aurait fatalement besoin de respirer. Elle fut pressée contre lui et il se retrouva sans force et l'esprit en déroute.

Les sons étaient coupés, ils ne voyaient plus rien d'autre qu'une paire d'yeux marrons ou verts et ils brûlaient Toute l'eau de l'océan n'aurait pu éteindre ce brasier. L'univers entier pouvait bien périr à cet instant, ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube mêlaient tous les tons de jaunes et d'orangé et les reflets les touchèrent alors que Rose prenait enfin conscience qu'elle était sous l'eau sans apport d'oxygène. Il était déjà trop tard pour remonter à la surface et, d'une certaine façon, c'était… inutile. Tout ce qu'il lui avait jamais fallut dans tout l'univers était là, juste à ses côtés. Et alors qu'elle s'émerveillait encore de la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir trouvé, elle sentit son corps réagir de façon inattendue. La chaleur qui courait sur sa peau se focalisa sur son bassin et elle rougit à la pensée qu'il allait certainement remarquer son trouble. Mais la chaleur passa ensuite dans ses cuisses et ses jambes avec un élancement, qui n'était pas douloureux, mais… troublant.

Elle sentit et entendit le craquement de ses os, mais n'en fut pas effrayée. Au contraire, elle était d'un calme parfait. C'était en partie parce qu'elle se doutait de ce qui se passait, en partie parce que, peu importe se qui suivrait, elle était avec lui. C'était quand elle était seule qu'elle pouvait s'effrayer. Elle perdit le fil des choses sans ressentir la moindre peur.

Le Docteur reprit ses esprits en la sentant s'amollir sur son épaule et remonta rapidement en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine, qu'elle avait ses limites, qu'il était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Pour un peu, il la noyait. Il l'enleva avec force et creva la surface au moment même où le soleil se montrait aussi ne se rendit-il pas compte immédiatement que la lueur dorée provenait non plus du ciel mais de Rose elle-même. Il sursauta en la voyant inanimée et plus encore en constatant qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un flamboiement spectaculaire qui ne devait rien à l'émotion cette fois. Le corps de la jeune femme irradiait de lumière et un sourire flottait tout de même sur ses lèvres.

Rose finit par réagir et s'écarta doucement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait pour éviter d'affronter la situation : faux semblant, comédie, fanfaronnade supposition et explications scientifiques débitées à toute vitesse. Alors, elle ferait de même… Pour lui.

La transparence de l'eau fit apparaître l'inévitable : elle était redevenue sirène. Les écailles aux curieux reflets bleuâtres faisaient pendent à celles du Docteur qui avaient pris un éclat doré. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, immobiles et silencieux… Mais les appels de Flinch et de Jack les ramenèrent vers la plage. Sans en avoir l'air, le Docteur nageait à plus de deux mètres d'elle. Rose fixa la plage et la silhouette qui leur faisait signe, enfermant ses pensées et ses émotions en elle. Jack commença à se plaindre de leur départ précipité, puis siffla d'étonnement en voyant une Rose retransformée.

« Eh ben… On ne peut décidément pas vous laisser seuls dix minutes. » commenta Jack en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser trop paraître son amusement.

« Oui… Eh bien, c'est sans doute aussi bien. » répliqua le Docteur avec un peu trop d'indifférence. « Il va falloir aller au fond des choses. Je… nous avons inspecté les environs et les signaux sont plus forts dans cette direction. Je dirais à environ trois kilomètres. Et à une bonne profondeur. »

Rose n'en revenait pas de le voir jouer si bien son personnage et ne put résister à lui envoyer une pensée :

_C'est ça que vous faisiez tout à l'heure? Vous « examiniez » les environs?_

_Je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps._

« Quels signaux? » demanda Rose à voix haute.

« Toutes les choses s'équilibrent. Il y a des failles qui crachent des trucs provenant de tous les coins et toutes les époques de l'univers… et d'autres qui envoient ce qui se trouve sur Terre partout dans le Temps et l'Espace. »

« Nous allons rentrer chez nous? » s'écria Flinch en applaudissant. « Il est super, votre ami, Rose! »

« Bien sûr que je suis super. Et encore… tu devrais me voir les mercredis après-midi! »

Rose et Jack éclatèrent de rire et Flinch agita sa trompe, en pleine confusion. Mais le Docteur reprit son sérieux d'un seul coup et attira l'attention de la petite foule : « Il y a un portail très bien développé à peu de distance. Je ne sais pas comment il est géré, je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser - en tout cas, pas d'ici - mais je suis presque sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous renvoyer à la maison. Chacun d'entre vous. »

Jack le toisa, puis passa à Rose qui haussa les épaules : peu importe où se rendrait le Docteur, elle irait également.

« Vous êtes cinglés, vous savez. » finit-il par dire. « Jolie, mais complètement folle. »

« Jack, vous vous occupez de tout le monde, et de Flinch, jusqu'à ce nous revenions et… »

« Oui? »

« Restez… professionnel. Il y a des enfants dans le tas alors restez… restez… enfin, vous comprenez. »

Jack fit une moue amusée et promit de ne pas « danser ».

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La distance n'était pas si grande depuis l'îlot, mais ils quittèrent les hauts fonds pour les plis abyssaux. Ainsi, après environ huit cent mètres, le fond s'abaissa brusquement et de plus en plus rapidement. C'est avec une certaine réserve que Rose laissa derrière elle la clarté. Même durant les trois nuits de leur traversée de l'Atlantique, il y avait eu la lune et les étoiles. À Londres, impossible de les voir si brillantes et, si le Docteur lui avait montré l'univers et les soleils les plus étonnants, celles-ci lui appartenaient un peu.

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'ils couraient (ou nageaient) vers le danger et les ténèbres, mais Rose avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette aventure… C'était comme cette fois où ils avaient débarqués dans cette base de recherche hantée par la Bête… Ils avaient perdus le Tardis et avaient failli y rester. Et ils avaient beau avoir la meilleure adaptation possible à l'océan, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être avalée par les événements. Ils pouvaient fuir vers le Tardis étant donné que Jack avait la clé, ils pouvaient retrouver leur démarche nonchalante et leurs souliers de course, ils pouvaient tout quitter pour leurs aventures « ordinaires ». Mais cela voulait aussi dire laisser Flinch sur Terre… lui et les trente autres visiteurs.

Alors Rose nageait, véritable ombre du Docteur, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire, pour Flinch et les autres, pour le Docteur et pour elle-même parce que, dans les circonstances, elle était capable de réussir ce genre d'épreuve. Quitte à tricher pour y parvenir.

Après une minute d'hésitation à nager dans le noir le plus complet, le Docteur suggéra, un peu trop nonchalamment peut-être, qu'ils se rapprochent et se tiennent pour éviter de se perdre.

_Nous allons toujours dans la bonne direction?_

_Oui. Il me reste suffisamment de flair pour ça._

_Comment ça « suffisamment »?_

Le Docteur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il pouvait lui dire la vérité, mais le problème était qu'il était légèrement embarrassé de ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Les ondes magnétiques qui le guidaient étaient extrêmement puissantes, car il les ressentait même avec ses sens brouillés. S'il avait atterri à moins de cinq cents kilomètres de l'endroit, il aurait été alerté en mettant un orteil hors du Tardis. Dans les circonstances, c'était presque miraculeux qu'il puisse continuer à s'orienter dans cet océan. Il avait donné le change jusqu'à maintenant, mais si son bluff (ou ses exagérations) avait fonctionné, c'était entre autres parce que Rose discutait rarement ses décisions et qu'ils avaient eu peu de temps pour réfléchir à tous les détails. La fuite vers l'avant était une stratégie qu'il maîtrisait très bien. Trop bien parfois.

_Je vais très bien._

_« Suffisament » bien?_

Elle ne le taquinait pas, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle ne se plaignait pas non plus. Il en fut réconforté et se détendit. Rose était toujours de son côté. Est-ce qu'elle ne l'était pas presque toujours?

_J'imagine que tout s'arrangera quand nous reviendrons au Tardis. _

_Je suis désolé._

_Pourquoi? Pour m'avoir menti?_

_Je n'ai pas menti… J'ai…_

_Embelli la vérité? Comme si la vérité avait besoin d'être embellie avec toi!_

Les mots sonnaient comme un compliment et le Docteur se félicita d'être dans le noir sinon elle aurait pu découvrir qu'il rougissait. Cela lui arrivait plutôt rarement et…

_Quand tu ne réponds rien à ce genre d'expression, je me dis que tu dois être en train de rougir. _

_Non, bien sûr que non._

Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main et l'entraîna plus profondément. Le bruit de gorge qu'elle fit aurait donné un éclat de rire si elle avait été à l'air libre.

Et soudainement, l'eau changea. Rose remarqua la première le goût différent alors que le Docteur notait la baisse de densité. Tout à coup, au lieu de simplement nager vers les ténèbres, ils y étaient précipités. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils tombaient, de plus en plus bas et la température devenait inconfortable. Enfin, ils furent aspirés dans un courant qui les bouscula et les recracha contre une paroi inclinée en forme de C, ballotés de tous les côtés et rejetés à l'extrémité la plus haute de la courbe dans un espace contenant de l'air.

Une caverne sous-marine.

Rose et le Docteur clignèrent des yeux, puis se figèrent en entendant les pas de plusieurs personnes approcher.

« Y'en a eu encore un! Apporter des brancards, ils sont moins deux! »

Le message fut relayé pendant qu'une silhouette un peu vague approchait, à peine éclairée par une lanterne à la flamme tremblotante.

« Ben ça! Une fille! Et… »

Il s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire supplémentaire quand sa lumière éclaira un peu ce qui se trouvait sous l'eau. À la plage des jolies jambes d'une jolie fille se trouvait une queue de poisson. Il recula, effrayé, échappa sa lanterne qui se brisa contre un rocher et la caverne redevint sombre.

« Hello! Je suis le Docteur. »

« Je suis Rose. »

Aucun son n'était audible.

« On ne vous mangera pas, vous savez. » dit Rose avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable.

« En fait, nous pourrions vous aider. Si on y voyait quelque chose. Votre lanterne a roulé jusqu'ici. Le verre est brisé, mais la mèche n'a pas été mouillée. »

Il regrettait plus que jamais de ne pas avoir son tournevis sonique : un petit coup et il aurait pu la rallumer. L'autre finit par se décider et approcha lentement, ce qui était plus prudent vu que le bord était tout proche. Il fit craquer les éclats de verre et se baissa pour chercher la lanterne. Rose la plaça presque dans sa main et il sursauta.

« Attention. » dit-elle.

Il bondit aussitôt en arrière. Le Docteur s'impatienta : « Elle voulait parler de la lanterne cassée : les bords doivent être coupant. Nous venons juste de débarquer et, franchement, j'ai eu droit à des comités d'accueil plus chaleureux. »

Et les intonations étaient typiquement celles du Docteur. Rose faillit applaudir.

« Que… qu'est-ce que vous êtes? » finit par demander l'homme, qui n'essayait même pas de rallumer.

« Des invités? Des visiteurs? Oh, je sais… »

Et Rose enchaîna : « Des amis que vous ne connaissez pas encore! »

L'autre bougonna quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avec des nageoires.

« Même pas un poisson rouge? » s'étonna le Docteur. « J'avoue que pour avoir le journal, c'est plus compliqué comme dressage. Et un poisson rouge n'a pas beaucoup de conversation. Même quand on connaît la langue. » ajouta-t-il à Rose.

D'autres personnes arrivaient, deux d'entres elles portant des lanternes.

« Ils sont combien, Rémi? »

« Ils sont deux. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils sont au juste. » dit le dénommé Rémi.

Il parvint enfin à rallumer et la demi-douzaine de personnes s'immobilisa tout net devant Rose et le Docteur.

« Mais…? Pourquoi tu les laisses dans l'eau? Et comment ça se fait qu'ils ne sont pas morts? Et pourquoi as-tu cassé ta lanterne, enfin! Tu sais combien elles sont précieuses! »

Rémi se contentait de pointer les deux êtres qui saluèrent malicieusement.

« Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher, mais je crois que nous allons devoir rester ici parce que… » commença le Docteur.

Un jeune homme, presque un adolescent, fit irruption en courant et ne s'arrêta que le temps d'identifier le destinataire de son message : « Faut les présenter. » dit-il à Rémi.

« Ce sont les ordres? »

« Oui. Faut aussi les mettre dans des couvertures mouillées sinon ils vont prendre mal. »

« Des couvertures mouillées? »

Le gamin hocha la tête. Et Rémi soupira en faisant signe à ses compagnons de l'aider. Ceux-ci montrèrent une grande surprise en aidant leurs deux visiteurs à sortir de l'eau, mais ne firent aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Le gamin messager ouvrit la voie.

La caverne sous-marine était vaste et plusieurs petits corridors serpentaient, ouvrant sur des alcôves et de petites salles. Rose et le Docteur étaient portés sur des brancards et observaient tout. Des gens vivaient là, en majorité des hommes, marins et soldats. Sur leur passage, ils cessaient brièvement de travailler et se poussaient du coude en montrant Rose, qui fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. L'un deux voulu la toucher, mais le gamin s'interposa et murmura quelque chose. L'autre recula aussitôt, au grand soulagement de Rose.

_Vous connaissez quelqu'un dans le coin?_

C'était son genre d'avoir des amis dans les endroits les plus bizarres, mais le Docteur visitait les lieux pour la première fois. Pourtant, ce quelqu'un savait comment les transporter sans danger pour leur corps et il détenait l'autorité sur ce groupe, ce qui n'était pas facile vu le caractère des marins et des soldats, surtout s'ils étaient coincés là.

_Docteur, comment ont-ils abouti ici? Je veux dire, nous avons nagé durant des heures pour…_

_La densité de l'eau s'est modifiée. Si un navire était passé à ce moment, il serait « tombé », comme nous. Si le voyage était suffisamment rapide, la pression n'aurait pas… tué immédiatement les gens à l'intérieur. Le courant a dû les pousser, comme nous, sous se surplomb et la caverne… Mais comment peuvent-ils respirer dans cet univers clos? Il doit y avoir autre chose…_

_Bien sûr qu'il y a autre chose, Docteur! Il y a moi!_

Le Docteur tourna sèchement la tête vers Rose. C'était une voix féminine, mais pas celle de la blonde jeune femme. Celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle avait entendu et se mordit les lèvres.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je suis simplement… une amie que vous ne connaissez pas encore._

Et il y avait dans ses paroles une trace d'amusement à citer le Docteur et Rose.


	15. Une surprise de taille

**Pour ce chapitre, comme toutes les conversations ont lieu mentalement, j'ai laissé tomber l'italique. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

La dernière salle était la plus grande de toutes et servait de bassin naturel. C'était également la seule à être illuminée par une technologie futuriste et à avoir été creusée avec des méthodes autre que la pioche et le marteau. La seule décoration consistait en deux globes lumineux aux teintes verdâtres qui flottaient paresseusement dans l'air. Une masse gris foncé émergea doucement de l'eau. Après une lente rotation, une paupière de près de trente centimètres s'ouvrit sur une pupille d'un bleu éclatant.

« Passons dans mon bureau. Damien, s'il-te-plaît, fais-les glisser à côté de moi et laisse-nous. »

Le gamin messager obéit promptement. L'énorme créature s'enfonça lentement dans le bassin, mais même son léger mouvement inonda la salle et Damien eu à peine le temps de reculer pour éviter d'avoir les pieds trempés.

« Bonjour, les enfants! Il est bien temps d'arriver! Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas stationné le vaisseau à proximité? Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas effectuer de remontée dans mon état! »

« Vaisseau? » dit Rose.

« État? » dit le Docteur en même temps.

« Allons, vous venez bien de Shouaï! Et vous ne pouvez pas être arrivés de façon aussi opportune… enfin… opportune… Je vous attends depuis des années, mais je sais que les communications ne sont pas fiables, surtout avec la faille. »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là? » demanda le Docteur.

Rose prit un peu (beaucoup) de recul, de façon à voir entièrement l'immense créature. La peau grise était légèrement bosselée et creusée de sillons comme un pruneau. Le corps n'en finissait pas de défiler et quand, enfin, la queue la dépassa, Rose identifia leur hôtesse comme une sorte de baleine géante.

« Cachalot. » corrigea le Docteur. « C'est un cachalot géant. »

« Et avec un excellent profil, vous ne trouvez pas? Appelez-moi Clic. Les cordes vocales humaines ne savent pas prononcer convenablement mon vrai nom et je dois avouer que je me suis habituée à l'entendre au fil des années. »

« Donc vous êtes ici depuis des années? » dit le Docteur. « Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée ici? »

« J'étais volontaire bien sûr. Jeune et intrépide, un peu imbécile sans doute. Enfin… nous étions volontaires, mon compagnon et moi. Nous poursuivions des recherches sur les fonds marins, sur la possibilité d'émigrer ici… Mais après quelques mois, il s'est avéré que… eh bien… qu'il fallait repartir. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pensé à vérifier la météo à la surface… Il y avait un cyclone et notre navette s'est crashée. »

« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous restée ici? Vous pourriez… je ne sais pas, aller dans un endroit plus accueillant. »

« Ou réparer votre navette. » suggéra le Docteur.

« Impossible. Il y avait une instabilité électromagnétique dans le secteur et le crash de notre navette l'a amplifiée. Je peux à peine faire en sorte que la faille ne s'élargisse pas, mais je suis coincée. J'ai la bosse du travail. »

« Pardon? »

« J'ai la bosse. Je me sers de l'écholocation pour garder la faille fermée. Mais je dois avouer que, depuis quelques mois, les résultats sont de moins en moins probants. La faille s'est adaptée et réagit moins bien. On dirait qu'elle a une conscience et qu'elle est entrée en guerre contre moi. Si je pouvais croire qu'un rythme temporel a une intelligence… Alors si vous aviez un rien de technologie supplémentaire… »

Rose et le Docteur se regardèrent. Pas de Tardis. Pas de tournevis sonique. Pas même détecteur. Rien. Le Docteur regrettait profondément ses poches.

Clic ronfla de déception : « Eh bien, j'espère que vous savez au moins utiliser ce que la nature vous a donné. Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez suivi les cours sur la manipulation sonore! »

« Euh… »

« Pas vraiment. » concéda le Docteur.

« Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin? Vous n'avez pas d'outils, pas de talents, pas même de navette! Et on vous a envoyé à mon secours avec aussi peu de… »

« En fait, nous sommes ici un peu par hasard. »

« Par hasard? Je vous surveille depuis des heures et vous êtes venus directement ici! Vous avez bien entendu mon message de détresse, non? »

« Ah… C'était un message de détresse? » dit le Docteur d'un ton léger.

« Mais… D'accord, reprenons tout à zéro. Qui êtes-vous? Pas vos noms, je les connais. D'où venez-vous au juste? »

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire. » dit le Docteur. « Nous… eh bien, nous avons visité Shouaï »

« Vous avez VISITÉ Shouaï? Alors elle n'est plus considérée comme fermée à la circulation interplanétaire? Ils se sont finalement débarrassés de ces maudits parasites? »

« Euh… oui. Je les ai aidés. »

« Donc vous n'êtes PAS natif de Shouaï. »

« Non, mais… »

« Et comment avez-vous fait pour passer la barrière de quarantaine? »

« Oh… mon… mon vaisseau est particulier. Et donc, nous avons… euh… atterri sur Shouaï et nous avons découvert les parasites. »

« Vous avez DÉCOUVERT les parasites? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas suffisamment de phares et de bouées automatiques plantées dans tous les azimuts pour éviter que vous les DÉCOUVRIEZaccidentellement? Je le sais, j'ai dû passer les contrôles et subir toutes les vérifications possibles… y compris la décontamination. Et si vous aviez vu l'air des infirmiers quand ils ont réalisé que j'avais un compagnon à peine moins grand que moi! Nous avons épuisé leur provision de plusieurs semaines juste avec notre départ. Mais revenons un peu à vous. Cette créature qui vous accompagne, elle a été victime de tout ça aussi? »

« Pas du tout, j'ai été vaccinée. » protesta Rose, vexée du terme créature.

« Pas très efficace comme vaccin si je peux me permettre. » grommela Clic.

« Non, non, non, c'était nécessaire. Le vaccin est parfait, mais j'ai eu droit à une version… euh… à une version disons expérimentale et je peux alterner entre ma forme humaine normale et… et…enfin, celle-ci. »

« Une forme humaine normale? Humaine? Et lui? »

« Pas… pas vraiment en ce moment. »

« Parfait! J'ai deux idiots dégénérés qui se sont laissés piéger par un message les avertissant justement de ne pas se laisser piéger! Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance. »

« Mais nous pouvons certainement faire quelque chose quant même! » protesta le Docteur « J'ai un certain talent pour ça. »

« Ah oui? » grinça dubitativement Clic. « Pour les mesures désespérées et les problèmes réservés aux génies? »

« Je suis assez génial à mes heures. »

« Ben voyons! » cracha Clic en donnant un coup de nageoire qui l'envoya bouler contre une paroi. « Comme vous n'avez pas le choix de rester ici… j'espère que vous aurez au moins le bon sens de ne pas m'énerver. »

« Vous avez parlé de modulation sonore. » dit le Docteur sans se laisser démonter par cette rebuffade.

« En effet… En effet… Mais… Oh, et puis après tout… Venez, il faut plonger plus bas. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un labyrinthe de pierres et de rocs et l'un des deux globes lumineux les suivit de près. Clic expliqua que toute cette partie de la falaise était creusée de tunnels et de salles, mais qu'un éboulis avait bloqué la majeure partie de la sortie.

« Deux crevettes comme vous passent sans problème, mais moi… Il y a bien une sortie de secours, mais je suis incapable de passer par le chemin que vous avez suivi. » ajouta Clic en faisant référence à la série de tunnels où vivaient les marins. « Alors je suis bloquée ici. Au moins, j'ai une occupation. »

Rose se demanda laquelle, mais le Docteur devina : « Vous prenez soin des rescapés. Vous avez un système pour leur fournir de l'air et de la nourriture? »

« En effet… sauf que, pour l'air, c'est plutôt moi, le mécanisme. Mon propre corps fournit de quoi effectuer l'électrolyse de l'eau. »

« Oh… C'est malin… C'est même brillant! »

« Électrolyse… Elle produit de l'oxygène? »

« Yep! En décomposant les molécules d'eau, elle produit de l'oxygène. Je me demandais comment tous ces gens pouvaient respirer… Mais j'aurais dû y penser! L'eau! L'eau toute proche et en quantité suffisante. »

Oui, il aurait dû comprendre immédiatement. Et dire qu'il se prétendait génial!

« Je ne connaissais pas ce don. »

« C'est… eh bien… c'est typiquement féminin… et ça n'est possible que dans certaines circonstances. »

« Lesquelles? » demanda Rose avec curiosité.

Et soudainement, le Docteur donna un coup de nageoire pour se porter sous Clic, qui ne posa pas de questions, qui ne fit pas de commentaires, qui se contenta de s'immobiliser sous un toucher qu'elle devait à peine sentir.

« Vous êtes enceinte. » dit simplement le Docteur après quelques secondes.

« Gravide. » corrigea Clic avec un petit son mental à mi chemin entre le rire et le soupir. « Oui, je porte plusieurs petits et c'est l'échange bioélectrique entre eux et moi qui me permettent de garder en vie les rescapés humains. Mais le temps file et je dois bientôt les mettre au monde. Et je ne peux pas le faire ici et surtout pas à cette profondeur. »

« Mais vous avez dit que vous êtes ici depuis des années… » murmura Rose.

« Mon espèce ne se reproduit qu'à tous les 20 ou 30 ans parce que la gestation dure pratiquement tout ce temps-là, selon le nombre de bébés conçus. »

« Eh ben… »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de reproduction, folle enfant. Je n'ai pas dit que nous ne puisions pas du réconfort dans un contact sexuel de temps en temps. »

L'eau sembla plus froide sur les joues de Rose : c'était plutôt direct.

Ils étaient presque au fond du long puits et la lumière se positionna au-dessus des gravats. Le cachalot géant expliqua que la faille était la plus active juste de l'autre côté de l'éboulement.

« L'entrée était ici. Nous avions posé notre vaisseau juste de l'autre côté. En s'écrasant, le choc a fait s'effondrer toute la paroi. Ce qui est plutôt une chance, vu qu'elle nous protège en partie des effets de la faille. Alors si vous devez réussir à la refermer, c'est ici que vous pourrez le faire. »

« La refermer? Avec quoi? »

« Je pensais que je m'étais montrée suffisamment claire : en produisant une modulation sonore appropriée, de façon naturelle. »

Devant leur incompréhension, elle grogna : « Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas chanter, les enfants… »


	16. Les étoiles, la terre et la mer

**Selon la légendes, les sirènes attiraient les marins par leur chant. Juste un petit clin d'œil pour la légende.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« _Vous__ne__voulez__pas__m__'__entendre__chanter. »__dit__Rose.__« Juré,__ce__n__'__est__pas__une__chose__à__me__demander. Oh,__je__pousse__la__note__avec__beaucoup__de__conviction,__mais__… __non,__promis,__je__ne__peux__pas__vous__faire__supporter__ça._ »

« _Et__on__ne__peut__pas__chanter__sous__l__'__eau._ » lui rappela le Docteur, qui semblait curieusement soulagé.

« _Stupides__enfants._ » dit un peu impatiemment Clic. « _Il__n__'__est__pas__question__que__vous__utilisiez__vos__cordes__vocales,__bien__sûr.__Je__parle__de__vos__chants__personnels.__Ne__me__dites__pas__que__vous__ignorez__vos__chants__personnels.__Juste__à__voir__vos__couleurs,__il__me__semblait__évident__… __Et__à__cause__de__votre__âge__…_ »

« _Nos__couleurs?_ »

« _Notre__âge?_ » dit le Docteur, qui se demandait comment leur hôtesse géante pouvait bien deviner qu'il traînait 900 ans d'expérience dans son sillage… façon de parler.

« _C__'__est__vrai,__vous__n__'__êtes__pas__nés__sur__Shouaï__… __Oh,__ce__sont__des__choses__que__vos__parents__auraient__dû__vous__apprendre.__Ou__vous__auriez__pu__le__deviner,__simplement__en__regardant__la__société__sous-marine__sur__ma__planète!__Quand__je__pense__que__je__dois__expliquer__ça__à__des__… __Oh,__et__puis,__après__tout,__vous__n__'__êtes__que__des__enfants! »__dit__doucement__Clic.__« J__'__imagine__qu__'__il__n__'__y__a__pas__de__quoi__en__être__offusquée._ »

Elle leur expliqua alors comment deux êtres nés sur Shouaï pouvaient envisager une relation plus suivie basée sur les soins à apporter à une progéniture : prendre la couleur de son partenaire était une expression autant qu'un trait physique attestant de la compatibilité biologique et de la réussite certaine de la conception.

Après les premiers mots, Rose aurait voulu la faire taire, mais elle se força à écouter avec tout le détachement dont elle était capable. Protester aurait simplement démontré qu'elle était… qu'elle pensait… qu'elle envisageait… ou rêvait ou espérait ou… Oh, peu importe. Il fallait rester attentive et… et professionnelle. Malgré tout, elle retenait une seule chose : ils étaient compatibles. La tête lui tournait un peu et ses oreilles bourdonnaient - et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pression - et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce qui s'était produit chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient ne serait-ce qu'effleurés durant les derniers jours.

Le Docteur ne parut pas remarquer le trouble de Rose. Il avait suffisamment à faire pour contenir toutes les idées ridicules, stupides, romantiquement dégoulinantes ou atrocement… ehm… physiques. En tant qu'humaine et en tant que Seigneur du temps, Rose et lui étaient totalement différents. Sous cette forme, ils pouvaient… ils pourraient…

« _Les__enfants,__vous__projetez__suffisamment__d__'__hormones__pour__me__faire__réagir.__Vous__ferez__ce__que__vous__voudrez__un__peu__plus__tard,__d__'__accord?_ » ordonna Clic. « _Tout__de__même,__on__aurait__pu__penser__que__vous__auriez__réglé__ce__… __ce__déséquilibre__avant__qu__'__il__ne__devienne__aussi__sensible!_ »

Rose n'osa pas croiser le regard du Docteur et préféra nager jusque de l'autre côté de la baleine. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur et loin du… de toutes les idées qui pouvaient lui faire oublier la présente tâche.

« _Alors__… __Chanter?__Chanter__comment?__Chanter__quoi?__Une__berceuse?__Un__bon__vieux__rock?_ » plaisanta Rose.

Clic donna un coup de queue qui provoqua un courant qui les déstabilisa : « Enfants stupides, on ne chante pas des ritournelles pour refermer une faille! Il faut rebalancer les énergies temporelles et magnétiques. Il s'agit de vibrations! Ce qu'une machine est capable de faire avec quelques piles, la « voix » en est capable également. Évidemment, il faut des années de pratique et d'exercice, mais nous sommes un peu limités avec les moyens et le temps. Il faudra faire de votre mieux. »

Clic les poussa tous les deux tout contre la paroi et ricana devant leurs efforts pour éviter le contact physique entre eux : « Les petits, il va falloir accepter de faire équipe pour ce travail. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous jouez les idiots. Sans blague, les couples font les meilleurs équipes de travail parce qu'ils sont déjà harmonisés l'un à l'autre. »

« _Nous__ne__sommes__pas__un__couple._ » protesta le Docteur.

« _Les__meilleurs__amis__du__monde._ » ajouta Rose avec vigueur.

« _Oui,__c__'__est__ça._ » rétorqua Clic avec un air entendu. « _D__'__abord,__vous__allez__vous__détendre__un__peu__pour__percevoir__la__vibration__de__la__faille.__Fermez__les__yeux._ »

Rose et le Docteur étaient plus mal à l'aise que jamais et devaient faire un effort important pour ne pas être hypnotisés par leur présence mutuelle. Clic grommela de dégoût et les plaqua contre la paroi tout en les soumettant à une partie de la charge électrique qui circulait en elle. Avant qu'ils puissent protester et réaliser qu'elle les avait remis… eh bien… dans le droit chemin, elle leur montra comment elle exerçait un contrôle temporaire sur la faille. Le Docteur l'imita immédiatement, par pur instinct. Rose se trouve entraînée dans le maelstrom. Elle hurla et les pulsations de la faille en furent modifiées.

« _Du_ _calme,__stupide__enfant,__c__'__est__comme__faire__de__la__broderie__avec__les__dents.__Si__tu__ne__fais__pas__attention,__tu__empireras__les__choses._ » ordonna fermement Clic.

Le Docteur semblait un peu plus à l'aise. Il avait toujours vécu avec le flux et le reflux du temps et la faille n'était pas différente. En fait, c'était rassurant de retrouver la complexité des forces mouvantes. C'était retrouver son sens du temps. En partie.

Il rejeta facilement tout ce qui pouvait le déconcentrer - la présence de Rose en grande partie - et commença à… à peigner les différentes vibrations. Il avait travaillé avec six dimensions différentes tout en buvant une tasse de thé et en lisant de la poésie karatélianne, autrement dit, cette tâche était tout à fait dans ses cordes. Toutefois, il rencontra rapidement un problème avec la nature de la faille.

« _Elle__n__'__est__pas__ancrée!__Elle__se__promène__entre__les__différentes__couches__d__'__existence!_ » s'écria-t-il tout en essayant de maintenir son emprise. « _Il__faut__… __il__faut__… __l__'__ancrer!_ »

C'était sa faute si la faille était brusquement indocile : elle avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage, mais il était incapable de lui en fournir un. Il était un nomade des étoiles depuis bien trop longtemps et le seul monde auquel il avait véritablement appartenu n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus que…

« _Je__suis__là._ » dit Rose en s'insinuant avec une adresse miraculeuse.

Elle saisit fermement une partie du courant de la faille. Clic approuva avec enthousiasme : « _L__'__homme__des__étoiles__et__la__femme__de__la__terre__… __Et__avec__des__organismes__faits__pour__vivre__dans__la__mer__… __Décidément__… __Non,__non,__ne__vous__arrêtez__pas,__les__enfants,__vous__êtes__très__bien. Fermez-moi__cette__horreur._ »

« _Il__faut__renvoyer__des__amis__chez__eux__avant._ » dit le Docteur.

« _Non,__non,__il__faut__la__fermer._ »

« _Pas__question._ » objecta Rose. « _C__'__est__nous__qui__le__contrôlons,__c__'__est__nous__qui__décidons._ »

Le ton était un peu arrogant, mais le Docteur ne pu s'empêcher d'approuver avec un petit rire.

« _À__votre__place,__ma__chère,__je__passerais__le__mots__à__vos__marins__de__se__préparer__à__être__secourus._ » dit le Docteur avec une politesse affectée.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack arpentait la rive avec mauvaise humeur. Flinch le suivait d'aussi près qu'une moule pouvait coller à son rocher et essayait de lui extorquer une nouvelle histoire avec Rose et le Docteur. Quand il refusa, pour la douzième ou trois cent douzième fois, Flinch se laissa tomber dans le sable avec une moue boudeuse.

« Je veux que Rose revienne alors. »

« Ils cherchent à te renvoyer chez ta mère. »

« Je veux pas ma maman, je veux Rose. Elle est beaucoup plus amusante. Elle est même plus amusante que toi! »

_Jack, avertissez nos amis de se tenir prêts, nous allons ouvrir de multiples vortex vers chez eux. Ils doivent se concentrer sur l'endroit où ils doivent retourner. Ils doivent se concentrer sur l'époque et le lieu. C'est compris?_

La voix mentale était à la fois celle de Rose et du Docteur et Jack hocha la tête, sans se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient le voir. Ils avaient encore réussi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en étonne? » plaisanta-t-il à voix haute.

« Quoi? »

« Mon petit Flinch, je veux que tu repenses à ta chambre. Tu as bien une chambre à toi, non? Et je veux que tu penses très, très fort à cette chambre et à ta maman qui t'appelle pour le souper. »

« J'ai pas faim. Je veux Rose. »

« Flinch, tu reverras Rose, je te le promets. Elle ira te rendre une visite. Chez toi. »

Mû par une inspiration subite, Jack ajouta que Rose et le Docteur lui apporterait un nouveau jeu vidéo et qu'ils lui raconteraient des histoires. Le gamin ne sembla pas le croire, mais Jack devait faire passer le message aux autres.

En moins de trois minutes, la plage était garnie d'êtres profondément occupés à penser à leur chez eux. Et puis, dans une série de PLOP et de WOOSH, ils disparurent. Flinch en resta baba. Jack lui fit un clin d'œil en expliquant qui était responsable et l'enfant eu un large sourire. Après avoir trompété un aurevoir, il ferma les yeux et… disparu à son tour.

_Jack, nous pouvons vous renvoyez où et quand vous voulez. _

« Mais je veux venir avec vous! »

Il ne voulait pas retourner à New York! Il ne voulait pas…

Malgré lui, l'image d'une destination bondit entre deux neurones…

Et il disparu dans un PLOP.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Ça suffit! Fermez ce truc! » ordonna férocement Clic. « Fermez-le maintenant! »

« Cool… On s'en occupe maintenant. » dit Rose d'un ton rêveur.

C'était ce que Clic appelait chanter : elle chantait la Terre, une petite planète tournant autour d'une étoile jaune. Elle chantait les autobus rouges à deux étages et les frites. Elle chantait le parfum des fleurs et les lumières des grands magasins. Elle chantait la mer et les nuages, la chaleur et les images s'écoulaient d'elle, absorbées aussitôt par les plis et les replis de la faille. Elle chantait pour l'espace et le temps. La faille pouvait envoyer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi partout et en tout temps. Et c'était facile parce, pendant qu'elle ancrait sur Terre la faille, le Docteur, lui, chantait les étoiles et toutes les planètes possibles. Il chantait dans tous les langages possibles et pour toutes les possibilités envisageables.

Clic avait de la difficulté à suivre : le méli-mélo de la faille était plus stable, mais sa force avait considérablement augmenté et la paroi de pierres commençait à s'effondrer. S'ils étaient soumis physiquement aux effets de la faille, ils y seraient aspirés. Clic tenta de briser les chants, d'interrompre les répétitions mais, à sa plus complète surprise, le Docteur ne se répétait pas! C'était comme s'il avait vécu des siècles entiers et vu l'univers entier! Si sa chanson n'avait pas de fin, comment pourrait-elle l'interrompre?

Rose sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle était prisonnière du chant du Docteur, car s'il poursuivait sans être rattaché, sans être ancré grâce à son chant à elle, il se perdrait mentalement dans la faille. Il resterait présent, physiquement, mais tout le reste voyagerait éternellement dans l'espace et le temps sans aucun moyen de revenir, sans aucun contrôle sur sa destination. À l'arrière plan de sa conscience, elle comprit que la seule solution était de frapper physiquement, mais Clic n'avait aucun moyen de le faire sans faire exploser la paroi et les projeter directement dans la faille, juste de l'autre côté.

Elle essaya de brouiller la « voix » du Docteur, de se mettre en travers, mais il était bien trop puissant et semblait prévoir ses changements de tonalité et s'y adapter aussitôt.

Il fallait le frapper physiquement.

Rose fit appel à toute sa volonté pour continuer à chanter tout en faisant pivoter le corps du Docteur. Elle pourrait remercier les événements de lui avoir permis de pouvoir chanter tout en se servant de ses lèvres pour autre chose. Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Tout deux étaient encore aveuglés par le chant et Rose tâtonnait pour trouver le visage en continuant à tenir la note juste.

La pommette… la mâchoire dure… si dure… Le menton pointu… Et juste au-dessus… les lèvres… Elle les connaissait pas cœur, ces lèvres, plus que les siennes peut-être.

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas. » désespéra Clic. « Je suis désolée, mais il ne reste qu'un seul moyen. »

Son plan était simple : broyer le corps du Docteur. Elle ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur, mais c'était la seule solution. La baleine géante ouvrit la bouche et, délicatement, avança pour saisir le Docteur.

Rose posa ses lèvres sur celles du Docteur. Ce n'était pas le baiser qu'elle lui avait volé lorsqu'elle remontait dans son scaphandre au Danemark, même s'il portait toute la tendresse possible. C'était le baiser de la femme qui venait de la Terre et qui rappelait auprès d'elle le chanteur des étoiles.

Les dents de Clic effleurèrent le torse du Docteur.

Le Seigneur du temps dans une forme de Merman sursauta.

Rose hurla.

Les mâchoires du cachalot géant et la faille se refermèrent en même temps.


	17. Le Docteur et le Merman

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta sonné par la soudaine absente de bruit, de son ou de présence. Le fond du puits sous-marin semblait terriblement plus vaste du fait que le Docteur était seul. Enfin, il était accompagné du globe lumineux qui n'avait pas pu suivre Clic dans la faille, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment. Rose et Clic avaient disparu et il n'était pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour deviner ce qui s'était passé.

La honte menaçait de le submerger (comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez profondément dans tous ces ennuis… et cet océan!) : il avait perdu brièvement le contrôle de la faille et elles étaient tombées dedans. Elles pouvaient se trouver n'importe où et n'importe quand et c'était infernal de penser qu'elle pouvait être réapparue en plein désert du Kalahari ou bien dans une des carrières des monts Guilkarg où des geysers de lave faisaient irruption quotidiennement. Non, non, non, non. Rose allait bien, il fallait s'en convaincre.

Une douleur sourde le long de ses flancs le fit grimacer. Quand Rose l'avait… eh bien… quand elle l'avait rappelé, il avait senti ses côtes commencer à craquer sous la pression des mâchoires de Clic. La peau n'avait pas été percée, mais il aurait des bleus impressionnants! Si Clic n'avait pas disparu, il aurait été éventré et découpé en deux. Pourquoi est-ce que le cachalot avait tenté de le tuer? Quelques secondes de plus et Clic aurait bien comprit qu'il avait regagné son contrôle!

Rose l'avait ramenée. Rose. Il ne pu se défendre d'une admiration. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle était faible ou fragile? Comment avait-il oublié qu'elle était courageuse, endurante et capable de prendre des décisions? Ce n'était pas une simple poupée qu'il traînait de planète en planète! D'accord, il connaissait tous les langages de l'univers, mais elle savait comprendre les moments vitaux et agissaient en conséquence… comme un certain Seigneur du temps. Du moins, quand il était dans son état normal.

Il restait une chance de la sauver, peu importe où et quand elle se trouvait. Elle était toujours une anomalie créée grâce, en partie, au Tardis et donc ce dernier serait capable de la retrouver. C'était si simple! Assez simple pour que son cerveau l'imagine!

Il fallait nager, nager très vite! Sortir d'ici, retraverser l'Atlantique, revenir au Tardis et…

Stupide cervelle de poisson! Retourne au Danemark avant tout! Mets-toi en route! Tu auras suffisamment d'heures pour réfléchir à tout cela!

Il trouva la sortie, se faufilant aisément parmi les débris. Clic aurait été bien en peine de passer, mais lui n'avait le problème du volume de l'immense cachalot.

Il remonta, laissant les ténèbres derrière lui. Il se dirigeait vers elle. Vers Rose. Vers son phare. C'était bien ainsi qu'on appelait la lumière qui permettait d'éviter les écueils et les dangers cachés dans les ténèbres, non? Elle était au loin, pourtant il lui parlait, la rassurait (comme si elle avait besoin d'une dose de courage supplémentaire!), lui promettait de venir la chercher. Rose.

Comment avait-elle su doser, à cet instant si délicat, dans ce puits, son affection pour lui et la force qui l'habitait et qui aurait été capable de le détruire? Elle n'était qu'une Terrienne, une simple humaine. Il en avait rencontré des milliers, mais il y en avait peu qui savaient le surprendre. Rose était capable de le stupéfier en agissant d'une manière qui semblait parfaitement naturelle et qui dénotait pourtant une pensée qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas seulement l'imitation des actes d'un Seigneur du temps, c'était la compréhension et l'assimilation de certains principes, de certaines… valeurs, des aspects élémentaires pour les voyageurs du temps. Il n'avait pas tout expliqué à son amie, mais elle semblait connaître certaines choses, mystérieusement, sans préparation. Et cette façon qu'elle avait eu de gérer la nature de la faille, de devenir l'ancrage dont il avait besoin (sans qu'il le lui demande) et sans préparation particulière. Elle était fascinante.

J'arrive, je fais aussi vite que je peux, Rose!

Elle n'aurait pas peur, elle saurait qu'il viendrait la chercher, peu importe où elle était. Il lui avait dit qu'il était responsable d'elle, qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle. Toutefois, est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise (et la vie tant qu'à faire) à de nombreuses reprises? Peut-être qu'elle avait également décidé de veiller sur lui, d'être responsable de lui. Quelle idée ridicule… et adorable. Tellement Rose! Il avait besoin d'elle et il le savait d'une façon instinctive, comme un ivrogne s'accroche à sa bouteille. Est-ce qu'il avait dit qu'il avait BESOIN d'elle? Non. Non, jamais. Il aimait sa présence à bord, il aimait sa présence tout court pour être franc, il la trouvait magnifique et forte et douce et brillante et… Seigneur! Dire qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il avait besoin d'elle.

J'arrive, Rose, attends-moi!

Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle l'aimait. Ou n'était-ce qu'une attirance physique? Physique? Il n'était pas dans son corps normal! Peut-être qu'elle le préférait à la version qui pouvait courir? Il était plus accessible, plus… susceptible d'être approché. Elle avait vu clair dans son bluff, mais elle avait néanmoins continué à l'appuyer. Elle avait accepté sa faiblesse, passé par-dessus et proposé des idées de rechange. Il n'était pas habitué à ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme et de son intelligence, mais elle n'avait pas profité pour… Bien qu'il y ait eu ce baiser.

Mais il en était responsable. C'est lui qui avait commencé à jouer avec imbéciles avec sa méthode buccale respiratoire. Il n'avait pas tant songé à elle qu'à lui-même et c'était là une nouveauté. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tout fait pour préserver l'illusion que Rose et lui étaient… avaient… une relation spéciale, mais il avait toujours prétexté une grande complicité et une amitié. Pas autre chose. Pas le reste. Et dans cette forme où il perdait la moitié de ses neurones et de ses sens du temps, il s'était retrouvé démuni devant les pressions qu'il n'avait plus les moyens d'ignorer ou de mettre de côté. Le Docteur, la version contrôlée et prudente de son être, n'aurait jamais permis d'être approché de cette façon, en partie pour se préserver, en partie pour ne pas blesser l'autre. Et Rose… Bon sang… qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pensé?

Elle l'avait embrassé, c'est bien simple! Elle avait profité de ses manières plus ouvertes pour… satisfaire sa curiosité? Non, c'était plus (bien plus) que ça. Il fallait être sincère jusqu'au bout. Elle l'aimait. Il le savait. Il le savait depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le défaut dans son plan et ramené le Tardis sur le Satellite V. Avec tous les pouvoirs possibles et imaginables de la création, elle avait eu pour seule ambition de « sauver son Docteur ». Sa tendresse avait été presque palpable et avait totalement éclipsé la menace que posaient les Daleks.

Il devait admettre que Rose Tyler n'était pas la première à l'aimer. Il ne servait à rien de jouer les innocents : il avait plu, il plaisait encore. Mais Rose était la première avec qui il aurait aimé… avec qui il rêvait parfois de… Et ce corps d'homme poisson était beaucoup plus influençable, beaucoup plus malléable quand les émotions étaient en jeu. Il y avait certainement également une composante biologique, l'appel de la nature comme on disait. Quand lui et Rose s'étaient retrouvés dans des corps compatibles, ses instincts de Seigneur du temps avaient été bâillonnés et ses autres instincts avaient pris le dessus. Un mâle et une femelle attirés l'un par l'autre et célibataires et disponibles : en temps normal, la conclusion aurait été évidente, souhaitable même. Sensée.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : et si jamais elle préférait rester une sirène? Si jamais elle décidait d'adopter définitivement cette forme? Elle avait le choix, au fond, grâce au Tardis. Elle pensait peut-être qu'il resterait ainsi… qu'il resterait avec elle. Et c'était vrai que c'était tentant. Très tentant. En lui, une partie de son anatomie se tendit à nouveau à la pensée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble (ce qui lui prouvait que lui et Rose… leurs corps du moins… étaient capables de se reproduire). L'espèce de fascination hypnotique dont ils étaient victimes chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient devait être décuplée par cent (ou mille… ou un million) s'ils se décidaient… Non, non, non, pas s'ils se décidaient : si le Docteur se décidait. Si le Docteur pouvait penser se permettre de s'abandonner et de faire l'amour avec une cervelle qui baignait dans l'eau salée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Il ricana : oh, oui, très bien, il avait pris la décision d'être raisonnable. Mais il ne se cachait pas que si Rose avait été présente, sa résolution aurait peut-être faiblit.

Peut-être? Il ricana à nouveau. Il fallait abandonner ses nageoires au plus vite et retrouver le Docteur en lui!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cinq jours plus tard, il parvint enfin au Danemark. Il avait perdu une journée quand il s'était endormi et que les courants l'avaient déporté sur les côtes africaines. Dans ses rêves, Rose l'attendait patiemment sur Gallifrey, ignorante de la Guerre du temps, et les Daleks et tous les autres cauchemars attaquaient de toutes parts. Il s'était vu emprisonner tout le monde dans le verrou temporel - et elle avec - et avait voulu hurler à son alter ego de ne pas le faire, de ne pas la laisser là-bas. Le ciel brûlait, les mers étaient rouge sang et Rose était au milieu de cet enfer. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant, perdu au milieu d'un banc de mérous qui avaient fui en bloc cet espèce d'agité. Le vieux cauchemar le traumatisait chaque fois : depuis quelques temps, c'était Rose qui était là-bas. Avant, c'était Sarah Jane ou le Brigadier ou Susan, depuis longtemps disparue… Parfois, c'était la Terre qui brûlait et il se voyait forcé de l'isoler comme il l'avait fait pour Gallifrey, perdant tout, encore une fois.

Dans les circonstances, mieux valait rester éveillé.

Il trouva assez facilement la caverne sous-marine et raconta en trois minutes leurs aventures. Quand il arriva au passage où il décrivait Clic, les sœurs eurent des hauts le cœur.

« C'est très certainement une native. » dit Anna avec un frisson. « Et moi qui croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus! Et vous dites qu'ils sont sur Terre? Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils pouvaient voyager dans l'espace. »

« Une native? » répéta le Docteur.

« Une native, oui. Vous savez ce qu'est une native, non? Pour être passé sur Shouaï... »

« Oui, mais… »

« Vous croyez que les enzymes qui nous ont forcé à nous adapter à une vie aquatique sont normaux? Que la planète a toujours été recouverte quasiment entièrement par l'eau? »

« Oh. » souffla le Docteur.

« Oui. Oh, comme vous dites. La première colonie a rencontré les natifs et un pacte a été scellé. Mais les choses ont vite dégénéré. La guerre a fait rage et, pour finir, ils ont gagné. Bien sûr, nous sommes les plus nombreux maintenant, mais la planète est sous l'eau. »

« Mais les enzymes… »

« J'ai oublié ce passage. Je ne sais plus avec certitude de qui c'est la faute. Je sais juste qu'il faut vivre avec les conséquences. » soupira Anna.

« Donc, la guerre. Shouaï ne semblait pas en guerre. C'était quand? »

« Il y a environ 20 ans. Non, 30. Nous avons mis 10 ans à venir. »

« Donc vous avez toujours connu la guerre. » conclu le Docteur.

Les sœurs échangèrent des coups d'œil embarrassés. Stradi, la femme pieuvre, hocha la tête et suggéra de tout lui dire. Mosgo l'imita. Dragonne faisait grise mine, mais quelque chose dans sa posture révélait qu'elle n'était pas contre. C'est Batcam qui expliqua qu'elle et ses sœurs avaient toujours connu la guerre parce qu'elles étaient nées pour faire la guerre.

« Mais si vous avez atterrit ici. »

« C'est un accident. » coupa Stradi.

« Tu parles! C'est une erreur de pilotage. » contra Mosgo.

« Nous avons déserté. Nous faisions partie d'une unité spéciale pour faire la guerre. »

« Vous ne ressemblez pas à des soldats. » fit le Docteur avec une moue dubitative.

« Nous avons nos talents cachés. » répliqua Anna. « Mosgo est capable de survivre longtemps sur la terre ferme. Elle était un prototype de dernière génération. Littéralement. Batcam a son venin toxique contre les natifs. Dragonne ressent les courants électromagnétiques et les charges électriques à des kilomètres. »

« Et comme le corps produit une petite charge… Vous êtes un radar vivant. » murmura le Docteur.

« Eh oui! » approuva Dragonne. « Stradi possède un corps plus souple et plus fort. Elle devait faire partie des forces d'attaque. Quand à Anna… »

« Je n'ai pas de talents particuliers. J'étais simplement volontaire pour les suivre. »

« Arrêtons les frais. Tu étais notre otage. » grommela Mosgo. « C'est la fille d'un des praticiens de l'académie scientifique. »

« Un simple praticien. » soupira Anna. « Mais il avait suffisamment de poids pour qu'on ne détruise pas le vaisseau quand nous sommes parties. Oui, j'étais leur otage, au début. Mais quand j'ai appris les conditions de vie et les petites histoires de l'académie… j'ai changé d'allégeance. »

« Mais pourquoi ici? Vous cherchiez quoi, au juste? Oh, mais je suis bête! Ce sont les océans! La planète bleue! »

Les sœurs acquiescèrent. Puis le Docteur se souvint que Stradi, notamment, voulait retourner sur Shouaï. Pour faire la guerre à nouveau?

« Oh, non, pas du tout! Nous voulons retourner chez nous. Juste… chez nous. Votre planète bleue n'est pas notre Shouaï. »

« Ehm… c'est plutôt ma planète d'adoption. Mais je peux comprendre que la maison vous manque. »

« Et vous avez votre clé maintenant? Bien. Je vais demander de l'aide à Hans. Nous avons convenu d'un signal pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. »

« Brillant! »

Le Docteur expliqua qu'il aurait besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre, mais qu'il reviendrait les chercher pour les conduire sur Shouaï. Anna hésita, puis avoua qu'elle ne suivrait pas ses sœurs.

« Hans a besoin de moi. Si… si votre traitement fonctionne… Je suis prête à l'essayer. Et à rester ici, sur Terre. »

« Mais… »

« Non, Docteur, j'ai pris ma décision. Et mes sœurs sont d'accord avec moi. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.


	18. Un Seigneur du temps en Converses

**Oui, je vais encore faire souffrir Tenth. Encore.**

**Désolée, Tenth.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Malgré les préventions du Docteur, Hans resta baba devant l'intérieur de cette minuscule boîte bleue. S'il avait pu se hisser seul dans le lit de l'infirmerie, l'auteur danois n'aurait pas mis un orteil dans le Tardis. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, le Docteur en était incapable et Hans avait de quoi raconter trois millions d'histoires juste avec le décor qu'il avait entrevu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Vous m'avez dit que vous ne pouviez rester hors de l'eau très longtemps? Et puis, qui va prendre soin de vous? »

« Le Tardis. »

« Le quoi? »

Le Docteur dissimula une grimace dans un sourire en coin. Il commençait à faire drôlement chaud et l'air devenait bien plus difficile à respirer, mais il ne supporterait de savoir Hans dans les parages pendant qu'il serait soigné.

« Le… le gardien du vaisseau, disons. »

« Je n'ai vu personne. »

Le Docteur retint une nouvelle grimace. Les choses allaient très vite. Il commanda aux lumières de s'allumer et Hans sursauta en voyant l'éclairage.

« Allez rassurer Anna. Dites-lui que je vais apparaître dans dix jours, au plus, dans la grotte. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas être en retard. »

« Elle m'a dit de rester pour vous aider. » dit Hans qui avait l'air d'y tenir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Il faut que je me repose… et vous ne pouvez pas rester. Je suis désolé. »

Il sentait ses entrailles se retourner, la peau translucide de ses nageoires se parcheminer et cette impression de tomber au ralenti…

« Pas question que je vous laisse comme ça! » s'écria Hans en le replaçant dans le lit. « Et cessez de bouger! »

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher! C'était des convulsions!

Il trouva le moyen d'abaisser le champ de protection sur lui avant de perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements. Les pulsations du Tardis l'entourèrent aussitôt et il s'y abandonna avec une confiance totale.

Hans observa l'inquiétante lueur dans laquelle baignait le Docteur. Il fallait rester calme. Il le fallait. Mais tout était si étranger! Il repensa à ce qu'Anna lui avait fait promettre - prendre soin du Docteur et faire tout ce qui était nécessaire même si c'était inexplicable - et la simple image de la jeune femme le réconforta. Hans ouvrit le petit bagage qu'il avait préparé : un peu de nourriture, son journal et de quoi écrire. Le Docteur avait dit qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour se remettre complètement et Hans respecterait la parole donnée. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

o-o-o-o-o

Ça faisait mal. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois quand les os s'étaient reformés et que les muscles avaient dû fondre pour remodeler le corps d'un Seigneur du temps à partir de celui du Merman. Il se souvenait à peine d'avoir hurlé, mais sa voix avait été rauque durant quelques temps. Cette fois, le Tardis avait ajouté une dose massive de radiations pour l'engourdir. Il eut du mal à respirer jusqu'à ce qu'une brume très dense pénètre ses poumons. Au moins le Tardis ne lui faisait pas faux bond.

Mais ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Hans était resté, naturellement. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas trop l'effrayer, un peu comme il l'avait fait pour Rose. C'était très dur. Mais le Tardis veillait au grain et l'isolait le mieux possible derrière le champ médical et pratiquement tous les hurlements restaient à l'intérieur.

Douleur. La vie était douleur. D'un bout à l'autre. Depuis toujours lui semblait-il.

Les pieds étaient un assemblage de minuscules petits os et une merveille d'architecture biologique : tenir en équilibre sur deux surfaces aussi étroites tenait simplement du miracle. Quand il s'agissait de reformer les os, les tendons, les orteils, les ongles, on parlait d'un travail de précision! Et les chevilles! C'était mortellement important les chevilles : l'articulation parfaite entre la jambe et le pied permettait une impulsion plus grande. Courir était la moitié de sa vie alors il pouvait bien se préoccuper un peu de la chair qui allait lui servir, non?

La chair… Oh, que ça faisait mal, nom d'un…! Les écailles tombaient et la nouvelle peau était terriblement sensible. Le simple contact de l'air le faisait frissonner et il aurait voulu se jeter en bas du lit à cause de la froideur et de la dureté du cadre que le mince matelas ne parvenait pas masquer. Ses poumons se remirent à fonctionner normalement d'un seul coup et la première « nouvelle » inspiration brûla comme si on avait enfoncé un fer rouge dans chaque petite alvéole. Oh, pitié! C'était comme recommencer après une nouvelle régénération, mais en pire! Et il savait cet horrible parcours pour l'avoir déjà fait!

Physiquement, c'était intolérable et requérait la moindre parcelle d'énergie pour passer au travers.

Mentalement, c'était presque indescriptible. Le Merman n'avait aucun sens du temps. Le Docteur ressentait la moindre seconde passée, présente et future et chacune lui revenait comme un boulet de canon. Soixante secondes dans une minute. Soixante boulets. Soixante minutes dans une heure. 3600 boulets. Et combien d'heures dans une année? Dans un siècle? Dans l'univers?

Le plus dur, ce n'était pas de retrouver le corps, mais bien les sens des Seigneurs du temps.

o-o-o-o-o

« Docteur? »

C'était son nom, il s'en souvenait. Il pouvait répondre aussi. Il se souvenait qu'il avait une voix. Mais sa gorge était sèche. Il avait soif. Il avala un peu de salive.

« Docteur, vous allez bien? »

Quelle question stupide. Il était le Docteur : il allait toujours bien. Restait à trouver la force de se relever. Il fallait aussi se souvenir comment ouvrir les yeux. C'était facile. Bouger le muscle orbiculaire. Non, non, les deux en même temps sinon il faisait un clin d'œil.

« La lumière a disparu et je me suis dit que ça voulait dire que vous étiez guéri. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? »

« De l'eau. » balbutia le Docteur.

« Quoi? Je pensais que vous étiez guéri! Il faut que je mouille les bâches ou… »

« Juste un verre d'eau. »

Il pointa du menton le petit lavabo dans un coin de l'infirmerie. Hans se montra soulagé par la simplicité de la demande et manipula les robinets, émerveillé par la plomberie. Le Docteur le fit remplir trois fois le verre, puis glissa ses jambes - ses nouvelles jambes - sur le côté du lit. Chevilles, genoux, hanches, tout était là. Il agita ses orteils : dix, pas un de plus ou de moins. Il se contorsionna légèrement : le bassin était fonctionnel et suffisamment souple pour danser. Il pourrait peut-être faire une démonstration à Rose.

« Hans! Êtes-vous vraiment resté tout ce temps ici? »

Ses sens lui indiquaient que près de dix jours s'étaient écoulés. Il aperçut dans un coin de nombreuses pages couvertes d'une petite écriture précise et soignée et quelques miettes très discrètes.

« D'où vient le pain? Et le saucisson? » ajouta-t-il après avoir reniflé des relents de viande.

« Anna m'avait prévenu que je devrais veiller sur vous, sans vous lâcher d'une semelle. »

Le Docteur eut un sourire qui récompensa Hans de tous ses efforts : « Merci, Hans Christian Anderson. »

« De rien, Docteur. Nous pouvons partir? »

« Avant, je dois construire une piscine. »

« Où ça? »

« Hum… je crois qu'il reste de la place dans la bibliothèque. »

« Vous… voulez construire une piscine dans une bibliothèque? »

« Je ne peux pas me passer de la bibliothèque et je ne veux pas surcharger la mémoire du Tardis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une piscine olympique après tout. Et ça peut être très intéressant de combiner chaises de patio et fauteuils en velours. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une piscine olympique? Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une piscine? Oh, c'est pour les sœurs d'Anna? Mais où se trouve votre bibliothèque? Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que votre boîte bleue… »

« Très bien, je ne vous dirai rien. » coupa joyeusement le Docteur en se mettant debout.

Il avait oublié que la plante de ses pieds était tendre et qu'il n'avait jamais marché avec ses nouveaux membres. Il faillit s'effondrer d'une façon très peu brillante et se rattrapa au montant du lit diagnostique.

« Docteur! »

« Non, non, non. Tout va bien. Du vent. »

« Il vous faut du vent? »

« Non, non, non, c'est une expression. Tout va bien. »

L'homme recula avec hésitation. Anna n'avait pas parlé d'une piscine, mais si cette machine devait ramener les sœurs chez elle, il fallait penser à un moyen de les garder dans l'eau. Mais une piscine dans une bibliothèque? Comment creuser dans une pièce de toute façon?

Le Docteur fonça vers le poste de pilotage et Hans assista à l'un des plus étranges spectacles de sa vie : le Seigneur du temps tournait autour de la console qui pulsait de lumières multicolores et avec des bruits mystérieux et il s'enthousiasmait pour un espèce de rot mécanique et pour un tintement léger, s'appuyait brièvement sur un siège dont le pied s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la pièce et reprenait ses rondes tout en se parlant à lui-même dans un langage compliqué et avec un débit si rapide que Hans en était étourdi.

« Qu'en dites-vous? »

« Pardon? » demanda Hans.

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est stupide de mettre la piscine devant les biographies. Je vais plutôt utiliser l'espace devant les nouvelles de fiction. Isaac serait ravi. »

« Isaac? »

« Asimov. Écrivain. Pas un concurrent, notez bien. Il est dans la science fiction, vous faites dans le fantastique. De superbe façon d'ailleurs. »

« Merci. » dit automatiquement Hans.

« C'est sincère. » dit le Docteur en s'arrêtant momentanément de sautiller d'un bouton à un levier.

Il reprit sa danse, puis se laissa tomber avec un soupir de soulagement sur la chaise à ressorts. Il se releva aussitôt d'un bond, grimaça un peu de douleur et s'éloigna.

« Docteur, où allez-vous? Vous ne pouvez pas creuser une piscine dans votre état! »

Et surtout pas avec cette robe de chambre en soie noire qu'il avait à peine pris le temps d'attacher.

« Quelle piscine? Oh, la piscine! Elle est déjà en place. »

« Pardon? »

« Écoutez, je dois vraiment m'habiller. On ne peut pas courir en pantoufles. »

« Ou nus pieds. »

« Ou nus pieds. Mes espadrilles me manquent. »

« Espadrilles? »

« Des chaussures de course. » rétorqua distraitement le Docteur.

« Des chaussures pour… courir? »

« Rouges. »

« Pardon? »

Hans avait l'impression de se répéter un peu trop souvent.

« Allez faire un tour à la piscine si vous voulez, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Deuxième escaliers à gauche, quatrième… non cinquième porte. »

Le Docteur jeta la robe de chambre en soie (ça ne tenait pas chaud, la soie!) sur une patère et préleva l'un de ses costumes trois pièces bleus. Il ajusta le nœud d'une cravate avec un sourire et vérifia que le col ne l'étranglerait pas. Il fouilla dans un coffre contenant deux ou trois douzaine de paires de Converses jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve deux de la même couleur (rouge). Il vérifia dans le miroir qu'il avait le bon look, ébouriffa ses mèches et hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

Il retrouva Hans qui s'était retenu d'ouvrir les romans - heureusement - et il admira brièvement sa nouvelle piscine. Il était temps d'aller chercher les sœurs et d'apprendre à Hans qu'il était fiancé.

Et il fallait retrouver Rose.

L'écho de son nom dans son esprit déclencha la chaîne de tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir embrassée tout en prétextant un contact buccal respiratoire. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir failli la noyer simplement parce qu'il était hypnotisé par elle. Et moins que tout, il parvenait à croire qu'il avait perdu si facilement le contrôle de ses émotions avec elle.

C'était plus facile de repousser les désirs, de les ignorer même, dans ce corps. Le temps était très puissant en lui et il pouvait se concentrer sur les points fixes et les points fluctuants sans prêter attention à la présence rayonnante qui le suivait dans ses aventures. Rose. Rose. Rose.

Le mot s'étirait langoureusement en lui. Le son roulait sur sa langue. Ses mains retraçaient les contours des courbes d'une sirène dorée. Adorée. Rose. Sa main se refermait sur une autre, la sienne, et…

Il tressaillit et coupa les sensations et les sentiments.

Il n'aurait pas dû les ressentir! Il n'aurait pas dû! Il était redevenu le Seigneur du temps. Il avait retrouvé son contrôle! Elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui!

« Docteur? » demanda plaintivement Hans. « Vous allez bien? »

« Je vais toujours bien. »

La sempiternelle réponse, même si elle n'était pas toujours vraie.

Mais Hans n'en savait rien.

Le Tardis lui proposa une idée simple et toute bête qu'il refusa d'abord de croire : peut-être que le Docteur avait besoin de Rose, peut-être que ce n'était pas tant une question de biologie, peut-être que Rose était nécessaire pour le Docteur?

Non, non, non. En tant que Merman, il s'était permis des libertés qui étaient interdites au Seigneur du temps.

Et le Tardis relança : interdites par qui? quelles lois universelles avaient préséance?

Le Docteur enfonça avec violence une des commandes et le silence revint dans son esprit. Juste assez de silence pour que le nom d'une jeune femme le hante. Rose. Rose. Rose. Et puisque le Tardis était devenu muet, le mot ne pouvait plus provenir que de lui.

Stupide Seigneur du temps! Il avait laissé sa cervelle dans un tas d'écailles!


	19. Marraine

**Partie V : Retour sur Shouaï**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le voyage avait été instantané, mais la pression avait été si forte que Rose sentait son corps bleuir au grand complet et quoiqu'elle ne détesta pas cette couleur, elle aurait pu s'en passer. Elle avait au moins la chance de flotter - lac, rivière, fleuve, océan - ce qui était déjà plutôt pas mal, car elle aurait pu surgir dans un environnement très mal adapté (montagne, plaines, désert, voire l'espace intersidéral). Elle avait à peine la force de nager et se laissa sombrer avec lassitude. Sa chute fut stoppée en douceur par une surface grisâtre. Tiède. En mouvement.

« _Du__calme,__petite__fille.__Nous__sommes__au-dessus__d__'__un__abysse__et__il__vous__faudrait__des__heures__avant__de__regagner__la__surface__si__vous__ne__faites__pas__un__petit__effort. »_

« _Clic? »_

Un petit grognement mental accompagné d'un coup de queue musclée emporta Rose un peu plus près de la surface. La sirène était blottie au creux de la nageoire latérale droite de Clic, là où elle s'était accrochée quand Clic avait voulu mordre…non, tuer le Docteur. Immédiatement, Rose se donna un élan et s'éloigna, très en colère. Elle pouvait difficilement s'attaquer à un cachalot géant à mains nues, mais il n'était pas question de rester auprès d'elle une seule seconde de plus!

L'énorme créature la dépassa avec la même grâce tranquille. Rose fut entraînée dans son sillage.

« _Vous__avez__tué__le__Docteur! »_

_« Je__ne__sais__pas. »_ dit Clic en continuant à nager avec indifférence.

Où était-il alors? À peine un instant plus tôt, les mâchoires de la baleine s'apprêtaient à déchiqueter le corps du Docteur et si Rose avait perdu seulement quelques secondes (le choc ou le voyage), bien des choses avaient pu se produire durant ses quelques secondes. Une seule aurait suffit pour le tuer. Une seule aurait suffit pour tout perdre. Rose en avait des sueurs froides.

« _Je__ne__sais__pas._ » répéta Clic.

« _Comment__ça,__vous__ne__savez__pas? Où__est-il? Et__où__sommes-nous?__Je__voulais__rester__là-bas,__moi,__avec__lui.__Je__n__'__avais__pas__d__'__images__pour__partir,__mais__j__'__étais__accrochée__à__vous__… __oh,__non__… __Nous__sommes__sur__Shouaï,__c__'__est__ça?__C__'__est__l__'__image__que__vous__aviez__en__tête.__C__'__est__ici__que__vous__vouliez__revenir. Noooon!_»

Clic fit le dos rond sous le soleil et un jet d'eau et d'air jaillit de son évent en une fine bruine.

« Répondez-moi! » hurla mentalement et vocalement Rose.

« _C__'__est__tout__aussi__bien__que__vous__soyez__là__parce__que__je__vais__avoir__besoin__de__votre__aide._ »

« Et pourquoi je vous aiderais? »

« _Parce__que,__dans__les__conditions,__c__'__est__votre__meilleure__chance.__Nous__sommes__sur__Shouaï__et,__techniquement,__nous__sommes__ennemies__mortelles._ »

« Pardon? »

« _Mais__le__plus__important,__c__'__est__que__je__vais__donner__naissance__dans__les__prochaines__minutes__et__je__vais__avoir__de__vous__pour__que__mes__bébés__puissent__prendre__leur__première__bouffée__d__'__air._ »

« QUOI? Vous allez accoucher maintenant? »

« _J__'__aurais__dû__mettre__bas__il__y__a__des__semaines,__voire__des__mois.__Nous__étions__trop__profonds__pour__que__mes__petits__puissent__atteindre__la__surface__et__il__n__'__y__avait__pas__assez__de__nourriture__pour__eux__en__bas.__J__'__ai__fait__mon__possible__pour__les__faire__patienter.__Votre__arrivée__est__un__miracle.__Je__serais__morte__plutôt__que__de__les__abandonner. En__m__'__aidant,__vous__devenez,__de__facto,__leur__marraine.__C__'__est__un__statu__spécial.__C__'__est__tout__ce__que__je__peux__faire__pour__vous__pour__le__moment._ » ajouta Clic avec un soupir.

Rose était tentée de l'envoyer au diable, mais le Docteur n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Et les enfants n'étaient pas responsables de naître dans une pareille situation.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? » fit-elle d'un ton décidé.

« _Dès__qu__'__ils__seront__là,__il__faudra__les__pousser__vers__la__surface.__Ils__ne__sont__pas__comme__vous,__ils__ont__besoin__d__'__air.__Ils__risquent__de__se__noyer__si__vous__n__'__êtes__pas__assez__rapide.__Je__vais__me__mettre__juste__sous__la__surface__et__ils__prendront__appui__sur__mon__dos.__D__'__accord?_ »

« Est-ce que vous savez combien vous portez de bébés? »

« _Pas__plus__d__'__une__dizaine,__je__crois._ »

« QUOI? »

Clic ne répondit pas, mais une « petite » créature de trois mètres surgit brusquement sous elle et Rose fut occupée à l'amener à la surface, puis débordée par l'arrivée des frères et sœurs du premier bébé. Blancs, beiges, marron, gris clair et foncé, les baleineaux formaient une sorte de collier de perles sur le dos de leur mère et Rose nageait le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas en perdre un seul. Le dernier, le plus petit, était d'une sorte de gris tirant sur le vert et se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de la sirène. Quand Rose l'appuya sur l'immense dos, il l'observa en clignant des yeux curieux et suivit ses mouvements. Rose compta dix bébés et soupira de soulagement quand Clic lui annonça que c'était terminé.

« _Nous__sommes__près__des__récifs__de__Pihvay__et__je__n__'__aime__pas__la__couleur__de__la__mer.__Rose,__il__va__falloir__trouver__refuge__parmi__les__miens.__Nommez__rapidement__un__des__mes__bébés__et__nous__pourrons__y__aller__tout__de__suite._ »

« Nommez un des bébés? Pourquoi? Je veux dire, ce sont VOS enfants! »

« _Nous__sommes__en__guerre,__Rose,__et__si__les__miens__attrapent__une__sirène,__votre__sort__est__évident.__Et__pas__agréable__du__tout.__Mais__nos__liens__familiaux__peuvent__vous__sauvez.__Il__faut__que__soyez__la__marraine__d__'__un__de__mes__bébés.__C__'__est__une__grande__faveur__et__le__seul__moyen__de__vous__sauver.__Ils__n__'__oseront__pas__tuer__la__marraine__de__naissance._ »

Les vagues devenaient plus importantes, la clarté était devenue grisâtre et le ciel était plombé. Les eaux de Shouaï avaient perdu leur côté familier et fantastique.

« _La__tempête__approche__et__nous__sommes__tout__près__des__récifs__de__Pihvay,__bon__sang,__décidez-vous!__Nous__ne__pouvons__pas__rester__ici__plus__longtemps!__Vous__ignorez__donc__tout__des__skaïs?_ »

« Euh… oui. »

Clic gronda de colère.

« _Comparativement__à__eux,__vos__requins__sont__des__poissons__rouges! Et__ils__sortent__toujours__quand__l__'__océan__est__agité.__Nous__devons__nous__éloigner__de__cet__endroit!_ »

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Rose porta son choix sur le baleineau au teint vert, lui fit un câlin sur la nageoire gauche et dit à voix haute : « Je te nomme Verdelet. »

« _Hum__… __C__'__est__le__plus__petit.__À__votre__place,__j__'__aurais__pris__le__plus__fort,__le__plus__résistant.__Cela__ne__peut__pas__marcher__si__votre__filleul__meurt.__Pour__les__miens,__je__veux__dire. Tant__pis,__il__est__trop__tard,__vous__ne__pouviez__en__choisir__qu__'__un. _»

Rose aurait pu lui renvoyer dans les dents que la taille n'avait pas la moindre importance et qu'elle aurait pu spécifier ce fait avant, mais son discours fut coupé par le son le plus magnifique du monde.

Le Tardis apparut dans une étrange position - à l'horizontal et la porte parallèle à la mer - et quatre créatures en tombèrent comme des glaçons dans un verre. Le Tardis se redressa gracieusement.

« Rose? » fit le Docteur en passant la tête par le cadre de la porte.

« Docteur! Je suis là! »

« Évidemment que vous êtes là! J'ai calculé avec précision où vous pouviez bien avoir réapparu. Bonjour, Clic. C'était très, très impoli de vouloir de me couper en deux. Je suis tellement plus amusant quand je suis tout entier! »

« _C__'__était__la__seule__solution._ » dit Clic sans trop s'excuser.

« Je sais. Mais la prochaine fois, fiez-vous à Rose. »

Est-ce que sa solution avait finalement eu les résultats souhaités? Rose eut un large sourire avant de piquer un fard, encore une fois. Eh bien, elle était plus que prête à réessayer.

« _Prenez__votre__amie__et__partez__immédiatement.__Nous__ne__pouvons__pas__rester__ici._ »

Les vagues furent soudainement fendues par des dizaines et des dizaines d'ailerons tranchants et un des bébés tomba du dos de Clic pour être aussitôt le centre d'attention des skaïs. Rose cria de surprise quand l'un d'eux la mordit profondément au bas de sa queue, puis de douleur quand un autre déchira sa hanche du côté droit. Soudainement, une demi-douzaine de tentacules se saisir des skaïs et les arrachèrent de sur son corps. La tête et le torse de Stradi, la femme pieuvre, surgirent lentement de l'eau et un rictus faisant pendant à un clin d'œil. Une chauve-souris mutante sauta hors de l'eau et enfonça ses griffes et ses crocs dans un des skaïs qui s'attaquait au petit Verdelet. Un peu plus loin, une sorte de crocodile bizarre se battait contre deux autres skaïs. Un instant plus tard, le tournevis sonique zappait un groupe d'une dizaine d'attaquants qui coulèrent à pic.

« Venez, Rose! » cria le Docteur en lui tendant la main.

Rose nagea vers le Tardis, le cœur battant de bonheur, mais le corps gigantesque d'une baleine aussi énorme que Clic se profila juste sous le Tardis et, d'un seul coup, la gueule s'ouvrit, prête à avaler la petite cabine de police, Rose et le Docteur.

« Docteur! » hurla Rose instinctivement. D'une certaine façon, il devait avoir eu l'intuition de ce qui allait se produire et il fit de son mieux pour refermer les portes. Rien ne pouvait détruire le Tardis et s'il était réellement happé par la baleine, il ferait un bond dans le vortex et reviendrait la chercher. Rose pouvait se rassurer. Mais la baleine fut juste un peu plus rapide et son mouvement fit basculer le Docteur.

À l'extérieur du Tardis.

La gueule de la baleine se referma et l'immense créature s'enfonça, attirant le Docteur dans les remous. Rose ignora les skaïs et plongea à sa suite. Elle agrippa le col et tira de toutes ses forces.

« Merci. » fit le Docteur en clignant des yeux.

Il savait nager, mais il n'était pas question - pas une seule seconde - de le lâcher. Et il ne semblait pas du tout prêt à s'éloigner non plus. Bien plus tard, quand Rose y repenserait, elle s'étonnerait de n'avoir par perdu la tête à enlacer le corps mince du Docteur. Mais à cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait était qu'il ne se noie pas et que les skaïs ne le dévorent pas.

Clic émit alors une autre longue et puissante modulation qui surprit Rose et fit sourire le Docteur.  
>« Elle appelle d'autres renforts. » expliqua-t-il.<p>

« Nous en avons appelés, nous aussi. » annonça Dragonne avec un sourire en coin.

Comme s'ils avaient compris qu'ils seraient bientôt en nombre inférieur, les skaïs redoublèrent d'effort et leur férocité augmenta en proportion. Des dizaines s'attaquaient au ventre de Clic, qui supporta héroïquement la douleur, et les autres se regroupèrent pour leurs autres proies.

Rose et les sœurs firent front avec courage, mais les skaïs étaient si nombreux et si rapides! Rose fut mordue au bras, puis à la queue, et le Docteur se retrouva à batailler avec un skaï qui voulait se faire des sushis avec ses mollets. Et puis, soudainement, une modulation grave rejoignit celle de Clic. Puis une autre. Des ombres gigantesques glissèrent sous les combattants et trois dos immenses soulevèrent à plusieurs mètres de hauteur Rose, le Docteur, Stradi et Dragonne et les skaïs qui s'acharnaient sur eux. Comme les skaïs ne pouvaient se raccrocher à rien, ils retombèrent à l'eau, étourdis par le choc de la chute. Rose réussit à se retenir quelques secondes, mais la peau de la baleine géante était plus bosselée que crevassée et elle fit du toboggan jusqu'à l'eau, à son tour.

Elle tomba au milieu d'un groupe de skaïs et ne dû son salut qu'à l'effet de surprise et à la rapidité de sa descente. Certains se mirent à sa poursuite néanmoins et…

« _Ne__bouge__pas! »_ ordonna sèchement une voix masculine.

Rose se figea immédiatement… et un rayon laser déchira l'eau à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Elle se retourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec le museau pointu d'un skaï. Elle le frappa instinctivement et la tête s'éloigna paresseusement… et seulement la tête. Le laser avait tranché la tête du skaï très proprement!

« _Ne__restez__pas__là__comme__une__huître!__Prenez__un__des__lasers,__bon__sang! »_

On lui mit d'office une arme entre les doigts, mais les deux seules pensée qui lui venaient était de retrouver le Docteur et qu'une arme n'était définitivement pas son genre. Elle leva les yeux : entre les trois énormes baleines zigzaguaient les silhouettes effilées des skaïs… des sirènes! Des sirènes et des mermans qui zappaient les skaïs à grands coups de lasers!

« _Il__faut__partir!__Venez!_ » entendit-elle en même temps qu'on la forçait à s'éloigner des combats.

« _Non,__non,__le__Docteur,__il__…__. »_

_« Quelqu'un va s'occuper de lui! Venez, je vous dis! »_

Rose se retrouva pressée entre Stradi, Dragonne, des sirènes à l'air farouche et des mermans décidés à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les nageoires. Elle eut beau tourner la tête de tous les côtés, les lasers déchiraient la mer, les corps emmêlés des skaïs et des sirènes toujours en plein combat… tout était chaotique. Batcam essaya de la rassurer sur le sort du Docteur, mais elle semblait confuse elle aussi.

« _Où__… __où__est-il? »_demanda Rose en essayant vainement de les arrêter.

_« Mosgo__n__'__est__pas__là__non__plus.__Mais__il__fallait__partir.__Ils__nous__rejoindront__plus__tard.__Mosgo__est__peut-être__avec__lui? »_rétorqua Batcam.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, le Docteur grimpa tant bien que mal sur le dos de Clic, trouvant une petite place entre deux baleineaux, juste avant qu'ils retournent à l'eau. Les skaïs avaient reporté leur attention sur les cadavres de leurs congénères et les baleines pouvaient souffler un peu. Avec deux ou trois baleineaux sous leurs nageoires latérales, les adultes pouvaient protéger et entraîner les petits dans leur puissante nage.

Clic avait gardé deux bébés auprès d'elle : Verdelet et un autre à la peau d'un gris si pâle qu'il paraissait blanc.

_« Rituel__de__naissance!__Vite,__nommez__un__des__bébés! »_ordonna-t-elle au Docteur.

_« Non,__tu__ne__peux__pas__faire__ça! »_s'interposa une des deux autres baleines. « _Il__n__'__est__pas__de__notre__race! »_

« _C__'__est__grâce__à__lui__que__j__'__ai__pu__revenir__ici!__Et__son__amie__est__la__marraine__de__Verdelet!__Alors,__la__ferme! »_

Les grondements et les gémissements sourds se poursuivirent durant plusieurs minutes, puis Clic se fâcha et s'éloigna rageusement. Elle eut au moins la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'enfoncer complètement, laissant une chance au Docteur de rester sur son dos. Il était éclaboussé par les vagues, les embruns, la bruine du souffle de Clic, mais il pensait à Rose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Il faut la retrouver, elle… »

« _J__'__essaie__de__vous__sauver__la__vie! Allez,__pensez__à__un__nom!__N__'__importe__lequel! »_

_« Rose. »_

_« Va pour Rose. Encore heureux que ce petit soit une femelle! »_

_« _Non, non, non, je voulais dire qu'il faut la retrouver! Écoutez, je suis content d'être un parrain mais, vraiment, il faut que je… »

« _Plus__tard,__Docteur. »_

« Et je veux ravoir mon Tardis. » grommela-t-il et, prévenant la réplique de Clic, ajouta : « Vous pourriez vous cassez les dents dessus durant mille ans sans y faire la moindre égratignure. »

_« Nous__avons__plus__que__nos__dents.__Notre__technologie__est__étonnante. »_se rengorgea la baleine.

« Si vous saviez! » renifla le Docteur.


	20. Dans le ventre du Voyageur

**Je me suis rendue compte APRÈS avoir écrit le chapitre que le nom Voyageur faisait un peu Star Trek. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je faisais plus référence au Voyageur qu'est le Docteur. Anyway, bonne lecture!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Les sirènes et les mermans s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément jusqu'au moment où les effets de la tempête ne se firent plus sentir. Ils formaient une armée. Le terme n'avait rien de léger. Beaucoup arboraient des cicatrices, la plupart portaient des plaques de protection et tous étaient armés de ces lasers. Rose était forcée à nager à la même vitesse, sans aucun repère pour refaire le chemin inverse vers le Docteur. Les quelques fois où elle essayait de ralentir ou de s'éloigner un peu, elle recevait un coup de queue agressif ou on lui tirait les cheveux. Elle détestait cette impression d'être prisonnière.

Était-elle prisonnière?

On l'avait défendue, mais elle n'était pas libre.

Alors elle était probablement prisonnière.

Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Cette troupe finirait bien par arriver à quelque part. Et là, soit elle pourrait gérer la situation soit elle trouverait un moyen de fuir. Si elle trouvait un moyen de fuir, elle parviendrait à le retrouver. LUI.

On en revenait toujours à lui, non?

Où était le Docteur? Comment allait-il? Est-ce qu'il avait été blessé? Rose découvrait avec un certain étonnement qu'elle pouvait supporter d'avoir mal, mais pas que lui souffre. C'était… déconcertant. Mais pas si étonnant. Elle s'en faisait beaucoup pour lui et depuis longtemps déjà, non? Elle grimaça quand on la repoussa de force dans le rang. À force de penser à lui, elle oubliait son propre sort. Elle sourit malgré elle. Lui aussi s'oubliait facilement dans le feu de l'action.

Son Docteur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure : comment allaient-ils repartir sans le Tardis? Est-ce qu'il serait possible de le retrouver comme… comme eh bien… les passeurs de drogue faisaient? Le Tardis était indestructible et les baleines, même les baleines géantes, avaient certainement un système digestif, alors… Rose étouffa un gloussement. Le Docteur serait certainement offusqué que son précieux Tardis, une merveille de technologie et de délicatesse, ait visité de nouveaux… horizons? Le terme était terriblement inapproprié.

La sirène qui semblait la plus agressive à mener Rose lui jeta un regard froid et projeta une pensée, presque aussi glaciale : _« Nous__arrivons.__Vous__serez__sous__la__responsabilité__d__'__Adara. »_

_« Je connais Adara! La dernière fois… »_

La sirène la frappa à nouveau : « _Vous__projetez__trop__fort.__On__ne__vous__a__pas__enseigné__à__rester__dans__les__limites__de__la__politesse!__Taisez-vous.__Au__moins__le__temps__que__nous__soyons__en__sécurité. »_

Rose songea qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu recevoir les informations une fois en sécurité. C'était comme si l'autre voulait absolument trouver une raison pour la malmener.

À peu de distance se dessina enfin une structure, un point géographique identifiable. Des ouvertures, par groupe de cinq, apparurent et l'armée s'y engouffra, avalée, rang après rang, comme par magie. Rose fut impressionnée. Ils avaient visiblement l'habitude d'une telle parade.

La sirène qui la guidait la poussa en avant et Rose fut aspirée à son tour dans le conduit. Au bout de quelques secondes, juste au moment où la claustrophobie commençait à faire des siennes, elle se retrouva dans une salle - remplie d'eau bien sûre - où la discipline sembla se relâcher.

« _Suivez-moi.__Adara__vous__attend. »_dit son accompagnatrice.

Elle conduisit Rose vers le bas, alors que les autres s'éparpillaient dans les couloirs latéraux.

_« Vous n'êtes jamais venue dans un Voyageur on dirait. C'est l'une de nos bases. Et cette façon que vous avez de penser si fort! Comment avez-vous pu rester inconnue si longtemps? Les Natifs devaient pouvoir vous entendre à l'autre bout de la planète! »_

_« Désolée,__madame,__mais__…__ »_ commença Rose.

_« Bérima. »_ rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. _« Ne__dites__pas__madame.__Je__suis__Bérima. »_

_« Et je suis Rose. »_

_« Oui,__je__sais!__Adara__m__'__a__confié__la__responsabilité__de__vous__retrouver.__Dès__que__vous__avez__été__entendue! »_ajouta-t-elle avec exaspération.

_« Et le Docteur? Adara le connaît aussi! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit sur lui? Allez-vous le retrouver? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée? Adara sait que… »_

_« Adara__vous__expliquera. »_coupa Bérima avec agacement. _« MA__tâche__est__terminée.__Pour__l__'__instant__en__tout__cas. »_

Les couloirs n'en finissaient plus, c'était un véritable labyrinthe, et la pièce dans laquelle fut introduite Rose était minuscule, moins grande que la chambre qui l'attendait en Angleterre. Adara pianotait sur une console informatique et Rose songea que les circuits avaient intérêts à être parfaitement isolés. Adara eut un sourire en coin et appuya sur le collier-parole : « Ce n'est pas de l'électricité, ce sont des gels de capacitance qui génère une énergie chimique. Il n'y a pas de danger. »

_« Vous m'entendez? Mais je n'ai rien projeté! »_

_« J__'__ai__les__oreilles__sensibles._ Où est le Docteur? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là? J'avais demandé qu'on vous ramène tous les deux. »

« _Nous__étions__ensemble.__Mais__Bérima__a__préféré__laisser__le__Docteur__avec__les__skaïs.__Encore__heureux__si__Clic__réussit__à__l__'__aider! »_

_« Clic? »_

_« Une__baleine. »_ répondit Rose avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Il a pris parti pour les Natifs? » s'exclama Adara avec consternation. « _Pas__étonnant__que__Bérima__ne__l__'__ait__pas__ramené. »_

La sirène laissa tomber le collier-parole, qui n'avait été, jusque-là, qu'une simple politesse. À présent, elle arborait une moue dégoûtée.

_« Vous le laisseriez mourir simplement parce que notre amie est une baleine? »_

_« Une__Native. »_ corrigea férocement la sirène en frappant du poing sur la console.

Elle sembla regretter son mouvement d'humeur en voyant que Rose plissait les yeux et se mettait en garde.

_« Il faut que vous compreniez que vous touchez un sujet très sensible. Le seul sujet d'importance sur cette planète. Vous êtes un Natif ou vous êtes un colon. Baleine ou sirène. Tout le reste n'est que détails. C'est ça, la guerre, et nous faisons tout notre possible pour y mettre fin. Que vous le vouliez ou non, à cause de la forme que vous avez, vous avez votre place dans le schéma historique de cette planète. »_

Adara avait adopté un ton pompeux qui manqua faire éclater de rire Rose. La guerre? Historique? Sa forme? Ah, oui, elle était une sirène pour le moment. N'empêche que c'était…

_« Ridicule! »_fit Rose avec une pointe de mépris.

_« J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous nous aiderez. »_

_« Je__veux__retrouver__le__Docteur. »_insista-t-elle.

Le reste était secondaire.

_« S'il est avec une baleine, vous ne mettrez pas une écaille sur leur territoire. Les Natifs ont fait alliance avec les skaïs. Vous pourriez peut-être berner un Natif, mais vous ne pourrez pas passer à moins d'un kilomètre d'un skaï sans qu'il vous renifle. »_

_« Les skaïs et les baleines? Ridicule! Les skaïs attaquaient tout le monde là-bas. Bérima pourrait vous le confirmer! »_

Adara expliqua qu'il s'agissait simplement de la frénésie causée par la tempête. En règle générale, skaïs et Natifs étaient du même bord.

_« Vous les appelez les Natifs. Donc, ce sont eux qui étaient là les premiers. »_

_« Ils ont brisé le contrat les premiers. »_

_« Le contrat? »_

_« Nous__sommes__donc__en__guerre. »_fit Adara comme si tout était désormais réglé.

Rose se méfiait triplement désormais. Adara était loin d'expliquer les choses clairement et essayait, pas très subtilement, de la placer de son côté pour faire la guerre à des baleines géantes. Même avant de connaître le Docteur, la jeune femme savait détecter les mensonges et les demi-vérités.

_« Nous pouvons désormais envisager de rabaisser le niveau des océans et reprendre pied sur le continent. Avec toute notre population gréée de nageoires, c'était un plan impossible. Mais le Docteur nous a été d'une grande aide. »_

Rose sentit ses derniers doutes s'évaporer. Oh non… Oh non! Si le Docteur avait su, à ce moment-là, ce qu'il faisait, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait. Mais Adara n'avait pas parlé de guerre, de baleines géantes ou de skaïs à leur première visite. Il n'avait jamais été question que des particules carnivores!

_« Vous n'êtes pas contente? Vous devriez. Les Natifs ne sont pas connus pour leur gentillesse envers les gens comme nous. Ce sont des géants maladroits, naïfs et insensibles. Ils se sont alliés avec les skaïs et cette seule alliance est une insulte! »_

Rose se demanda qui était l'insulté. Même si Rose avait été très proche de haïr Clic pour avoir voulu tuer le Docteur, elle devait reconnaître que la Native avait fait de son mieux, même si ce n'était pas en employant les moyens que Rose appréciait. Et elle avait aidé le Docteur. Et elle avait fait d'elle une marraine pour que Rose puisse avoir un rang et donc une certaine protection parmi les autres baleines. L'armée de sirènes et de mermen avait inquiété Rose et la pensée que son nouveau filleul, Verdelet, puisse être leur victime la mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

Bref, tout de suite, là, si on le lui avait demandé avec qui elle préfèrerait passer du temps… aucun des deux camps ne lui semblait particulièrement attirant.

Toutefois, si on ajoutait un élément indispensable - le Docteur - le choix devenait évident.

Adara fit une grimace et Rose comprit que ses pensées n'avaient pas été discrètes.

« _Les__oreilles__sensibles,__vraiment? »_ ironisa-t-elle.

Adara ne répondit pas, mais une paroi translucide s'abaissa, isolant Rose dans un coin.

_« Le Docteur nous a aidés. Et vous allez nous aider aussi, que vous le vouliez ou non. »_

Rose frappa à deux poings contre la paroi, sans succès. Adara prit appui contre la console et l'eau prit un goût amer. Rose fit la grimace, mais sa langue était déjà engourdie. Et ses bras étaient lourds. La queue dorée s'immobilisa mollement et Rose atterrit doucement sur le plancher. Ses doigts picotaient et elle aurait voulu hurler de colère. En vain.

Une pompe expulsa l'eau contaminée et la paroi se releva. Adara vérifiait le pouls de Rose quand Bérima entra. Elles échangèrent un regard et Bérima tira par le poignet une Rose qui maudissait silencieusement les conversations télépathiques. Bérima la confia à une équipe médicale qui la confina dans une sorte de sac de plastique transparent relié à des tuyaux. Rose commençait à pouvoir bouger à nouveau quand le même goût amer inonda son cocon.

Un merman enfonça utilisa un guide mécanique et une aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras et une autre sur le dessus de sa cuisse - enfin, à l'emplacement de ce qui avait été sa cuisse - et si elle n'avait pas été droguée, Rose aurait crié de douleur. Le produit qui la paralysait n'inhibait pas les sensations. L'un des tubes prélevait du sang - la couleur ne laissait planer aucun doute, mais l'autre laissait Rose perplexe et vaguement mal à l'aise. Une femme et un homme lisaient des résultats sur des écrans portables et hochèrent la tête avec satisfaction.

_« Je__suis__désolée,__Docteur.__Je__ne__peux__pas__te__rejoindre. Méfie-toi__des__sirènes!__»_ pensa-t-elle le plus fort possible, espérant qu'il recevrait sa pensée.

Une des sirènes sursauta et rétorqua : « _Inutile__de__nous__rendre__sourds!__Les__parois__du__Voyageur__sont__parfaitement__isolées__et__les__murs__de__ce__laboratoire__ont__reçu__une__protection__supplémentaire.__Vous__pouvez__toujours__essayer,__mais__si__vous__persistez,__nous__brûlerons__le__centre__d__'__émission__télépathique.__Nous__avons__besoin__de__votre__corps,__rien__de__plus. »_

Le cœur de Rose rata un battement. Et s'ils décidaient qu'elle ne coopérait pas suffisamment… Elle pourrait se retrouver à l'état de légume. C'était pire que la mort.

« _Je__vois__que__nous__nous__comprenons. »_ dit sèchement la technicienne en retournant à son écran.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à savoir? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je déteste les aiguilles. Et être prisonnière. Alors si je vous donne les réponses, vous me libérerez? »_

_« Cela dépend. »_

_« De quoi? »_

_« Si vos réponses sont satisfaisantes. Adara dit que vous étiez immunisée contre le parasite. Comment vous êtes-vous adaptée? »_

_« J'ai été mordue à plusieurs reprises par Batcam, l'une de vos cobayes, et son venin a eu l'effet que vous voyez. »_

La femme pointa agressivement une partie de son écran, activant probablement un mécanisme étant donné qu'un autre cocon de plastique glissa à côté de Rose. À l'intérieur se trouvait la chauve-souris mutante, paralysée comme Rose l'était. Pourquoi avaient-ils enfermé leur amie?

_« Amie? C'est un sujet d'expérience. Un de nos échecs. Son venin devait être mortel pour les Natifs, mais ses effets n'ont jamais été qu'ennuyants. Nous avions prévu en créer des milliers pour faire concurrence aux skaïs, mais le projet a été abandonné. Mais si elle a pu outrepasser les effets du traitement du Docteur, son venin a peut-être son utilité. »_

_« Mais moi, je n'ai rien de particulier… »_

L'équipe médicale sembla étouffer un rire.

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle? »_

_« Vous avez eu une version différente du traitement du Docteur, il nous l'a confirmé lors de votre première visite. Seulement cette option vous rendrait intéressante. Maintenant, si on ajoute que vous avez apparemment la capacité de passer de jambes à nageoires et inversement à volonté… »_

_« QUOI? »_

_« Ne jouez pas les innocentes. Les examens sommaires prouvent que votre chair a subi une première adaptation pour revenir à une forme terrestre avant de retrouver à nouveau ce corps de sirène. Et le tout s'est déroulé dans une période de temps extrêmement courte, tout au plus quelques jours. Le traitement du Docteur implique des soins sur plusieurs jours, au moins une semaine, et il est totalement impossible de revenir en arrière. Vous êtes une magnifique exception. »_

L'inquiétude tordit l'estomac de Rose et augmenta son rythme cardiaque. Ces changements physiques furent dument notés et l'eau dans le cocon prit une saveur différente qui emporta Rose dans les limbes.

Elle enragea d'être manipulée sans pouvoir réagir.


	21. Pinces sans rires

**Tenth a toujours un problème avec les plages. Je me dis que ça laisse prévoir la fin de la saison 2. Et pour ceux qui voudraient le rejoindre, Shouaï est une planète interdite par le décret 8019-V de la convention des risques biologiques. Désolée de vous décevoir.**

**Mais bonne lecture tout de même.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Trois mois plus tard…_

Son dos brûlait, son nez pelait et il avait besoin d'un bon rasage.

Le Docteur était sans Tardis, sans tournevis sonique et le seul vêtement qu'il avait pu récupérer du désastre était une Converse et sa chemise et la chemise avait fini en pansements de fortune après une rencontre particulièrement peu charmante avec un skaï en vadrouille. Encore heureux que le caleçon ait été suffisamment serré pour rester en place.

Clic lui avait sauvé la vie en promettant de revenir le chercher, mais le Docteur l'attendait encore.

La première heure, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir un parasol et il s'était rongé les sangs à propos de Rose.

La seconde heure, il avait commencé à arpenter la plage avec impatience.

La troisième heure, il s'était mis à se parler à haute voix.

La quatrième heure, il avait compris que s'il continuait ainsi, il deviendrait fou. Il s'était alors laissé tomber sur le sable et avait essayé d'être patient et d'envisager les choses calmement, rationnellement. Il était le Docteur, il trouverait une solution. Il y avait toujours une solution, pas vrai? Mais cette fois…

Il avait brièvement envisagé de quitter l'île à la nage, mais pour aller où? La planète entière était un océan à part quelques îlots dispersés et probablement tout aussi inconfortables que le sien. Les skaïs rôdaient tout autour et impossible de fabriquer un radeau. Il y avait quelques arbustes dévorés par le sel et le plus résistant avait été transformé en harpon.

La seule tentative qu'il avait faite pour jouer les pêcheurs de brousse avait tourné à la bataille quand un skaï s'était montré intéressé à lui. Il avait failli s'enfuir avec sa jambe plutôt qu'avec le poisson que le Docteur avait pris. Au final, il avait été très chanceux.

C'est pourquoi le Docteur rêvait de milkshakes et de crème-glacée à la banane tout en s'occupant des douzaines de petits crabes qui trouvaient refuge sur l'île, qui se trouvait à être une des rares surfaces terrestres. Il n'avait pas faim, mais les repas manquaient cruellement de variété.

Le reste du temps, il rêvait de Rose. Elle occupait une grande part de ses pensées. Une infime partie de son cerveau était occupée à analyser tous les facteurs qui lui permettraient de trouver une solution pour la rejoindre. Le reste était occupé à penser à elle. Stupide Docteur, reconnais au moins la vérité! D'accord. Il fantasmait sur elle.

Son image devenait de plus en plus belle. Sa voix couvrait le ressac. Ses sourires lui chaviraient les cœurs et lui faisaient oublier que le soleil tapait dur. Le moindre souvenir prenait une netteté et une conation qui dépassait l'émotion du passé. Il se rappelait les événements les plus récents et rejouait chaque seconde avec des répliques et des réactions différentes. Il parlait à Rose comme si elle était présente ou comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. Il devenait peut-être fou, mais il s'en fichait.

Il s'inquiétait mortellement pour elle. Elle était une sirène donc elle pouvait survivre n'importe où sur la planète, mais elle ne connaissait pas leur culture. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'intégrer à des habitudes, à des significations sociales, en tout cas, pas à long terme. Quand ils s'immisçaient dans une situation, ils avançaient au bluff et sous le coup de l'excentricité. Le fait que le Docteur ait toutes les réponses (en apparence) et qu'il prenne naturellement le contrôle des choses empêchaient de poser des questions trop poussées. Au pire, au lieu de répondre, ils fuyaient ou disparaissaient pour une autre aventure. Et il y avait toujours les papiers psychiques pour passer toutes les barrières des autorités. C'est fou comme le titre de ministre, d'inspecteur ou de général en chef pouvaient faire taire les plus récalcitrants! Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'apprendre les ficelles ou les termes particuliers à un groupe, de s'incruster dans un univers. Ils n'appartenaient à aucun endroit en particulier.

Et maintenant, elle était bloquée avec des sirènes, des skaïs, des baleines géantes, des femmes-pieuvres ou chauve-souris et dieu sait quoi encore.

Et puis, les heures étaient devenues des jours, les jours des semaines et les semaines des mois.

Il pouvait maintenant s'enorgueillir d'une collection d'animaux sculptés dans des cailloux, de mosaïques en carapaces de crabes et de cals sur les doigts et les orteils. Il avait aussi poussé et creusé un banc de sable, de façon à se faire une plate-forme hors de portée des crabes et pouvait dormir sans retrouver un camarade à pinces en train de trotter sur lui.

Et puis, un matin, il se passa enfin quelque chose. Une partie de la plate-forme s'était affaissée durant la nuit et plusieurs crabes essayaient de se faire un tartare à la gallifreyenne. Le Docteur sursauta et brossa avec un geste de dégoût les crustacés. Il avait déjà quelques blessures légères mais, en effleurant l'arrière de son épaule, il trouva une marque de piqûre.

Les crabes ne piquaient pas et rien sur l'île n'était susceptible de la provoquer.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Alors l'île n'était pas si isolée en fin de compte. Quelqu'un venait de façon suffisamment discrète et lui trouait la peau avec une aiguille.

Il examina soigneusement son corps et trouva d'autres marques discrètes : quelques-unes sous ses cuisses, d'autres dans son dos, certaines à l'arrière de ses bras. Toutes en des endroits invisibles ou auxquels il ne portait pas attention.

Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été complètement seul depuis des mois, car il cicatrisait très rapidement. S'il était capable de trouver une dizaine de minuscules points rouges, un humain normal se serait retrouvé avec dix fois plus de traces. Autrement dit, à chaque nuit, il recevait un ou plusieurs visiteurs et il n'était absolument pas question de crabes dans cette histoire!

Il remercia les crabes en les épargnant pour son déjeuner, mais il ne leur promit rien pour le dîner.

Il prépara donc l'île et attendit, sans en avoir l'air.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup en entendant le crissement des mosaïques en miettes de carapaces de crabes. Il avait créé de nouveaux motifs et il était impossible d'atteindre sa plate-forme sans en détruire une partie. S'il avait été drogué par un gaz, il aurait au moins obtenu un indice à partir des traces laissées par son visiteur. Il s'était placé de biais et à plat ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Ses yeux restaient donc dans l'ombre et personne ne pouvait savoir s'il les gardait fermés ou s'il espionnait discrètement entre ses cils.

Les heures de la nuit s'écoulèrent rapidement. Et puis, enfin… Il entendit un très léger bruit d'éclaboussures, puis un glissement sur le sable. Son visiteur grogna et une vive mais brève lumière fit ciller le Docteur. Les craquements de la mosaïque et l'importance de rester immobile l'obligea à mettre de côté l'impression de familiarité que lui donnait cette lumière. Le sable crissa et les pas se rapprochèrent. La démarche était légère. Il n'y avait qu'une personne. Il aperçut deux pieds nus. Des pieds de femme.

Des pieds? Cela éliminait les sirènes, les Natifs, les femmes-crocodiles, les chauves-souris mutantes et…

Elle se penchait sur lui. Il devinait la seringue dans la main de sa visiteuse et un objet brillant accroché autour de son cou. Un sifflet? Il se donna un élan et se retourna d'un seul coup, saisissant le poignet de la femme d'une main et arrachant le petit objet argenté de l'autre - pas un sifflet. Il était prêt à tout.

Mais pas à ça.

Des yeux verts, une chevelure blonde coupée bien trop court et un air totalement désemparé et effrayé. Elle avait peur de lui.

« Rose ? »

Elle lâcha la seringue et s'enfuit, plongeant dans l'océan. Après quelques secondes, la même lueur colora l'eau et tout disparu. La nuit retrouva sa tranquillité, si ce n'est que les mosaïques étaient brouillées et que le Docteur ne savait pas s'il allait hurler ou vomir.

Le Docteur savait maintenant pourquoi la lueur était familière.

Il fixa longuement l'endroit où Rose avait disparu. Il s'en faisait encore plus pour elle maintenant.

o-o-o-o-o

_« Il t'a vue. Eh bien, nous avions de la chance jusque-là qu'il soit si distrait. Est-ce que tu as pu faire le prélèvement? »_

_« Non. Je suis désolée. »_

_« Nous faisons tout cela pour toi, Rose. Nous ne pouvons pas avancer sans sa coopération. Il sera méfiant désormais et il serait trop dangereux de le laisser là-bas. Il va falloir procéder autrement.»_

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas attaquée? Tu avais dit qu'il était dangereux! »_

_« Tu t'es sauvée rapidement, non? Une fois dans l'eau, il ne pouvait plus rien t'arriver. Quoi? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? »_

_« Il a dit mon nom. Comme s'il me connaissait. »_

_« Impossible. À moins que tu m'aies menti et qu'il t'aie vue auparavant. »_

_« Il était toujours endormi et je vaporisais le gaz que tu me donnais pour plus de sûreté. »_

_« Et pourquoi tu ne t'en aies pas servi? »_

_« Il m'a pris par surprise! Il me l'a arraché. »_

_« Je t'avais dit de le garder dans ta main dès que tu étais sur l'île! »_

_« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »_

_« Nous__enverrons__des__gens__le__chercher. »_déclara Adara avec fermeté. « _Il__a__peut-être__eu__des__contacts__avec__la__Cinquième__Colonne. »_

_« Des espions? Je ne comprends pas. S'il était au courant, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il piégée que cette nuit? »_

_« Il y a sans doute un plan désormais. Maudits espions. Je vais le faire chercher immédiatement. »_

_« Mais tu as dit qu'il ne survivrait pas ici à moins de s'adapter. Et il ne peut pas s'adapter. »_

_« Nous avons une nouvelle version de notre rétrovirus prête à être testée. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Mais quoi? » _

Rose reconnu le ton et sut qu'il ne ferait pas bon de contrarier un peu plus Adara.

« _Rien.__Merci,__Adara. »_

Adara donna les ordres et Rose s'éloigna. Elle ne faisait pas partie des brigades combattantes. On ne ferait pas appel à elle pour une tâche agressive. C'était uniquement à cause de ses capacités inexplicables que Rose avait été choisie pour aller sur cette île. Elle seule, à ce jour, était sortie vivante de la procédure donnant le pouvoir de passer de la mer à la terre en un clin d'œil. Les autres devaient choisir entre les nageoires ou les jambes et cette dernière option n'était pas réversible. Pas Rose. Mais elle était la seule, même si Adara lui jurait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs recherches et leurs essais portent fruits.

Ses parents étaient morts très jeunes et il ne lui restait plus qu'Adara sans qui Rose aurait été bien désemparée. Adara s'occupait d'elle et la défendait quand elle se montrait maladroite, expliquant patiemment aux autres que les effets des multiples traitements lui causaient des trous de mémoire. Adara la rassurait et l'écoutait. Adara était une vraie sœur. Pourtant, en la quittant, Rose enferma ses pensées au plus profond de son être, car elle n'aurait jamais osé avouer à sa sœur adoptive le sujet de son introspection et Adara possédait l'esprit le plus sensible de tous.

L'homme de la plage aux crabes. Elle repensait à cette seconde où il l'avait surprise, à cet instant où il avait prononcé son nom, au contact sur son poignet. Elle avait obéi aux instructions d'Adara et avait fui. À présent, elle le regrettait. Il n'avait pas semblé méchant, même si sa poigne était vigoureuse. Elle aimait les dessins qu'il avait faits sur le sable. Et quand il l'avait vue, quand il avait parlé, quelque chose en Rose avait remué. Comme si quelque chose d'enfermé s'était rendu compte des limitations de sa prison. C'était absurde, car Rose avait tous les océans du monde pour nager. Est-ce que ce n'était pas suffisant? Certes, c'était absurde et insensé. Tout comme l'impression de connaître l'homme. Maudits trous de mémoire! Même si elle l'avait connu, elle l'avait oublié. Peut-être que cette impression de déjà-vu était simplement née de la répétition de ses visites?

Depuis les deux derniers mois, comme il dormait en plein centre de l'île et sur une légère élévation de terrain, les sirènes ne pouvaient plus se traîner jusqu'à lui sans souffrir le martyr et sans laisser de traces très visibles. Rose s'était portée volontaire à la suggestion d'Adara. Elle affirmait que c'était une distraction sans trop de dangers pour oublier les inconvénients des séances d'examen des médics. Ainsi, toutes les nuits, elle se rendait là-bas, prélevait un échantillon de sang ou lui injectait le produit qui lui donnait Adara ou les médics. Elle balayait ses pas et la marée et les crabes recouvraient le reste.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Pourquoi cela avait-il changé? Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence ou bien des marques de piqûres? Si c'était les marques sur sa peau, Rose n'était pas responsable. Il était déjà incroyable qu'elles disparaissent si rapidement. S'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence… Rose avait un peu tardé à retourner à la mer lors de ses dernières visites. Peut-être que, malgré le gaz anesthésiant, il avait perçu ces visites… Rose se sentait coupable sans aucune raison valable.

Adara travaillait pour que tout leur peuple puisse un jour choisir entre les nageoires et les jambes et ne plus jamais être dépendants de leur environnement. Mais sa sœur lui avait également révélé qu'elle mettait autant d'efforts à son ouvrage dans l'intérêt de Rose, pour essayer de lui donner une famille avec le même don.

_« Tu es seule pour l'instant, ma chérie, mais bientôt… Il suffit de trouver un ADN compatible. »_

Rose songea incongrument que, peut-être, l'homme de la plage aux crabes était compatible. Mais c'était là une autre absurdité. Il n'appartenait même pas à ce monde. Adara le lui avait dit. Il était arrivé d'ailleurs et son vaisseau s'était crashé. Il n'avait dû qu'à un coup de chance incroyable de trouver cet îlot et de ne pas se faire dévorer par les skaïs.

« _Rose,__nous__avons__besoin__de__toi__au__labo. »_ projeta Bérima.

« _Quoi?__Encore?__Oh__… __D__'__accord,__j__'__y__vais__tout__de__suite. »_

Elle se glissa dans l'un des tunnels du Voyageur et déboucha dans le labo qu'Adara avait réservé au projet. Le médic lui indiqua la bulle d'isolation et Rose y nagea avec répulsion. La bulle la faisait ressembler à une gélule géante, juste de la bonne taille pour les Natifs. Rose retint un frisson : c'était tellement plus petit à l'intérieur!

« _Allez-y,__docteur,__je__suis__prête. »_

La voix d'Adara, douce et réconfortante, lui parvint : « _Il__ne__faut__pas__dire__docteur,__ma__chérie,__ce__sont__des__médics. »_

_« Pardon, Adara. »_

Adara retint un soupir d'exaspération, qui n'aurait fait que révéler à Rose que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cette erreur. Encore heureux que sa mémoire ne retrouve le terme qu'au moment où elle était dans le cocon isolant. Si elle le retrouvait ailleurs…

Rose frissonna quand le médic mit en marche le bras mécanique. Une pince double se referma fermement sur son torse pour l'immobiliser. Les doigts de métal étaient froids et durs. Elle les détestait.

« _Vous__devez__vraiment__faire__une__autre__ponction__dans__ma__colonne?__C__'__est__… __douloureux. »_

_« Il__le__faut,__Rose. »_ dit Adara sur un ton compatissant. « _Tiens__bon__et__ne__bouge__pas.__»_

L'image d'une boîte bleue mystérieuse Et pourquoi s'accrochait-elle avec tant de constance sur le terme archaïque de docteur plutôt que sur le vrai titre de médic?

« _Adara?__Pourquoi__est-ce__qu__'__il__ne__faut__pas__dire__docteur? »_

_« Je te l'ai dis ma chérie, c'est un médic. Il n'y a pas de docteur ici. C'est du passé. Tu as confiance en moi, non? Tout va bien aller. »_

Rose serra les dents et endura la douleur.

Adara sourit et passa un écran au médic. Ce dernier hocha la tête et commanda une injection de drogue supplémentaire. Rose fut reconnaissante que la douleur se fasse plus lointaine, mais la boîte bleue clignota dans sa mémoire avant de disparaître à son tour. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle venait d'oublier quelque chose de très important.

« _Adara__…__ »_

« _N__'__aies__pas__peur,__Rose,__je__suis__là.__Je__serai__toujours__là. »_dit la sirène avec calme.

Rose tourna lentement la tête vers sa sœur, éprouvant une curieuse et profonde déception à ne pas voir un menton pointu sous une paire d'yeux noisette et des cheveux savamment ébouriffés. Pourquoi imaginait-elle ces traits? Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel visage. Et elle ne s'expliquait pas la sensation d'avoir été abandonnée alors qu'on veillait si bien sur elle.


	22. Les petits peuvent devenir grands

**Le titre du chapitre fait référence à un film de la série Contes pour tous que j'adorais quand j'étais… petite. Ne jamais sous-estimer les petits.**

**Bonne lecture**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ils étaient deux, poussés par un besoin qu'ils ne savaient pas encore nommer, mais qui leur avait imposé un parcours bien long pour leur âge. Le petit îlot qui était leur objectif était planté au milieu de haut fonds et accessible seulement qu'aux êtres filiformes qui pouvait vivre dans deux ou trois mètres d'eau. Les baleines, généralement, n'en faisaient pas partie. Mais si les deux baleines avaient la capacité de tenter l'aventure, c'était parce qu'elles étaient très jeunes.

Verdelet et Rose II nageaient l'un derrière l'autre, se relayant pour guetter les dangers. En donnant l'impression qu'ils formaient une créature plus longue et plus grosse, les risques étaient un peu moindres, mais la possibilité qu'ils se fassent attaquer était tout de même bien réelle. La mer était calme et les skaïs ne trainaient généralement pas dans les hauts fonds, mais comme il y avait un occupant sur l'île, peut-être avaient-ils été attirés. Tout comme les deux baleineaux.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre à destination et nagèrent au plus près, risquant l'ensablement. Verdelet était le plus enthousiaste des deux et Rose II dû lui rappeler d'être prudent. Ils émirent plusieurs couics discrets (inutile de sonner la cloche du repas pour les skaïs) et appelèrent mentalement le Docteur, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas être entendus par les autres baleines ou les sirènes. Leur mission était secrète et trop importante pour échouer.

« Hello. » fit le Docteur en haussant un sourcil.

Rose II et Verdelet se figèrent. Ils se souvenaient d'un homme aux cheveux bruns, à la peau blanche et avec un costume bleu et marron. L'étranger qui leur faisait face portait une barbe, ses cheveux avaient des reflets blonds, sa peau avait viré à un café au lait uniforme (les baleines ne connaissent pas le café au lait, mais…) et son unique vêtement était un mélange curieux de lignes et de carrés rouges. Pas du tout le même.

« Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu différent, mais je suis le Docteur. Tu dois être Rose, non? »

La petite femelle émit une bruine d'anxiété par son évent.

« Je me rappelle bien de toi. Et comment t'appelles-tu, toi? »

« _Verdelet._ » dit le petit avec fierté

« Je suppose que tu es le protégé de Rose, c'est ça? »

« _Ouiiiiii! Tu__dois__venir__avec__nous.__Maman__Clic__le__veut._ »

« Clic a survécu alors. »

« _Oui.__Tu__viens? »_

Après les graves blessures infligées par les skaïs, Clic avait nagé durant des heures au cœur d'une tempête. En soi, ce n'était pas très dangereux, mais avec un passager sur le dos et deux nouveau-nés sous les nageoires, le tout compliqué par le fait qu'elle était en fuite à ce moment-là… Le Docteur avait craint le pire quand il s'était retrouvé à l'eau.

« Ils ont envoyé des enfants pour me chercher? Vous avez été très, très courageux. » dit le Docteur en tapotant doucement le front bombé des deux baleineaux.

« _L__'__eau__n__'__est__pas__profonde__ici.__Les__grands__ne__peuvent__pas__venir.__Juste__les__méchants__et__nous. »_

Verdelet faisait probablement référence aux sirènes et aux skaïs. Pauvre petit. Il avait pris tous ces risques avec la confiance de l'innocence. Les cœurs du Docteur manquèrent deux battements : encore une fois, des êtres mettaient en balance leur vie pour sauver la sienne.

« _On__a__nagé__très__vite,__ensemble,__pour__venir.__Tu__viens__avec__nous,__on__nage__très__vite,__ensemble.__Plus__dangereux__parce__qu__'__il__faut__nager__à__la__surface.__Plus__dangereux__d__'__être__vus.__Beaucoup__de__skaïs. »_

Rose II émit une nouvelle bruine. Elle était inquiète, devina le Docteur. Et Verdelet le regardait, avec cette même expression que bien d'autres avaient eue avant lui : il était prêt à nager jusqu'à la plus proche étoile pourvu qu'il reçoive l'approbation du Docteur.

« Tu n'es pas mon filleul. » dit le Docteur en essayant de calmer les ardeurs du baleineau. « Pourquoi veux-tu absolument m'aider? »

« _Tu__vas__aider__Rose__et__je__veux__aider__Rose__aussi.__Maman__Clic__a__dit__que__tu__devais__venir. »_

Verdelet sembla perdre patience et prit les devants. Il donna un coup de tête dans les jambes du Docteur qui tomba sur son dos. Verdelet se donna un coup de rein et s'éloigna de la plage, pendant que Rose II frôlait son frère, donnant une poussée au Docteur pour qu'il raffermisse sa prise sur le dos du baleineau.

« Attendez, il faut que… »

« _Maman__Clic__a__dit__de__venir__très__vite.__Et__cette__île__est__encerclée__par__les__skaïs__et__surveillée__par__les__sirènes.__Il__faut__partir. »_

« Oui, mais Rose est ici! »

La petite femelle siffla, ne comprenant pas.

« Pas toi, Rose. Ma Rose. La sirène. »

« _Pourquoi__elle__t__'__a__abandonné? »_

La question avait rongé le Docteur depuis une semaine. Il avait guetté, en vain, une visiteuse. Il avait à peine dormi et s'était usé les yeux sur l'horizon vide. Il avait espéré, puisqu'il avait découvert que l'île n'était pas déserte en tout temps, que quelque chose changerait. Mais c'était rageant, rien ne s'était produit. La même routine. Soleil, plage, crabes. Et dire que les humains appelaient cela un paradis!

Verdelet et Rose II fendaient l'eau à toute allure.

« Vous avez mis combien de temps pour venir ici? »

« _Une__journée__et__demi. Tu__as__faim? »_

La simple idée d'avaler quelque chose lui donnait la nausée. Non, ce n'était pas la faim. C'était son intuition qui le prévenait que…

Et puis, tout à coup, Verdelet s'enfonça sans avertissement et le Docteur faillit boire la tasse et ce ne fut que grâce au vague écho du futur qu'il retint sa respiration. Rose disparut à son tour et Verdelet émit un hurlement de protestation tout en prévenant le Docteur de s'accrocher parce qu'ils étaient attaqués. Ce qu'il avait déjà comprit. Il s'agissait maintenant de savoir par qui.

Verdelet surgit sous lui et poussa le Docteur un peu plus loin.

« _Les__sirènes!__Les__sirènes! »_

D'accord, c'était les sirènes.

« Allez-vous en! » cria le Docteur. Il fallait que les enfants partent au plus vite! Ce n'était que des enfants! Lui… Eh bien, si les sirènes venaient le chercher, elles le rapprocheraient au moins de Rose.

« _Non,__non!__Maman__Clic__a__dit__…__ »_

« Rose est avec les sirènes! » rugit-il.

Verdelet digéra l'information tout en nageant rapidement, mais le Docteur prit les devants, à son tour, et se jeta à l'eau. Le baleineau gémit, mais les sirènes s'occupaient déjà du Seigneur du temps, qui leur faisait signe de fuir. Verdelet émit une bruine par son évent et plongea, suivi de près par Rose II.

Ils s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse, jetant dans leur course leurs dernières forces. Rose II reniflait de peur et Verdelet pensait que leur mission avait échoué. Ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides. Ils essayèrent de trouver une solution pour retrouver le Docteur, mais si les sirènes l'avaient amené dans leur base secrète… Les deux baleineaux n'étaient définitivement plus de taille.

Une demi-journée plus tard, ils reprenaient des forces en grignotant un banc de sardines quand une petite silhouette fuselée coupa leur élan. Même si la femelle était plus longue et plus grosse que son frère, elle se blottit contre lui, craintive. Verdelet gronda doucement pour la rassurer et se prépara à la défendre.

« _Que__font__des__enfants__si__loin__de__chez__eux?__Est-ce__que__c__'__est__une__nouvelle__technique__d__'__espionnage__des__Natifs?_ » grinça la sirène.

Verdelet cligna des yeux. Ils étaient à près de dix mètres sous la surface, mais l'eau, comme d'habitude, était suffisamment claire pour leur permettre de détailler celle qui les défiait. Verdelet couina de plaisir et se jeta sur la sirène qui les repoussa du mieux qu'elle le pu. Autrement dit, pas très bien.

« _Rose!__Rose!__Rose!_ »

« _Du__calme,__gamin!__Laisse-moi__respirer!_ » ordonna la sirène.

« _Tu__as__un__problème__pour__respirer?__Mais__tu__es__une__sirène! Tu__n__'__es__pas__comme__le__Docteur,__tu__n__'__as__pas__besoin__de__faire__surface,__non?_ »

« _On__se__connaît?__Je__ne__connais__aucune__baleine._ »

« _Verdelet.__Je__suis__Verdelet!_ » couina le petit. « _Tu__ne__peux__pas__m__'__avoir__oublié._ »

Le ton semblait définitif.

« _On__dirait__que__je__n__'__ai__pas__oublié__qu__'__une__chose__dans__ce__cas.__Tu__sais__que__je__suis__Rose,__alors.__Que__sais-tu__d__'__autre__sur__moi?_ »

« _C__'__est__toi__qui__m__'__as__donné__mon__nom.__Tu__m__'__as__servi__de__maman__de__naissance.__Pourquoi__tu__n__'__es__pas__avec__le__Docteur?_ »

« _Qui__est__ce__Docteur?_ »

« _C__'__est__le__Docteur._ »

« _Ce__n__'__est__pas__un__nom,__ça!_ »

« _Il__faudra__que__tu__demandes__à__sa__maman__de__naissance.__Pourquoi__tu__n__'__es__pas__avec__lui,__Rose? Il__a__dit__que__tu__étais__avec__les__sirènes.__Comment__il__le__savait?__Vous__vous__êtes__vus? Pourquoi__vous__n__'__êtes__pas__venus__nous__voir?_»

Rose était un peu débordée par cette avalanche d'informations et de questions. Mais le bébé baleine semblait tellement enthousiaste à son égard. Et envers ce Docteur.

« _Qui__est__le__Docteur?__Il__me__connaît__aussi? »_

_« Bien sûr. Tu étais avec lui. Vous êtes pareils. »_

_« Pareils? Ce n'est pas un merman. »_

_« Maman Clic dit que oui. Des fois il est comme toi et d'autres fois, il est… lui. »_

_« Comme moi… donc un merman… mais comme lui? »_

_« Il se tient sur la terre ferme sur ses nageoires… Il avance dessus quand il n'est pas dans l'eau. Il ne nage pas bien. »_

_« Il a des jambes? »_

Rose pâlit. Elle n'était pas unique. Adara avait menti. C'était enfin la preuve. Il y avait au moins une autre personne possédant le même don. Rose avait suivi une vague intuition concernant la façon qu'avait Adara de lui expliquer à moitié les choses, de lui dissimuler des informations, d'être toujours si… patiente au point d'en être agaçante… Sa sœur avait toujours une explication, une très bonne explication, des faits qui s'emboîtaient presque parfaitement chaque fois. Presque. Mais Rose avait de plus en plus peur des examens médicaux qu'Adara lui conseillait d'endurer avec patience. Elle soupçonnait que le traitement durait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'Adara le lui disait.

Il y avait aussi les trous de mémoire, le fait qu'elle se perde si facilement dans un univers qui était supposé être le sien depuis toujours, le fait que personne ne communiquait avec elle à part sa sœur bien aimée. Et de temps en temps, elle souffrait de claustrophobie et rêvait de s'envoler. Loin. Dans le ciel, dans l'espace. Et s'il y avait bien une caractéristique unique à chaque sirène et merman de cette planète, c'est qu'aucun ne voulait partir de leur océan.

Et il y avait ce Docteur.

Dans tous ces mensonges et ces demi-vérités, Rose avait appris depuis peu à se fier à ses intuitions. C'était la seule chose qui semblait vraie même si elles étaient intangibles. Et son intuition lui disait que ce Docteur était très important.

« _Où__est__le__Docteur?_ »

« _Il__s__'__est__fait__prendre__par__les__sirènes.__Elles__l__'__ont__capturé.__Il__voulait__te__voir._ »

« _Me__voir?_ »

« _Te__retrouver.__Tu__es__sa__Rose. Tu__étais__prisonnière__des__sirènes,__dit?_ » demanda Rose II.

« _Je__… __je__crois__que__oui.__Et__maintenant,__c__'__est__lui__qui__est__prisonnier?_ »

Verdelet suggéra que Rose vienne avec eux, afin de s'expliquer et de les aider à retrouver le Docteur.

« _Il__se__souvenait__de__tout,__lui.__Maman__Clic__pourrait__t__'__aider__à__te__souvenir.__Maman__Clic__pourrait__t__'__aider__à__le__retrouver._ »

Rose avait un peu peur. Quand elle avait pris la décision de fuir les sirènes, elle était partie droit devant elle, sachant que plus elle s'éloignerait, plus elle serait en danger. Une part d'elle savait ne jamais trouver les réponses dans le Voyageur. Là-bas, ce n'était que les tours et les trucages d'Adara. Mais où trouverait-elle la vérité et la paix? Elle avait fui les sirènes, craignait les Natifs et les skaïs étaient prêts à la dévorer. Où était sa place? Elle avait rêvé de vivre dans le ciel, mais elle n'avait le choix qu'entre la terre et la mer. Verdelet lui proposait une destination, mais…

« _Je__suis__une__sirène.__Les__tiens__ne__m__'__accepteront__pas._ »

« _Tu__es__ma__maman__de__naissance.__C__'__est__spécial.__Ils__ne__te__feront__pas__de__mal.__Maman__Clic__a__été__très__claire__sur__ce__point.__Viens._ » supplia Verdelet avec l'équivalent d'une caresse mentale.

Et une petite voix murmura à Rose que c'était normal d'avoir peur, mais qu'elle était assez courageuse pour faire face à tout. Elle ne savait pas où était sa place, mais elle pouvait tout espérer. Quelqu'un lui avait déjà expliqué ces choses.

Et ce n'était pas Adara.

Peut-être était-ce ce Docteur.

« _Je__viens__avec__vous._ » dit-elle simplement.


	23. Échange

**D'accord, il y a un peu moins d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais une confrontation verbale Tenth-Méchante sirène me semblait aller de soi à un moment donné. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, le Docteur, en situation de crise? Il pose des questions, cherche des réponses et ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Et il ne faut pas croire que c'est parce qu'il est prisonnier qu'il en joue le rôle!**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires qui mettent du soleil dans ma journée (même quand ma journée commence de très, très bonne heure et qu'il n'y a que des nuages gris).**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Adara fulminait et les vagues télépathiques de sa rage touchaient tous les habitants du Voyageur. Les sirènes et les mermans se faisaient discrets et communiquaient par gestes plutôt que par la pensée. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Adara avait l'oreille la plus sensible de leur race et le moindre murmure était aussi intense qu'un cri pour elle. Assez responsable pour reconnaître que son contrôle était plus faible et que ses pensées et ses émotions blessaient les siens, Adara s'enferma dans ses appartements privés qui étaient renforcés de boucliers. Généralement, c'était pour empêcher les pensées parasites de l'assaillir à tout instant et lui permettre de dormir. Cette fois, c'était pour les garder à l'intérieur.

Rose avait été un cobaye très agréable. Après l'avoir droguée durant quelques jours, Adara avait commencé à se comporter envers elle comme une grande sœur, profitant des moments où elle était plus désorientée pour suggérer qu'une vie entière les liait. C'était par les gestes et les paroles les plus subtiles qu'elle était parvenue à s'immiscer dans la mémoire de Rose, jouant avec ses souvenirs, mettant l'accent sur les événements les plus récents et oblitérant le passé. Et ça avait marché! Durant des semaines, des mois entiers, Rose avait été une sœur docile et une exécutante impeccable. Adara en était presque venue à l'apprécier, mais il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de vue l'objectif final : gagner la guerre par tous les moyens. Adara aurait sacrifié Rose sans hésiter si elle avait pu remporter la bataille et trouver comment faire pour que tous puissent acquérir son don.

Quand au Docteur, perdu sur son îlot, il n'avait eu aucune chance. Pas d'endroit où se réfugier, pas d'allié à contacter et il lui était impossible de s'adapter à la vie aquatique à cause du traitement qu'il avait lui-même mis au point. Certains médics s'étaient impatientés de savoir l'autre sujet à la surface, mais Adara leur avait rappelé que le Voyageur n'était pas conçu pour assurer la survie d'un être terrestre. Elle avait également insisté pour séparer le plus possible Rose et le Docteur. Les mettre tous les deux dans le même laboratoire revenait à donner à Rose un déclencheur pour sa mémoire. De plus, Adara savait qu'il lui suffirait au Docteur d'un trombone, d'une vis et de trois gouttes d'eau pour les duper. Pas question de le faire entrer dans le Voyageur où il mettrait la main sur la technologie des homo aquarius.

Mais Rose s'était enfuie et Adara craignait par-dessus tout qu'ils se retrouvent, que Rose regagne sa mémoire et le Docteur ait l'occasion de lui faire regretter ses décisions. Elle était assez intelligente pour reconnaître l'esprit brillant du Docteur et pour le craindre. Et l'entêtement de Rose lui faisait peur aussi. Si, malgré toutes les drogues, si malgré tous les conditionnements qu'Adara avait instillés dans son esprit, elle parvenait à fuir et à chercher ce qui lui manquait… Ils se valaient et faisaient une paire formidable. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas alliés de plein gré aux sirènes.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Rose ne reviendrait jamais d'elle-même alors le meilleur endroit où garder le Docteur était le Voyageur. Elle donna donc l'ordre de modifier le laboratoire pour qu'il puisse y survivre. Les médics s'en réjouirent. Adara les considéra un instant et préféra taire son mépris. Ils ne savaient pas avec quoi ils allaient jouer.

Elle avertit sévèrement les gardes qu'elle envoya vers le Docteur. Il était capable de leur dire n'importe quoi, dit-elle, et il ne fallait pas l'écouter. Il était sans doute préférable de l'assommer, de le faire entrer dans une bulle médicale et de le conduire au Voyageur à toute vitesse.

Adara attendit dans le laboratoire, faisant tous les exercices de relaxation et de méditation possibles. Elle n'arriverait pas à tromper ou à convaincre le Docteur. Il avait vu Rose. Il savait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et il était plus que certain qu'il l'en rendrait responsable. Et sa nature-même faisait en sorte qu'il ne pouvait être cerné.

Elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre, combien cet esprit était neuf et vieux, si vaste et plein de secrets. Elle avait été capable d'en voir une minuscule partie et son contact avait été troublant. La puissance brute avait bien failli lui griller les neurones. Les médics avaient été capables de le transformer parce qu'il était consentant et qu'il devait se douter qu'il pouvait redevenir lui-même en un claquement de doigt. Autrement, ils se seraient cassé les dents sur lui. Il était d'un abord apparemment facile, mais s'il le décidait, il était aussi impénétrable que les alliages les plus résistants. Adara était forte, mais pas assez pour le percer.

Quand ses agents lui amenèrent le Docteur, il était calme. La sirène n'en fut pas surprise. Il espérait sans doute s'en sortir et retrouver son amie. Mais tous ses tours étaient bien inutiles s'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la bulle médicale. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la bulle. Il fallait qu'elle en reste convaincue. Mais il lui restait ce doute. Ce maudit doute. Leurs regards se lièrent en silence et les médics s'occupèrent de brancher les réservoirs d'air et de solution nutritive à la bulle sans se soucier d'eux. Adara finit par les renvoyer dès que leurs préparatifs furent achevés.

« _Rose__n__'__est__plus__ici. »_

« Je n'en doute pas. Vous ne m'auriez pas fait venir autrement. Que lui est-il arrivé? »

« _Elle__s__'__est__enfui. »_

« Elle a donc fini par se souvenir. » dit le Docteur avec un petit sourire. « Je me disais bien que vos tours ne fonctionneraient pas longtemps avec elle. Son obstination est souvent bien placée, mais ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça. »

Il s'amusait! Il riait pratiquement d'elle! Adara blêmit de rage.

« Je pense que je peux vous aider. Si vous me dites ce dont vous avez besoin. » ajouta-t-il avec nonchalence.

Adara ravala sa salive. Cet avorton, pratiquement nu et brûlé par le soleil avait le culot de lui tenir un tel discours? Elle s'apprêtait à commander l'injection de la drogue, mais il se rendit compte de l'amorce de son geste. Il claqua la langue en soupirant.

« Vous ne réussirez pas. Vous ne connaissez pas les Seigneurs du temps. » énonça-t-il platement.

« _Vous__êtes__mon__prisonnier._ » clama Adara avec hargne.

« On dirait. Ce n'est pas vraiment une découverte. Je me disais bien que je ne pouvais pas passer complètement incognito, même sur un îlot aussi petit. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, après tout. En conséquence, vous saviez. Vous deviez savoir. Vous ne semblez pas le genre à ignorer ce qui se passe près de chez vous. »

Et ça se vantait en plus! Adara voyait rouge, mais le Docteur ajouta qu'il maîtrisait sa chimie et que les tentatives de la sirène ne mèneraient à rien.

« Je me doute de ce que vous voulez. » ajouta-t-il.

« _Vous__ne__savez__rien._ »

Il ricana.

« Ce n'est pas difficile à déduire avec toutes ses piqures que vous m'avez faites. Mais je ne deviendrai pas votre cobaye. Je peux vous dire tout de suite que tous vos examens ne révèleront rien de particulier chez moi. »

« _Deux__cœurs. »_railla Adara.

« Ce n'est pas inhabituel chez moi. » fit-il dans un reniflement.

« _Rose__peut__se__transformer__quasiment__à__volonté.__Qu__'__est-ce__que__vous__lui__avez__fait?__Quel__traitement__avez-vous__mis__au__point__après__nous__avoir__donné__VOTRE__traitement?__Pourquoi__est-ce__qu__'__il__a__ses__effets__sur__elle? »_

« Vous n'apprendrez rien en me trouant la peau. Ou en trouant la sienne, au fait. »

Le traitement n'y est pour rien, mais il lui était impossible de discuter du fait que le Tardis, son étrange et merveilleuse boîte bleue, avait établi ses propres plans, pas plus qu'il n'avait rien voulu entendre de sa part. Il réalisait seulement à présent qu'en contrecarrant les plans du Tardis, en le forçant à le guérir et à lui rendre ses sens de Seigneur du temps, il avait fait une erreur. Le Tardis était connecté au Temps comme rien ni aucun être dans l'univers. Il avait très certainement prévu toutes ces aventures et le fait que le Docteur aurait été bien mieux avec une nageoire qu'avec des pieds. Il n'aurait pas été bloqué durant trois mois sur ce stupide îlot, il aurait pu rejoindre Rose en un clin d'œil et il aurait solutionné les problèmes des sirènes et des Natifs en un claquement de doigts.

« _Nous__sommes__patients.__Nous__finirons__bien__par__trouver__des__renseignements__utiles_. »

« Et pendant ce temps, les vrais problèmes ne feront qu'empirer. Je suppose que la montée des eaux n'est pas de votre faute. Je dirais que les Natifs ont leur propre technologie. Je me trompe? Et quant à ces méchants parasites carnivores, j'ai hésité à les considérer comme votre expérience, mais comme les Natifs ne semblent pas avoir d'ennuis… Pourquoi avoir créé ce parasite, Adara? »

« _Les__terres__étaient__de__plus__en__plus__inondées.__En__l__'__espace__de__cinq__ans,__les__glaciers__avaient__complètements__fondu.__Il__y__avait__des__tremblements__de__terre__à__l__'__origine__de__glissement__de__terrain__et__de__tsunamis.__Le__relief__s__'__est__aplati__considérablement.__Et__il__ne__reste__aujourd__'__hui__que__bien__peu__de__terres__à__l__'__air__libres.__Elles__sont__toutes__entre__nos__mains._ » dit-elle fièrement.

« Pour ce que vous en faites. » répliqua le Docteur.

« _Taisez-vous!__Vous__ne__savez__pas!__Vous__ne__savez__rien!_ »

« Alors expliquez-moi! »

Adara fut décontenancée, mais se reprit. Ce damné Docteur était en train de lui tirer les vers du nez très proprement. Mais il y avait toujours cet espoir insensé - tout comme lui - qu'il avait le moyen de les aider.

« Le parasite n'est pas notre création. Ce sont les Natifs. »

« Une solution assez radicale. À votre place, j'aurais compris le message et je serais parti. Quoique, étant moi… hum… difficile à dire. »

« _La__planète__nous__rejetait.__Nous__ne__savions__plus__quoi__faire.__Alors__nous__nous__sommes__tournés__vers__le__traitement.__Nous__nous__sommes__adaptés._ »

« Et maintenant, vous faites directement concurrence aux Natifs. Et quel est leur dernier tour? »

« _Comment__savez-vous__…__?_ »

« Passer trois mois à faire ces tests implique une obsession. Et on n'est obsédé à ce point que parce qu'un truc EST obsédant. Allez, mademoiselle la sirène, révélez tout. »

« _Le__traitement__que__vous__nous__avez__donné__nous__permet__de__redevenir__ce__que__nous__étions__auparavant,__mais__il__a__un__inconvénient.__Cette__planète__n__'__a__pas__de__traitement__pour__la__faire__revenir__en__arrière.__Nous__avons__quelques__dizaines__de__volontaires__qui__ont__subi__le__traitement__mais__qui__ne__peuvent__vivre__qu__'__en__surface.__Il__faudra__des__années,__peut-être__des__générations__avant__que__suffisamment__d__'__espace__soit__disponible.__Mais__il__faut__aussi__être__prêt__à__porter__un__grand__coup.__Les__miens__doivent__être__en__mesure__de__reprendre__pied__à__n__'__importe__quel__moment__sur__nos__terres,__mais__aussi__à__rejoindre__la__mer__pour__combattre__les__Natifs._ »

« C'est ça, votre plan? » s'exclama le Docteur.

Incroyable comment les humains (même ceux à nageoires) peuvent être stupides et agressifs. Les Natifs étaient là les premiers, mais les humains entêtés jusqu'à la honte s'accrochaient à cette planète comme s'il n'y en avait trois douzaines d'autres à moins de dix parsecs. Les humains pouvaient partir. Les Natifs non. Des deux races, le Docteur savait qui était l'envahisseur.

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé reprendre les négociations avec les Natifs? »

« _Les__quoi?_ »

« Pourparlers. Discussions. Ententes. » répliqua le Docteur d'un ton sec. « La planète est suffisamment grande pour vous deux… »

« _Non,__justement. Nous__avions__une__entente.__Elle__n__'__a__pas__duré__cinquante__ans.__Aucun__des__miens__ne__saurait__vivre__paisiblement__avec__les__Natifs.__C__'__est__impossible! »_

« Déménagez! »

« _Comment?__Nous__avons__pratiquement__perdu__notre__technologie__en__trouvant__refuge__sous__l__'__eau.__Nos__vaisseaux__ont__été__reconvertis__en__habitations__comme__le__Voyageur.__Il__y__en__a__peut-être__une__douzaine__que__nous__déplaçons__régulièrement.__Il__serait__impossible__de__les__remettre__en__état._ »

« Demandez de l'aide. »

« _À__qui?__Et__à__quel__prix? Nous__sommes__une__colonie__fauchée.__Nous__n__'__avons__pas__de__quoi__payer__l__'__aide,__nous__n__'__avons__plus__rien!__Et__puis,__où__irions-nous?__Il__n__'__y__a__aucune__planète__habitable__dans__la__région._ »

« Et celle qui se trouve à sept parsecs? »

« _Aucune__planète__habitable__j__'__ai__dit. Il__n__'__y__a__pas__moyen.__Nous__sommes__piégés__sur__cette__planète.__Et__si__nous__devons__rester,__nous__allons__nous__assurer__que__la__planète__soit__entièrement__à__nous._ »

Adara appela les médics et leur donna silencieusement des ordres.

« _Nous__n__'__avons__pas__essayé__tous__les__moyens.__Je__suis__certaine__qu__'__il__y__a__une__solution__en__vous._ »

Elle s'éloigna, tremblant d'avoir confié ses propres espoirs, le désespoir des siens et d'avoir osé, pour quelques instants, croire que cet être détenait des réponses. Elle avait eu tord de lui faire confiance. Encore heureux qu'elle ne lui ait pas tout révélé.


	24. L'art de plonger dans les eaux troubles

**Le titre du chapitre fait référence à la définition de la définition de la diplomatie par Eric Linklatter.**

**Comme tous les dialogues se déroulent mentalement, je n'ai pas mis d'italique.**

**Bonne lecture (et je ne suis pas allergique aux reviews)!**

o-o-o-o-o

Rose s'impatientait devant l'attitude de la baleine géante qui, pour la dixième fois en autant de jours, lui faisait remarquer qu'attaquer une forteresse comme le Voyageur était tout simplement impossible.

« Ils ont aussi pu la déplacer. Ils sont venus chercher le Docteur sur cet îlot et il n'avait plus besoin de rester à proximité. Ils peuvent être n'importe où. »

« La forteresse ne peut pas bouger! » trancha Rose.

« Au contraire! Ce sont d'anciens vaisseaux de colonisation qui ont été reconvertis pour la vie sous-marine. Ils se moulent sur n'importe quelle surface et les modules se disposent selon la topographie. Vous ne le saviez donc pas? »

« Non. » reconnut-t-elle avec dépit.

Elle n'avait rien appris d'utile en vivant dans le Voyageur durant tous ces mois. C'était plus qu'agaçant. En s'apercevant de son agitation, Rose eut un sourire. Il lui avait fallut des semaines pour se débarrasser des habitudes qu'Adara avaient implantées en elle et c'était avec joie qu'elle retrouvait ses anciennes attitudes. Malheureusement, si Verdelet la trouvait beaucoup plus amusante, ce n'était pas le cas des aînés.

Ils l'avaient acceptée parmi eux à titre de marraine ou mère de naissance, mais il leur avait plus facile de la cantonner avec les enfants durant le temps où elle redevenait elle-même. Sa présence se confondait avec l'innocence et les pitreries inoffensives des baleineaux. Maintenant, si elle était toujours la plus petite du groupe, elle avait le verbe plus haut et n'hésitait pas à apostropher les géants et à essayer de les convaincre de prendre une décision. On aurait dit qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir avec elle.

« Nous discutons de la situation. » répéta encore une fois la baleine.

Son discours faisait consensus et mettait Rose au supplice. Il y avait plus d'un mois qu'elle reprenait du poil de la bête et elle était plus que prête à retrouver le Docteur! Les Natifs avaient beau être sages, gentils même, ils avaient un défaut critique : ils n'agissaient pas à moins d'obtenir l'accord de tous. Les contacts mentaux paraissaient merveilleux, mais ils débouchaient sur un vrai calvaire social.

Verdelet vint tourner autour d'elle, l'incitant à oublier ses pensées agressives et à venir jouer avec lui. Elle soupira et s'accrocha à sa nageoire, se laissant entraîner plus loin. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Façon de parler. Et elle devait beaucoup à son fils de naissance.

Ce n'était pas simplement un devoir. Son statut l'avait fait accepter sans difficulté malgré tous les problèmes que les sirènes avaient causés. Rose aurait tout aussi bien pu être isolée et en butte à des brimades, mais ils s'étaient montrés gentils avec elle, compatissants même. Et la présence de Verdelet et de ses frères et sœurs avaient été d'une grande aide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer l'attitude quasi prédatrice de cette chère Adara à celle de ces monstres géants. Elle savait où elle préférait être pour le moment.

Mais aussi accueillants qu'ils l'étaient, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre que sa véritable place était auprès du Docteur.

« Tu ne joues plus? » demanda plaintivement le baleineau devant son air distrait.

Rose s'excusa d'une caresse et se concentra sur le jeu, le poussant dans ce qui s'apparentait à des glissades. Les courants sous-marins de la région offraient un terrain idéal aux petits des Natifs et des cachettes sures. Impossible pour une sirène de lutter contre les courants les plus puissants et les baleineaux avaient une force physique plus développée que leurs ennemis. À la moindre alerte, ils se réfugiaient dans les cavités. Rose devait s'accrocher à lui pouvoir le suivre sinon elle était emportée dans un tourbillon dans la direction opposée.

Elle devait beaucoup à Verdelet et ce n'était pas un devoir de passer du temps avec lui. Certes, il y avait son rôle de marraine à remplir, surtout depuis qu'on lui avait appris que « Clic était partie ». Rose devenait de facto sa nouvelle mère. Oh, bien sûr, Verdelet allait vers d'autres femelles quand il en avait besoin, mais il préférait Rose. Le lien établi à la naissance était particulièrement fort entre eux. Et n'était pas à sens unique. Verdelet était celui qui avait le plus soutenu Rose dans sa guérison. À force de lui quémander des histoires et des aventures extraordinaires, Rose avait peu à peu retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire, notamment les morceaux du passé concernant le Docteur. Une fois qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, les choses étaient allées en s'améliorant à une vitesse exponentielle, un peu comme si une image de lui suffisait à la guérir. Verdelet n'avait pas ri quand elle avait essayé de lui expliquer son attachement au Seigneur du temps, faisant le lien avec l'empreinte que Rose et lui avaient échangée à sa naissance.

« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour le Docteur. C'est le Docteur! Il s'en sort toujours. »

Rose sourit, mais Verdelet émit un ronronnement : « Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, hein? Je le sais parce que tu ne penses pas de la même façon quand tu penses à lui. »

Rose n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là et il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer autrement.

« Oui. Parfois… même lui a besoin d'être sauvé. Et quand il en a besoin, c'est généralement compliqué. »

« Tu vas réussir. »

« Réussir quoi? Je n'arrive même pas à décider les autres! »

« Tu ne demandes pas à ceux qu'il faut. »

Rose s'étonna, mais Verdelet glissa dans un nouveau courant, qui manqua arracher Rose à son dos. Le baleineau fit un looping et sa passagère s'accrocha fermement.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. »

« De dire quoi? »

« Je vais avoir des ennuis. » dit-il plaintivement.

Les ennuis et le Docteur allaient de pair. De l'avis de Rose, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Elle a dit qu'il était préférable d'attendre encore un peu. » dit encore Verdelet avec une hésitation. « Mais si tu es sûre… »

« Conduis-moi auprès des aînés. Je suis prête. »

« Ce n'est pas à eux qu'il faut demander. C'est aux rebelles. »

« Il n'y a pas de rebelles. C'est juste une histoire. » dit Rose qui avait peine à le croire.

« Non, c'est vrai. Il y a des rebelles. Je peux te conduire vers eux. Ils m'ont dit de le faire quand tu serais prête. »

« Mais ça fait des jours que je suis prête! » s'impatienta la sirène. « Pourquoi…. »

Verdelet hésita à nouveau et mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, une manie qui indiquait une certaine… honte?

« J'aime bien quand tu joues avec moi. Et tu ne pourras plus une fois que tu seras avec eux. »

Rose eut un sourire navré et gratta le contour de l'œil du baleineau pour le consoler. Il comprit qu'elle lui pardonnait pour ses mensonges et son retard. Son couinement de plaisir rappela à Rose un autre enfant, Flinch le Flonx qui avait des poussées électromagnétiques de nervosité. Elle avait promis de lui rendre visite. Ave le Docteur, c'était encore possible. Tout était toujours possible avec le Docteur.

« Tu penses encore à lui. » devina le baleineau avec un hululement moqueur. « Quand tu es silencieuse et que tu souries ainsi, c'est toujours à cause de lui. Tu l'aimes plus que moi. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout pareil. » protesta Rose. « Attends d'être un peu plus… euh… vieux. Tu comprendras. »

Verdelet semblait d'accord, mais il se demandait ce qu'elle entendait par 'plus vieux'. Il avait près de cinq mois maintenant : est-ce que ce n'était pas suffisant?

Deux heures plus tard, Verdelet avec Rose accrochée à sa nageoire nageait plein nord.

« Ils ne vont pas se demander où tu es passé? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà dit que j'allais jouer avec toi toute la journée. »

« Et quand je ne reviendrai pas? »

Verdelet l'assura que tout avait été prévu mais qu'on ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il était très responsable et faisait de son mieux, mais il ne saurait pas éviter une question directe de ses aînés. C'était uniquement parce qu'il était lié à Rose et que son âge lui permettait de se faire discret qu'on lui avait confié une telle mission. De plus, il n'avait pas cessé de tanner les rebelles pour retrouver Rose.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça! » s'exclama Rose un mélange de gêne et de fierté.

« Bien sûr que si! Je voulais te revoir. Et ils étaient trop occupés à leurs recherches. Moi, je voulais qu'ils te recherchent toi! Alors j'ai demandé très, très fort et très, très longtemps. Et ils ont fini par dire oui. Ils ont dit que je ne pouvais te rejoindre parce que tu étais avec les sirènes méchantes, mais j'ai su où était le Docteur. Et ils ont dit que le Docteur saurait te retrouver alors je suis allé vers lui. Mais les sirènes sont arrivés et l'ont amené et puis tu es arrivée. Et c'était mieux comme ça. » termina-t-il d'un ton très satisfait.

Adara avait mentionné une fois ou deux les rebelles, mais Rose avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une autre de ses manipulations bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi Adara rejetait toujours la faute sur eux et pas sur les Natifs. Les Rebelles. Ça faisait très Star Wars. Il lui manquait encore quelques pièces, mais elle se souvenait du film.

Verdelet plongea plus profondément et Rose s'inquiéta qu'il ne s'oxygène pas à fond.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il avec assurance.

« Je m'inquiète. »

« Il ne faut pas. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Et il nageait de plus en plus profondément et Rose commençait à avoir froid. Verdelet avait une couche de graisse de plusieurs centimètres, mais pas Rose. À bien y penser, elle était déjà allée plus profondément, aux Bermudes, mais pas toute seule. Ce n'était sans doute pas que la profondeur, c'était peut-être un peu aussi la peur.

Elle serra les dents, s'accrocha plus fermement et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les papillons de son estomac.

« On arrive. » dit doucement Verdelet. Il montrait des signes d'essoufflement et Rose s'inquiétait.

Son angle de nage s'aplatit d'un coup alors qu'un plateau apparaissait sous lui. Il obliqua vers la droite et bougea un amas de rochers… qui pivota soudainement pour révéler une entrée. Ce n'était certainement pas sous pression vu l'absence d'étanchéité.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur des lumières rouges. » prévint le baleineau alors qu'un réseau de capteurs éblouissaient Rose et la laissait presque aveugle. « J'ai oublié de te dire de fermer les yeux. » s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais… il faut que tu trouves de l'air. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Au même instant, une petite silhouette se glissait près de Rose et collait une ventouse de plastique sur l'évent de Verdelet. La ventouse était reliée à un long tuyau flexible. Rose reconnut avec stupéfaction Stradi!

« Tout est en place et sécurité, prends une bonne bouffée, petit. »

Verdelet n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

« Bonjour, Rose. Ça faisait longtemps. » dit Stradi. « Tu vas voir, toute l'équipe est là. »

Rose était bouche bée. TOUTE l'équipe? Le Docteur aussi?

« Il ne manque que ton ami et comme tous ceux qui ont la moindre jugeote finissent ici… Oh… Désolée. » fit Stradi comme Rose cassait son sourire. « Il n'est pas ici. Mais nous savons où il est. Enfin, presque. Et nous allons faire un mouvement pour le sauver, je te le promets. Nous espérons que tu pourrais nous fournir des données et des pistes pour améliorer nos chances. Mais viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter. »

Rose la suivit avec réticence, mais Stradi ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Il y a un peu de tout ici. Des Natifs, des sirènes, des mermans et d'autres… comme les sœurs et moi. Si nous étions juste un peu plus nombreux, il n'y aurait plus d'ennuis pour personne. Tourne ici. Nous allons prendre l'ascenseur. »

Rose haussa un sourcil.

« C'est inconfortable dans le meilleur des cas. » fit Stradi avec une grimace. Personne n'aime monter jusqu'ici, mais ton Verdelet ne pouvait pas atteindre une autre entrée. C'est une précaution pour éviter que les sirènes s'introduisent ici. » ajouta la femme pieuvre.

L'ascenseur était à peine plus qu'une large caisse tirée ou poussée à la verticale. Verdelet avait pris le temps de s'oxygéner à fond et une réserve l'attendait tout au fond.

Rose fut plus qu'impressionnée quand l'ascenseur la déposa dans la salle principale.

C'était une gigantesque bulle au cœur de la montagne. En levant les yeux vers le 'plafond', Rose se rendit compte qu'une coupole transparente était reliée à plusieurs tuyaux. En voyant deux baleines y refaire le plein d'air, Rose comprit que c'était la réserve dont Stradi avait parlée précédemment. Et c'était brillant, car la simple pression de l'air contre la surface rocheuse aurait fait exploser la bulle rocheuse, mais la coupole préservait l'abri. En cas de problèmes, elle supposait que toute la coupole pouvait se refermer pour préserver la réserve.

Sur toute la surface intérieur de l'abri, les sirènes s'occupaient de postes de travail et de tablettes informatiques (ou l'équivalent) et des écrans géants projetaient leurs notes pour que les Natifs puissent lire et faire des commentaires. Quelques Natifs, à la masse plus réduite, étaient même capables de faire glisser des contrôles et de commander certains outils. Elle aperçut des petits groupes composés de Natifs et de sirènes, travaillant de concert sur des modèles plus ou moins réduits, d'autres en train de s'amuser et de s'occuper d'enfants. L'arrivée de Verdelet et de Rose passa inaperçue.

Ou presque.

Une baleine émit une série de cliquetis et Verdelet hulula de plaisir avant de se frotter amicalement contre elle. Rose se demanda pourquoi le petit avait l'air si content, puis elle aperçut le ventre crevassé de cicatrices et les nageoires portant des traces de marques très nombreuses.

« Clic? Mais… Tu avais dit qu'elle était morte! » cria Rose à Verdelet.

« C'est pas vrai! » répliqua-t-il.

« Mais tu as dis… »

« J'ai dit qu'elle était partie pour venir ici. »

« Partie… Oh, non… Désolée. Le Tardis a beau traduire les mots et nos communications mentales être merveilleuses, je me dis que le langage… »

« Le Tardis… est-ce que c'est cette drôle de boîte bleue? Le vaisseau spatial du Docteur? »

« Vous l'avez? »

Clic ricana doucement et expliqua que les Rebelles étaient toujours à la recherche de nouvelles pièces technologiques.

« Quand un de nos amis a gobé le Tardis, ce n'était certainement pas pour le détruire. Il l'a simplement apporté jusqu'ici. Il ne l'a jamais avalé. Ce genre de choses a tendance à être toxique. »

« Euh… »

« Nous avons été incapables d'en faire quoi que ce soit cependant. C'est l'un des objets les plus intéressants de ma connaissance mais aussi l'un des plus mystérieux. Stradi et Dragonne refusent d'en parler et Musgo et Batcam s'arrangent pour nous éviter de façon très commode. »

De savoir que les sœurs n'avaient pas trahi le Docteur faisait très plaisir à Rose.

« Musgo et Batcam sont des prototypes qui ne sont pas conçus pour la vie sous-marine prolongée. Atteindre cet abri était hors de leurs moyens. Elles surveillent certains ilots. » dit Strati.

Rose sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Est-ce qu'elles avaient surveillé un ilot en particulier?

« Oui. » dit simplement Clic.

« C'est la chauve-souris qui l'a fait. » dit Verdelet.

Rose s'illumina. Les sirènes pouvaient peut-être prétendre tout savoir sur ce qui se passait sous l'eau, mais elles n'avaient certainement pas pensé à surveiller le ciel!

« Et nous avons vu comment vous pouviez vous transformez selon le besoin. Vous pouvez nous expliquer? » dit Clic.

Rose trembla. La même question. Et personne n'appréciait sa réponse même si c'était la seule qu'elle avait.

« C'est le Tardis. Pas moi. »

« Et vous pouvez entrer dans le Tardis? »

« Je n'ai pas la clé. »

Ça sonnait vaguement familier. Et il n'y avait pas de Jack à qui demander cette fois.

« Donc, il nous faut le Docteur. Ou la clé du Docteur. »

« Non, pas seulement la clé. Il nous faut le Docteur. » contra immédiatement Rose d'un ton net et sans réplique.

Le Tardis n'était qu'une boîte. Une merveilleuse, une magnifique, une formidable boîte. Mais le Docteur était tellement plus! Rose pouvait se passer du Tardis, mais pas du Docteur. C'était très simple comme choix. Elle attendit et releva le menton d'un air de défi.

Clic hésita - elle aurait probablement préféré garder le Tardis et se passer de son pilote - puis accepta. Que faire d'une technologie qu'il était impossible d'utiliser?

« Le Docteur est toujours à bord du Voyageur. » dit tranquillement Clic.

« C'est sûr? »

Une sirène nagea lentement vers eux : « Je l'ai encore vu hier matin. Il est le prisonnier d'Adara. » dit Bérima.

Rose reconnaissait sans peine une des opératrices de terrain préférée des sirènes. C'était elle qui l'avait malmenée et la remettait sans cesse dans le rang lorsque Rose avait été conduite au Voyageur : « Vous ! » émit-elle, incrédule. « Adara peut vous lire sans peine! Vous êtes une espionne! »

Rose avait projeté avec le plus de force possible et Clic lui fit un reproche grondeur. Verdelet tremblait, ne sachant s'il devait se ranger auprès de sa mère ou de Rose. Bérima restait immobile, sans montrer de surprise.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle sirène. » dit-elle. « Je suis un produit de laboratoire au même titre que Dragonne. Les modifications chez moi sont tout aussi discrètes… je ne lis pas les pensées aussi finement qu'Adara. Par contre, personne ne sait mieux que moi déchiffrer les émotions. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a amenée ici. »

« Empathe? Et Adara l'ignore? »

« Adara a ses propres plans, qui n'incluent pas les Rebelles avec assez d'exactitude. Chose que je prends garde à ne pas corriger. » ajouta-t-elle avec un fantôme de sourire.

« Adara veut prendre le contrôle des océans de Shouaï, ça n'a rien d'une découverte. » fit Rose d'un ton sec.

« La méthode et la fin sont assez différents de ce que la plupart des sirènes croient. Et elle cache soigneusement certaines autres informations critiques. »

« Comme quoi? »

« Les Natifs et les sirènes ne sont pas les seuls impliqués dans les affaires de Shouaï. Nous avons été dupés. »


	25. L'esprit et la matière

**Attente interminable pour la suite je sais, je sais… Désolée. Plein de boulots (!) et le chapitre ne voulait pas se laisser écrire. Je voulais en faire un avec Tenth et… il n'y en avait que pour Rose et les Rebelles. Alors ce matin, je me suis dit : « Arrête de forcer, Tenth va bien finir par revenir. ». Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Comme tous les dialogues se déroulent mentalement (et que l'italique a tendance à planter sans que je sache pourquoi), j'ai tout mis en caractères normaux.**

**Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

o-o-o-o-o

« QUOI? Comment ça? Par qui? Il y aurait une troisième partie? »

« Forcément. » dit Bérima.

Elle expliqua, interrompue de temps en temps par les Stradi et Dragonne, qu'aucun des vaisseaux sous-marins ne possédait suffisamment de technologie pour des expériences ayant produit des êtres aux pouvoirs si particuliers. Le simple fait d'avoir des créatures chauve-souris, crocodiles ou pieuvres sur un monde qui n'avait jamais connu ses spécimens aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Attendez, je crois me souvenir qu'Anna disait que son père était l'un des puissants de l'Académie… Je croyais que c'était un institut scientifique ou une branche qui… quoi? »

Dragonne hochait la tête : « C'est largement exagéré. L'Académie n'est qu'un autre de nos vaisseaux reconvertis. C'est son nom. Comme le Voyageur, le Dufferin ou l'Ambroise. Il n'y a aucune navette susceptible d'aller dans l'espace. Plus maintenant. »

Rose digéra la nouvelle, mais fronça bientôt les sourcils.

« Mais… »

« Je savais que tu comprendrais vite. » dit Bérima avec un sourire. « Où les sœurs ont-elles bien pu se procurer une navette, c'est ça? Elles l'ont volé peu de temps après leur arrivée sur cette planète. »

« Nous pensions que nous venions d'un des vaisseaux reconvertis, mais nous avons fini par rassembler les morceaux et avec les infos que nous avons récupérés parmi nos anciens amis, il est devenu évident qu'il y avait un mystère. Nous avons vu plusieurs navettes et chacune transportait des êtres… disons non conventionnels. Si Shouaï n'est pas ne mesure de produire cette technologie, il faut en déduire qu'elle vient d'ailleurs. Ce qui pourrait expliquer un certain nombre de points un peu bizarres. » dit Dragonne.

Bérima ajouta que si les Natifs avaient vraiment voulu se débarrasser des colons, surtout une fois qu'ils avaient échangé leur chaussure contre des palmes, ils auraient facilement pu le faire. Ils étaient très nombreux, bien plus gros, plus forts et plus intelligents que la majorité des sirènes le pensait.

« Nous ne sommes pas agressifs et nous n'avons besoin d'aucune technologie. » dit Clic avec un soupir. « Nous ne comprenons pas encore parfaitement les colons qui vivent dans leur espèce de maison-prison. Mais la nouvelle génération semble s'adapter assez bien à la nouvelle technologie, je dois dire. »

Rose sourit : ça lui rappelait les années où les batailles et les négociations épiques des enfants pour avoir la dernière console de jeu et les parents qui demandaient leur aide pour programmer le vidéo.

« Il y a un apport extérieur, c'est évident. Par qui? Pourquoi? Impossible de le savoir tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé un point de contact. » dit Bérima. « C'est l'une de mes missions principales. »

« Pardon? Un point de contact? Avec qui? »

« Qui que ce soit, leur seul intermédiaire semble être Adara. À vrai dire, c'est très logique. Elle est la plus puissante télépathe et un simple signal de reconnaissance suffit à établir la communication. »

« Vers un vaisseau… dans… dans l'espace? Elle est assez forte pour ça? » demanda timidement Verdelet qui avait suivi le plus gros de la conversation.

« Oh oui! Si elle y mettait vraiment du sien et qu'elle était très motivée, elle toucherait la moitié de la planète. »

« Et ce pouvoir ne peut pas être entièrement naturel. Il ne peut pas s'être développé par accident après ce genre de travail de bio-ingénierie de base, pas plus que des êtres ne peuvent se faire pousser des ailes ou des mâchoires démesurément larges. Il y a une manipulation supplémentaire derrière tout ça. » dit Clic.

« Et où Adara rencontre-t-elle… » commença Rose.

Mais autour d'elle, les visages s'allongèrent et les nageoires battirent l'eau avec dégoût.

« Oh… rencontre ultra secrète dans des endroits qui changent tout le temps, etc.? »

« Adara n'amène qu'une garde très réduite avec elle, la plupart du temps composée des individus les plus antipathiques, souvent les plus vieux ou les plus butés, ceux qui sont - mystérieusement - les plus farouches ennemis des Natifs. C'est aussi ce qui a attiré mon attention parce qu'Adara est très prudente. Si elle avait voulu obtenir une réelle protection, elle aurait demandé dix de mes patrouilles les plus entraînées et n'aurait pas jeté son dévolu sur une bande de vieux décrépits. C'est pourquoi je crois que ce n'est pas tant dans un but de protection que de secret qu'elle les choisit. »

« Dis la vérité jusqu'au bout, petite sirène. » ordonna doucement Clic.

Bérima sembla mal à l'aise et se frotta le cou, un peu comme le Docteur l'aurait fait. Rose ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Quand pourrait-elle le retrouver?

« Ce n'est qu'une théorie. » finit-elle par dire.

« Mais elle semble très plausible autrement, pourquoi personne ne s'est-il rendu compte de toutes ses incohérences? Pourquoi personne ne pose-t-il de question? Pourquoi sont-ils persuadés que chaque parti adverse est un 'monstre à abattre' alors qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de guerre entre nous? » dit Stradi.

« QUOI? » s'exclama Rose. « Pas de guerre? Mais… mais… Ils disent que vous attaquez et que vous… »

Clic émit une longue vibration de découragement tout en répondant : « NOUS n'attaquons jamais. Et les sirènes seraient complètement folles de vouloir s'attaquer à nous. Il leur faudrait des armes terribles pour nous faire du mal et elles n'en possèdent que très peu et pas très efficaces. Leurs lasers font mouche contre les skaïs, mais ils ne font pas une grande différence dans notre cas. Évidemment, nous prenons nos précautions pour ne pas oublier un bébé dans la bataille. Eux sont un peu moins bien résistants. » ajouta la baleine avec tendresse.

Verdelet se frotta contre elle avec un grincement approbateur.

« Il faut donc suivre Adara, où qu'elle aille, et voler la navette et son contenu, kidnapper le pilote et montrer à tout le monde ce qui se passe réellement sur cette planète. » dit Bérima.

« Et la vérité, c'est qu'il est impossible de connaître ce lieu de rencontre à moins de lire dans l'esprit d'Adara ou de l'une de ses vieilles biques qu'elle amène avec elle. » dit Dragonne.

« Elle repère tout poursuivant et lui fait… Enfin, elle lui fait… quelque chose. » dit Stradi qui n'osa pas continuer.

« Elle leur fait quoi? » insista Rose.

« Eh bien… c'est… nous pensons qu'Adara ne fait pas que 'lire' les esprits. Nous pensons qu'elle peut aussi implanter des pensées. »

Rose songea aux conséquences… Toutes les idées absurdes et les contraintes, la personnalité plus accommodante dont Rose avait dû se débarrasser, les trous de mémoire… Tout ne venait pas des traitements alors? Mais c'était si simple! Si évident!

« Comment ai-je fait pour lui échapper? » chuchota Rose. « Je suis peut-être un piège pour vous tous! »

« Nous avons pris le risque. » admit Stradi.

« Oh. »

« Nous pensons qu'Adara a besoin d'un contact mental répété et profond ou que la personne lui ouvre volontairement son esprit, bref qu'elle lui fasse confiance. »

« Je ne crois pas que j'aurais fait ça volontairement. »

« Non, mais elle a un gentil petit laboratoire avec des drogues un peu moins gentilles. C'est très basique comme médecine, mais ça fonctionne très bien. » expliqua Bérima.

« Et il y a Verdelet et les sœurs qui ont parlé pour toi. Et moi aussi. Un peu. » ajouta Clic avec un grondement un peu moqueur. « Nous te connaissions avant que tu passes entre les mains d'Adara. Quand tu as commencé à retrouver petit à petit ta personnalité plus… hum…. »

« Fonceuse? » suggéra Rose.

« Oui, c'est ça… Fonceuse. Bref, nous avons compris que l'éloignement d'Adara t'était profitable. Nous avons attendu et Verdelet est le meilleur juge dans ce cas. »

« Il est mignon. » dit-elle en lui faisant une petite gratouille.

« C'est surtout ton fils de naissance. Il y a un lien entre vous, bien trop profond pour qu'Adara puisse le manipuler, et c'est lui qui indique que ta personnalité et ton esprit sont compatibles avec Verdelet. Il ne reste pas de trace d'Adara. Dans le cas contraire, je ne crois pas que tu fréquenterais avec autant de bonheur 'le monstrueux ennemi'. Et ton Docteur te manque. »

Rose fut prise par surprise.

« Adara ne peut pas manipuler les émotions - ça, c'est ma spécialité - alors si tu éprouves une émotion qui contrecarrent ses plans, c'est un signe de santé mental pour nous. » dit Bérima avec un sourire en coin.

Ils l'avaient aidée parce qu'elle aimait le Docteur? Eh bien… d'accord.

« C'est entre autres pour ça que les Natifs ne voulaient pas t'aider, tu sais. » dit Clic. « Nous sommes une race télépathe et il serait très facile de devenir fou si nous ne gérions pas les émotions et les idées une à la fois. Tu n'as pas l'habitude et tout ça tombe un peu - beaucoup - dans nos esprits comme une tonne de briques. C'est affolant! L'idée d'attaquer nous répugne. L'émotion que tu éprouves est vive. La combinaison des deux est suffisante pour nous faire fuir à l'autre bout de l'océan! » dit gentiment Clic.

« Et vous, les Rebelles, vous pourriez attaquer? » demanda Rose.

« Nous n'attaquerons pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Il faudrait d'abord savoir où aura lieu la prochaine rencontre et faire en sorte qu'Adara ne puisse pas savoir que nous lisons dans son esprit. Si, d'avance, nous en sommes capables. »


	26. Le cri du Docteur

**Hello, désolée pour l'attente interminable entre les chapitres - c'est la faute au Prisonnier Zéro. Je me suis promis de ne rien publier d'autre que du Merman avant que l'histoire soit terminée et les deux derniers chapitres sont en cours d'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**IDW2GO**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Seul le sens du temps hyper développé du Docteur lui permettait de tenir un compte précis des jours, car il n'existait ni nuit ni jour dans le laboratoire du Voyageur. Il avait passé près d'un mois sous la forme d'un merman sur Terre, puis trois autres sur cette maudite île aux crabes. Il pouvait dire à la seconde près depuis combien de temps il était dans ce laboratoire. Bien trop longtemps, grinça-t-il discrètement. Et toujours sous la supervision d'un télépathe. Il était très difficile de dissimuler la moindre pensée.

Difficile, mais pas impossible!

Ses pensées les plus importantes concernaient Rose. Il se demandait comment elle gérait sa liberté. Il essayait de deviner si elle avait récupéré ou non sa mémoire. Il envisageait la possibilité qu'elle préfère tout oublier de son ancienne vie et se cantonner aux océans d'une planète qui n'était pas la sienne. Il y avait même la possibilité qu'elle décide de nier l'existence du dernier Seigneur du temps. De toutes ses pensées, c'était encore la dernière qui le rongeait le plus. Elle avait toujours la liberté de refuser de mettre sa vie en danger, chaque fois dans une situation plus rocambolesque. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, quoi de plus naturel.

Et tranquillement, patiemment, sous le couvert de ses inquiétudes et de sa tendresse pour sa compagne blonde, il réfléchissait à une façon de duper Adara. Elle seule pouvait le ramener à la surface, elle seule pouvait faire en sorte de retrouver Rose et le Tardis.

Le Tardis. C'était une autre inquiétude. Si la baleine qui avait avalé son pauvre Tardis avait eu du mal à le digérer, il refusait d'imaginer où se trouvait sa précieuse boîte bleue. Si elle se trouvait au fin fond de la plus profonde faille de la planète, il faudrait trouver un plan extrêmement génial pour la ravoir.

Pour le moment, il se contenterait d'être en mesure de sortir de sa bulle de plastique. Il se sentait légèrement claustrophobique. Et nu. Les sirènes et les mermen ne portaient aucun vêtement et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à au short du Docteur pour être réduit à l'état de charpie. Adara faisait mine de ne rien remarquer et il s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne pas montrer son trouble. Sa cravate lui manquait, bon sang!

Ce matin, les scientifiques - ou ce qui passer pour tels dans cet endroit - n'étaient pas venus, ce qui était le signe d'une visite d'Adara. Le Docteur attendait ses visites avec impatience, car c'était dans ces occasions qu'il arrivait à la connaître un peu mieux. Il avait déduit depuis longtemps que la sirène cachait bien son jeu à ses semblables. Elle était une télépathe plus que douée, possédait des informations hors planète, ce qui était doublement inhabituel, et elle avait un plan.

Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent de quelle façon elle l'incluait dans ses plans. Malheureusement, il l'apprit ce matin-là.

« Il faut nous dire au revoir, Docteur. Vous nous quittez aujourd'hui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous. Vous êtes plus que capable de me résister et mes drogues ne fonctionnent pas plus de quelques heures. Vous êtes un spécimen remarquable, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur vous. Je vais donc vous échanger contre quelque chose de plus utile. »

« M'échanger? À qui? Contre quoi? »

L'assurance dans le ton de la sirène lui faisait craindre le pire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crâner.

« Mon contact hors planète. Oh, ne faites pas l'innocent, vous savez depuis des semaines que je ne suis pas seule sur ce coup. Je dois rendre des comptes. Et certains me doivent des faveurs. »

Elle agita sa nageoire en levant les yeux au ciel, fit le tour de la bulle de plastique, ne lâchant pas du regard son prisonnier favori.

« Je ne dis pas que cela me plaise de faire appel à l'artillerie lourde, mais je ne peux pas vous garder ici éternellement. Vous finiriez tôt ou tard par convaincre quelqu'un de vous aider et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous et Rose seriez réunis. Très mauvaise idée. Alors… je me débarrasse de vous. »

Le Docteur se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être jugé à sa juste valeur. Adara devait avoir deviné qu'il avait établi un contact amical avec deux des sirènes qui le surveillaient. Ou écouté les pensées plus probablement. Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Et votre contact est intéressé à m'avoir? »

« Oh, Docteur, vous seriez surpris de savoir combien veulent mettre la main sur un Seigneur du temps. Et combien seraient prêts à vous savoir morts. »

Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était pas fait que des amis lors de ses voyages, mais il s'inquiéta de savoir que la nouvelle qu'il était la disposition du plus offrant circulait dans la galaxie.

Et qu'adviendrait-il de Rose? Comment retournerait-elle sur Terre et comment gèrerait-elle sa forme de sirène? D'accord, elle avait les pieds sur terre - en vérité - mais… Oh, qu'est-ce que Jackie dirait?

Adara frappa la bulle avec sa nageoire et il sursauta : « Elle est toujours dans vos pensées. Toujours. J'ai de la peine à croire qu'on puisse penser autant à une personne quand son propre sort est en péril. »

« Elle sait se débrouiller. » dit-il doucement en même temps qu'il se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle avait fait face à l'improbable et à l'impossible.

« Alors pourquoi s'en faire autant pour elle? » demanda suavement la sirène. « Sincèrement, vous devriez vous en faire pour vous! »

« Je saurai négocier avec votre contact. Je saurai le convaincre. Et puis je m'échapperai. Je reviendrai ici. Je retrouverai Rose Tyler. Et vous feriez mieux d'être prévenue que nous… »

« Oh, Docteur, je suis plus intelligente que ça. Je ne vous livrerai pas tel quel. Évidemment que vous parviendriez à les convaincre ou à vous échappez. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Sans l'océan entre vous et votre liberté, ce serait déjà chose faite. Alors plutôt que de vous donner toutes les chances de vous libérer, j'ai eu l'idée de vous injecter une forte dose de sédatifs. »

Le Docteur grommela.

« Mais la plus forte dose de sédatifs ne vous fait même pas fermer les yeux. » admit Adara avec un air désenchanté.

Il renifla. Il s'était adapté très vite à sa panoplie chimique. Sa pharmacopée ne pouvait rien contre ses gènes de Seigneur du temps.

« Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais vous poser une perfusion qui ferait couler en continue une bonne dose d'un paralysant. Mais avec ma chance, vous auriez une réaction inverse et cela vous rendrait hyperactif. Et peu importe comment, tout cela ne vous arrêtera pas complètement. Vous pouvez difficilement parler en ce moment, mais je parie que vous sauriez captiver votre auditoire. Alors… »

Elle lui montra un étui rempli de scalpels : « Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il va falloir utiliser des méthodes anciennes. »

Le Docteur sentit son courage faiblir. Il lisait sans peine ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle couperait ses cordes vocales, trancherait sa moelle épinière. Il serait livré à la merci d'un ennemi, sans compagnon, sans Rose, sans rien… Il serait perdu. Ils pourraient lui faire n'importe quoi et il ne serait même pas en position de se défendre, encore moins de déjouer leurs plans. Et si leurs plans avaient pour but sa mort…

Mais ça pouvait être encore pire! Ils pouvaient le forcer à se régénérer et tous les charognards de l'univers accourraient pour se nourrir de cette énergie. Ils pouvaient le maintenir à la limite de la survie et se repaître de son corps, forcer son esprit et recueillir le moindre de ses souvenirs. Ils pouvaient lui permettre de regagner des forces, puis le tuer à nouveau et tout recommencer. Encore et encore. Mourir serait une délivrance dans ses conditions et pratiquement ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif. C'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mourir.

Mais comment mourir? Il n'avait même plus le contrôle de son propre corps.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était sans mots et une seule émotion le remplissait : l'angoisse absolue.

**0o0o0oo**

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, alors que les baleines discutaient, que Verdelet essayait de la convaincre de jouer avec lui, que les sœurs planifiaient leur prochaine mission de surveillance et d'espionnage, Rose sentit son coeur se déchirer. Non, pas se déchirer. Brûler! Elle sut instinctivement où était le Docteur et pourquoi elle le savait : il était en danger de mort. Elle retransmit, sans y faire attention, le cri du Docteur. Tous s'immobilisèrent en une seule fois et l'image-pensée fut renvoyée à tous les Natifs, Rebelles ou non.

Il ne s'agissait plus de vengeance. Il s'agissait du Docteur. Simplement du Docteur. Toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait, la certitude que c'était à elle de le protéger et de le sauver, le lien impossible à décrire qui les liait - reconnaissance, devoir, honneur, complicité, amitié, amour - tout passa en un élan fulgurant à travers tous les esprits des Natifs et des rebelles puis, mystérieusement, fut amplifié et répercuté, par l'intermédiaire des sirènes rebelles, vers TOUS les homo aquarius.

Adara reçut de plein fouet la décharge émotionnelle. Elle résista à l'intensité de l'appel pour libérer le Docteur et pu contrôler le petit groupe qui la suivait. Elle débrancha immédiatement la bulle, plaqua dessus la réserve d'oxygène portable, ouvrit le sas et enclencha les commandes d'urgence. La bulle fut expulsée directement dans l'océan et Adara la suivit. La douzaine de fidèles la rejoignit et ils poussèrent leur précieux chargement vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Dans sa retraite - Adara refusait d'y voir une fuite - elle n'avait pas oublié d'emporter l'étui de scalpels, ce que le Docteur ne manqua pas de noter.

Comme c'était lui qui avait émis l'appel-pensée-émotion, il fut le seul sur la planète à ignorer combien d'êtres avaient perçu son appel et combien y répondaient.

**0o0o0o0**

Vue de l'espace, Shouaï était un saphir, un immense joyau liquide. Le vaisseau qui était aux dernières étapes de la mise en orbite était, par comparaison, un morceau de charbon brut et il n'était pas question d'y voir un futur diamant. L'engin était énorme, laid et surarmé.

L'équipage était à l'image du vaisseau. Enfin, presque tous.

Le pilote ne prêtait pas attention à la beauté de Shouaï. Il était là pour une un échange et se fichait un peu du reste. C'était amplement suffisant pour lui que le salaire pour cette expédition soit dix fois plus que lors de la précédente : il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'une autre motivation.

Il appuya sur l'intercom relié directement à la cabine du commandant : « Nous sommes en orbite, monsieur. »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Le précédent commandant hurlait des insanités et trouvait à peine le temps entre deux bouteilles de gnole de superviser le chargement et le déchargement des marchandises. Leur nouveau commandant n'avait pas ses manies, mais…

« Jolie planète. » dit une voix douce par-dessus son épaule.

Le pilote sursauta : « Monsieur! »

« Du calme, Peter, je voulais m'assurer que tout était OK. Nous avons eu le signal de réponse? »

« Pas encore, monsieur. Mais chaque fois, il y avait un délai d'environ trois heures. Le contact n'est pas en mesure d'accéder à une unité com et elle doit retourner au site d'échange chaque fois. »

« Oui, j'ai lu le rapport. Je me demandais simplement si quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit. » dit le commandant avec patience.

« Non, monsieur. Rien du tout. Tout semble normal. »

« Je veux être prévenu du moindre problème, de la moindre entorse à la routine. »

Il s'installa devant la console des scanners.

« Vous ne retournez pas dans vos quartiers? »

« Non. C'est une livraison un peu spéciale. »

« D'où la paie, n'est-ce pas? » fit le pilote avec un sourire hésitant.

Son supérieur eut un sourire lent, comme terriblement fatigué. Le jeune pilote hésita. Le regard du commandant était si sombre qu'il en était un peu effrayant. L'homme était relativement jeune, mais il semblait en avoir trop vu. Il avait perdu ses illusions. Pour un peu, le pilote lui aurait proposé de tout oublier, de prendre la livraison à la légère, de retourner à Barrisite et de se saouler joyeusement en compagnie des filles de madame Senkla.

« L'argent n'est pas tout, Peter. Tu es trop jeune pour le comprendre sans doute. »

« Monsieur? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Contente-toi de nous mettre convenablement en orbite et de surveiller l'inhabituel. »

« Compris, commandant. » Peter se concentra sur les écrans avec un soupir.

Curieux comme les intonations du Capitaine éveillaient en lui certaines idées absolument pas professionnelles.

« Ne m'appelle pas commandant. » dit un peu sèchement l'homme.

Après des semaines de voyage, personne ne savait comment il s'appelait. Il ne répondait qu'au seul nom de…

« Je suis le Capitaine. » termina-t-il gentiment.


	27. Jeu d'enfant

**Rebonjour! L'objectif est de terminer pour 2011 cette fic (mais je vais peut-être avoir besoin du 1er janvier pour mettre la touche finale à un épilogue un peu romantique). En attendant, bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : J'ai un tout petit droit de propriété sur Merman mais absolument aucun sur le Docteur.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rose était à peine consciente de ceux qui l'entouraient et Verdelet faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer, sans qu'elle y prête la moindre attention. Le phare qu'était le Docteur continuait à l'appeler et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y répondre. Tout son être se tendait vers lui, plus grand que nature et plus en danger que jamais. Elle n'avait pas besoin des détails. La terreur, l'angoisse absolue qui la pressait était une explication plus que suffisante. Il ne s'agissait pas de tuer son corps, mais son essence, peu importe de quelle façon Adara s'y prendrait. Le Docteur était convaincu qu'elle pouvait y parvenir. Il avait peur, il était terrifié, angoissé, perdu. On ne lui avait laissé aucune chance et bientôt, il quitterait Shouaï. Le Seigneur du temps sans son Tardis. Le Seigneur du temps sans un plan. Le Seigneur du temps sans un compagnon.

Rose ne pensait pas à cet être sage de 900 ans. Elle pensait au fou magnifique, à l'hyperactif au sourire contagieux, à l'homme qui pilotait un Tardis avec les pieds et qui était incapable de cesser de parler. Le Docteur, juste le Docteur.

Son Docteur.

Alors Rose nageait. Sans se soucier de l'inquiétude de son fils de naissance, sans se préoccuper du fait que tous les Natifs et les Rebelles se dirigeaient vers le même point. Uns fois sur place… qui sait ce qui se produirait?

Verdelet finit par retourner sous la nageoire de Clic, qui essaya de le rassurer.

« Rose n'est pas dans son état normal. » se plaignit-il.

« Non. » approuva sa mère.

« Et c'est bien quand même? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Clic n'avait pas de termes clairs pour expliquer à son petit. Rose n'était pas dans son état normal, d'accord, mais elle était plus elle-même que jamais. Adara n'était pour rien dans cette action qui consistait à sauver le Docteur.

Ce qui inquiétait la baleine géante concernait plutôt ce qui allait se produire quand tout ce que la planète comptait comme êtres intelligents allait se retrouver au même endroit : Natifs, Sirènes, Rebelles… La dernière confrontation avait été pénible - les dommages extérieurs donnaient à peine une indication des blessures internes qu'elle avait subies - et elle envisageait sans plaisir une nouvelle manche. Les sirènes étaient agressives et qui sait comment elles réagiraient face aux Natives? Comme elles l'avaient toujours fait (ou presque) et donc avec leur violence habituelle ou bien seraient-elles sous le coup de l'appel et plus inclines à… à quoi? La gentillesse? Le calme? La réflexion? Ce n'était pas dans leur nature.

Mais la nature pouvait toujours évoluer. N'y avait-il pas parmi les rebelles des sirènes qui avaient envie de voir les choses changer?

Bérima se porta à la hauteur de Clic et lui transmis : « Nous approchons. Je connais bien ces parages. Il y a une formation rocheuse que nous appelons les Anciennes Mesas, à environ 30 minutes de nage. Nous y stationnons notre vaisseau de temps en temps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, vu la délicatesse nécessaire pour s'y accrocher, mais si on réfléchit… »

« C'est un point géographique très facilement localisable depuis l'espace. » dit Clic.

Elle n'ajouta pas que c'était un endroit que les baleines évitaient, en partie parce qu'il était en plein territoire des sirènes, en partie parce que les longs doigts rocheux étaient constitués d'une roche qui « s'écaillait » facilement. Les mouvements puissants des baleines déclenchaient des éboulements et certains, parmi les plus jeunes et inexpérimentés, avaient été pris sous des effondrements ou grièvement blessés.

Ils se dirigeaient à quelques distances des Anciennes Mesas, le point de rendez-vous du contact hors planète très certainement.

Et soudainement, Rose et ceux qui l'accompagnaient furent entourés par des dizaines et des dizaines de sirènes, qui filaient parmi eux et qui faisaient feu vers les Natifs. Les sirènes rebelles furent épargnés dans un premier puis, comme ils se jetèrent sur ceux qui tiraient sur leurs compagnons et s'acharnaient à protéger les baleineaux, ils commencèrent à tomber à leur tour.

En entendant le couinement de terreur de Verdelet, Rose s'immobilisa un bref instant, déchirée à la pensée de devoir choisir entre le Docteur et les autres. Mais le baleineau fit une roulade serrée et se débarrassa de celui qui le visait en l'écrasant contre le côté de sa mère.

« Le Docteur! » cria-t-il mentalement à Rose.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner au beau milieu d'une bataille!

« Vas-y, stupide enfant! » gronda Clic en créant un mini-courant pour la propulser dans la bonne direction. « Retrouve-le! Il est la preuve qu'il faut pour faire cesser toute cette folie! Il n'est ni Natif, ni sirène, ni Rebelle. Il prouvera les manœuvres d'Adara. Il prouvera qu'il y a eu interférence d'outre planète. Retrouve-le vite! »

Verdelet se glissa sous Rose, lui expliquant en une fraction de seconde, qu'il saurait nager plus vite qu'elle et il le lui prouva sur le champ. Les tirs des sirènes ne les touchèrent pas et ils étaient tellement plus petits que les Natifs que les sirènes les ignorèrent. Rose pensait s'éloigner rapidement du chaos, mais c'était tout simplement irréaliste. Tous les êtres conscients qui avaient perçus son appel y répondaient. Il en arrivait de partout et ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Leur groupe n'avait été que l'un des premiers.

Verdelet devait remonter régulièrement à la surface pour refaire le plein d'air et Rose faisait de son mieux pour essayer de dissimuler la bruine produite par son évent. Pour un observateur un peu trop occupé, seule Rose apparaissait au milieu d'une éclaboussure avant de redisparaître rapidement. Au milieu de toutes les baleines qui remontaient à la surface, Verdelet était minuscule et presque invisible, du moins Rose l'espérait-elle.

Sous l'eau, ils contournaient les groupes où les combats étaient les plus violents, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas entendre les cris de douleurs et les pensées des deux camps qui ne se souciaient pas trop de les dissimuler. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'était pas question de subtilités!

Et puis, alors qu'ils remontaient une fois de plus à la surface, Rose entendit le sifflement aigu du vaisseau. Le vaisseau! Le rendez-vous! Le Docteur! Verdelet capta son sursaut d'inquiétude et replongea à toute vitesse. Le vaisseau passa au-dessus d'eux, une grande ombre entre eux et le ciel et se stabilisa non loin. Un projecteur rouge et bleu clignota à plusieurs reprises à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux et Rose et Verdelet furent brièvement éblouis, même à cette distance, quand le vaisseau alluma son éclairage ventral. Ce fut pourtant cet éclairage qui permit à Rose d'apercevoir une douzaine de petites silhouettes poussant quelque chose vers la surface. Rose devina de qui il s'agissait et sa gorge se serra. « J'arrive, j'y suis presque! » gémit-elle persuadée qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, ne fit pas un geste pour la rejoindre et Rose craignit le pire. Verdelet jeta ses dernières forces dans sa nage pour elle.

Ce fut le moment que choisit également le vaisseau pour mettre en marche un système de chargement. La surface de la mer se froissa… puis les courants tourbillonnèrent et formèrent un maelstrom qui se creusa rapidement. Un siphon sous-marin. Le Docteur était pratiquement happé par ce doigt quand il se produisit deux choses en même temps.

D'abord, Rose et Verdelet atteignirent le Docteur et le baleineau calcula sa force pour l'arracher aux sirènes et l'éloigner du siphon sans le blesser. Ensuite, Rose relâcha sa prise sur le dos du bébé baleine et se jeta contre Adara en grondant. La moitié des sirènes qui étaient avec Adara s'abattirent sur Rose tandis que les autres s'occupèrent de Verdelet.

Mais le combat était par trop inégal. Les sirènes s'enroulèrent autour de Verdelet et l'immobilisèrent tandis que les deux sirènes les plus puissantes que Rose ait rencontrées la maîtrisèrent sans difficulté. Elle se demanda avec angoisse ce qu'elles allaient faire du Natif, mais en les voyant le garder à la même profondeur, elle comprit. Elles allaient le noyer! Rose se débattit, mais Adara posa contre sa gorge un scalpel : « Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir à nouveau. Et de façon beaucoup plus définitive puisque je n'ai pas besoin de toi.» dit la télépathe d'un ton glacé.

« À nouveau? »

Adara eut un sourire en coin et son regard dériva vers le Docteur qui avait le visage à demi recouvert par le respirateur portable. Elles voulaient le livrer vivant, c'était au moins ça. Mais Rose remarqua ensuite les pansements compressifs appliqués sur ses poignets et ses chevilles… et comprit pourquoi il n'avait fait aucun mouvement, pourquoi il flottait comme une poupée de chiffons. Les marques étaient discrètes, à peine visibles… juste un point. Elle avait enfoncé son instrument assez profondément pour lui couper les tendons. Elle n'avait pas voulu le tuer par exsanguination. Juste… juste lui couper tout moyen de se mouvoir. Tellement tellement injuste.

Rose aurait tué Adara sur le champ si elle l'avait pu. La flambée de violence et d'horreur se propagea, à travers Rose, à tous les Natifs et fut répercutée, encore une fois à tous. Les colons s'arrêtèrent, muets et paralysés par l'émotion de Rose. La vision d'un homme emprisonné dans son propre corps, gardé sous l'eau avec un simple respirateur et à la merci d'une des leurs était certainement une erreur. Mais certains reconnaissaient Rose… la protégée d'Adara. Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas sensée être morte, dévorée par les Natifs? Pourquoi se battait-elle contre Adara? Et ce prisonnier… On ne pouvait pas diminuer ainsi un être vivant sur ce monde où le mouvement était tout! Ils étaient choqués qu'on puisse même songer à un tel traitement! Et si Adara en était responsable, c'était pire!

Adara ressentit l'image-pensée de Rose, à nouveau, mais ne s'en trouva pas prisonnière. Elle était bien trop puissante pour se laisser submerger au plan mental. Elle contra par une nouvelle image-pensée à toutes les sirènes qui crurent que l'état du Docteur était le fait des Rebelles. Des sirènes qui se déclaraient les alliés des Natifs avaient fait cela. Les Rebelles étudiaient l'anatomie de leur ennemi. Et l'homme n'était pas prisonnier, mais un rescapé. Il serait amené sur un des îlots et soigné. Il serait bien traité. Tout était la faute des Rebelles. Tout avait toujours été leur faute.

La conviction d'Adara remplaça la pitié des colons par la rancœur : tout était la faute des Rebelles, encore une fois! Les sirènes retrouvèrent leurs ardeurs combatives en un clin d'œil et repartirent à l'assaut, avec encore plus de rage! Vengeance!

« Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! » s'exclama Rose.

Elle était imperméable aux manipulations d'Adara désormais, mais elle avait tout de même reçu le commandement de celle qui s'était prétendue sa sœur. Comme Adara avait la partie facile! À force de murmurer des paroles de haine, les colons en entendaient difficilement d'autres. Même si Rose avait pu, à cet instant, toucher à nouveau tous les êtres, elle n'aurait pas réussi. Elle aurait pu leur montrer la vérité et les preuves, ils n'auraient rien compris. Adara n'avait même pas besoin d'expliquer la présence du vaisseau, car ils étaient suffisamment loin de la bataille que personne ne l'ait vu. Et si Rose ou Verdelet clamaient avoir vu ce vaisseau, qui les écouteraient parmi les sirènes? Elles avaient été manipulées et rendues fanatiques par Adara.

Rose se débattit à nouveau, mais Adara enfonça le petit couteau tranchant dans son cou, prête à la faire taire pour toujours…

Mais un tentacule s'enroula autour du poignet d'Adara et lui fit lâcher le scalpel.

Rose leva les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir Stradi tomber sur Adara, Dragonne s'occuper des sirènes à sa gauche et Batcam de ceux de droite. Rose se retrouva libre de ses mouvements et se précipita vers le Docteur, mais les sirènes le poussèrent dans le siphon! Musgo se faufila entre Rose et les sirènes et tenta de le happer dans sa gueule dépourvue de dents, mais le manqua quand le tourbillon se rétracta, emportant le Docteur sans défense. Non, non, non! Rose voulut le suivre, mais Verdelet l'appela au secours.

« Il faut que je respire! » implora-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers le baleineau et s'attaqua aux sirènes qui l'immobilisaient. Les sœurs vinrent à sa rescousse et il pu se libérer, donnant un grand coup de queue pour rejoindre la surface.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse d'elle? » demanda Stradi en parlant d'Adara.

« Il est trop tard. » dit la sirène avec fierté.

« Je sais. » grimaça Rose. « Mais je parviendrai à le retrouver quand même. »

« Oh, je ne parlais pas de ça. Vous m'empêchez de bouger, mais pas de PENSER. »

Elle affichait un large sourire et Rose comprit soudainement. Elle avait appelé à son aide TOUS les colons. Les fous furieux allaient leur tomber dessus et il n'y avait pas moyen de se défendre!

« En effet. Et en voyant ces mutants et ce baleineau… Je ne doute pas qui ils vont croire. »

Elle les toisa et ajouta : « C'était un jeu d'enfant. »

Comment arrêter tout un peuple devenu fou et les empêcher de massacrer les quelques êtres qui étaient, de toute évidence, parmi les rares à pouvoir les aider?

« Ils vont vous tuer en même temps que nous! » gronda Stradi en faisant quelques tractions avec les bras d'Adara qui grimaça de douleur.

« Si je dois tout perdre, je veillerai à ce que vous ne gagniez rien! » cracha-t-elle.


	28. La coïncidence qui attend son heure

**Le titre est une citation de Kate Atkinson : « Une coïncidence n'est qu'une explication qui attend son heure ».**

**Bonne lecture!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Le Docteur gisait dans quelques centimètres d'eau. Le masque commençait l'étouffer et il réussit à le retirer avec ses poignets, ignorant la douleur quand il fit pression sur les blessures. Il pouvait s'estimer chanceux qu'Adara ait eu peur de le tuer en jouant avec sa moelle épinière ou ses cordes vocales. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Rose avant d'être transporté à bord et avait compris comment elle l'avait retrouvé. Il aurait tellement voulu la rassurer! Mais il fallait d'abord traiter avec l'équipage du vaisseau et qui avait le douteux honneur de s'être payé le dernier Seigneur du temps. Il inspira profondément, repoussa la douleur qui commençait à se faire insistante, ignora le manque de vêtement et l'inconfort - quel euphémisme - de celle cale glacée et releva le menton d'un air de défi. Si seulement il avait pu se mettre debout! Il réussit à s'asseoir et disposa ses pieds et ses mains de façon naturelle. Pas question d'avoir l'air d'un pantin!

L'écoutille s'écarta sur trois personnes : deux humains et un Chula.

Toutes trois portaient la même combinaison noire qui faisait office d'uniforme dans les vaisseaux qui essayaient d'avoir un petit air formel malgré leur statu plus ou moins professionnel. Le Chula était évidemment un médic, les deux autres ne portaient pas d'insignes de grade, mais leur jeunesse et leur allure les désignaient comme étant de jeunes officiers, peut-être des lieutenants. Chacun tenait une petite mallette. Pour un peu, sur Terre, ils seraient passés pour des cadres lors d'une soirée d'Halloween.

Une soirée avec un costumier vraiment atroce.

« Hello! » fit le Docteur avec un large sourire. « Menez-moi à votre leader. »

Il toussa - bon, ça y est, il était tombé malade avec tous ces changements de température - et ajouta d'une voix ennuyée : « Mais je vous préviens, il faudra me porter. »

« C'est lui? » demanda le plus jeune en regardant le Seigneur du temps. « Vous êtes sûr, capitaine, que vous voulez que le Chula… »

L'oreillette crachota de nouveaux ordres. Le Chula grommela un peu et ses deux camarades s'écartèrent. Il posa sa mallette dans l'eau, à côté du Docteur, et libéra une myriade de nanogènes qui enveloppèrent le Docteur sans le toucher. Le médecin consulta une tablette de données, fit quelques réglages et les nanogènes fondirent sur le Seigneur du temps.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Je n'ai pas un organisme habituel. » dit le Docteur avec méfiance.

« Ce sont des nanogènes vierges. Restez calme le temps qu'ils vous réparent. » dit le médecin en tapotant la tablette informatique.

Les deux lieutenants échangèrent un commentaire muet, impressionnés malgré eux par le déploiement de cette technologie. Encore heureux que le médecin de bord soit un Chula. Eux seuls maîtrisaient les nanogènes vierges qui étaient, par ailleurs, plutôt rares. Ils étaient toujours programmés pour une utilisation standard, jamais laissés sans instruction en dehors des laboratoires. Oui… Ce type avait de la chance. Ou peut-être pas. La coïncidence était un peu grosse. Peter songea au capitaine qui avait donné des instructions aussi précises que bizarres.

Les petites lucioles artificielles s'occupèrent des blessures et de l'état général de leur patient et le médecin Chula les renferma dans sa boîte, montrant une trace de compassion à leur égard plutôt qu'à celui qu'ils avaient soigné.

Le Docteur avait repris des couleurs et il ne portait plus de traces des mauvais traitements d'Adara. Il se releva et l'un des deux jeunes gens lui tendit aussitôt une sorte de costume de caoutchouc qu'il avait tiré de sa propre mallette. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil et déplia le vêtement. Reconnaissant un costume de plongé, sa mine intriguée fit place à une large sourire. Mais il était toujours intrigué et ne le cacha pas.

« Je peux savoir qui je dois remercier? » demanda-t-il en l'enfilant.

« Non. » dit simplement Peter.

Son ami ouvrit sa petite valise et la présenta au Docteur. Un équipement de plongée : masque, extracteur d'oxygène miniature, filtreur et recycleur et une petite réserve d'urgence, le tout attaché dans un harnais léger. Avec ça, il pourrait vivre sur Shouaï pendant dans années, pour peu que les pièces ne s'abiment pas.

« Je ne suis pas votre prisonnier? » déduisit le Docteur.

« Non. » répéta Peter. « Dernière chose, on m'a dit de vous donner ça. »

Et le jeune homme plaça une clé au bout d'une chaînette d'acier dans la paume de la main du Docteur, qui s'immobilisa et perdit tout humour. Il fit un pas vers Peter, qui essaya de reculé instinctivement, et lui ordonna de lui révéler qui lui avait donné la clé. Son ami fit un geste pour le défendre, mais…

« Je ne sais pas! Il m'a juste dit de vous la donner! Et de faire attention de ne plus la perdre.»

« Qui? Décrivez-le-moi »

« I… Il est grand et… b… brun et…. Et…. il est… il est… »

Non, il n'allait pas avouer que le grand brun était terriblement séduisant et qu'il le faisait réagir (un peu, rien qu'un peu!) et surtout pas quand son copain de chambrée et le médic écoutaient tout ce qu'il disait.

« C'est le capitaine. » dit simplement Peter.

Le Docteur cilla. Et toutes les pièces s'assemblèrent. Il était idiot! Il était idiot et stupide! Il aurait dû le savoir dès que le médecin Chula était arrivé, miraculeusement, avec ces nanogènes vierges. On ne trouvait pas de nanogènes vierges. On n'en trouvait tout simplement nulle part sauf entre les mains des Chula, leur créateur. Il n'était pas question de trouver un revendeur louche et de lui faire un pont d'or pour en obtenir. Et surtout pas pour en obtenir aussi rapidement. Et ce capitaine qui ne se montrait pas, mais qui donnait tout le nécessaire (et même plus) à un étranger avant de le relâcher? Non, non, non, ça n'avait aucun sens à moins que, justement, ce capitaine ne soit pas un étranger.

« Je veux lui parler. Je veux parler au capitaine. » dit le Docteur d'un ton sans réplique.

« C'est… impossible. » dit Peter.

« C'est à voir. »

Le Seigneur du temps ne se laisserait pas barrer la route et se rendrait tout droit jusqu'au poste de pilotage ou dans la cabine où il devait probablement l'observer via un écran et lui ferait dire toute la vérité et…

« Vérifiez les suspenseurs. » dit Peter d'un ton sec en ajustant un harnais à sa taille.

Les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt et le médecin Chula vérifia en plus que la boîte de nanogènes était bien attachée à lui.

« Quels suspenseurs? Je n'ai pas de suspenseurs. » dit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils en en tâtonnant son équipement pour vérifier.

« Justement. » dit Peter avec un sourire en coin.

Le plancher bascula et le Docteur tomba vers la mer. Les trois autres flottèrent dans le bourdonnement de leurs suspenseurs individuels.

« Et n'oubliez pas de vérifier vos poches! » hurla Peter avant d'activer la fermeture de la cale.

Dès que la cale retrouva son calme et qu'il fut confirmé que la trappe était bien scellée, ils coupèrent leurs suspenseurs. Le capitaine était accoté dans l'écoutille et les observait.

« Tout va bien, monsieur? » demanda Peter, un peu inquiet à l'idée d'avoir fait rater le plan. Et plus encore, d'avoir déçu le chef.

« Tout va bien. »

« Vous le connaissez bien, ce type? »

« Oui. » dit-il avec un petit soupir.

« Et pourquoi vous ne vouliez-pas le voir? »

« Oh… je le voulais. Mais il serait rendu compte à quel point j'ai changé. »

« Changé, monsieur? »

« Vieilli. »

Peter faillit s'étouffer. Il avait peut-être un ou deux cheveux gris, mais c'était tout de même l'un des hommes les plus fascinants que… qu'il… Et si ce grand type tout maigre manquait de goût à ce point-là, c'est qu'il devait être débile.

« Ce n'est qu'un ami. » dit le capitaine avec un sourire. « Ce n'est qu'un ami. Malheureusement. » Et il ajouta devant l'air confus du jeune lieutenant « Ne t'en fais pas, Peter. Tu lui as bien remis la clé, c'est tout ce qui comptait. »

« Monsieur, je vais retourner à l'infirmerie : je n'aime pas laisser les nanogènes sans surveillance. »

« Merci. »

Le Chula inclina le haut du corps légèrement. Il avait été très clair, dès le départ, qu'il faisait son travail uniquement motivé par le devoir. Le titre de Seigneur du temps avait suffit à obtenir la coopération de tout le collège des Chulas et la livraison d'une tonne et demi de nanogènes sous la supervision d'un de leurs maîtres.

« Il me faudra un spécimen sur lequel travailler. » rappela le Chula.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pouvoir vous en fournir un. Dans quelques minutes, je connais quelqu'un qui aura désespérément besoin de vos nanogènes. Et vous pourrez programmer les autres en conséquence. » ajouta le capitaine.

« Monsieur, je peux vous demander pourquoi vous ne respectez pas le contrat que nous avons avec…?

« Un problème avec ça? Malgré la paie fabuleuse? Aurais-tu soudainement une conscience, Peter? »

« Ben, je veux juste dire que l'ancien commandant ne faisait pas comme ça. » bégaya-t-il en rougissant. « Mais l'ancien commandant n'aurait pas été ami avec les Chulas non plus. »

Un sourire illumina l'humeur un peu morose de l'homme bien trop séduisant.

« Si tu veux, Peter, quand tout sera terminé, nous irons boire un verre ensemble. Et je te raconterai peut-être une ou deux histoires. »

Comment répondre à cela? Le 'oui, Monsieur' semblait trop formel et un 'okay!' trop enthousiasme. Heureusement, l'autre ne sembla pas attendre une réaction. Il était concentré sur l'écran et suivait les mouvements du grand type.

« La clé que vous m'avez demandée de lui remettre, si elle est si importante que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait attention? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a perdue? »

« Parce qu'il n'avait plus de poche pour la garder. »

« Il aurait pu en faire un double, non? C'est pour ça l'avertissement des poches? »

« Non. »

« Ah. Monsieur, je peux vous poser une autre question? » ajouta-t-il après une minute ou deux. « Qu'est-ce que nous attendons? Nous pouvons prendre n'importe laquelle des sirènes et le Chula fabriquera son traitement. »

Le séduisant capitaine continua à observer l'écran en silence jusqu'à ce que le point clignotant indiquant le porteur de la clé rejoigne un petit groupe de sirènes et de Natifs. Il approcha son nez de l'écran, demanda un grossissement et activa les caméras à la place des senseurs.

« Monsieur, les caméras sont moins fiables. » lui fit remarquer Peter.

Mais le capitaine s'en fichait. Il cherchait une chose qui confirmerait que…

« Elle. C'est elle. » dit-il soudainement en mettant son doigt sur l'écran. « C'est elle qu'il faut faire monter à bord. Activez le siphon de transbordement. »

Les commandes s'activèrent avant même qu'elles soient touchées et Peter sursauta, prêt à donner l'alerte, mais le capitaine gloussa et murmura : « Je savais bien qu'il regarderait dans ses poches et que mon petit cadeau lui serait utile. »

« Quel cadeau, Monsieur? »

« Oh… rien qu'un tournevis. »

Peter ne comprenait rien, mais le capitaine paraissait satisfait de l'évolution de la situation. Mais quelle bizarre situation!

Ils s'écartèrent juste avant que le plancher pivote et que le système d'aspiration dépose la petite sirène aux cheveux blonds. Peter les avait observées sur l'écran, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une en vraie. Et elle était plutôt jolie. Non, pas plutôt. Elle l'était. Si elle avait eu des jambes, elle aurait été tout à fait fréquentable.

Le capitaine composa le numéro de l'infirmerie sur son com personnel et informa le médecin Chula de l'arrivée de sa patiente clé, puis s'en approcha pour la recouvrir d'une couverture.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire quitter l'eau sinon ils devenaient très malades. » s'inquiéta Peter.

« Celle-ci est une exception. » dit le capitaine.

La sirène battit des paupières : « J… Jack? »

« Hello Rose. »

« Jack…? Je vais… je vais… le Docteur… Oh, non! Il est resté en bas! »

Une lueur dorée l'entoura et Peter recula, effrayé. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Le Chula n'était même pas arrivé et elle rayonnait comme si les nanogènes avaient été activés! Quand la lueur diminua… il avala convulsivement à la vue des deux pieds qui dépassaient de la couverture. Elle essaya de se lever, mais le mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur et Jack appuya doucement sur son épaule pour la faire se rallonger.

« Oh, spécimen intéressant. » commenta le médecin depuis l'autre bout de la cale.

Rose saignait abondamment au cou et portait plusieurs traces de coups, de griffures et même de brûlures dues à des lasers. Le Chula libéra une petite quantité de nanogènes et supervisa leur travail. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, ce qui lui donnait le temps de réfléchir encore une fois sur la brutalité dont pouvaient faire preuve les êtres, de leur volonté et de leur créativité à se faire du mal. Cette pauvre jeune femme en était un triste exemple.

« Je n'avais pas compris, capitaine, qu'elle avait le pouvoir de se transformer à volonté. Est-ce qu'elle porterait déjà des nanogènes? Et en ce cas, pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas soignée? Était-ce pour elle que vous avez insisté pour avoir des produits vierges? Je ne peux pas accomplir ma mission si je n'ai pas toutes les informations. »

« Son cas est particulier. »

« Alors je ne peux pas prendre le risque de traiter les autres sirènes et mermen avec les mêmes nanogènes. » fit-il avec une pointe de colère.

Il les fit revenir dans un compartiment séparé et le scella. Jack arbora un air penaud et s'excusa.

« Combien y a-t-il d'exceptions sur cette mission? »

« Dois-je me compter dans le lot? » soupira le capitaine avec un accent moqueur.

« Probablement. » souffla Rose.


	29. La voix de Shouaï

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Il faut commencer à se faire nos adieux.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La douzaine de sirènes qui avaient suivi Adara étaient relativement calmes et semblaient attendre un signe de leur maîtresse. Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas prises de la même frénésie que les autres? Rose s'inquiétait pour tout : les sirènes qui pouvaient se retourner en un clin d'œil contre eux, celles qui étaient rendues folles et qui convergeaient déjà pour les massacrer, le Docteur dans ce maudit vaisseau, l'équipage qui avait probablement un plan qui ne conviendrait pas du tout aux Natifs. Elle se sentait aussi responsable de Verdelet qu'elle avait entraîné dans les pires ennuis. Elle comprenait trop bien ce que le Docteur pouvait ressentir à présent.

Son Docteur. Du calme, il fallait avant tout trouver une façon de se sortir de là. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle pourrait songer à une façon de le retrouver. Dire qu'elle était passée à un cheveu de le toucher!

« Rose, ils arrivent. » dit Dragonne en pointant une autre mouvante.

« Nous aussi. » gronda la voix puissante de Clic qui chassa instantanément une partie de la frayeur qui s'emparait de Rose.

Rose n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre que ce 'nous' signifiait tous les Natifs. Verdelet se frotta doucement contre elle et Rose essaya de lui expliquer qu'il devait partir. Le petit gronda et couina : « Je reste avec toi. ». Rose soupira. Oui, elle comprenait ce que le Docteur vivait avec ses compagnons. La bravoure et l'entêtement allaient de pair, peu importe l'espèce, semblait-il.

Et soudainement, il ne fut plus temps de penser, mais d'agir. Des traits de laser les effleurèrent. Leur seule chance était que la rage qui habitait les attaquants les rendait plus maladroit, mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les traits se faisaient précis.

« Ne restez pas en place! Bougez-vous! » transmit Clic.

Il y avait des sirènes partout, mais pas de Natifs. Stradi essayait de garder le contrôle sur Adara, mais elle fut obligée de la libérer quand les sirènes se jetèrent sur elle pour libérer leur précieuse télépathe.

« Tuez-la! » rugit Adara dès que ses troupes reconnurent Rose.

Verdelet bondit vers Rose pour tenter de lui faire un bouclier de son corps, mais les sirènes se faufilèrent et la cernèrent. Délaissant les lasers qui risquaient d'atteindre Adara ou leurs alliés, elles s'acharnèrent sur la sirène blonde avec un plaisir indescriptible pendant que le rire d'Adara résonnait dans leurs esprits.

Un nouvel arrivant plongea au beau milieu de la confusion, fit sortir une palme de sous chacune de ses semelles, plaque une main sur sa gorge et hurla de colère : « Adaraaaa! »

Adara se jeta sur le Docteur, essayant d'arracher son masque respiratoire, mais Batcam et Musgo vinrent à la rescousse et la repoussèrent. Le Docteur rajusta le masque et la ceinture soutenant ses accessoires et toucha un objet à la forme familière glissée dans sa cuissarde. Non… Jack n'avait tout de même pas retrouvé aussi son bon vieux tournevis! Il délimita le contour et le reconnut avec un petit pincement de satisfaction, comme un vieil ami qui avait retrouvé sa place.

« Tu ne l'auras pas! Elle ne sera jamais à toi! »

Il releva brusquement la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir Adara, plus hystérique de jamais, réussir à se débarrasser de Batcam, le temps de s'emparer du laser de la plus proche sirène avant de tirer sur Rose. Le Docteur réagit comme si c'était lui qui avait été touché et nagea vers elle. Elle était grièvement blessée et ne pourrait survivre que grâce à un miracle.

Mais le miracle attendait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

Il pointa le tournevis vers le haut, sentant presque dans sa chair les mécanismes et les circuits du vaisseau s'animer pour venir chercher la jeune femme. Il s'écarta comme le siphon la soulevait et se retourna vers Adara. Elle n'avait jamais fait face à un Seigneur du temps furieux et au sommet de sa forme. Il n'était plus entravé par le milieu aquatique, il n'était plus soumis à la peur de ce qui arrivait à Rose - il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait avec tous les nanogènes qu'il y avait à bord - et il était tout simplement capable de TOUT faire à cette damnée sirène. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il permit à ses souvenirs et à son imagination de crier leur injustice : il avait été gardé sur une île, puis dans la bulle, puis handicapé, tout ça au nom d'une science barbare et des ambitions débiles d'une sirène stupide. On avait fait un lavage de cerveau à Rose et dieu sait quoi d'autre. Mais pire que tout, on les avait séparés. Rose sans le Docteur. Le Docteur sans sa Rose.

Adara sentit son changement d'humeur et se fit toute petite.

« Inutile. » gronda l'impressionnante voix mentale de Clic.

Le Docteur se rendit alors compte que les Natifs se tenaient juste à la limite du cercle de lumière délimité par le vaisseau. Les baleines ne se contentaient pas de former un anneau : elles cernaient entièrement l'espace et restreignaient les sirènes à cet espace. Leurs dos formaient un plancher vivant, leurs nageoires se mouvaient difficilement du fait que toutes étaient tassées les unes contre les autres.

« Ne résistez pas. » commanda Clic.

Et derrière sa voix se faisaient entendre la voix de TOUTES les baleines en même temps. Adara s'immobilisa lentement, incapable de continuer à se battre. Le Docteur oublia sa colère sous le coup de l'immense calme que transmettaient les Natifs.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous? » demanda timidement Adara.

Pour la première fois, elle n'était ni la plus forte, ni en position dominante et craignait d'offenser cet chœur immense qui la pressait physiquement en mentalement.

« Nous sommes la voix de Shouaï. Et nous décrétons que c'en est fini de vos manigances et de vos tours. Laissez les vôtres choisir leur destin et leur planète. »

« C'est notre planète! Nous l'avons payée pour la coloniser. »

« Nous étions ici les premières. Et la planète ne nous appartient pas. C'est nous qui lui appartenons. Et si vous l'aviez compris, si au moins vous aviez essayé, elle vous aurait aussi adoptée. »

« Conneries! » fit Adara en retrouvant un peu de sa fierté.

« Alors pourquoi tous ces dons, pourquoi tous ces mutants et ces pouvoirs remarquables? » contra le Docteur avec le collier-parole. « Ne me dites pas que vous croyez sincèrement que les créations génétiques des laboratoires sont chaque fois à ce point parfaites! Ne me dites pas que vous ne trouvez pas curieux que les habiletés aquatiques se soient si formidablement développées en moins de quatre générations! »

« Notre contact hors planète… » commença Adara.

« Votre contact hors planète n'était même pas fichu de vous donner des lasers capables de blesser les Natifs! Votre contact hors planète vous trompait! Et tout ce temps, au lieu de tabler sur vos réalisations et votre potentiel, vous regrettiez votre passé! »

« Nous ne sommes pas des sirènes! » cracha Adara. « Nous sommes des humains et nous voulons le redevenir. »

Quelques sirènes échangèrent des regards confus et l'une d'elle finit par admettre qu'elle préférait continuer à vivre sous l'eau plutôt qu'habiter la terre ferme. D'autres l'approuvèrent, puis encore plus.

« Je ne comprends pas. » fit Adara avec dépit.

Un plongeon et rideau de bulles précédèrent l'arrivée d'une sirène aux cheveux blonds qui se plaça rapidement aux côtés du Docteur. Ce dernier respira un peu plus rapidement et, comprenant que le chapelet de bulles qui s'échappait du respirateur le trahissait, il se força à la tempérance.

« C'est pourtant simple. » dit Rose sans méchanceté.

Le Docteur n'eut plus besoin de la paix des Natifs pour se sentir bien. Rose était là. Rose était de retour et toujours la même, avec la même gentillesse, le même caractère qui la lui avait rendu si précieuse.

« Adara, tu es capable de projeter tes propres pensées, mais aussi de les forcer dans leur esprit. Tu as cessé de les écouter il y a bien trop longtemps. Tu les manipules depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« Pour leur bien! »

« Elles viennent de te dire qu'elles ne veulent pas de tes ambitions. Elles veulent rester ici. Elles sont chez elles ici. Les sirènes et les mermen font partie de Shouaï désormais. »

« Non! »

« S'ils choisissent de rester, ils sont les bienvenue. » gronda Clic avec toute la puissance et l'acceptation des siens. « Choisissez! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Les autres partiront. Il y a d'autres planètes à coloniser. » dit le Docteur. « Et j'ai comme dans l'idée que les volontaires pourraient bien retrouver leurs pieds s'ils le souhaitent assez fort. »

« Le vaisseau? » fit Stradi avec stupéfaction. « Je pensais que son contact hors planète… »

« …a été remplacé. » dit fermement Rose. « Et il y a de quoi soigner définitivement tout le monde. Les nanogènes seront plus efficaces que les traitements et vous serez assurés qu'Adara ou n'importe qui d'autre n'a pas modifié le traitement. »

Le Docteur s'attendait plus ou moins à être questionné sur l'utilisation des nanogènes et il était prêt à expliquer qu'il était un peu tatillon avec cette technologie depuis une certaine rencontre pendant le Blitz de Londres, mais personne ne songea à lui. Les sirènes et les mermen discutaient passionnément et les lasers étaient oubliés.

Rose en profita pour rejoindre les sœurs et les remercier de les avoir aidés et pour leur faire part d'un choix possible : « Je ne suis pas entièrement une sirène. Je suis encore humaine. Et il y a un ami dans ce vaisseau, c'est le capitaine en fait, et il a une petite quantité de nanogènes modelés sur ma biologie. Vous pourriez avoir le choix d'être à la fois sirène et humaine. »

« Rose, tu ne peux pas… » lui reprocha le Docteur.

« Si, je peux. Je me fiche des lois et de la morale réglementée du paragraphe machin et de l'alinéa truc. Je fais ce qui est juste. Stradi, Batcam, Musgo et Dragonne nous ont bien aidés et c'est grâce à elles que nous ne sommes pas morts du premier coup. »

« Oui, mais… »

« ET… comme elles sont les seules ou presque de leur espèce, je crois qu'elles méritent de pouvoir appartenir à un peuple. Et donc de choisir leur corps. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es contre les changements de corps, n'est-ce pas? En cas d'urgence, c'est toujours… »

« Non, je ne me plaindrai pas, mais… »

« Parfait. Parce que je crois que tu devrais accepter de recevoir quelques-uns de ces nanogènes. »

Le Docteur en fut suffisamment stupéfait pour manquer cracher l'embout de son respirateur.

« Je me dis que ce serait une sauvegarde. Qui sait? Tu pourrais te retrouver à nouveau... le bec à l'eau et dans le besoin urgent d'une paire de nageoires. Tu n'auras pas toujours un Jack à porter de la main pour te donner un costume à palmes intégrées. »

Les baleines commençaient à se séparer, la plupart remontaient vers la surface pour respirer. Clic les frôla et ajouta qu'elle était d'accord si le Docteur Merman voulait rester sur Shouaï.

« On dirait que tu as été adopté par les Natifs. Pas mal, hein? »

« Et toi? » rétorqua-t-il, encore troublé par l'idée.

« Oh… moi… je suis une Rebelle. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Verdelet se glissa entre eux et Rose s'accrocha à son dos avec un rire. Le Docteur resta avec les sœurs et une Adara plus dépitée que jamais. La pression exercée par les Natifs l'empêchait toujours d'utiliser sa voix mentale à pleine puissance.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, au final? »

« Vous pourriez témoigner que votre contact hors planète vous a exploités. Il n'avait pas le droit de vendre les droits de la colonisation de cette planète, encore moins celui de vous exploiter durant des années. »

« Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je quitte Shouaï. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit un mal. Vous détestez cette planète. Et vous ne serez plus jamais capable de manipuler les vôtres, ce qui est encore mieux pour eux. »

« Je vous déteste. » dit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Je ne vous aime pas particulièrement non plus. »

« Mais vous ne me tuerez pas. »

« Non. »

« Nous ne nous ressemblons pas. » répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Stradi s'occupa de l'éloigner un peu, mais le Docteur arrêta la femme-pieuvre et lui demanda quel serait le destin qu'elle préférait.

« Oh, moi… j'en ai assez des tentacules. Je crois que je vais faire comme Dragonne. »

« Sirène? »

« À temps partiel. Il y a des terres sur Shouaï, même si ce n'est pas en grand nombre, et si d'autres vaisseaux devaient essayer de s'emparer de notre planète, il faudra les convaincre d'un pied ferme! »

« J'hésite à abandonner mes écailles pour toujours et je suis bien d'accord avec ma grande soeur. J'ai toujours vécu dans la mer et je n'envisage pas de la quitter. Mais découvrir un nouvel environnement n'est pas pour me déplaire! » dit Dragonne avec un clin d'œil.

Batcam et Musgo s'approchèrent. Ils n'étaient pas parfaitement à l'aise sous l'eau et préféraient encore l'air libre, pourtant Musgo était plus que partante pour devenir une sirène.

« N'importe quelle option est intéressante avec le visage que j'ai. Mais je me suis assez dorée au soleil pour ne pas regretter la terre ferme. Je crois que je vais opter pour devenir sirène. Et toi, Batcam? »

« Humaine. » dit aussitôt la chauve-souris. « J'en ai assez des mélanges air-sol-terre-mer. Rendez-vous compte que je suis probablement la plus polyvalente de mes sœurs! »

« Justement, ça ne va pas te manquer? » dit Dragonne.

« Les humains peuvent nager avec des bouteilles d'air. Ils peuvent voler avec des vaisseaux et des machines. Et pour le reste, bah… je me débrouillerai et je saurai imaginer quelque chose. »

**0o0o0o0o0**

« Tu vas partir, Rose, c'est ça? » demanda tristement Verdelet.

« Il le faut. Je n'appartiens pas à cette planète. »

« Si! »

« Je peux y vivre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ma planète. »

« Tu es une sirène! Tu peux rester! » insista-t-il.

Comme Rose restait silencieuse, le petit comprit et couina : « Mais IL ne restera pas. Alors tu vas le suivre. »

« Ma place est avec lui. »

« Et tu ne peux pas le convaincre de rester? »

« Il va retrouver son Tardis et nous poursuivrons notre route. Je reviendrai peut-être, tu sais. »

« Quand? » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

« Peut-être même avant que j'arrive. » dit-elle avec un sourire en sachant combien le Docteur pouvait parfois terriblement mal calculer ses arrivées.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

« Oh, toi aussi, mon petit. »

Son petit faisait près de quatre mètres maintenant, mais il siffla quelques bulles et se blottit contre elle. Peut-être était-ce ainsi que les baleines pleuraient.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le Chula supervisa la « guérison » d'environ 200 sirènes et merman vers une forme humaine définitive, dont une Batcam très satisfaite de son unique environnement. Les autres décidèrent de conserver écailles, nageoires et planète. Les sœurs ne se dirent pas adieux, car il était déjà prévu une liaison régulière entre la nouvelle colonie et Shouaï. Batcam reviendrait probablement de temps en temps.

Adara se trouvait à bord quand le vaisseau quitta la planète. Le médecin Chula était particulièrement intéressé à étudier les capacités mentales de la sirène et il avait déjà programmé et utilisé - avec l'accord du Docteur - quelques nanogènes qui réduisaient sa portée télépathique. Le Chula admettait avec flegmatisme que sa patiente ne soit pas coopérative, mais elle avait eu le choix entre s'en remettre à la pitié du médic ou à celle des autorités. La peine de mort étant toujours d'actualité, Adara finissait dans un laboratoire où ses talents seraient testés, évalués, notés et d'où elle ne pourrait jamais s'échapper puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu droit aux nanogènes pour la « guérir » de sa queue de sirène.

« Ça fait un peu œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » commenta platement Rose.

« Elle a fait pire et ne mérite pas mieux. » fit le Docteur, d'une humeur sombre. « Le Chula la traitera bien et il finira par lui enlever tous ses dons avant de lui redonner des jambes et la remettre éventuellement à la justice. Ou bien, elle tombera amoureuse de son docteur. Ce genre de choses arrive, tu sais. »

Il en voulait toujours à Rose de lui avoir imposé les nanogènes à un moment où son attention était distraite, mais comme elle avait caché son équipement de plongée, il avait été contraint à revenir à un corps à écailles, le temps qu'il retrouve le Tardis. Et après ça…

Il avait été nettement plus détendu.

Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'une période d'adaptation avant de quitter Shouaï. Rose avait parlé de vacances à la mer et le Merman - il n'était pas le Docteur quand il avait ces écailles bleues et or - avait repoussé le retour dans le Tardis de quelques heures. Comment résister à une sirène dorée?

Il portait la clé du Tardis autour du cou et sa chère boîte bleue se trouvait sur une plage, là où des Natifs l'avaient déposés (les sirènes et les merman avaient repris le nom d'un commun accord). Elle les attendait patiemment et les accueillerait avec un bourdonnement de bienvenue.

Mais ça, c'était plus tard.

Jack n'était pas venu les rejoindre et le Docteur ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait dû se contenter de la description de Rose et de l'assurance que Jack semblait heureux et content et tout…

« Et il y a ce lieutenant qui lui est tombé dans l'œil. » ajouta la sirène avec un clin d'œil.

Merman avait été entièrement rassuré dès ce moment sur le sort de Jack Harkness. Et puis, de toute façon, pour le moment, c'était plutôt leur sort qui lui importait. Ou plutôt, ceux du grand merman et de la petit sirène.


	30. Le grand merman et la petite sirène

**Un épilogue romantique et quelques paragraphes un tout petit peu plus osés parce que, finalement, Merman me manquait et que c'est le premier jour de l'an 2012.**

**(oui, je sais, 3 heures du mat, mais c'est Merman!).**

**Merci pour les commentaires, merci pour avoir lu, tant mieux si vous avez aimé.**

**Bonne année et bonne lecture,**

**IDW2GO**

*** Je rappelle qu'il y a quelques paragraphes osés (mais on est très loin du NC-17), promis.**

0o0o0o0o0

Rose et lui s'étaient retrouvés mais n'étaient pas encore eux-mêmes. Après ces mois sur Shouaï, séparés l'un de l'autre, dans des corps différents, dans des labos et des refuges secrets, ils avaient été réduits à la plus simple expression de leur personnalité. Les fantaisies, les blagues, les plaisanteries et les insinuations avaient disparu et il ne restait que l'écrasante vérité.

C'était peut-être trop pour lui.

C'était peut-être trop pour elle.

Rose savait, après tout ses mois à penser et à rêver à lui, après cette course folle pour le retrouver et le sauver, qu'il était l'être le plus important de l'univers. Pas parce qu'il était le Seigneur du temps. Pas parce qu'il avait le pouvoir de sauver une ou dix ou mille planètes. Pas parce qu'il pilotait le Tardis. Il était l'être le plus important de l'univers parce que son coeur ne souffrait pas de le savoir absent. Il était l'être le plus précieux parce qu'il était inconcevable pour Rose qu'il n'existe pas. Il aurait pu être n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Le visage changeait chez lui, après tout, mais son essence, elle, était la même. Et c'était cette essence que Rose chérissait par dessus tout.

On peut vivre sans son coeur, mais terriblement mal. Et c'était lui qui possédait son coeur, qui remplissait chaque recoin de son âme, lui qui avait le pouvoir de la rendre heureuse ou malheureuse. Lui. Elle l'avait retrouvé, elle l'avait sauvé, elle pouvait le garder auprès d'elle pour toujours... si toujours existait naturellement. Mais elle avait vécu dépouillée de toutes les contraintes sociales à son égard depuis des mois et elle se rendait compte qu'elle les reprendrait sans plaisir.

Elle aimait son esprit, elle aimait son coeur, elle aimait son corps. Et qu'importe s'il avait le corps d'un poisson ou d'un humain, elle l'aimait. Et son affection... la passion pour cette homme la remplissait si complètement qu'il était absurde de vouloir prétendre à une simple amitié. Ridicule. Restait à savoir s'il avait été aussi dépouillé qu'elle de ces ambiguïtés.

Quand au Docteur, il s'était retrouvé dans une forme bien trop charmante, bien trop fragile, bien trop susceptible de perdre ses inhibitions à l'égard de Rose. Pour lui, Rose avait toujours été attirante, mais en perdant la peau du Docteur au profit de celle du Merman, il avait aussi perdu ce qui le retenait d'aimer la jeune femme. Il avait perdu du moins ce qui l'empêchait de s'émouvoir de chaque geste, de chaque sourire, de chaque expression. Elle était bien trop adorable pour ses nouveaux sens.

Le Docteur la trouvait charmante, le Merman était séduit. Le Docteur la trouvait intéressante, le Merman était fascinée par elle. Le Docteur pouvait s'impatienter de ses décisions de ne jamais la retrouver à l'endroit convenu et s'amuser de ses insolences, le Merman devenait fou à l'idée de la perdre et angoissant à l'idée qu'elle puisse le quitter.

Peut-être que le Docteur était une version endurcie du Merman. Ou bien que le Merman était une version affaiblie du Docteur. Auquel cas, il faudrait comprendre que le Seigneur du temps portait un intérêt tout à fait particulier à sa compagne. Bien trop particulier pour le qualifier de simple amitié. Et après tous ces mois à penser à elle, à rêver d'elle, à imaginer leurs retrouvailles, il craignait qu'elle ait changé autant que lui et soit devenue... étrangère? dure? indifférente?

C'était stupide! Des deux, c'était lui qui changeait de tête, pas elle! Mais voilà, ils étaient deux à avoir changé de corps. Il était peut-être plus habitué à cette transition, mais Rose avait toujours su le surprendre. Et s'il avait envie de l'enlacer et de la toucher, de vérifier qu'elle allait bien, c'était simplement qu'il se sentait concerné.

Pourquoi alors avait-il l'impression d'entendre un rire moqueur dans sa tête? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de DEVOIR prendre soin à ne pas trop en faire à son égard? Pourquoi traitait-il sa présence avec autant de délicatesse que si elle était une bombe au neutronium 50? Pourquoi ses coeurs battaient-ils trop vite quand il pensait à elle?

Rose nagea vers lui et effleura son épaule. Il frissonna. Elle se retira craintivement.

"Docteur?"

Il n'avait qu'à répondre oui, c'était simple. Et tout s'arrêterait. Il n'avait qu'à endosser la personnalité et la peau du Docteur et tout irait bien. Elle aimait le Docteur. Elle chérissait le Docteur dans le Tardis et tout, oui, tout irait bien. Mais il fit la gaffe de la regarder.

Et leurs regards se croisèrent

Il ne s'était pas noyé sur Shouaï. Il se noyait dans ces yeux-là. Il manquait d'air. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il était, de qui il était supposé être. Quand une femme regarde quelqu'un de cette façon, il y a de quoi perdre la tête.

Et la sienne était définitivement perdue.

Et le coeur de Rose battait à tout rompre, car elle redécouvrait un Docteur différent... plus sensible, plus proche... et, curieusement malgré la longue queue de poisson qui remplaçait ses jambes, plus humain que jamais. Et si elle avait l'impression d'être, curieusement, plus en contrôle de tout malgré le fait qu'elle contrôla à peine son propre corps... c'était probablement parce qu'elle sentait qu'ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elle n'était ni plus petite, ni moins savante, ni différente de lui. Il était pareil à elle. Pour la première fois, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité (ou à une nageoire près de l'être)

Elle pouvait l'aimer. Il pouvait l'aimer.

Et quand ils le réalisèrent, ils s'enlacèrent avec une tendresse, puis avec plus de force. Elle chercha ses lèvres, inquiète un peu qu'il puisse poser sa limite et... Mais il ne le fit pas. Il l'embrassa et c'était comme le premier baiser jamais inventé.

Parfait.

Et c'était comme s'ils faisaient connaissance. Et c'était peut-être ainsi, à vrai dire. Le Merman et la sirène. Le Docteur et Rose se connaissaient, pas leur alter ego. Et ce que le Docteur et Rose n'auraient jamais, jamais fait, leur double pouvait facilement l'ignorer. Et le baiser pouvait n'être que le premier d'une longue série de première fois.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois" dit-elle.

"Si."

Il semblait certain de sa réponse.

"Cassandra ne compte pas." ajouta-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

"Et Bad Wolf? Le Satellite V?"

"C'est le premier vrai baiser. Sur le Satellite V, je ne suis pas allé jusque-là."

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de tendresse et il l'enlaça souplement pour la rapprocher et pour caresser son visage d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Rose avait pu connaître auparavant. Elle se blottit contre sa paume, prête à ronronner de contentement.

Rapidement, chaque centimètre de peau vibra indépendamment et lui renvoya des ondes de douceur, de plaisir et de contentement. Et il ne s'arrêta pas au visage. Elle tremblait, elle frissonnait et elle se mordit la lèvre en gémissant. Ça devait certainement être illégal de pouvoir être aussi merveilleux.

Le Docteur sentait les mains de Rose passer et repasser dans son dos et il frissonnait à son tour. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, le moindre effleurement de ses cheveux contre son épaule, la plus petite pression sur son corps le rendait fou.

Ils se mirent à nager, toujours accrochés ensemble, leur queue plaquée l'une sur l'autre, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un immense poisson et, de façon imprévisible, le bas de leur corps s'avéra tout aussi sensible que le reste. Le roulement des muscles des deux queues engendraient des vagues de plaisir. Le besoin de toucher était devenu une faim dévorante.

Et ils nageaient de plus en plus vite. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance si c'était les bras, la bouche, le coeur ou l'esprit qui les liaient. Ils étaient ensemble comme jamais. L'un d'eux ou peut-être les deux à la fois - mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car ils étaient unis par tout ce qu'ils étaient - songea au côté unique et éternel de leur liaison. Quelque part, cette reconnaissance et cette faim de l'autre était unique et ne saurait jamais être remplacée. Il y avait eu une empreinte réalisée et ils étaient dévolus l'un à l'autre.

Alors leurs esprits défirent les dernières barricades. Rose - la sirène- la Terrienne - la femelle rencontra Le Docteur - le merman - le Gallifreyen - le mâle. Deux éléments si parfaitement complémentaires! Et leurs corps se verrouillèrent ensemble en même temps que leurs pensées, chaque courbe sur chaque courbe, chaque idée-émotion sur son complément. Leurs bassins se plaquèrent l'un sur l'autre.

"Dommage de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin." songea Rose avec une pointe de regret, tout de même éblouie par ce qu'ils étaient ensemble à cette seconde

"Si c'est à la reproduction que tu penses... il faut simplement s'adapter."

"Il faut simplement s'adapter?" fit-elle avec espoir et une bouffée de chaleur.

Et comme leur queue n'en formait plus qu'une et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent, il suffit que le Merman relâche le contrôle d'une certaine partie de son anatomie et Rose en resta estomaquée, tout en enlaçant la taille de son amant dans un gémissement.

Et ils continuèrent à nager de plus en plus vite, mais de moins en moins droit, car ils étaient ailleurs, concentrés sur la foule de sensations qui les rendaient aveugles, sourds et muets à tout le reste. Leurs esprits ne disaient plus un mot, seulement unis, fusionnés en un maelström de plaisir qui brûlait tout. Il restait une seule étincelle de conscience, une seule lueur de personnalité qui ne faisait plus qu'aimer l'autre étincelle. D'aucun dirait qu'il s'agissait de leur âme...

Qui sait.

Et quand leurs corps abandonna la partie et s'avoua vaincu, ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu de l'océan, filant à toute allure nulle part et partout à la fois, remplis de la présence de l'autre. Et comme ils commençaient à se libérer, à regret, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, lentement, tendrement, fatigués, poussés à bout de tout. La brûlure de l'amour s'effaçait et ils redevenaient deux êtres simples (aussi simples que possible dans leur cas). Et déjà, sans un mot, même en esprit, ils savaient que c'était la seule fois. La première et la dernière fois.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau... essayant de rendre à l'autre tout l'amour que chacun ressentait, essayant de se persuader que cette fois suffirait pour le reste de l'éternité, car le Merman retrouverait le manteau du Docteur. Et la sirène redeviendrait Rose. Et ce couple sortit de l'imagination qui avait défié toute une planète redeviendrait ce qu'il avait été. Malheureusement.

Il restera néanmoins une trace de leur passage. En partie sur Shouaï et sur Agripa (la nouvelle colonie), car leur Histoire les mentionnera allègrement et les décrira comme des anges et des protecteurs et peut-être un peu des martyrs de la cause de la liberté. En partie dans le Tardis, car le Docteur, dans l'idée de garder un souvenir et de n'en parler à personne conservera une petite écaille dorée dans le fond de sa poche. Il ne la sortira jamais. Ne la montrera jamais. Mais chaque fois qu'il mettra la main dans son manteau, il la sentira et ses doigts joueront avec elle, se rappelant des semaines où il avait été un autre, se rappelant des heures où il s'était permis d'agir autrement.

Le Merman étant redevenu le Docteur, avec ses conceptions et son style un peu vieux jeu, décidera néanmoins d'effacer la mémoire de sa compagne pour son bien, naturellement, et pas du tout pour lui. Mais il oubliera, comme les hommes peuvent oublier, et parfois même les Seigneurs du temps, oui, il oubliera que même le plus petit indice pouvait rappeler à Rose ce qui s'était passé. Il suffisait d'un indice. Comme l'écaille bleu qu'il avait perdue, il y avait longtemps, dans le poste central du Tardis.

Et après que Rose ait retrouvée l'écaille (par hasard ou avec l'aide d'un Tardis bienveillant), il est possible qu'elle fasse quelques rêves. Il serait même possible que l'écaille suffise pour réveiller sa mémoire. Mais alors il est très possible, connaissant le Docteur et l'aimant à ce point, qu'elle décide de continuer à l'aimer, tout simplement, et de ne jamais mentionner qu'elle se souvenait de ce temps où, sur une planète lointaine, elle avait été la petite sirène.


End file.
